Cansada de Besar Sapos
by Ginegine
Summary: Bella en una mision especial para ayudar a su amiga descubre a su pareja siendo infiel, con su orgullo herido dice basta! me canse de besar sapos, Que hará Edward para que cambie de opinión?
1. Chapter 1

Cansada de Besar Sapos

Disclaimer:

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la fabulosa S. Meyer, yo solo juego un poco con ellos, la historia es mía, cosas locas que están en mi cabecita desde hace tiempo.

Capitulo 1

Bella POV

Dejando atrás el pasado

"I got a Feeling tan tan tan tan tan tan"

Dios que es ese ruido tan espantoso que no me deja dormir? ….. es la endemoniada alarma del celular ….. uh? Quien puso ese tono? Aun medio dormida mi cerebro me da la respuesta ALICE , la voy a matar si es sábado y pretendía dormir hasta tarde aaahhhhhh ahora si la mato….

Stop

Ficha técnica:

Nombre: Isabella Marie Swan

Edad: 33 años

Estado civil: Soltera

Situación sentimental: en una extraña relación con Demetri a quien apoda manguera porque es quien medio apaga su fuego

Otros datos importantes: Administradora, vive sola (teóricamente porque su apartamento es constantemente invadido por sus 2 amigas del alma Alice y Rosalie por lo tanto no tiene privacidad alguna), trabaja en una multinacional ocupando la gerencia administrativa.

Que piensa de las relaciones sentimentales: son una pérdida de tiempo y energía en fin "Cansada de Besar Sapos"

Play

A quien vas a matar?- entró Alice a mi habitación

A tiiiiii ¿cómo se te ocurre poner ese timbre en mi alarma y sobre todo activarla un sábado a las 7 de la mañana?_

Fácil mi querida Bella, Rooooosseeee ven aquí necesitamos refrescarle la memoria a Bella de la misión que tenemos que cumplir en unos minutos

En eso entra Rose a mi habitación diciendo_ Bella ¿se te olvidó que hoy tenemos que hacer el gran trabajo de inteligencia? Recuerda que tenemos que seguir al desgraciado de Roice para poder agarrarlo con las manos en la zorra

¿No es con las manos en la masa? _ pregunté

Aaahhhhhh Bella de verdad que eres lenta cuando te acabas de despertar

Correccioooooonnnn soy lenta cuando me despiertan un sábado tan temprano

Ya tranqui mi Bella linda y preciosa, ahora ve a despejarte un poco al baño, te das una ducha y verás como se te aclaran las ideas y se te espanta el sueño, …pero eso sí tienes sólo 5 minutos para traer tu trasero listo bañado y despierto para poder comenzar la misión _ me amenazó la duende diabólica

Jaaaaa sin presión ya te creí

Ahora cuentas con menos de 5 minutos Isabella a la ducha AHORA y deja de quejarte

Y se dicen mis amigas y me hacen madrugar un sábado y de paso me gritan y me maltratan. – así me fui a la ducha, protestando por lo bajo por las locuras de mis amigas, pero así locas y todo las quería mucho, somos las mosqueteras inseparables y si una necesitaba apoyo allí estaban las otras dos para dárselo, la verdad es que somos un trío de locura

Luego de la ducha y una pelea con Alice y Rose por la ropa que me iba a poner minutos después las 3 amigas íbamos en mi auto por ser el más discreto del de las 3 un Mazda 3 negro con los vidrios polarizados, ya en el auto Rose me indica el camino y en poco tiempo llegamos a casa de Roice..

Rose y que se supone que vamos a hacer en la casa de Roice?_ pregunté

Fácil Bella lo vamos a seguir y antes de que digas nada sé que no ha salido aún de su casa

Y como estás tan segura de eso?

Parece que no me conocieras, le pedí a Heydi que me mantuviese informada de todos sus movimientos a cambio de una gratificación monetaria de mi parte

Me encanta tu mente macabra Rose jajajajajaja manos a la obra chicas_ soltó la duende

Efectivamente a los pocos minutos vimos salir a Roice en su Mercedes y comenzamos a seguirlo

¿Y que piensas hacer si es cierto que el se ve con Gianna, Rose? _ Preguntó Alice

Nada…_

Alice y yo nos miramos atónitas por la respuesta de Rose para luego dirigir la mirada a nuestra amiga que iba tranquila en el asiento de atrás y le preguntamos a coro

Nada? Y entonces para que los quieres ver si no vas a hacer nada?

Nada que este fuera de la ley amigas, no soy tan tonta como para arriesgarme a caer presa y tener que llamar al padre de Bella para que nos rescate

Eso no está en discusión bajo ningún concepto, mi padre si nos saca de prisión pero para encerrarnos en un manicomio, eso seguro

Y con mi comentario las tres comenzamos a reír a carcajadas

Aún entre las risas pudimos distinguir a Gianna la asistente de Roice subirse a su auto para luego dirigirse a un Hotel

Lo sabía, es que todos son iguales, esperen aquí chicas llegó el momento de actuar y quitarme de encima esta gran pesadilla, estoy a solo minutos de ser una mujer libre y feliz y celebraremos el éxito de nuestra misión_ dijo Rose

Pero Bella casi no le prestaba atención a su amiga ya que acababa de ver a Demetri con su vecina Jane entrando al hotel

No puede ser! Y Alice que estaba viendo lo mismo que yo se quedó de piedra y sin saber que hacer ya que sus dos amigas estaban en la misma situación, solo que Rose tenia todo controlado y era un paso a su liberación pero en mi caso era distinto ya que eso solo quería decir un laaaarrrgggoooo e intenso verano, Rose se fue siguiendo a la pareja hasta la habitación para encararlos

Mientras yo seguía como una piedra viendo a Dem con la falsa de mi vecina tan acaramelados

Bella que vas a hacer?

Nada Alice, lo normal, mandar a Demetri al demonio y ya, mucho había durado el encanto

No vas a enfrentarlos en este momento? _ Jajajajajaja eso de enfrentar a tu pareja con su amante ya lo está haciendo Rose vamos con ella para que no se descontrole

dije bajándome del auto para ir con mi amiga y lo que hizo que Demetri se quedara paralizado al verme creyendo que iba por el y mi adorable vecina, al llegar frente a ellos solo me pare al frente y les dije "espero que lo disfruten" y seguí mi camino como si nada hubiese pasado aunque por dentro estaba que me moría de la rabia, si rabia, furia pero no celos esos ya los había dejado de sentir hace mucho, seguí caminando con Alice a mi lado despotricando de Demetri y de Roice cuando alcanzamos a ver a Rose mandando al demonio a Roice y este de rodillas le pedía perdón a nuestra amiga quien disfrutó mucho tirándole el anillo de compromiso en la cara y advirtiéndole que por nada del mundo la buscara o lo dejaba eunuco.

Después de eso Alice nos llevó al auto ya que las dos estábamos algo aturdidas, bueno después de todo Rose había desenmascarado a su prometido y yo me había quedado sin manguera…. Si así lo llamaba, ya que no lo consideraba novio ni nada por el estilo, solo era quien me ayudaba a apagar mi fuego en mi largo período de abstinencia después de terminar una tormentosa relación formal.

Al rato llegamos al sitio fijo de reunión, o sea mi apartamento cargadas con enormes potes de helados y películas para pasar el trago amargo, estábamos cada una con un pote de helado hablando tonterías para pasar el rato hasta que la duende del demonio saltó de mi cómodo sofá para decirnos que teníamos que prepararnos para la salida de la noche

¿A que salida te refieres Duende del demonio?

Ya ella sabia que cuando le decía así era porque no me agradaban sus planes

Sin protestar ninguna de las dos, vamos a salir y es mi última palabra

Y para donde vamos a ir? _ preguntó Rose

Vamos al nuevo club Eclipse para dejar el pasado atrás y recibir el futuro con los brazos abiertos

Hey hey hey alto allí duende pitonisa, que estas planeando? Que encontremos el reemplazo de los buenos para nada que nos montaron los cuernos? _ Le pregunto Rose

Yo no estoy planeando nada mis queridas amigas, es el destino, lo malo se bota y eso es suficiente para que lo bueno llegue solito

Nos dijo Alice muy segura de si misma a lo que le dije

Por mi que lo bueno venga en el trabajo en la salud y en la prosperidad porque en el amor lo veo bien difícil, ya tiro la toalla en ese campo, me rindo y lo repito me cansé de besar sapos que nunca escúchenme bien nunca se convierten en príncipes sino en una pesadilla_ les dije a mis amigas para que no me insistieran en el tema de que no debía cerrarme al amor pero la verdad no quería tocar ese tema.

Tranquila Bella sólo dije que íbamos a salir a despejarnos no de cacería de sapos jajajajajajajajaja, aunque se que esta noche pasará algo muy interesante

¿Otra visión de futuro? Le pregunto Rose aguantando la risa

Ríete Rose que quien ríe de ultimo ríe mejor y recuerda no apuestes contra mi

Si ya lo sabemos dijimos al unísono

Así fue como nos encontrábamos las 3 en el nuevo club Eclipse cada una con su bebida, si me preguntan si estoy despechada la verdad es que no simplemente quiero seguir adelante con mi vida relajarme y disfrutarla, lo que paso con Demetri confirma mi teoría mi media naranja no existe o se perdió en el camino, como es posible que sea tan fácil para los hombres jugar con los sentimientos de las mujeres? No estaba enamorada de el, si le tenia un cariño especial por algo teníamos relaciones, tampoco soy tan fría como para intimar con alguien sin sentir aunque sea cariño, pero lo que me molesto fue el hecho de haberlo descubierto con mi vecina, no se la podía buscar mas lejos? Y la sonrisa de burla que tenia la z*** de Jane, bueno tampoco es que voy a morir por las acciones de ellos, lo que tengo herido es el orgullo, si definitivamente es eso lo que tengo, de repente veo que Alice se levanta de la mesa muy entusiasmada y se acerca a 3 hombres 2 de los cuales la saludaban muy emocionados mientras el tercero veía la escena a un lado hasta que los presentaron, fue un momento memorable, por primera vez pude ver que Alice se quedaba muda de la impresión

¿Estas viendo lo mismo que yo? _ me pregunta Rose

Si y gracias por dejarme saber que no estoy loca jajajajajajaja pensé que estaba alucinando que Alice se quedaba muda jajajajajajajaja _ nos estábamos riendo cuando Alice llegó a nuestra mesa más acelerada que de costumbre, ya se había pasado el efecto jajajajajajaja

Chicas les presento a mis amigos Emmet y Edwad Cullen y Jasper Whitlock

Hola un placer mi nombre es Rosalie Hale pero me pueden decir Rose

El gusto es todo mío Rose yo soy Emmet Cullen a tus ordenes

Un gusto Emmet, Edward, Jasper

Igualmente dijeron los otros dos

Yo soy Bella, y cuéntenme de donde conocen a la Duende Diabólica? _ les pregunté

Como la nombraste? _ Me preguntó Edward y fue allí que me perdí en sus ojos verdes por unos segundos hasta que la risa de Emmet me ayudo a recuperarme de mi trance con esos ojos que me hipnotizaron

Duende Diabólica así la llamo, claro por cariño _ aclaré al ver que Alice me quería matar con la mirada y lo que más me extrañaba era que hasta el momento no me había salido con uno de sus comentarios de defensa, hasta que no aguantaron mas la risa y me comentaron que no había nombre que le quedara mejor pues en eso se convertía cuando quería conseguir algo y más si tenia que ver con las compras

Bueno basta de burlarse de esta pobre mujer que solo busca lo mejor para sus amigos y con eso le pagan _ chillo Alice en su defensa

Cierto amiga serás una duende diabólica pero igual te queremos y te aceptamos como eres _ le dije antes de que saliera su puchero marca Alice todo lo consigo, así los chicos se instalaron en nuestra mesa y comenzaron a recordar cosas de su infancia ya que Alice había pasado muchos años con ellos ya que eran vecinos en Chicago cuando eran niños, pude notar el interés de Jasper por mi duende cosa que me alegraría mucho ella se merece una buena relación y no se por que pero Jasper me inspiraba mucha confianza, y por otro lado estaba Rosalie también mas emocionada de lo normal con Emmet, si es cierto ella hoy descubrió a su prometido con otra pero eso fue para ella la liberación de una relación arreglada por sus padres y de la cual ella no estaba de acuerdo pero al igual que yo tenia el orgullo herido pero por lo visto Emmet se estaba encargando de curárselo jajajajajajaja

¿Que es tan gracioso?

Me pregunto una voz aterciopelada que me hizo estremecer , nunca me había sentido así con tan solo escuchar a alguien hablándome cerca, tranquila Bella solo es que no esperabas escucharlo tan cerca, me voltee y le respondí

Mis amigas somos tan diferentes las tres pero a la vez somos tan unidas, las mosqueteras aventureras o algo así

Le respondí tontamente ya que no sabia que responderle

Y ya que ellos están ocupados por que no hablamos nosotros? _ me dijo y yo le sonreí asintiendo

A que te dedicas Edward?

Soy contador y nos acabamos de mudar porque comenzare a trabajar en una multinacional que se esta ampliando aquí en Seattle

Cual multinacional?

Le pregunte ya sospechaba su respuesta

Meyer & Co me respondió _ Bingo mi sospecha ya era una certeza

Y tu ¿que haces? _ me pregunto

Soy la gerente administrativa de Meyer & Co

Wow así que seremos compañeros de trabajo_ me dijo y yo solo pude asentir sonriendo, no se por que me pongo algo nerviosa con el, eso si es nuevo nunca me había pasado, pero en fin deben ser mis emociones que finalmente decidieron pasarme factura al sentirme tan relajada

Sería un inconveniente bailar con tu compañero de trabajo? _ me preguntó _

Seria buena idea pues no quiero que se me suban los tragos aquí sentada hablando, soy la conductora designada vamos!

Y salimos a bailar a pesar de mi torpeza me defendía en el baile y necesitaba movimiento para liberar tensiones, estaba sonando una canción de Rihanna que me gustaba mucho y al poco tiempo vi. a mis amigas bailando junto a nosotros hasta que de pronto vimos a la parejita feliz y recién descubierta en la mañana bailando cerca, la cara de Demetri al verme fue todo un poema e intento acercarse a mi dejando a un lado a una frustrada Jane al ver sus intensiones, yo me dirigí al grupo diciendo que era hora de irnos los chicos se extrañaron pero Alice y Rose me apoyaron porque notaron que se avecinaba una tormenta y no precisamente por mi sino porque queríamos evitar el espectáculo que podía hacer Jane, nos fuimos a la mesa a buscar nuestras cosas para marcharnos pero lamentablemente Demetri me alcanzó y me tomo bruscamente por el brazo

Bella tenemos que hablar _ solo eso bastó para que mi veneno fluyera libremente por mis venas y me solté de su agarre

No me toques, y No tenemos absolutamente nada de que hablar, los hechos hablan por si solos así que por favor olvídate de mi existencia sigue adelante y déjame la vida en paz

Bella no es lo que crees

Ah no? Era tu gemelo el que estaba entrando al hotel esta mañana con mi vecina? Mmmmm interesante, sabes algo son tal para cual, hacen una excelente pareja juntos forman un cerebro pero con la envoltura intacta porque nunca lo han usado, déjame en paz

Le dije tomando mis cosas y saliendo del club y escuchando como Demetri aullaba de dolor y luego la inocente disculpa de Rose (si sobre todo inocente), al llegar al estacionamiento donde estaba mi carro no solo estaban las chicas detrás de mi sino también los chicos, con una cara que reflejaba su desconcierto

Disculpen el espectáculo pero es que si no decía lo que tenia dentro corría el riesgo de morir envenenada con mi propio veneno

Vaya quien me iba a decir que la pequeña Bella tenía una lengua tan afilada? Comento Emmet

Si asombroso pero para que me entiendan ese hombre que acabo de dejar sin palabras allí adentro porque les aseguro que aún no ha entendido lo que le dije, era mi pareja y esta mañana en una labor especial de inteligencia lo descubrí entrando a un hotel con mi vecina, cosas que solo me pasan a mi jajajajaja

Estas bien? _ Me preguntó Edward con cara seria

Si claro, al desahogarme con el culpable siento que se me quito un peso de encima, bueno chicos fue un placer conocerlos, espero que nos volvamos a ver y por supuesto lejos de tensiones desagradables, y a ti Edward seguro te veo el lunes

COMO?

Preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo

Bellita no me digas que ya hiciste una cita con mi aburrido hermano si que son rápidos Gracias por ayudarlo a salir del túnel _ Dijo Emmet teatralmente, Edward Gruño y yo simplemente reí negando

Pues no Emmet tu hermano debe seguir en el túnel donde dices que está lo veré el lunes porque trabajo en la multinacional donde comenzara a trabajar tu hermano

Ahhhh dijeron todos

Bueno chicos bye y me subí al coche mientras las chicas se despedían e intercambiaban teléfonos con Emmet y Jasper, al subirse emprendimos camino cuando vieron que iba a dirigirme al apartamento de Rose me gritó

Alto ahí pequeña quien te dijo que iba para mi apartamento?

Es donde teóricamente vives y donde deberías dormir _ le respondí

Pues te equivocas porque esta noche vamos a dormir las tres en Tu apartamento

Ok aunque no siento que sea mi apartamento puesto que ustedes mandan más en el que yo misma

No te quejes Bellita de mi vida que bien sabes que te facilitamos la vida _ me dijo Alice

Si es cierto y se los agradezco mucho pero les puedo pedir un favor? _ le pregunte con ojitos tristes como los de Alice para conseguir lo que quería

Hey esa es mi marca registrada y te falta practicar más pero dispara cual es ese favor que necesitas? _ me pregunto Alice

Sólo déjenme dormir mañana hasta que mi cuerpo me pida que me levante de la cama y si tienen algún plan para mañana no cuenten conmigo de verdad necesito recuperar fuerzas para la semana que me toca porfis porfis pofiiiiiiisssss

Las dos suspiraron pero con cara de resignación aceptaron mi petición.

Al llegar a mi apartamento nos preparamos para acostarnos, si solo acostarnos porque para dormir faltaban unas cuantas horas hasta que no conversáramos bien de todos los sucesos del día y un interrogatorio grupal no podríamos dormir, así que como para luego es tarde comencé yo con el interrogatorio directo y preciso

Alice, ¿te gustó Jasper? _ fui la primera en disparar, y casi me arrepiento porque la sola mención del nombre alborotó a Alice quien empezó a brincar y a decir lo maravilloso que era Jazzy, si ya le tenia su apodo, y después de enumerar una gran cantidad de virtudes de Jazzy ella le pregunto a Rose por Emmet

La verdad es bastante agradable, sobre todo porque no sentí la típica mirada de perro muerto de hambre que ve un trozo de carne

Uihg que comparación tan fea Rose pero tan cierta lamentablemente los hombres nos ven como un pedazo de carne que usan a su antojo pero en fin me alegro que las dos hayan tenido éxito esta noche _ les dije, y allí vino la pregunta que esperaba y se había tardado mucho

¿Tu como te sientes? _ Me pregunto Alice

¿La verdad? BIEN si lo se pensaran que estoy loca pero es la verdad, yo sabia que en cualquier momento algo así iba a pasar, por eso solo estaba disfrutando mientras duraba

Bella te mereces a alguien que te ame y de todo por ti _ me dijo Rose

No lo creo Rose, el amor es tan sencillo y tan complicado a la vez, el amor es crecer con la persona que te acompaña, tiene su cuota de sacrificios y no es perder la libertad, no amigas al amar te debes sentir libre de ser como eres sin que tu pareja intente cambiarte a su gusto, es muy complejo y sinceramente ya de verdad estoy segura que nunca voy a sentir ese amor, al menos para mi no, y ojala ustedes si lo puedan sentir

Les dije seriamente a mis amigas que me abrazaron para decirme que si voy a vivir ese amor solo que ha tardado en llegar y ambas me pidieron que no me cerrara para no dejar pasar la oportunidad

Está bien mis amores jajajajajaja no me cerrare pero tampoco lo voy a buscar ok? Se acabaron las cacerías de sapos_ les dije riendo

¿Y que tal Edward? Los vimos muy bien en el club? _ Me dijo la hiperactiva Alice

Bien estuvimos conversando del trabajo, siiii no pongan esa cara no es que seamos aburridos pero el tema se dio al saber que el va a ser mi compañero de trabajo a partir del lunes, y bueno tampoco fue que pudimos hablar más gracias a la aparición de mi ex manguera _ ante mi ultimo comentario todas reímos de mi original apodo

Buenas noches mis amores, esta noche les doy permiso de no soñar conmigo jajajajaja

Buenas noches dijeron mis amigas y nos acomodamos para dormir las 3 en mi grandiosa cama King, costumbre que teníamos desde que nos hicimos inseparables y ese era el motivo del gran tamaño de mi cama.

Espero que les guste la historia, es una gran aventura que estoy comenzando gracias a 3 personas que me han animado a lanzarme a la escritura y esas son Gery Whitlock (mi hermanita loca) mi maracucha preferida y gran amiga Betzacosta, y mi otra gran amiga de Puerto Rico Bertilin

Saludos y espero sus comentarios

Besitos

GineGine

PD. Para no repetir tanto solo Gine jajajajaja


	2. Chapter 2

Cansada de Besar Sapos

Disclaimer:

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la fabulosa S. Meyer, yo solo juego un poco con ellos, la historia es mía, cosas locas que están en mi cabecita desde hace tiempo.

Capitulo 2

Nueva Vida

Edward POV

Por fin en Seattle, después de tantas cosas que han pasado y con las ganas enormes de cambiar de vida me llegó la gran oportunidad de cambiar de aires, una oferta de empleo en la multinacional Meyer & Co, al fin podía decir que la vida me estaba sonriendo nuevamente.

Stop

Ficha técnica:

Nombre: Edward Anthony Cullen

Edad: 35 años

Estado civil: Divorciándose (todavía está en trámites)

Situación sentimental: Recuperándose de la gran mentira que fue su matrimonio por ahora no quiere saber nada de relaciones.

Otros datos importantes: Contador, Viaja a Seattle con su hermano mayor Emmet y su amigo de toda la vida Jasper Whitlock, el primero va a montar un Gimnasio y el segundo es abogado y va como socio a una firma importante de Seattle.

Que piensa de las relaciones sentimentales: El amor existe? Yo estoy seguro que no, solo es un conjunto de intereses donde siempre terminas jodido (N/A jejejejeje vamos a ver cuanto vas a tardar en cambiar de opinión jejejejeje)

Play

-Bien al fin llegamos - dije cuando entramos a nuestro nuevo apartamento, no estaba nada mal, estaba cerca de la empresa donde comenzaría a trabajar el lunes, cada uno tenía su habitación una amplia cocina que obviamente no sabíamos usar y por algo nuestra despensa se caracterizaba por tener muchos enlatados y comida congelada, en pocas palabras, nuestro nuevo hogar era acogedor, y como no lo iba a ser si mi madre se dedico a poner su toque antes de mudarnos.

-De verdad que nuestra madre se lució esta vez, el apartamento quedó genial- dijo Emmet mientras paseaba por las habitaciones.

-Chicos de verdad que les agradezco la oportunidad de vivir con ustedes - dijo Jasper

-¿Y cómo crees que yo podría vivir lejos de la razón de mi existencia? -dijo Emmet en tono algo gay y que causó la risa de los tres.

-Por eso me sacrifiqué y me vine contigo corazón de melón - dijo Jasper sorprendiéndonos a todos y seguimos riendo hasta que Emmet soltó su frase característica

-Tengo Hambre, ¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer algo y luego pasamos a ver el local del gimnasio y de allí vemos que hacemos?

-Me parece bien - dije y salimos

Luego de comer y estar un buen rato en las instalaciones del Gimnasio decidimos pasar por el nuevo club Eclipse que se veía muy bien por fuera. Entramos y se sentía un buen ambiente, estábamos buscando un sitio donde instalarnos cuando vimos a la duende hiperactiva Alice nuestra amiga y compañera de travesuras en nuestra infancia en Chicago y nos acercamos a ella que estaba con otras dos chicas una rubia con cuerpo de infarto que captó de inmediato la atención de mi hermano Emmet y una castaña que parecía metida en sus pensamientos y a la cual no podía distinguir muy bien el rostro

-Oh por Dios díganme que es cierto y son ustedes mis cómplices Cullen - nos dijo Alice brincando a los brazos de Emmet y luego a los míos

-Claro que si somos nosotros mi duende hiperactiva tanto tiempo y que alegría verte de nuevo - le contesté

-Mira te presento a nuestro amigo Jasper Whitlock - lo que sucedió fue asombroso Alice se acercó a Jasper con una sonrisa impresionante

-Tardaste mucho, un placer Alice Brandon

-Lo siento señorita el placer es todo mío - le dijo a Jasper y se quedaron viendo un buen rato en silencio, ya va… ¿la duende hiperactiva se quedó en silencio?, y ¿Jasper parece en trance? Me parece que cupido hizo su trabajo en esta pareja. No quisimos interrumpir a nuestros amigos así que Emmet se presentó con las acompañantes de Alice, primero se presentó Rosalie o Rose como pidió que la llamáramos y luego Bella.

Allí me quede por unos segundos perdido en ese rostro tan perfecto y unos ojos tan provocativos y excitantes como el chocolate, uff peligro soy adicto al chocolate y me parece que esos ojos … aahhhhh mejor dejo de pensar tonterías o en cualquier momento mi pantalón se va a hacer pequeño, sin darme cuenta ya estábamos instalados en la mesa con las chicas, conversando con Bella supe que íbamos a ser compañeros de trabajo y la idea me encantó aunque en el fondo sabía que la cercanía con ella me podría dar muchos dolores de cabeza, pero con gusto aguantaría los dolores de cabeza, ella tenía como un magnetismo especial que me hacía sentir bien en su compañía.

La invité a bailar y no hubo problema en que aceptara, el problema lo tenía yo que con los movimientos de su cuerpo estaba causando un efecto en mi anatomía, específicamente en mi entrepierna, pero era algo inevitable, _Oh por Dios esta mujer si sigue bailando así me va a matar,_ y con el tiempo que tengo de abstinencia se me hace más dura la tarea, me estaba sintiendo como un adolescente de 17 años y las hormonas alborotadas que se excita de sólo ver un mínimo movimiento.

De repente ella dejó de bailar y le dijo a las chicas que era hora de irse, los chicos y yo nos extrañamos de la repentina actitud hasta que al llegar a la mesa las piezas comenzaron a encajar, un hombre la tomó por el brazo obligándola a hablar con él, la situación que se presentó después me dejó muy impresionado, ya que Bella dejó sin palabras y en su sitio al hombre que insistía en que debían hablar.

Verla así enojada despertaba en mi un interés poco común, nunca me había interesado una mujer como lo hacía Bella …. Necesitaba tranquilizarme pues ella no había mostrado ningún interés por mi y de paso acaba de descubrir a su pareja montándole los cuernos y tampoco debe estar interesada en una relación, ¿de que estoy hablando, si yo tampoco quiero una relación?. Esta mujer despierta mis deseos.

Primero debo averiguar si estaría interesada en sexo sin compromiso, lo complicado será como preguntárselo, y si le sumamos el hecho de que seremos compañeros de trabajo ufff, no va a estar nada sencillo, esperare a ver que pasa y ojala que sea mucho lo que pase porque nunca me había sentido tan atraído por una mujer, solo Bella esta despertando este gran deseo que me quema.

Nos despedimos hasta el lunes y así terminó la velada para nosotros, llegamos a nuestro apartamento cada quien a su habitación y yo para poder dormir tuve que darme una relajante ducha fría.

Pasó el domingo, con la novedad que estaba solo, los chicos habían salido no sabía a donde y antes de que me pudiese dar cuenta llegó el lunes, me fui temprano a mi nuevo empleo que prometía ser muy, muy interesante sobre todo con mi gerente adjunta, ella no lo sabía pero yo iba para la Gerencia de Contabilidad y ella como Gerente Administrativa teníamos que trabajar en conjunto y vaya que me gustaba esa idea.

-Buen día, soy Edward Cullen, ¿se encuentra el Sr. Vulturi?

-Buen día Sr. Cullen en un instante lo atiende el Sr. Aro Vulturi - me dijo la recepcionista

-Gracias - ni siquiera pasaron 2 minutos cuando Aro se dirigía a mí para recibirme y dirigirnos a la sala de juntas donde me darían la bienvenida a la empresa y me presentarían ante los demás gerentes.

Conocí a Aro desde siempre ya que es muy amigo de mi padre y en el momento menos esperado me llamó para hacerme la oferta de trabajo que me vino como anillo al dedo después de la pesadilla que había pasado con mi fracasado matrimonio.

Después de un buen rato de estar conversando con Aro y apenas a segundos de comenzar la reunión entro una muy apurada Bella toda sonrojada por el apuro pero con una hermosa sonrisa que adornaba su rostro perfecto.

-Buenos días a todos - dijo ella dirigiéndose a todos los que estábamos presentes en la sala de juntas

-¿Otra pelea con las sábanas Isabella? -le preguntó Aro a Bella

-Y Volvieron a ganar pero afortunadamente llegué a tiempo y sin un rasguño hasta el momento, pero sé que aún no debo cantar victoria - contestó ella a lo que todos reímos por su franqueza y desenfado

-Buenos días Edward - me saludó y Aro le preguntó que si ya me conocía

-No Aro, simplemente mi horóscopo me dijo que hoy tendría un nuevo compañero de trabajo llamado Edward -le respondió ella riendo contagiándonos a los demás

-Ya en serio Aro lo conocí el sábado en el club Eclipse por cierto deberías pasarte por allí tiene muy buen ambiente -le comentó

-Bien tomaré en cuenta tu recomendación, debe ser buena tienes buen ojo para los buenos lugares -le dijo Aro

-Bueno comencemos ya que estamos todos aquí, hoy comienza con nosotros el Sr. Edward Cullen en la Gerencia Contable y nuestra reunión tiene la finalidad de presentarlo a todas las gerencias y me alegra que se conozcan y se lleven bien ya que ustedes dos tienen que trabajar en conjunto, pongámonos cómodos

Todos nos fuimos a sentar pero a Bella se le enredó el tacón en la alfombra y casi cae, afortunadamente la pude tomar a tiempo para evitarlo y a tenerla en mis brazos sentí como si por mis venas pasara una corriente eléctrica pero muy agradable -Gracias eres mi héroe -me dijo sonrojada y algo apenada

-¿Tu héroe? - le pregunte asombrado

-Si, me salvaste de la caída del comienzo de la semana - dijo esto soltándose de mi agarre y quitándose los zapatos, acción que me impresionó mucho, esta mujer es única y demasiado espontánea y eso sencillamente me encanta

Aro la vio y enarcó una ceja -dijiste que nos pusiéramos cómodos y estos zapatos definitivamente atentan con mi comodidad y el bienestar de cualquiera que se encuentre cerca de mi

-Bien Isabella no hay problema, tu actitud positiva y capacidad para encontrar soluciones simples son parte de tu encanto aparte de tu torpeza que te hace ser más adorable - le dijo Aro

-Ya adulador comencemos con la reunión, y gracias por decir que mi torpeza me hace adorable – se rió estruendosamente

Comenzamos la reunión y allí se discutieron las situaciones de cada uno de los departamentos de la empresa, antes de terminar la reunión Aro nos pidió a Bella y a mí que nos quedáramos al terminar la junta ya que necesitaba de nuestra opinión y ayuda para algo especial.

Terminó la reunión y nos quedamos solo los tres para discutir una situación que se estaba presentando en la sucursal de Londres y por la cual nos pidió que lo apoyáramos en estudiar los estados financieros y todo lo relacionado pero sobre todo nos pidió discreción en el asunto a lo cual asentimos sin ningún problema.

Al terminar la reunión con Aro, Bella se ofreció a llevarme a mi despacho que justamente estaba al lado de la de ella y de hecho se comunicaban entre sí. Ella iba caminando delante de mí y eso me dio la oportunidad de detallarla con su taller blanco que se ajustaba a sus curvas perfectas y que encendían mis hormonas.

_Cálmate Edward_, respira y deja de ver su trasero y como se marca su diminuta ropa interior, estaba tratando de concentrarme en otra cosa cuando de pronto ella se detuvo y volteó para hablarme

-Edward te presento a Tanya tu secretaria, Tanya el es el Sr. Edward Cullen el nuevo Gerente de Contabilidad y por ende tu nuevo jefe

-Mucho gusto Sr. Cullen Tanya a sus órdenes para lo que desee -se presentó mi secretaria coqueteándome descaradamente, situación que me incomodó lo suficiente para ser algo mas seco que de costumbre, pero es que detesto que las mujeres se lancen encima pidiendo que haga con ellas lo que quiera y quitando el buen sabor de la conquista que es lo que me gusta, conquistar, pelear por mi presa o en este caso por la mujer deseada y obviamente no es Tanya

-Espero que nuestra relación laboral sea de provecho para el departamento Tanya, lo único que deseo es eficiencia - le conteste antes de entrar a mi despacho con Bella detrás de mí y asombrada por la respuesta que le di a mi secretaria

-eso fue un gancho al hígado –dijo carcajeándose - nunca en mi vida había visto que dejaran a Tanya y sus coqueteos en su sitio y de manera tan caballerosa aunque te advierto algo eso sólo la calmará por una semana como mucho su lapso de memoria es algo corto y cuidado si el miércoles no vuelve al ataque – terminó todavía riendo.

-Disculpa es que no es para nada cómodo que se te lancen encima apenas conociéndote, soy hombre y se que otro en mi lugar aprovecharía la situación pero yo prefiero evitarme dolores de cabeza - le dije

-No te preocupes Edward, fue un gusto verle la cara a Tanya cuando la rechazaste pero eso me lleva a hacerte una pregunta algo incómoda pero como mi lema es al mal paso darle prisa te pregunto ¿eres gay? - Me preguntó muy sonrojada y su pregunta y su cara me hicieron reír con ganas, tan fuerte que tuve que agarrar mí estomago con las manos

-No Isabella – dije cuando pude controlar mi risa, y ella arrugó la cara ante mi mención a su nombre completo, por lo visto no le gusta - No soy gay, sólo soy un hombre que le gusta que las mujeres se respeten y se dejen conquistar, no hay nada mas emocionante que luchar por tener a la mujer que te gusta y a estas alturas de mi vida no me complicaría la vida con aventuras con mujeres sin sentido común, en fin es algo difícil de entender mi situación, a veces ni yo mismo me entiendo - le dije a Bella quien me observaba y asentía

-A pesar de ser mujer creo que sé cuál es tu punto, pero en fin no caigamos en esas profundidades y comencemos a trabajar -dijo Bella dando por finalizada nuestra conversación y nos dedicamos a trabajar.

Estuvimos una hora en mi despacho, ella me explicaba la situación de los estados financieros que estuvo manejando mientras no nombraban al nuevo gerente y esa hora allí con la aproveche para embriagarme de su exquisito aroma a fresas y fresias, un aroma demasiado excitante para mi y si a eso le sumamos a su manía de morder su labio inferior me ponía más dura mi tarea de mantenerme sereno con ella para que no notara lo que era capaz de causar en mi

Definitivamente Bella si era capaz de poner mi vida de cabeza y lo que mas me desconcertaba y a la vez me fascinaba era que ella no se daba cuenta de nada…

Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo

Sus comentarios serán muy bien recibidos XD

Gracias a mis apoyos Gery , Betza y Bertilin ¿ que haría sin ustedes? Seguro ya estaría calva jajajajajajajaja gracias por aguantar mis locuras y ataques de ansiedad las quiero muchote!


	3. Chapter 3

Cansada de Besar Sapos

Disclaimer:

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la fabulosa S. Meyer, yo solo juego un poco con ellos, la historia es mía, cosas locas que están en mi cabecita desde hace tiempo.

Capitulo 3

Bella POV

Me desperté sobresaltada al escuchar la alarma de mi celular con otro tono genial que tenía el sello indiscutible de Alice, ella sí que sabia musicalizar mis mañanas según lo que pasaba en mi vida pensé mientras apagaba la bendita canción: "No eres tu tu tu tu tu tu sinooooo yo tu tu tu tu tu tu" de Caramelos de Cianuro**,** para poder dormir 5 minutos más los que en realidad fueron 30 minutos hasta que la llamada de Alice terminó de despertarme.

**(El link para escuchar la canción es h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e .c o m / w a t c h ? v = T K k G J W 6 t H O g ya saben sin los espacios)**

-Si?

-Bellaaaaaaaaa a despertarseeeeeeeee ya pasaron los 5 minutos de media hora que te tomas todas las mañanas

-Ups ya me estoy levantando Ali ayyy

-En tu mesa de noche está la pomada para los golpes Bella ya sabes para que no te salga ningún cardenal

-¿cómo sabes que me caí?

-Bella son casi 10 años juntas y he presenciado muchas de tus peleas con las sábanas

-Si tienes razón recuerda que todavía estoy luchando con mi cerebro para que se termine de despertar y por eso hago preguntas tontas, y hablando de preguntas tontas ¿será que algún día me pondrás un tono de alarma común y corriente? No creo que sea tan difícil conseguir un ki ki ri ki para ponerlo como alarma y despertar como el resto de los mortales

-Bella quién te dijo que eras normal? Ah cierto estas todavía medio dormida y es tu momento de las preguntas tontas, tranquila no te ofendas en un rato cuando reacciones por lo que te dije de no ser normal, igual te quiero amiga ahora ve a ducharte o vas a llegar tarde y mencionaste que había una reunión importante a primera hora

-Mierda gracias Aly por refrescarme la memoria un beso te quiero y mas anormal eres tu bye besitos – le dije a Alice antes de colgar la llamada y salir corriendo a la ducha, como se me pudo haber olvidado esta reunión en fin Bellita muévete y después te regañas

Me fui a dar una ducha rápida como ya es costumbre todos los lunes pues es el día que me cuesta más levantarme salí de la ducha al vestier y allí encontré mi ropa que ya Alice se había encargado de acomodar para mi ayer antes de irse de mi apartamento, uch era el taller blanco que nunca me había puesto porque se marcaba toda mi ropa interior con el pantalón pero no tenia tiempo de buscar otra opción, pero si es que hasta la ropa interior estaba lista con una típica nota de la autora del crimen "Bellita no protestes y muévete o vas a llegar tarde a la reunión te quiere Alice" y tenía razón me vestí y baje directo a mi carro ya en el camino me terminaría de arreglar, contaba con el tráfico para eso.

Llegué justo a tiempo a la oficina pasé rápidamente a la sala de juntas donde se iba a llevar a cabo la reunión saludando a todos a la carrera, milagrosamente no me había tropezado o peor aún caído a pesar de llevar unos tacones demasiados peligrosos para mi

Entre a la sala de juntas y salude alegremente, amaba mi trabajo y el ambiente era muy agradable me sentía en casa en mi oficina, después de bromear un poco con Aro por el hecho de conocer a Edward nos dispusimos a comenzar formalmente la reunión pero como no! allí llegó mi torpeza a decir presente y casi caigo debido al enredo de la alfombra con uno de mis tacones, afortunadamente no caí gracias a los fuertes y muy apetecibles brazos de Edward que me atraparon justo a tiempo _"¡Que brazos! uff tan duros y fuertes como me gustan, ya cálmate Bella recuerda tu orgullo herido no estás para enredarte con nadie todavía aunque tenga unos brazos tan divino"_

- Gracias eres mi héroe -le dije sonrojada y algo apenada por mis locos pensamientos

-¿Tu héroe? - me pregunto asombrado y con una sonrisa de medio lado que me encantó

-Si, me salvaste de la caída del comienzo de la semana - dije esto soltándome de sus brazos divinos y quitándome los zapatos

Aro al ver lo que hacía enarcó una ceja -dijiste que nos pusiéramos cómodos y estos zapatos definitivamente atentan con mi comodidad y el bienestar de cualquiera que se encuentre cerca de mi

El tiempo pasó volando a mi parecer ya que sentí que la reunión fluyó de buena manera y no tardamos mucho en quedarnos solo Edward Aro y yo para discutir un tema especial sobre la sucursal de Londres y necesitaba de nuestro apoyo para poder solucionarlo, cuando nos despedimos de Aro me ofrecí para guiar a Edward a su despacho

-Edward te presento a Tanya tu secretaria, Tanya el es el Sr. Edward Cullen el nuevo Gerente de Contabilidad y por ende tu nuevo jefe

-Mucho gusto Sr. Cullen Tanya a sus órdenes para lo que desee -se presentó ella coqueteándole descaradamente, tal como imaginaba que iba a pasar, lo que si no me imagine nunca fue la actitud de Edward ante su coqueteo

-Espero que nuestra relación laboral sea de provecho para el departamento Tanya, lo único que deseo es eficiencia - le contestó para entrar a su despacho

-eso fue un gancho al hígado –dije carcajeándome - nunca en mi vida había visto que dejaran a Tanya y sus coqueteos en su sitio y de manera tan caballerosa aunque te advierto algo eso sólo la calmará por una semana como mucho su lapso de memoria es algo corto y cuidado si el miércoles no vuelve al ataque – le dije riendo

-Disculpa es que no es para nada cómodo que se te lancen encima apenas conociéndote, soy hombre y se que otro en mi lugar aprovecharía la situación pero yo prefiero evitarme dolores de cabeza - me dijo, será que es gay? _Eso si sería un desperdicio_, pero tengo que sacarme esta duda

-No te preocupes Edward, fue un gusto verle la cara a Tanya cuando la rechazaste pero eso me lleva a hacerte una pregunta algo incómoda pero como mi lema es al mal paso darle prisa te pregunto ¿eres gay? - le pregunté muy apenada pero es que si no salgo de dudas creo que no voy a poder dormir hasta saberlo

-No Isabella – me contestó cuando pudo controlar su risa – me dijo Isabella y no suena tan mal mi nombre cuando sale de sus labios _tan apetitosos Bella no pierdas tu norte recuerda orgullo herido_

- No soy gay, sólo soy un hombre que le gusta que las mujeres se respeten y se dejen conquistar, no hay nada mas emocionante que luchar por tener a la mujer que te gusta y a estas alturas de mi vida no me complicaría la vida con aventuras con mujeres sin sentido común, en fin es algo difícil de entender mi situación, a veces ni yo mismo me entiendo – me respondió

-A pesar de ser mujer creo que sé cuál es tu punto, pero en fin no caigamos en esas profundidades y comencemos a trabajar -dije dando por finalizada nuestra conversación y nos dedicamos a trabajar.

La actitud de Edward me impresionó sobremanera, nunca había visto a un hombre desaprovechar la oportunidad de sexo fácil y eso definitivamente me gustó, no es que tenga pensado buscar una relación con el _"A quien quieres engañar Bellita si desde que te salvo y pudiste sentir sus divinos brazos a tu alrededor y sentiste una corriente eléctrica recorrer tu cuerpo has tenido más de un mal pensamiento con el"_ deja de pensar Bella me dije sacudiendo mi cabeza.

-Todo bien Bella?

-Si es sólo que hemos estado tan concentrados que ya mi estómago pide alimento y fíjate ya deberíamos ir a comer algo, con hambre no funciono, te parece si vamos a comer y luego seguimos trabajando?

-Me parece genial puesto que al mencionarlo también se me despertó el hambre y yo al igual que tu con hambre no razono

-Vamos, hay un restaurant de comida italiana que me encanta y está cerca así no corremos el riesgo de desmayarnos en el camino

Tome mi bolso y salimos hablando animadamente hasta el restaurant. Al llegar nos recibió la anfitriona y nos guió hasta una mesa, nos dio la carta, hicimos nuestro pedido y seguimos conversando

-Cómo conociste a Alice? –me preguntó Edward con mucho interés

-Fue en la universidad, en el primer semestre sabes que hay materias que ven todas las carreras y por eso aunque yo estudiaba administración y finanzas y ella Diseño coincidimos en una materia, pero lo mejor de todo fue el modo en que comenzamos a tratarnos, fue gracias a mi torpeza

Flash Back

Era mi primera clase de Teoría de Investigación, a quién se le ocurrió inventar esa materia, de que me va a servir en mi carrera? Estaba tan metida en mi discusión interna cuando entré al salón de clases que no me fije que había un bolso en el piso y me tropecé con el perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo encima de alguien que se agachó para retirarlo pero no tuvo tiempo y termino siendo atropellada por mi.

Ya en el piso y sobando mis rodillas pude levantar mi mirada para disculparme con la persona afectada y la encontré de frente con un puchero y lagrimas en los ojos

-Perdón te golpee muy duro? Por favor discúlpame es que no vi el bolso y me tropecé te lo juro que no fue con intensión –le dije tratando de que se calmara y muy angustiada ya que no me gusta ver a las personas llorando porque no tardo mucho en ponerme a llorar también

-No tranquila perdóname tu a mi por poner mal mi bolso, por mi pequeño descuido casi me quedo sin mi mejor amiga –me dijo abrazándome y dejándome en shock por sus palabras, dijo mejor amiga? Pero si no la conozco

-Mucho gusto soy Alice y seremos grandes amigas las tres, no pongas esa cara yo lo se y nunca apuestes en mi contra

Fin Flash Back

Al terminar de relatarle el comienzo de mi amistad con Alice estábamos riéndonos muy relajados y le seguí contando un sin fin de anécdotas de las tres mosqueteras como nos llamábamos, un mesero se acerco a nosotros ofreciendo el postre

-No se tu pero yo no me puedo ir de aquí sin comer del maravilloso pastel de chocolate relleno con chocolate amargo, es orgásmico –le dije a Edward

-Con la descripción que me has dado de ese pastel y con lo adicto que soy al chocolate no puedo negar a probarlo, sería un pecado

En lo que el mesero llegó con nuestros respectivos pasteles espere a que Edward lo probara, el efecto de ver cada uno de sus movimientos y su gran cara de satisfacción al degustarlo dejó un problemita en mi anatomía, _"Como será comer ese pastel desde el cuerpo de Edward?_ Cálmate Bella que cuando te suba la temperatura te va a tocar estrenar el ultimo regalo de Rose,

menos mal que soy mujer y no se nota cuando me caliento porque allí si estaría en problemas _"me gustaría ser ese pastel para que me deguste completita"_ calma Bella y come del tuyo para que al menos tengas ese placer

Me dedique a comer de mi pastel hasta que un suspiro de Edward me hizo levantar la vista hasta el y me miraba de una manera que supe descifrar

-¿Qué? –le pregunte mientras tomaba la servilleta para limpiar mi boca, seguramente parecía una pequeña con toda la cara manchada de chocolate

-Nada malo es que de verdad el pastel es …. Orgásmico como dices y se te nota en la cara lo mucho que lo estás disfrutando

-Tu también lo disfrutaste –le dije sonriendo

-Sin duda alguna –dijo guiñándome un ojo

Uf que calor, definitivamente esta noche Tom sale a ver la luz, después de una breve lucha entre nosotros para cancelar la cuenta y al final llegar al acuerdo de cada quien pagar su parte nos fuimos de nuevo a la oficina, fue una tarde muy dura para mi ya que no salían de mi mente las imágenes de Edward tomándome en sus brazos evitando que cayera, luego venían las imágenes de él disfrutando del pastel de chocolate.

Ya a las 8 que pudimos ponernos al día con todo lo que estaba pendiente de su gerencia dimos por finalizada la jornada, me sentía realmente agotada, ya mis pies me pedían clemencia así que tomando en cuenta que ya no había mas nadie en la empresa aparte de de los de seguridad me quite los zapatos.

-Vaya me doy cuenta que es una costumbre el quitarte los zapatos –me dijo Ed en tono divertido

-Ustedes los hombres nunca entenderán el sufrimiento de las mujeres al montarnos en este castigo, al menos que se conviertan en trasvestis, allí si que hasta nos ganan porque son expertos corriendo con tacones puestos –le dije riendo al recordar la vez que vi a uno huyendo de la policía

-Debe ser divertido ver ese espectáculo mas no vivirlo, y tranquila que no te estoy criticando al contrario me parece fascinante ver a una mujer defender su comodidad

-Gracias pero no se lo digas a Alice o me torturará por el resto de mi existencia

-Tranquila ese será nuestro gran secreto, bien Bella gracias por todo el apoyo de verdad que me agrada que seamos compañeros y algo me dice que todo va a ir de viento en popa

-Gracias por el secreto y también me alegra trabajar contigo y estoy segura que nos ira muy bien, buenas noches que descanses nos vemos mañana –me acerque a el para despedirme con un beso en la mejilla y como me tropecé en ultimo con mis propios pies el beso fue en la comisura de nuestros labios

-Disculpa deberías acostumbrarte a mi torpeza –le dije apenada y dirigiéndome a mi auto, no sabía que otra cosa hacer después de sentir lo que sentí en ese momento, quería más pero no debía.

-Es parte de tu encanto, tu misma lo dijiste, que descanses Bella

-Bye Edward

A llegar a mi casa fui directo a mi rincón secreto en el armario, después de mover unas cuantas cajas de zapatos encontré lo que buscaba y mi cuerpo necesitaba Tom, nunca imagine que ibas a ver la luz tom pero esto será un secreto entre tu y yo o si no te pudrirás en la oscuridad

Si era patética mi situación de rodillas en mi armario con u consolador en la mano y lo que es peor hablándole después de haberle dicho a Rose el día que me lo regalo que solo iba a ocupar un espacio en mi armario

Flash Back

-Bells se que nos pediste que no te diéramos regalos el día de tu cumpleaños número 30 pero hoy no tienes ningún motivo porque no es tu cumpleaños, simplemente pase por una tienda y dije esto es perfecto para mi amiga – se defendió Rose al darme el regalo

-Que conste que yo no estaba con ella cuando lo compró –aclaró Alice lo que me dio una idea de que el regalo no iba a ser de mi agrado

-Entonces me parece que no me va a gustar Rose, debe ser algo muy cochino si estabas sola cuando lo compraste, no es nada fácil salir de compras sin que el radar de Alice lo detecte, sólo hay un lugar al cual ella todavía no ha hecho ninguna compra y ese lugar es un sex shop ¿me equivoco?

-No te equivocas pero anda ábrelo no seas aburrida quiero ver tu cara cuando veas a Tom –me pidió rose brincando en mi sofá

-Tom?

-Si Bella le puse el nombre de tu actor favorito Tom Felton con quién has tenidos esos sueños húmedos

-Cómo sabes que he tenido sueños con Tom?

-Se te olvida que hablas en sueños Bella? –me dijo Alice integrándose a la discusión

-Rayos se me olvidaba ese gran detalle

-Y yo fui victima de uno de esos sueños "mmm si Tom fue divino" me dijiste abrazándome dormida eso fue realmente asqueroso Bella –protestó Alice

-Ya basta de burlas y bueno Rose gracias por Tom aunque el pobre vaya directo a un rincón en mi armario porque no tengo agallas para usarlo, los prefiero reales

Terminamos tirada en el piso riéndonos las tres por todas nuestras locas ocurrencias

Fin Flash Back

Saque a Tom de su caja y lo deje sobre mi cama, decidí tomar una ducha antes de comenzar mi aventura con Tom

Dejé que el agua tibia relajara mis músculos y no pude evitar que vinieran a mi mente las imágenes de Edward, era inevitable no pensar en ese Dios Griego y mis pensamientos me llevaron a una ducha helada para calmar el fuego que ya sentía

Debes controlarte Bella es tu compañero de trabajo, no sabes nada de el y sobre todo no estas interesada en una relación, me repetí una y mil veces hasta que salí de la ducha agotada mentalmente

Me puse mi pijama y cuando me acosté vi al pobre Tom lo tomé y lo deje en la mesa de noche

-Lo siento Tom pero todavía no estoy tan desesperada, mañana vuelves a tu rincón

Si definitivamente ya no tengo remedio ya hasta hablo con Tom, me dije antes de dormir

Mañana será un largo día….

Continuará

Sus comentarios serán muy bien recibidos XD

Quiero hacer un agradecimiento especial a mis mosqueteras Bethza, Gery y Bertilin ¿que haría sin ustedes? Somos un gran equipo las quiero muchote! gracias por aguantar mis ataques de ansiedad aiinnnssssss las adoro

No puedo dejar pasar la oportunidad de agradecer también a los que me han apoyado con sus alertas y reviews, esta historia es para ustedes

Seguimos en contacto….


	4. Chapter 4

Cansada de Besar Sapos

Disclaimer:

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la fabulosa S. Meyer, yo solo juego un poco con ellos, la historia es mía, cosas locas que están en mi cabecita desde hace tiempo.

Capitulo 4

Bella POV

"Por favor no te detengas, sigue con el chocolate mmmmmmm"

Ahj me desperté sobresaltada después de ese sueño, parecía tan real, casi podía sentir el sabor del chocolate en los labios de Edward.

Me giré a la mesa de noche para chequear la hora y lo primero que vi fue a Tom, las 5 de la mañana -que bien -me dije tomándolo en mis manos –al parecer tu y yo nos vamos a convertir en grandes amigos, creo que mis amigas ya encontraron sus príncipes azules ayer ni me llamaron pero bueno me alegro mucho por ellas …. En fin ya tendremos tiempo para seguir conversando, mejor me voy a dar una ducha para ver si hoy salgo a tiempo y completamente lista

Después de una ducha decente para ser por la mañana y comparada a las rápidas que me tocaba darme cuando me quedaba dormida.

Estaba en mi vestier viendo que me ponía para ir a trabajar cuando escuche un grito desde mi habitación que me hizo salir corriendo para ver que pasaba y allí me encontré a mis dos amigas mirando fijamente en una misma dirección

-Se puede saber que es lo que ocurre? Por que me quieren matar de un infarto con esos gritos?

Alice y Rose se voltearon a verme con cara perpleja y luego se miraron la una a la otra

-Houston tenemos un problema –le dijo Alice a Rose

-Mi bebé ya creció sacó a Tom a ver la luz –soltó Rose acercándose a mi con Tom en la mano

-¿Se puede saber de que problema están hablando que llaman a Huston?, no importa que alegría verlas aquí mis amores –les dije brincando hacia las dos

-A ver mi Bells vamos por parte para no enredarnos, primero ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora? -preguntó Alice -Nos quitaste la tarea de despertarte como es debido

-Y segundo pero no menos importante ¿Qué hace Tom en tu cama? -siguió Rose con el interrogatorio

-Bien que tal si me voy vistiendo mientras le respondo?

-Déjame buscarte la ropa mientras HABLA -ya mucho había tardado la duende en atacar mi armario y buscarme la ropa

-OK, resulta que anoche llegué a casa y no me pregunten por que fui a buscar a Tom, creo que me hacía falta desahogarme con un pene que no me viera como una vagina disponible al ataqueeee -les dije dramáticamente a las chicas

-Pero ya lo usaste y eso es lo que importa, ya eres una mujer adulta, mi bebé creció -dramatizó Rose limpiándose una lágrima imaginaria -sólo una cosa se supone que debías quitarle este plástico cariño

-Rose, solo hable con Tom, no lo use como debería, no pude, no tuve los ovarios para hacerlo -le confesé a Rose al borde del llanto

-Ssssshhhhhh pequeña poco a poco, creo que deberías cambiarle el nombre, recuerda que el dueño de tus fantasías ahora es Robert Pattinson, que tal si ahora le decimos Rob? -y en lo que Rose termina de decirme eso se me resbala Tom de las manos y cae al piso vibrando

-Creo que no le gusto la idea del cambio de nombre Rose -aclaré cuando lo recogí del piso y lo apagué

-Si me doy cuenta

Alice salió de mi vestier con la ropa que me debía colocar frunciendo el ceño

-Bella por que no nos llamaste si te sentías así?

-Es que no quería molestarlas con mis frustraciones

-Tonta Bella sabes que nunca, jamás de los jamases nos molestas

-Bién, lo tomaré en cuenta, aunque Tom es muy bueno escuchando y no pone réplicas al menos que se refiera a cambiarle el nombre – dije riendo con mi último comentario –A ver que me cuentan de la salida con los chicos el domingo?

-Simplemente G E N I A L, de hecho estamos ayudando a Emmet con los ultimos detalles para la apertura de su Gimnasio este sábado, evento al cuál no debes faltar por ningún motivo

-Tranquila bestia que no he dicho que no voy a ir

Seguimos conversando mientras desayunamos, me contaron todo lo que habían hecho el domingo y el lunes y así nos pusimos al día hasta que nos dimos cuenta que ya era hora de irme a la oficina, salí corriendo antes de que se les ocurriera preguntarme cómo me había ido con Edward en el trabajo, todavía no estaba preparada para confesarles que el había sido el motivo principal de la salida de Tom a la luz

La semana transcurrió igual de tormentosa para mi y para mis hormonas que estaban sufriendo una regresión y me hacían sentir como una adolescente a cada rato excitada por la cercanía de Edward.

La verdad es que en este poco tiempo nos habíamos acercado, hecho que me sorprendió porque no soy muy dada a abrirme con las personas que recién conozco, pero con Edward era todo tan natural y espontáneo.

Me contó que se estaba divorciando, pero no me dijo el motivo y yo tampoco quise preguntar para no quedar como una entrometida, el día que el se sienta preparado y tenga la suficiente confianza en mí, me dirá los motivos que lo llevaron a tomar esa decisión, total a mi me parecía una decisión acertada, al menos no me sentía mas culpable por desearlo ya que era un hombre prácticamente libre

El viernes teníamos una reunión especial con Aro para discutir lo que habíamos encontrado en nuestra auditoría de la sucursal de Londres, ese día yo iba con una falda que se me ajustaba al cuerpo muy sexy, con un sweater ceñido al cuerpo y unos tacones marca Alice, es decir, súper altos y nocivos para mi salud

Al entrar al despacho de Edward para saludarlo e indicarle que era hora para ir a reunirnos con Aro él no pudo despegar la vista de mi atuendo, deteniéndose fijamente en mis zapatos extra altos

-Creo que hoy debo estar más atento por nuestra seguridad, de verdad que esos zapatos son de infarto

-Cualquier accidente es culpa de Alice, andando a la reunión, mientras más rápido comencemos, más rápido terminamos y podré ir a matar a Alice –le dije dándome vuelta y no tardó ni 3 segundos en seguirme muy de cerca, según para velar por mi seguridad, pero la verdad estaba haciendo estragos con mi control.

Ya reunidos con Aro y exponiéndole todos lo que habíamos detectado, mi torpeza dijo presente y no se cómo los documentos que le iba a pasar a Edward fueron a parar al suelo, inmediatamente me agaché a recogerlos pero no se por que mi curiosa mirada se dirigió a la entrepierna de Edward

Oh por Dios, todo eso es de él? Edward está excitado mientras hablamos de balances, cierres, impuestos? Y que se supone que haga yo, y con estas ganas inmensas que tengo de brincarle encima, respira Bella

-Todo Bien Bella -me preguntó Aro cuando me incorporé, seguramente esta vez había batido el record de rojo en mi rostro

-Si todo está PERFECTO

Necesito una ducha fría Urgente….. o Edward corre el riesgo de que le salte encima.

Edward POV

Mi primer día de trabajo es lo que llamo una verdadera y dulce tortura, después de almorzar juntos y verla disfrutando de mi mayor tentación el chocolate decidí que ya no tenía una sino dos tentaciones frente a mi, no se cómo haré para controlarme pero se que con ella debo ir despacio, y bueno a quién quiero engañar, por mi también, después de todo lo que he pasado lo menos que quiero es precipitarme.

Pero con Bella me sentía tan a gusto que no se como me las iba a arreglar para no lanzarme a besar esos labios tan apetecibles y que ahora mismo deben saber a chocolate.

Decir que después de tan maravilloso espectáculo fue fácil para mi volver a concentrarme en el trabajo es una gran mentira tuve que hacer fuerzas y valerme de un autocontrol inimaginable para que ella no notara el efecto que causaba en mi, al despedirnos esa noche fue peor al verla caminar con los tacones en las manos fue la imagen mas sensual que había tenido en mi vida

Al llegar a casa esa noche tuve que correr a darme una ducha fría para bajar la calentura pero las imágenes de Bella, el chocolate, sentirla en mis brazos cuando la sujeté no ayudaron para nada a bajar mi erección así que tuve que optar a mis tiempos de adolescentes y bajármela con ayuda de mis manos, la sensación de mis manos acariciándome y las imágenes en mi cabeza me hicieron explotar de una manera nunca antes vivida, si es verdad tenía algún tiempo sin tener relaciones, pero es que el material de mis fantasías era demasiado ….. deseable mmmmmmm Bella …..

La semana pasó de igual manera todas las noches llegaba como un adolescente corriendo a la ducha y pidiendo a quien sea que ni Emmet ni Jasper se dieran cuenta de mis nuevas aventura entre Manuela y yo, sobre todo Emmet que es el más peligroso, menos mal que está muy entretenido y despistado con Rose, eso me aliviaba mucho.

El viernes fue el peor día para mi aguante personal y mi autocontrol, llegué mas temprano que los días anteriores para darle un ultimo vistazo a los documentos que me había dado Bella de nuestra investigación, estaba concentrado en los balances cuando sentí que Bella entró a mi oficina por la puerta que nos comunica sentí que me faltó la respiración.

-Toc Toc buen día Edward, ya es la hora de reunirnos con Aro

Deberían prohibirle a esta mujer salir a la calle, es capáz de ocasionar un accidente gracias al efecto que causaba a su paso, estaba simplemente perfecta, con una falda que me dejaba apreciar sus bien torneadas piernas un sweater ajustado que marcaba todas y cada una de sus curvas y unos zapatos de infarto que le hacían la figura mas estilizada, tuve que sacudir mi cabeza y concentrarme el triple para que la erección no siguiera su curso y ella por accidente lo notara, eso sería vergonzoso, pero que hago si es el efecto que ella causa en mí.

Iba caminando detrás de ella tratando de recordar las cifras del informe para no captar el movimiento de sus caderas y de su cabello exquisito, hasta mi llegaba el delicioso aroma a fresas y fresias que me hipnotizaba, obviamente las cifras se fueron al demonio y tuve que usar la carpeta del informe para tapar mi problemita en la entrepierna.

Durante la reunión Aro me estaba consultando las pautas a seguir para resolver de mejor manera el inconveniente, a Bella se le cayeron los documentos donde estaban las recomendaciones e inmediatamente se agachó a recogerlas, estaba tan concentrado respondiendole a Aro su pregunta que no me fijé en el tiempo que paso ella recogiendo los documentos hasta que de repente se levanta con el sonrojo más fuerte que le haya visto en esta semana, se notaba algo inquieta y no me daba a la cara

-Todo Bien Bella -le preguntó Aro cuando se incorporo

-Si todo está PERFECTO

_Oh por favor que no haya notado mi erección por favor por favorcito_

Finalmente terminamos la reunión, Aro nos advirtió de la posibilidad de que viajáramos más adelante a Londres para entrenar al departamento de la sucursal de Londres, así fue como pude relajarme y respirar un poco ya mi erección me había dado una tregua, aunque sabía que esta no iba a durar mucho tiempo.

Prácticamente salí corriendo de la oficina ya que si veía a Bella caminando o sentía su aroma ya no e iba a poder contener, me refugié en el trabajo que afortunadamente ese día se multiplico, pero mi paz duró hasta que me llamó Emmet para comunicarme los planes de que nos reuniésemos todos a comer a un sitio que las chicas nos querían enseñar, ya Bella estaba enterada así que nos esperaban a las 8 que siguiera a Bella

A las 7:30 apareció mi adorado tormento con una sonrisa radiante en si hermoso rostro

-Sr. Cullen me parece que es hora de abandonar los números y relajarse un poco, vamos que los chicos nos esperan

-Así que tu tienes la terrible misión de separarme de mi trabajo y de paso llevarme al punto de reunión

-Cierto así que si eres tan amable levanta tu firme trasero de esa silla y vamos a comer que me muero de hambre

-Dijiste firme trasero? - le pregunté asombrado y al parecer ella lo dijo de forma inconciente porque se sonrojó

-De verdad dije firme trasero? ups me descubriste, pero sólo digo la verdad, apúrate Edward que me muero de hambre – me dijo apresurándome y evitando que sacara el tema nuevamente

-Bien vamos

-Tu sólo déjate llevar Edward

Si ella supiera las ganas que tenía de hacerle caso y dejarme llevar por y con ella.

Ella iba en su auto y me fije que se dirigía a una zona que no conocía de Seattle, espero que sea un sitio seguro no me gusta nada la idea de que ella esté en peligro.

Se estacionó en una plaza, yo lo hice detrás de ella, vi a los lados y no había ningún restaurant a la vista, me bajé del auto al ver que ella salía del suyo.

-Estas segura que es aquí? Le pregunté ya que me extrañaba el sitio

-Segurísima, vamos suelta ese saco y la corbata, ponte cómodo lo vas a necesitar.

-Si tu lo dices te creo entonces – le respondí dejando el saco y la corbata en el auto

-Vamos

Nos fuimos al centro de la plaza donde había un puesto de hamburguesas, ya se encontraban Jasper, Alice, Emmet y Rosalie

-Al Fiiiiiin llegan ya los íbamos a ir a buscar – nos reclamó Alice por la supuesta tardanza

-Ya tranquila mi duende que ya estamos aquí y me estoy muriendo de hambre - calmó Bella a la duende

-Ya hablaste como Emmet y eso que casi no han compartido – le dije a Bella

-Pero si es cierto ya no aguanto el hambre casi no pude almorzar por unos informes urgentes que necesitaban en presupuesto, que van a pedir? Ya saben que yo quiero una especial con todo – exclamó Bella para hacer su pedido.

-De verdad tu puedes comerte esa hamburguesa? - le pregunto Emmet asombrado

-Pones en duda mi capacidad de degustar esa maravilla? – le preguntó a Emmet

-Bella es que es demasiado grande y no me imagino que tu puedas comértela – replicó el, por lo visto ya el había pasado por aquí y varias veces conociendo a mi hermano y su hambre desatada a toda hora y fanático de las hamburguesas

-Cuanto quieres perder Emmet? Le dijo Bella batiendo sus pestañas chistosamente para que mi hermano cayera

-Jaaa ya lo se, si no te la puedes comer tendrás que ir todo un mes a mi gimnasio a un entrenamiento especial con el oso Emmet - sugirió mi hermano con un toque de maldad - ya me dijeron que eres casi alérgica a los gimnasios, así que el oso Emmet te hará amar el ejercicio.

-Eso ni lo sueñes Em –dijo Bella estremeciéndose con la idea.

-Acabas de perder la oportunidad de que Bella pase por tu Gimnasio para algo más que sea saludar Emmet vas a perder –dijo Alice negando seriamente

-Eso es algo que quiero ver

Tal como dijo Alice Bella ganó y Emmet pidió revancha a lo que Bella le dijo que asumiera su derrota y ya tendría otra oportunidad para retarla, después de comer nos quedamos un rato en la plaza compartiendo y riendo, a medida que pasaba el tiempo Bella me impactaba más, ya no creía poder aguantar mucho las ganas de arriesgarme con ella, solo espero que ella no lo tome a mal es que sencillamente no lo puedo evitar, esperaré a que se presente una oportunidad para ver que sale de todo esto.

Nos despedimos al rato porque a la mañana siguiente era la inauguración del Gimnasio, cuando llegamos al apartamento intenté escaparme a mi habitación para mi ya acostumbrada ducha fría pero Jasper me detuvo, al parecer tenía ganas de hablar

-Edward, podemos hablar un momento? Te aseguro que será rápido.

-Claro tu me dirás Jasper

-Esta tarde hablé con los abogados de Jessica, al parecer solo hace falta la firma de ella para que seas completamente libre, no tuvo objeciones con los términos y la repartición de los bienes y ya esta dispuesta a firmar

-Que maravillosa noticia Jasper, pensé que eso iba a tardar más pero lo que estas diciendo son excelentes noticias

-Por favor Edward si ella objetaba las condiciones es porque simplemente se divierte poniéndote trabas, le dejaste absolutamente todo, la casa, los autos, una muy generosa suma en su cuenta bancaria y lo que es peor de todo Edward que no se merecía nada, ella fue la que cometió el error y teníamos las pruebas ero te negaste a usarlas

-Sabes muy bien por que no usamos esas pruebas, ella ha sido la protegida de mi madre y sería un duro golpe para ella descubrir todo, así que no le demos mas vueltas al asunto y muchas gracias por todo el apoyo en todo este embrollo.

-No tienes nada que agradecer para eso estamos, sabes que te considero mi hermano

-Lo se y es reciproco, bueno hermano me voy a dar una ducha para descansar a que mañana nos toca un arduo trabajo para ayudar en la gran inauguración.

-Una ultima pregunta o mejor dicho una afirmación, te gusta Bella

-Se nota?

-Algo, sabes que soy bueno percibiendo esas cosas y déjame decirte que es mutuo y cuenta con mi ayuda para lo que necesites, te mereces darte una oportunidad de amar y sobre todo amar bien amigo

-Gracias Jazzy - le dije bromeando por el apodo que le puso Alice – hoy tome la decisión de probar a ver que pasa y espero que pase mucho

-Ojala ya casi no te aguantas los gemidos en la ducha – me dijo descaradamente, o sea que me han escuchado, ups ni modo – a partir de esta noche pondré música para no atormentarlos – me despedí riendo

A partir de mañana me acercaría a Bella con todas las ganas de que todo se de como espero

Continuará ….

**Y en el próximo capitulo comenzará lo bueno…**

**Sus comentarios serán muy bien recibidos XD**

**Gracias a mis queridas Mosqueteras bellas por siempre estar presentes en cada actualización dándome ánimos las adoro ****(por cierto chicas lo de Bella ganándole a Emmet con las hamburguesas lo tomé de la experiencia de Gery jajajajajaja ella deja a mas de uno con la boca abierta cuando las come)**

**No puedo dejar pasar la oportunidad de agradecer también a los que me han apoyado con sus alertas y reviews, esta historia es para ustedes **

**Seguimos en contacto….**


	5. Chapter 5

Cansada de Besar Sapos

Disclaimer:

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la fabulosa S. Meyer, yo solo juego un poco con ellos, la historia es mía, cosas locas que están en mi cabecita desde hace tiempo.

Capitulo 5

Bella POV

Al despedirnos de los chicos en la plaza después de la magnifica hamburguesa, digo cena Alice me informó que esta noche la pasaríamos todas juntas en mi apartamento (ya saben Alice siempre tan democrática)

Ya sabía yo que no me iba a salvar del interrogatorio, aunque necesitaba desahogarme con alguien que pudiera decir aunque sea oh, aja, si, no, en este caso el silencio de Tom no me calmaría para nada.

Llegamos a mi dulce hogar y las chicas se fueron directo cada una a su habitación, si lo dije bien, a pesar de cada una tener su propio apartamento ellas tenían una habitación en el mío aunque solo lo utilizaran para guardar sus cosas, porque igual terminaban invadiendo mi cama y dormíamos las 3 juntas, todo idea de la mente democrática de Alice ja

Me duche rápidamente, al mal paso darle prisa, cuando salí del baño ya Alice y Rose estaban súper instaladas en mi cama cada una con una mascarilla verde y pepinos en los ojos, para evitar las bolsas para el gran evento de mañana.

-Que bellas mis Fionas no se muevan que las estoy enfocando bien

-Ni se te ocurra agarrar la cámara y vente de una vez a ponerte la mascarilla Isabella – me habló Alice con un tono de voz aterrador que me hizo estremecer

-Imposible mi campanita, se te olvida que soy alérgica al pepino?

-La verdad a mi no se me olvido, sólo quería probar a ver si se te había olvidado a ti

-Ok entonces pretendías que me quedara encerrada aquí el fin de semana gracias a mi mala memoria

-Bells tranquilízate desde que llegaste te noto tensa - me pidió Rose interrumpiendo la tonta discusión que manteníamos la duende y yo

-Tienes razón Rose, es que… es que… a ver… si están cómodas así que bueno, me gusta Edward

-Queeeeeeeeee - Saltaron las dos de la cama olvidándose por completo de los pepinos y la mascarilla que tenían en la cara

-Danos un segundo Bella – gritó Alice saliendo disparada al baño seguida por Rose, al rato salieron con su cara libre de pegoste

-Ahora si Bells dispara todo lo que tengas – pidió Alice sentándose cada una a mi lado dejándome a mí en el centro de la cama.

-No se cómo explicarlo, es decir no se cuando empezó, bueno si se pero no se como llegue a este extremo de tener unas ganas inmensas de encerrarlo en una habitación y …

-Si te entiendo me paso con Emmet desde el momento en que lo conocí – me dijo Rose con una sonrisa pícara en su cara, esa mirada que me indicaba que era mejor no preguntar mucho

-¿Cuándo comenzó? Dímelo todo, no te guardes nada - me preguntó Alice con la curiosidad brotándole por los poros

-El lunes, primero ya saben como soy propensa a los accidentes

-Si claro el encanto Bella al ataque - me dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo y riendo

-Exacto, mi tacón se enredó en la alfombra y cuando iba a caer el me atajó y allí fue que pude sentir sus duros, fuertes y divinos brazos, así comenzó la atracción

Después cuando estábamos almorzando y descubrí que él es tan adicto al chocolate como yo, estuve a punto de tumbarlo en la mesa para comer del pastel de chocolate de La Bella Italia, fue una experiencia, de ensueño, porque esa fue la primera noche que soñé con el y estábamos degustando chocolate, no pregunten cómo.

Así fueron pasando los días y cada vez la atracción se hacia mas fuerte, hasta que hoy llegué al límite que puedo soportar, hoy … hoy

-HOY QUE? - me gritaron Alice y Rose al mismo tiempo

-Hoy pude ver su gran paquete

-COMO? – las chicas estaban con la boca abierta de la impresión

-Bella lo seguiste al baño es que te pasas de perversa – me dijo Rose subiendo sus perfectas cejas de manera picara

-NOOOOOO estas loca Rose no entre al baño a espiarle _"aunque realmente no es mala idea"_ lo que pasó fue que estábamos reunidos con Aro y se me cayeron unos papeles y al agacharme a recogerlos tuve la visión mas P E R F E C T A que haya tenido en mi vida

-¿Qué viste? –pregunto Alice dando saltos en la cama

-Su erección -le conteste a la chica mientras venían a mi mente las imágenes de esa perfección que me de solo imaginarla me hacía estremecer.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer Bella?, sabes bien que te apoyaremos en todo, además Edward es una buena persona lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y no es un hombre que tome en juego las relaciones -me dijo Alice mirándome seria

-Lo se, a pesar del poco tiempo que llevo conociéndolo me inspira una seguridad que nunca había sentido con ningún hombre, se que está en trámites de divorcio y auque no me ha dicho los motivos de este se que cuando él se sienta preparado me los contará, y ya no aguanto más, por primera vez quiero arriesgar todo, quiero sentirlo todo, es primera vez que me siento así - les explique a las chicas que me miraban con unas inmensas sonrisas

-Entonces no se hable más mi pequeña que mañana mismo si quieres te ayudamos en la misión de conquistar a Edward, aunque algo me dice que no va a ser tan dura la misión dadas las miradas que él te da, te aseguro que te come con la vista - aseguró Rose emocionada con lo que estaba por venir

Con las esperanzas a millón decidimos dormirnos para mañana dar comienzo a la misión "Bella conquista a Edward" en mente

-Dulces sueños mis amores – me despedí de las chicas

-Sueña con Edward pero eso sí no nos utilices como la otra vez con Tom guácala – se burló Alice de mi

-No te puedo garantizar nada pero haré lo posible

-Descansa mi Bells, Alice – se despidió Rose

A la mañana siguiente nos levantamos y las chicas comenzaron a torturarme jugando a la Barbie Bella, por primera vez en mi vida no proteste por la ropa que eligieron para mi ya que de todo lo que podían inventar sus locas cabecitas habían elegido un atuendo cómodo, sexy pero cómodo y como íbamos a la inauguración de un gimnasio no tuve que ponerme tacones

Después de estar listas y de haber desayunado salimos al local de la tortura como lo llamaba yo, ya que no soy amante del ejercicio masoquista

Al llegar ya los chicos nos esperaban y pude notar la mirada de Edward sobre mi con un brillo especial, sentir sus ojos devorándome y emocionados de verme alimentaron mis esperanzas y por eso fui y lo salude con un abrazo

-Buen día Edward -le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Créeme que ahora que llegaste son excelentes –me dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado que me corta el aliento, se ve tan sexy

-Te creo – le dije mordiendo mi labio inferior

-¿Que tal si comenzamos la diversión? – gritó Emmet emocionado al ver el fruto de su esfuerzo

-Claro - dijimos todos y entramos

Poco a poco fueron llegando los invitados y llegada la hora Rose cortó la cinta muy emocionada, se notaba que su relación con el oso como le decía ella iba por muy buen camino, luego brindamos y Emmet nos invito a pasar por todas las instalaciones

Yo me quede de ultima ya que no me interesaba ver las maquinas de tortura como las llamaba yo

-¿Por qué no vas con los demás a ver los equipos y las instalaciones? – me preguntó Edward

-Es que no me gusta ir por voluntad propia a observar las cámaras de tortura –le respondí sonrojada porque quizás piense que es una tontería de mi parte

-Cada día me sorprendes más –me dijo riendo por mi respuesta

-Es que cuando era una adolescente mi madre se obsesionó con el tema de mantener la figura y nos inscribió en un gimnasio pero ella sólo me obligaba a mi a hacer las rutinas que me dejaban casi inválida, hasta que se le ocurrió la brillante idea de hacerme levantar pesas, el resultado fue 3 costillas fracturadas, y el hombro izquierdo dislocado, obviamente me sacaron de allí en ambulancia, por eso mantengo mi distancia en estos sitios

Edward rompió a reír con mi explicación y después me tomó de la mano y me comenzó a guiar –No te preocupes yo estaré cerca para que las máquinas no te ataquen

-Gracias, corres el riesgo de que te nombre mi héroe personal – le dije sonriendo

-Con todo gusto lo seré

De pronto vi que en el sitio donde estábamos no habían máquinas de tortura como las llamaba yo, sólo habían sacos de distinto tamaños colgando del techo

-Wow un lugar excelente para liberar tensiones a mi parecer –le dije a Edward mientras me acercada a una de las bolsas

-Mmmmmm si puede ser

-Claro que si, a ver piensa en algo o en alguien que te moleste verdaderamente y con la cual has tenido deseos de golpearle hasta que quede inconciente – le pedí a Edward

-Lo tengo

-Ok entonces ve el saco y dame tus manos – mientras me acercaba a él para ponerle los guantes de box -Mira el saco y piensa que allí esta la persona que quieres golpear o el objeto en caso que sea un objeto claro

-Ya capto perfectamente lo que quieres decir y tienes razón es una excelente manera de sacar lo que llevas por dentro

-Entonces ¿qué esperas? Atácalo y libérate Edward – se volteó al saco y yo me quede un poco mas atrás de él, y sin pensarlo mucho comenzó a golpearlo

Así pasó unos minutos hasta que se sintió liberado con un último y fuerte golpe, se volteó radiante y por eso no notó que el saco ya venía de regreso y le dio por la espalda haciéndole perder el equilibrio y caer encima de mí

-Perdón, ¿te lastimaste?

-No – le respondí riendo de lo absurdo de la situación y a la vez feliz de tenerlo encima de mí

-Ahora te tocó a ti ser mi heroína

-Vaya alguna vez me tenía que tocar

-Ummmjjuuuuu – dijo acercándose a mí

Sentir como su cara cada vez se acercaba más, ver sus labios tan apetecibles entreabiertos como anticipándose a lo que venía, me vio a los ojos y luego mi boca y sin mas terminó con el espacio que nos separaba y comenzó el mejor beso que me han dado en mi loca vida

_Yeeeesssss yes yes yes me está besando, lo estoy besando y se siente endemoniadamente divino._

Los dos parecíamos sedientos el uno por el otro sentir su lengua delineando mis labios y luego entrando en mi boca de la manera mas dulce y sensual fue enviando descargas de electricidad en cada parte de mi cuerpo

Yo rodee su cuello con mis manos y no pude contenerme de acariciar su cabello, su cara, estaba siendo un millón de veces mejor de lo que había soñado e imaginado, cuando ya necesitábamos aire para nuestros pulmones solo separamos nuestros labios

El unió su frente a la mía y viéndome a los ojos me dijo

-Al fin tuve la dicha de probar tus labios que no fuera en sueños, y prefiero mil veces esta realidad

-Fue …. me dejaste sin aliento porque ha sido mucho mejor de lo que imaginaba

-Así que también lo deseabas

-Si y no te imaginas cuanto

Y me volvió a besar con más fuerza que la primera vez, por medio de ese segundo beso nos transmitimos todo lo que sentíamos reprimido desde hace días, la compenetración de nuestras bocas era maravillosa, me hacía vibrar cada parte de mi ser.

Cuando nos volvimos a separar no pude evitar decirle

-De haber sabido que golpeándote me besarías lo hubiese hecho desde hace rato - y con ese comentario nos reímos los dos aliviados

-Sabía que iba a ser algo especial y original mi Bella

Que bien se escucha eso de sus divinos labios y su comentario y los besos fijaron en mi cara una inmensa sonrisa y el infaltable sonrojo

-Te ves adorable así mi Bella, no me cansaré de decírtelo, por favor Bella se que es pronto pero contigo me siento distinto, siento que puedo ser yo sin limitaciones al igual que tu y me gustaría que nos diésemos una oportunidad de probar si esto que sentimos funciona, ahora que probé tus labios no me siento capaz de vivir sin ellos, sin tus adorables sonrojos, sin tus disparatadas ocurrencias, sin tu torpeza que me hace querer protegerte a cada instante

-Entonces no hay mas nada que decir, yo quiero darme la oportunidad Edward de compartir todo eso que quieres – le dije besándolo para sellar las palabras que nos habíamos dicho, sentía que todo me daba vueltas, por primera vez me sentía completa, todo era perfecto hasta que escuchamos a los chicos entrar a la sala donde estábamos Edward y yo, levantamos la vista y allí estaban todos cada uno con una expresión en su cara , claro si seguíamos en el piso y Edward encima de mi, la expresión de las chicas era de complicidad y satisfacción, la de Jasper ¿de alivio? Ya sabré por qué y la de Emmet de sorpresa pura

-Eddie piensas usar mi sala de boxeo para tus cochinadas antes que yo lo use con mi osita

Rosalie no se aguantó y lo golpeó en la nuca – ¿y yo que hice osita? - preguntó sorprendido por la reacción de mi amiga

-No digas que vamos a usar esta sala si todavía no sabes mi talla de brasiser

N pudimos evitar estallar en carcajadas por las locuras de nuestros amigos y Edward se levantó ofreciéndome su mano para que me levantara, primero le quite los guantes de box y luego la acepté para levantarme, al estar los dos de pie el me tomo por la cintura y se dirigió al grupo

-Chicos, Bella y yo decidimos ….. – volteó a verme para pedir mi aprobación, yo sólo pude asentir

-Decidimos darnos una oportunidad y estamos juntos

-AAAHHHHHH -gritaron las chicas y se me tiraron encima dando brincos como locas mientras los chicos felicitaron a Edward.

Yo solo espero que todo funcione esta vez, porque siento que Edward es la pieza que le faltaba a mi vida para sentirme completa.

Continuará ….

Al fin se besaron yeeeeesssssssss jajajaja bueno esta oportunidad promete ser muuyyy interesante así que no se aparten de mi sintonía jajajajaja…

Si me dejan Review me pondré tan feliz que comenzaré a saltar como Alice en la oficina y allí tendrán la prueba absoluta de mi locura jajaja

Quiero agradecer muy especialmente a **Darky 1995** y a **Jolli Cullen** por sus review, y por su puesto no podían faltar **mis mosqueteras del alma** **Betzacosta, Bertilin y Gery Whitlock** por siempre estar presentes en cada actualización dándome ánimos las adoro

Y ya para despedirme y dejar de hablar tanto disparate y ponerme a trabajar en el siguiente capitulo, gracias también a quienes leen y no dicen nada y a los que leen no dicen y me ponen en sus alertas gracias igual las quiero

Yaaaaaaaaa dejo de hablar y mejor me pongo a trabajar con el siguiente capitulo

Las adoroooooooooo

Seguimos en contacto….


	6. Chapter 6

Cansada de Besar Sapos

Disclaimer:

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la fabulosa S. Meyer, yo solo juego un poco con ellos, la historia es mía, cosas locas que están en mi cabecita desde hace tiempo.

Capitulo 6

Edward POV

Estábamos esperando a las chicas para entrar con ellas, cuando por fin vimos el discretísimo Porsche Turbo amarillo (nótese el sarcasmo) con una Alice convertida en Cruella de Vil al volante (ya saben como maneja Cruella toda desquiciada)

Los tres suspiramos aliviados porque se había acabado la espera.

Cuando Bella se bajó del coche me quedé sin aliento, esta mujer me va a matar, estaba con unos jeans súper ajustados que se pegaban a su glorioso cuerpo como una segunda piel y una Blusa igual ceñida que le marcaba sus curvas, gracias a Dios no estaba en tacones así no corría tanto peligro.

Me la estaba comiendo con la mirada, hasta que su dulce voz me saco de mis nada inocentes pensamientos

-Buen día Edward -me saludó dándome un beso en la mejilla

-Créeme que ahora que llegaste son excelentes –le dije sonriendo y pude notar que se quedo sin aliento

-Te creo – me dijo mordiendo su labio inferior y estuve a punto de lanzarme a ella para atraparlo en mis labios _"Cálmate Edward"_

-¿Que tal si comenzamos la diversión? – gritó Emmet emocionado al ver el fruto de su esfuerzo

Después de que Rose Cortara la cinta y brindamos tuvimos acceso a todas las instalaciones noté que Bella se quedaba atrás y no mostraba ningún interés por entrar

-Por que no vas con los demás a ver los equipos y las instalaciones? – le pregunté

Su repuesta me asombró y como era de esperarse su actitud se debía a un bochornoso accidente que me hizo reír mucho

-Cada día me sorprendes más –no pude evitar decirle

La tomé de la mano y la guié -No te preocupes yo estaré cerca para que las máquinas no te ataquen

-Gracias, corres el riesgo de que te nombre mi héroe personal – me dijo sonriendo

-Con todo gusto lo seré

Mientras conversábamos llegamos al área de Box

-Wow un lugar excelente para liberar tensiones a mi parecer –comentó sorprendiéndome nuevamente porque no sabía a lo que se refería mientras se acercada a una de las bolsas

-Mmmmmm si puede ser

-Claro que si, a ver piensa en algo o en alguien que te moleste verdaderamente y con la cual has tenido deseos de golpearle hasta que quede inconciente – me pedió

-Lo tengo

-Ok entonces ve el saco y dame tus manos –me ordenó mientras me ponía los guantes de box

-Mira el saco y piensa que allí esta la persona que quieres golpear o el objeto en caso que sea un objeto claro

-Ya capto perfectamente lo que quieres decir y tienes razón es una excelente manera de sacar lo que llevas por dentro

-Entonces que esperas? Atácalo y libérate Edward –me ordenó mientras se colocaba detrás de mi

Me imagine a mi primo Félix y comencé a golpear el saco liberando toda rabia que aún sentía dentro de mi, así estuve unos minutos liberándome para poder dejar atrás de una vez todo mi pasado y encarar el presente limpio de rabia y rencores, di un ultimo y fuerte golpe y me di vuelta para agradecerle a Bella haberme dado la oportunidad de liberarme

No me fije que el saco venía de regreso a mi hasta que sentí el impacto del saco que me hizo perder el equilibrio y por lo tanto caí encima de ella

-Perdón, te lastimaste?

-No – me respondió riendo de lo absurdo de la situación

-Ahora te tocó a ti ser mi heroína

-Vaya alguna vez me tenía que tocar

-Ummmjjuuuuu – fue lo único que pude decir ya que no podía razonar, tenerla allí debajo de mi viendo sus labios que me volvían loco y que me moría por probarlos hasta que no aguanté y la besé

Era un beso cargado de tantas cosas, tanto deseo porque tenía ya muchos días deseándolo, ternura, pasión y entrega, nunca había deseado tanto un beso como este y por dios que era un beso glorioso para mi

Lo que más me gustó es que ella estaba tan deseosa como yo y eso hacía mas perfecto el beso, me hacía sentir descargas eléctricas en todo mi cuerpo

Cuando sentí que nos faltaba el aire separamos nuestros labios pero no queria separarme de su cuerpo, dejé nuestras frentes unidas y la vi a sus hermosos ojos chocolate que me encantan

-Al fin tuve la dicha de probar tus labios que no fuera en sueños, y prefiero mil veces esta realidad –no pude evitar decirle

-Fue …. me dejaste sin aliento porque ha sido mucho mejor de lo que imaginaba

-Así que también lo deseabas

-Si y no te imaginas cuanto

Y la volví a besar con más fuerza que la primera vez, quería transmitirle todo lo que tenía reprimido desde hace días, la compenetración de nuestras bocas era maravillosa, me hacía vibrar cada parte de mi ser.

Cuando nos separamos Bella tenia la cara sonrojada se veía realmente hermosa

-De haber sabido que golpeándote me besarías lo hubiese hecho desde hace rato – dijo haciéndonos reír ante su loca ocurrencia

-Sabía que iba a ser algo especial y original mi Bella - si mi Bella porque eso quería, quería todo de ella

-Te ves adorable así mi Bella, no me cansaré de decírtelo, por favor Bella se que es pronto pero contigo me siento distinto, siento que puedo ser yo sin limitaciones al igual que tu y me gustaría que nos diésemos una oportunidad de probar si esto que sentimos funciona, ahora que probé tus labios no me siento capaz de vivir sin ellos, sin tus adorables sonrojos, sin tus disparatadas ocurrencias, sin tu torpeza que me hace querer protegerte a cada instante – le confesé porque era el momento de hablar, todo se dio de manera tan natural y espontánea que sentía que el mismo destino nos estaba ayudando

-Entonces no hay mas nada que decir, yo quiero darme la oportunidad Edward de compartir todo eso que quieres – dijo besándome para sellar las palabras me sentí pleno, todo estaba en su lugar y era el momento de seguir adelante con mi vida, no sentí miedo de arriesgarme

Estábamos en nuestra burbuja hasta que escuchamos a los chicos entrar a la sala donde nos encontrábamos

Al levantar la vista me fijé que estaban todos observándonos sorprendidos, claro si Bella y yo seguíamos en el piso y de paso yo encima de ella

-Eddie piensas usar mi sala de boxeo para tus cochinadas antes que yo lo use con mi osita

Rosalie no se aguantó y lo golpeó en la nuca –y yo que hice osita? - preguntó sorprendido por la reacción de Rose

-No digas que vamos a usar esta sala si todavía no sabes mi talla de brasiser

No pudimos evitar estallar en carcajadas me puse de pie para ayudar a Bella a levantarse y ella antes de hacerlo me quito los guantes de box y luego se puso de pie, la tomé de la cintura para decirle a los chicos que a partir de hoy estábamos juntos

-Chicos, Bella y yo decidimos ….. – voltee a verla pidiendo su aprobación, y ella asintió

-Decidimos darnos una oportunidad y estamos juntos

AAAHHHHHH gritaron las chicas y se lanzaron encima de Bella dando brincos como locas

-Hey cuidado y me la lastiman

-Ya ya tranquilo tonto sobre protector, tu eres quien debe tener cuidado de hacerle daño a mi amiga porque te quedarás eunuco me dijo Alice mirándome seriamente

-Tranquila duende que no tengo ninguna intención de lastimarla - y era totalmente cierto

-Bueno que tal si seguimos celebrando vamos a la mesa de los pasapalos? Tiene mucho tiempo sin mi presencia – dijo Emmet que raro el siempre pendiente de comer

Nos fuimos a la mesa con los pasapalos y vi algo que me dio una idea, acerque a Bella a la fuente de chocolate mmm... mi perdición tenia a Bella conmigo y una fuente de chocolate, esto se pone cada vez mejor

Tome una fresa la bañe con chocolate y se la acerque a la boca y antes de que ella se comiera la fresa me acerque a sus labios y la comimos al mismo tiempo que nos besábamos, sencillamente delicioso

El beso fue aumentando de intensidad y pronto me olvide de donde y con quien estábamos, definitivamente ya era adicto a los besos de Bella

Escuche un carraspeo y me separe de mi ángel

-Que pasa Emmet? – le pregunte con fastidio a mi inoportuno Hermano

-Nada hermanito solo quería saber si estabas bien como veo que te están dando respiración boca a boca – me respondió el tonto riéndose

-Estaba perfectamente hasta que llegaste a interrumpirnos

-Ya Hermanito es que quería invitarlos a ver a Emmet I y Emmet II demostrando su fuerza –nos dijo mi hermano levantando las dos cejas y moviendo los músculos de sus dos brazos _payaso_

-Bien si no tenemos mas remedio y eso nos va a dar unos minutos de paz entonces vamos - tome a Bella de la cintura y fuimos donde estaban las pesas para que Emmet nos hiciera la bendita demostración de su fuerza

-No permitas que me pase nada por favor las pesas me odian – me dijo Bella escondiéndose detrás de mi y abrazándome fuertemente

-Tranquila mi pequeña no dejaré que te hagan nada – le dije a Bella volteándome para quedar frente a ella y besando su nariz

-Ok sólo porque estás conmigo entro a esta pesadilla

-No te pasara nada pequeña - le dije a mi Bella para que se tranquilizara

Emmet se monto en la maquina donde debía levantar dos pesas de 50 kilos cada una, lo logro sin ningún esfuerzo y Bella estaba tan concentrada viéndolo que no se dio cuenta que se había sentado en una de las máquinas de pesas

-Como puede levantarlo tan fácil? Si yo con solo dos bolsas de las compras de Alice termino agotada - comento Bella haciéndonos reír a todos menos a Alice que se acercó demasiado rápido a Bella para reclamarle sus quejas por las compras que no vio que activo la máquina y una de las pesas cayo en la mano que bella tenia apoyada del aparato

-Au au au au - comenzó a brincar Bella desesperada por el dolor y mas atrás brincaba Alice pidiéndole disculpas por su descuido

-Tranquila mi vida déjame verte la mano - le pedí tomándole la mano a mi ángel que lloraba del dolor

-Ahora si me crees cuando te digo que estos aparatos me odian?

-Auch -se quejó apenas le tomé la mano lastimada, se veía delicado puesto que estaba bastante hinchada

-Vamos te llevo al hospital

-Noooooo al hospital no por favor -me suplicó con las lagrimas desbordándose de sus ojos, pero era inevitable el golpe fue serio, no es fácil salir ileso cuando te cae una pesa de 30 kilos en una mano

-Mírame Bella es necesario, puede haber fractura y es mejor ir al hospital para que se te alivie el dolor y salir de dudas, esta bien? -le pregunte dulcemente para que se calmara

-Perdón perdón perdón Bella te lo juro que fue sin intensión perdóname por favor - le suplicaba Alice llorando igual que Bella

-Tranquila Alice se que no fue intencional pero quédate tranquila antes de que estas máquinas se despierten todas y terminen de matarme -le dijo Bella a Alice para que también se tranquilizara

-Bueno vamos al hospital que esperamos -dijo Rose y todos ya estaban dispuestos a salir hasta que los detuve

-Por favor es mejor que yo la lleve y ustedes se queden aquí recuerden que tienen invitados -les comente a los chicos

-Si tienes razón Edward pero entiende que no podemos dejar a Bella sola y menos yo que fui la causante de su accidente - me dijo Alice que seguía llorando

-Que les parece si nosotras te acompañamos y después los chicos nos alcanzan cuando se desocupen? -sugirió Rose y los chicos estuvieron de acuerdo

Llevé a Bella al auto con la mayor delicadeza posible, no me gustaba ver su cara marcada por el dolor, a los pocos minutos llegamos al hospital y gracias a Dios la atendieron de inmediato. El Dr. La examinó y nos dijo que tenía las características de una fractura pero para saber la magnitud de las mismas era necesario hacer una placa, se llevó a mi Bella para hacerle el examen

Mi Bella trataba de mantenerse serena a pesar del dolor que se reflejaba en su bello rostro, sospechaba que se contenía para no hacer sentir mas culpable a Alice.

Después de no se cuantos minutos vimos que salía Bella de la sala donde la estaban atendiendo con un yeso azul en su brazo

-Como te sientes? -le pregunte mientras me acercaba a ella y le di un casto beso en los labios

-Ahora mejor -me dijo sonriendo

-Me alegra cariño - le contesté sonriendo y mas tranquilo porque ya su hermoso rostro no reflejaba dolor

Luego que el Dr. Nos diera las indicaciones nos fuimos al apartamento de Bella para que descansara mientras nosotros la cuidábamos (eso espero)

Al llegar ya estaban Emmet y Jasper esperándonos en la entrada del edificio de Bella

-Bellitaaaaaaaaa wow me parece que tu yeso esta muy apretado, míralo no tiene circulación está azul - soltó mi tonto hermano apenas vio el yeso

-Emmet es que dejó de respirar cuando te vio - respondió dejando sin palabras a mi hermano

-Vaya al fin alguien que deja a Emmet sin palabras, me parece que te va a costar mucho molestar a Bella amigo - le comentó Jasper al grandulón

-Naaahhhhh ya verás como le gano en cualquier momento - dijo Emmet muy confiado.

Bella llegó con mucho sueño por los calmantes que le habían dado en el hospital, al entrar al departamento Alice y Rose Volaron a la habitación de Bella para arreglarla y ella pudiera descansar, nosotros las seguimos de cerca y cuando entramos pude notar en Alice cierto nerviosismo, _debe ser que todavía se siente culpable, _tenia unos objetos en su mano pero no me fije que era y se apresuro a guardar todo en el armario, seguro cosas de maquillaje con la que vive torturando a Bella

Bella se acostó en su cama y me pidió que la acompañara mientras se dormía, yo acepté gustoso

-Bella duerme un rato que cuando te despiertes ya la comida estará lista - le dijo Rose acercándose a la cama y besando la mejilla de Bella

-Alto alli ustedes dos, tienen terminantemente prohibido encender la cocina o corremos peligro de morir calcinados - les advirtió Bella a sus amigas

-Tonta Bella sabes que tenemos el número de todos los deliveris y en caso de que no nos provoque nada de la agenda salimos y compramos la comida, esa es nuestra manera de cocinar así que quédate tranquila y disfruta de una siesta con Edward - le respondió alice alzando las cejas de manera sugestiva

-Ok me alegra que sepan sus límites, hablamos al rato de verdad que me estoy durmiendo

Las chicas salieron y Bella se acercó a mi y me dio un beso que comenzó tierno pero poco a poco fue subiendo de intensidad, hasta que hizo un movimiento brusco que le hizo doler la mano lastimada

-Con cuidado mi pequeña duerme y cuando te despiertes ya no te va a doler tanto y después seguimos ok

-Ok - me dijo mas dormida que despierta, me quedé un buen rato observándola dormir, era fascinante y me fui relajando poco a poco hasta quedarme dormido con ella en mis brazos.

No se cuanto tiempo pasó pero me desperté de la mejor manera posible, sentí sus labios por mi cara, después fue bajando por mi cuello, mi pecho, haciéndome estremecer, me aferré fuertemente a ella

-Hola dormilón

-Hola mi pequeña damisela en apuros ¿que hora es?

-Es hora de aprovechar el tiempo, los chicos salieron hace rato a buscar la comida y me parece buena idea aprovechar el tiempo que opinas? Ya sabes la casa sola, tu solo, yo sola …. Hay que aprovechar - me dijo besándome apasionadamente

-Totalmente de acuerdo debemos aprovechar, pero antes dime como te sientes?

-Bien no me duele, siento la incomodidad del yeso pero no me duele, el calmante hizo efecto

-No se diga más - y la bese con todo, entregándole todo, quería probar de cada centímetro de su cuerpo, pero primero quería asegurarme de que ella estuviera de acuerdo, ya que apenas hoy le pedí que me diera la oportunidad y no quería meter la pata presionándola, la deseo mucho pero también a respeto y quiero que pase cuando ella lo decida.

Cuando note que ella comenzó a levantar mi camisa para quitármela con su mano buena la detuve un momento

-Estas segura? - le pregunte viéndola a los ojos -Es lo que mas deseo pero quiero que estés segura -le aclare cuando vi que su mirada se apagaba

-Estoy completamente segura Edward, no se si vamos muy rápido pero siento que todo es tan espontáneo entre nosotros que siento que no será un error, yo también te deseo mucho -termino de decirme cuando me quitó la camisa y comenzó a acariciar mi pecho

Sentir las manos de Bella memorizando cada centímetro de mi torso me volvía loco, la imagen era maravillosa, yo acostado y sentada encima de mi a horcajas, yo también quería verla y acariciarla así que me senté en la cama y con cuidado la ayude a quitarse su blusa para que no se lastimara su brazo

La imagen que tenía ante mi era perfecta y comencé a besar su mentón, fui hasta el lóbulo de su oreja y lo mordí y después le susurre al oído

-Eres Hermosa, me vuelves loco, no se como he podido controlarme -y luego la bese con mucha pasión, ella separó nuestros labios por falta de aire y aprovecho de susurrarme

-Tu también me vuelves loca Edward, no te controles - y volvimos a besarnos mientras nos acariciábamos, sentir su piel me excitaba demasiado y ella al sentir mi miembro ansioso por ella comenzó a moverse para crear fricción los dos gemimos de placer ante la deliciosa sensación.

Yo baje por su cuello dejando besos húmedos hasta llegar a sus senos, eran perfectos como toda ella y tome uno de sus pezones con mi boca por encima de la tela, su respiración se hizo mas irregular y sabía que era por la excitación que sentíamos, iba a tomar el broche para quitar esa estorbosa penda cuando de pronto se abrió la puerta de la habitación y por ella entraron los inoportunos de mi hermano y amigos haciéndonos sobresaltar a los dos

-Bellos durmientes es hora de cenar –dijeron a coro

-Oh por Dios mis ojitos puros están siendo alterados por estos impuros –dijo Emmet tapándose los ojos teatralmente

-No les enseñaron a tocar la puerta antes de entrar? - dijo Bella apenada por que nos hayan descubierto y enojada por la interrupción, yo estaba igual que ella

-Perdón pensamos que estaban dormidos, perdón perdón perdón ya nos vamos para que continúen y cuando les de hambre pueden bajar a comer ya llegamos con la comida por eso veníamos a despertarlos perdón -soltó Alice todo de un tirón y sin respirar

-Ya bajamos sólo les pedimos que nos dejen arreglar -les dije molesto porque aparte de interrumpirnos se quedan en la puerta haciéndonos visitas y al parecer ninguno pensaba moverse

-Ya gruñón ya nos vamos, solo por favor no griten que los podemos escuchar aquí abajo -dijo el tonto de Emmet ocasionando que Bella se pegara a mi pecho porque ya no podía más de la vergüenza

-Emmet ¿quieres seguir con vida? -le preguntó Rose seriamente

-Claro osita por que lo preguntas?

-Entonces salgamos inmediatamente de aquí o corremos el riesgo y tu mas que nadie de conocer la furia de la pequeña Bella - y al Rose aclararle a Emmet el peligro que corría salieron de la habitación dando un portazo

Al quedarnos solos, nos abrazamos fuertemente y luego Bella comenzó a reír contagiándome y eso nos ayudó a relajarnos un poco después del bochornoso momento que habíamos pasado

-Solo a mi me pasan estas cosas -dijo cuando pudo hablar - bueno solo a nosotros, me parece que va a estar difícil subir de nivel

-Subir de nivel?

-Si , me imagino que has jugado Mario Bross alguna vez en tu vida -me pregunto viéndome a los ojos mientras seguíamos abrazados

-Claro cariño con Emmet y Jasper es imposible no jugarlo

-Bien sabes que hay obstáculos para subir de nivel y en este momento nuestros amigos se convirtieron en uno muuuyyyy grande

Con su original explicación no pudimos evitar volver a reír

-Tienes razón cariño y debemos buscar la manera de superar esos obstáculos

-Ok es una dura tarea, auque peor va a ser tener que verlos ahora mismo

-Vamos pequeña se me ocurre bajar a comer con ellos pero aplicarles el látigo de la indiferencia por un rato para que aprendan a tocar la puerta

-Va a ser una prueba muy dura te lo aseguro ya lo he intentado con Alice y Rose y nada ha funcionado - me dijo mientras la ayudaba a ponerse su blusa para salir y enfrentarnos a los cometarios de los inoportunos.

Por este capítulo GAME OVER

Continuará ….

**Bueno al fin después de tener unos días bastante ocupados en mi trabajo les puedo dejar este nuevo capitulo****.**

**De verdad les agradezco a las mosqueteras Betzacosta, Bertilin y Gery Whitlock por sus consejos y el ánimo que me dan para que salga adelante a pesar de los pocos comentarios que recibo, pero bueeee lo dejo en la conciencia de cada lectora **

**Un saludo especial **a **Darky 1995** y a **Jolli Cullen** por sus review, este capitulo es dedicado a ustedes y a mis mosqueteras

**Que oportunos nos salieron nuestro amigos, yo también los quería matar jajajajaja **

**Ojala y en el próximo capitulo puedan subir de nivel que me dicen suben o no? **

**Seguimos en contacto….**

**Gine****Gine**


	7. Chapter 7

Cansada de Besar Sapos

Disclaimer:

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la fabulosa S. Meyer, yo solo juego un poco con ellos, la historia es mía, cosas locas que están en mi cabecita desde hace tiempo.

Capitulo 7

Bella POV

-Solo a mi me pasan estas cosas -dije - bueno solo a nosotros, me parece que va a estar difícil subir de nivel

-Subir de nivel?

-Si , me imagino que has jugado Mario Bross alguna vez en tu vida

-Claro cariño con Emmet y Jasper es imposible no jugarlo

-Bien sabes que hay obstáculos para subir de nivel y en este momento nuestros amigos se convirtieron en uno muuuyyyy grande

Al decir esto no pudimos evitar volver a reír mientras seguíamos abrazados

-Tienes razón cariño y debemos buscar la manera de superar esos obstáculos

-Ok es una dura tarea, auque peor va a ser tener que verlos ahora mismo

-Vamos pequeña se me ocurre bajar a comer con ellos pero aplicarles el látigo de la indiferencia por un rato para que aprendan a tocar la puerta

-Va a ser una prueba muy dura te lo aseguro ya lo he intentado con Alice y Rose y nada ha funcionado – le explique mientras me ayudaba a ponerme la blusa para salir y enfrentarnos a los cometarios de los inoportunos.

-Ya va, necesito ir al baño antes de enfrentarme a los leones - y salí corriendo al baño ya que estaba haciendo pis pero no podía desabrocharme el pantalón porque estaba muy duro para hacerlo con una mano, tuve que pedir a mi caballero que me ayudara con toda la vergüenza del mundo

-Ed, disculpa pero el botón ganó la pelea y me estoy haciendo pis me podrías ayudar a desabrocharlo? - le pedí toda apenada pero de verdad no pude con el botón

-Es un placer ayudarte a quitarte ese pantalón preciosa – me dijo Edward pícaramente mientras se acercaba a mi y me besaba mientras me desabrochaba el pantalón, sentía mis piernas de gelatina pero no podíamos arriesgarnos mas así que corrí al baño ya no aguantaba

-Si necesitas mas ayuda solo dímelo – gritó Edward desde afuera

-Ten por seguro que lo haré, sólo que no quiero mas interrupciones y mientras estén esos locos allá afuera no estaremos a salvo

Cuando termine de hacer lo que tenia que hacer me di cuenta que iba a estar incomoda si seguía vestida así y tendría que estar pidiendo ayuda cada vez que necesitara ir al baño, era mejor si me ponía algo cómodo

Salí del baño para cambiarme y Edward estaba sentado en la cama esperándome para bajar

-Necesitas que te abroche?

-No necesito quitármelo y ponerme algo mas cómodo solo tardo un segundo

-No pienso salir de aquí sin ti, y tampoco estoy apurado por hacerlo

-Ok – busque en el armario y conseguí un vestido corto de algodón, muy cómodo para estar en casa y mas en las condiciones en que estaba, me fui al vestier y me di cuenta que Edward veía cada uno de mis movimientos

-No me gusta el vestier – dijo cuando salí ya lista

-Por que? – no entendía por que no podía gustarle el vestier

-Porque me quito el placer de verte mientras te cambiabas

-Primero, si me veías no íbamos a salir de la habitación y seguro los chicos hubiesen entrado nuevamente, y segundo pero no menos importante, pudiste haber entrado si querías – le termine de aclarar mientras le daba un casto beso en los labios

-Ahora si vamos afuera a enfrentarnos a la locura de nuestros amigos – le dije mientras lo guiaba fuera de la habitación, ya no tenia mucho control de mi y Edward definitivamente no ayudaba porque estaba peor que yo, ya que podía ver su gran problema en su entrepierna

-Ya encontrare la manera de ayudarte a ti – le susurre al oído haciéndolo estremecer y rozando ligeramente su erección

-Si no la encuentras tu te juro que los saco a todos a patadas – me contestó besándome

Al llegar al comedor ya la mesa estaba lista esperando por nosotros para sentarnos a comer

-Hasta que bajan me muero de hambre - exclamó Emmet

Edward y yo nos sentamos sin dirigirles la palabra

-Bella compramos lasaña, queríamos consentirte, y lo vamos a hacer mientras dure tu convalecencia yo seré tu enfermera las 24 horas al día

-Alice no es necesario, sólo es un yeso en la mano y puedo valerme por mi misma no tienes por que dedicarte a cuidarme y dejar tus cosas por mi, sabes que no me gusta molestar y gracias por la lasaña de verdad me muero de hambre – le conteste seria a Alice

-Vaya si que tienes hambre si te estabas comiendo a mi hermano - soltó Emmet consiguiendo que Rosalie lo golpeara por su comentario fuera de lugar

-Si no hubiesen interrumpido estaríamos quizás en el postre así que ahórrate tus comentarios - le contestó Edward bastante molesto

-Si que están de mal humor se nota que no terminaron la tarea – siguió Emmet molestando

-Se me quitó el apetito, que tengan buen provecho – dije levantándome de la mesa, pero era mayor mi vergüenza que la rabia

-Bella por favor espera, de verdad no fue nuestra intención molestarte, es que Emmet es incorregible con su lengua - me hablaba Rose para calmarme

-Osita anoche no protestabas por mi lengua

-Emmet Cullen ya basta, es que no sabes cuando cerrar el pico? Y ni pienses que vas a tener nada conmigo hasta que aprendas a comportarte y respetar las frustraciones ajenas - le reclamó Rose a Emmet dejándolo en silencio y buscando la manera de remediar su metida de pata

-Disculpa Bella mi intención no era molestarlos sino mas bien hacer mas divertida la situación

-Es que nunca mides tus palabras hermano - le reprocho Edward que se sentía tan incomodo como yo

-Ya borrón y cuenta nueva aquí no ha pasado nada y ya vamos a comer que de verdad me muero de hambre, osita perdona a este tonto que no sabe cerrar el pico – le pidió Emmet a Rose para que lo perdonara – y Bella de verdad no pensé que te ibas a molestar no era mi intención, lo siento

-Está bien, coman a mi de verdad se me pasó el hambre

-Eso si es verdad que no Isabella Swan, tienes que comer para que puedas tomarte la medicina que te recetó el Dr. para que puedas dormir bien esta noche el lo dijo muy claro, por estos 15 días que te toca vivir con el yeso debes tomar este medicamento, así que mueve tu lindo trasero a la mesa te tomas tu medicina y te comes la rica lasaña que compramos para ti – me regañó Alice

-No tengo manera de salvarme cierto? – le pregunte bajito a Edward que estaba a mi lado y comenzó a guiarme de nuevo a la mesa

-Me parece que no cariño pero tranquila, sabes que estoy aquí para protegerte de esta locura

-Gracias

Y así fue como nos sentamos de nuevo en la mesa y comenzamos a comer solo con comentarios tontos de parte de todos, Edward y yo estábamos como en un planeta aparte el tenia su mano en mi rodilla para transmitirme tranquilidad.

La comida pasó sin mayores incidentes y la verdad ya estaba relajada, creo que demasiado relajada, debe ser lo que me recetó el Dr. porque me estaba quedando dormida en la sala en los brazos de Edward, me tenía sentada en su regazo con mi espalda pagada a su pecho y el me regalaba caricias tiernas en mis brazos.

De pronto Edward me beso el cuello y eso encendió mis hormonas y me despertó un poco del letargo que me había provocado la medicina, comencé a moverme encima de el pegándome más a su cuerpo como acto reflejo, no pensaba en que estábamos en la sala con nuestros amigos que hablaban sin parar de no se que cosa, yo solo sentía a Edward y a el le pasaba lo mismo

-Tengo sed, me acompañas a buscar un poco de agua? - le pedí susurrándole al oído para que los chicos no nos molestaran

-Claro pequeña vamos yo también me muero de sed, pero de tus labios

Nos levantamos y fuimos a la cocina, le alcance un vaso y el amablemente me sirvió agua pero antes de entregarme el vaso me sentó en la barra de la cocina de espaldas a la puerta y se colocó entre mis piernas besándome con mucha pasión estábamos locos por sentirnos y lo expresábamos en ese beso ya teníamos mucho rato reprimiéndonos para que los chicos no nos molestaran, a duras penas me aparte de el cuando sentí que me faltó el aire

-Espero que no entren, soy capaz de bañar al que se le ocurra interrumpirnos - le dije atrayéndolo de nuevo a mis labios

Cuando la temperatura y la necesidad de nuestros cuerpos comenzaba a subir nuevamente sentimos los pasos de alguien acercarse

-No puede ser, dime que es mentira – le susurre a Edward

-Ojala pudiera decirte que es mentira

En eso entró Alice a la cocina y se quedó paralizada en la puerta debatiendo si hablaba o corría

-Perdón, interrumpo algo o todavía estoy a salvo?

-Estas a salvo Alice, puedes respirar tranquila, solo vinimos porque quería beber agua - no tenía ganas de pasar otra vez por los comentarios de ellos por interrumpirnos, además que ya no sentía fuerzas para nada la medicina estaba cumpliendo su cometido

-Uf que alivio de verdad temía por mi vida

-No te preocupes Alice, la verdad no tengo fuerzas para pelear contigo y menos para atentar contra tu vida ni la de nadie mas, no estoy en mis 5 sentidos

-Bien Bella deberías de ir a descansar entonces, yo me quedare contigo cuidándote

-Alice, gracias pero de verdad no es necesario, y no hay pero que valga, se que ustedes tenían planes para esta noche y no quiero arruinárselos

-Alice no tienes de que preocuparte, yo me quedaré con Bella, si ella acepta claro - dijo Edward dirigiendo su mirada pidiéndome permiso

-Ok, si eso ayuda a que los demás no cambien sus planes y si no te molesta me encantaría que me acompañaras entonces

-Será un placer, solo tendría que pasar por el apartamento para buscar algo de ropa

-Edward podría pedirle a Jasper que te busque algo hora que el se va a cambiar y te lo traiga así Bella no se queda sola, nosotras nos vamos a cambiar aquí

-Ok mejor todavía, ya pueden estar tranquilos todos - dije apoyándome en Edward ya que el sueño me estaba venciendo

-Es hora de ir a dormir señorita, te estas durmiendo aquí, ven que te llevo a tu cuarto para que duermas

-Gracias, ya me siento noqueada

Sin decir más Edward me cargó y me llevo hasta mi habitación, al entrar me dejo en la cama pero le dije que debía buscar mi pijama, me ayudo a levantarme y llegar al armario donde saque mi pijama y Edward me ayudo a ponérmela de una manera tierna, si, me deseaba pero también había mucha ternura en su trato hacia mi, nunca me habían tratado con tanta ternura

Me llevo en brazos a la cama y se acostó a mi lado

-Que te parece si mañana tu y yo salimos en una cita?

-Quieres una cita conmigo Edward Cullen? No se por que no me sorprende, hace unas horas casi hacemos el amor y después me pides la cita, si que somos raros

-Raros pero originales, todo en nosotros se esta dando de manera natural, y no me arrepiento de lo que casi pasa hace unas horas, al contrario se que hubiésemos disfrutado mucho, pero las cosas pasan por algo y yo como el caballero que soy y por el respeto que te mereces por ser una dama casi agradezco que los chicos llegaran.

Bella te deseo mucho y desde el primer momento en que te vi aunque no te lo demostré, pero quiero hacer las cosas bien

-Edward también te deseo y me encanta que quieras hacer las cosas bien, no quiero precipitarme y terminar dañada otra vez

-Créeme que lo que menos quiero es hacerte daño mi Bella

-Lo se, no me preguntes cómo pero lo se - le dije y después no pude aguantar un bostezo

-Alguien tiene sueño

-Si, no se como sigo hablándote, es que no quiero despertar y ver que todo fue un sueño

-Duerme pequeña que yo velaré tus sueños y cuando despiertes mañana aquí estaré

-Buenas noches Edward que descanses

-Buenas noches mi ángel, que descanses y sueñes bonito yo estaré aquí velando tus sueños - me dijo Edward dándome un piquito cuando ya estaba casi dormida

Eres especial, me pareció escuchar o quizás ya estaba soñando

A la mañana siguiente me desperté cuando los rayos del sol ya me daban en la cara me removí entre las sabanas para desperezarme

-Buen día Bella durmiente

-Buen día mi caballero como amaneciste, te deje dormir bien

-Yo debería preguntarte eso, pero si, dormí mejor que nunca contigo en mis brazos

-Eso me gusta, porque me encanto dormirme entre tus brazos aunque después perdí el conocimiento por completo

-Si estabas profundamente dormida ni te enteraste cuando se fueron los chicos a su cita

-Espero que les haya ido bien y así poder tener tiempo para nosotros, no me mal interpretes pero pienso que las chicas se merecen una buena relación

-No te mal interpreto cariño porque pienso igual que tu con respecto a Emmet y a Jasper, pero bueno ya basta de hablar de los chicos, hoy se trata de nosotros y me parece prudente que nos escapemos temprano antes de que ellos lleguen y arruinen mis planes

-Bien entonces déjame ir a ducharme para que me secuestres

Sin esperar respuesta de Edward me levante y me fui a dar una ducha bastante complicada ya que no podía mojar el yeso, después de muchos tropiezos pude salir ilesa a vestirme

Cuando entré a la cocina ya Edward había preparado café y tenía dos tazas servidas

-Estas preciosa, como siempre

-Gracias galán – Edward siempre tenia lindos detalles conmigo desde que comenzamos a trabajar siempre había un comentario para subir mi ego _punto para ti Edward siempre me haces sentir deseada_

Yo me había puesto un vestido que se adaptaba a cualquier situación que se le ocurriera a Edward ya que no me había adelantado nada de lo que haríamos, el ya se había duchado mientras yo estaba dormida y por eso no tardamos en salir de la casa

Justo cuando estaba cerrando mi apartamento sonó el teléfono de mi casa el cual por medidas de seguridad decidí ignorar y tome a Edward de la mano y corrí hasta el ascensor para huir lo mas pronto de allí

-Estas ansiosa por nuestra cita? - me preguntó mientras me besaba cuando entramos al ascensor

-Si muy ansiosa y también soy prevenida, al no contestar el teléfono a las chicas no tardaran en venir para saber porque no les conteste y quiero estar fuera cuando lleguen

-Ok, no quiero que nos arruinen el día que es sólo para los dos

Y Así fue como comenzó mi primera cita con Edward, viajamos en su Volvo durante mucho tiempo, no me quiso decir a donde íbamos ya que era una sorpresa, después de mas de 2 horas de camino y de haber contestado la llamada de las chicas diciéndole que había salido con Edward y que no regresaríamos hasta la noche pude ver hacia donde nos dirigíamos

-Vamos a La Push?

-Bingo, quiero que pasemos un día lejos de todos que seamos solo tu y yo y me parece que es una distancia prudencial para que no nos sigan los locos de nuestros amigos

-Créeme que si llegan hasta aquí soy capaz de lanzarlos por el acantilado

Dije y comenzamos a reír y a comentar lo que le haríamos a nuestros amigos si se atrevían a aparecerse

Pasamos un día espectacular, comimos en un pequeño restaurant a la orilla de la playa, Edward se empeño en darme de comer mientras yo estaba sentada en sus piernas, después nos sentamos en la orilla de la playa y vimos el atardecer

Mientras estábamos abrazados en la playa Edward se dedicó a interrogarme de todo lo que me gustaba, me preguntó por mi familia y aproveche de preguntar lo mismo pero todavía no me atrevía a profundizar sobre su divorcio

Seguimos conversando hasta que hizo la pregunta del millón

-Siempre has sido propensa a los accidentes?

-Me persiguen, desde que comencé a caminar ya te dije es parte de mi encanto natural

Edward rió con mi comentario

-Por eso cada vez que puedes te quitas los zapatos?

-Nop eso es una relación amor odio que no puedo explicar porque ni yo misma lo entiendo, como bien sabes Alice es fanática enferma de las compras, y de tanto acompañarla me obsesione pero con los zapatos, es algo inexplicable, me enamoro de ellos y no puedo irme sin comprarlos

Es una relación amor odio porque no me duran mucho, o me lastiman, o los lastimo

-Como? Primera vez que escucho que alguien lastima los zapatos - dijo Edward riendo por mi comentario

-No me conocías por eso no lo habías escuchado, es cierto, escucha esto

Cuando estaba en la universidad un día antes de comenzar el 5° semestre cuando me fui a inscribir dejé la suela completa de una de mis botas enganchada en una alcantarilla

-La suela completa?

-Sip, cuando puse el pie en el piso solo sentí lo caliente y fue que me di cuenta que la suela se había quedado atrás

-Pero no te diste cuenta que te habías enganchado de la alcantarilla?

-Emmmmm no, es que es costumbre para mi que todas las alcantarillas se atraviesen en mi camino

-y como hiciste? – me preguntó Edward casi sin respirar por el ataque de risa que tenia con mi anécdota

-Pues me tocó llamar a mi salvadora Alice para que viniera a mi rescate con otros zapatos, me veía linda sentada en la acera esperando que llegara mi salvadora

Lo peor fue que llego una hora después porque se fue al centro comercial a comprarme unos zapatos nuevos, y como no sabía como estaba vestida también me compró ropa.

-Alice es increíble, pero a pesar de la larga espera llegó a rescatarte

-Si claro ya hasta me habían lanzado unas monedas pensando que estaba pidiendo limosna, como estaba con la suela de la bota en la mano, la verdad es que era todo un espectáculo

-Y que hizo Alice cuando vio el dinero que te daba la gente?

-Pasó media hora riéndose de mi, bueno las dos nos estábamos riendo

-Me sorprendes, otra en tu lugar se hubiese puesto a llorar, pero tu tomas todo lo malo y lo conviertes en una experiencia graciosa, buscas el lado positivo y eso me encanta

-Si, siempre busco el lado positivo de las cosas, no me gusta amargarme la vida

-Me encantas – me dijo Edward capturando mis labios

_Oh por Dios este hombre me va a matar c__on sus besos, auxilio me quemo_

El beso fue subiendo de intensidad, pronto nos olvidamos que estábamos en la playa y que había gente alrededor hasta que escuchamos las voces de unos niños

-Papi por que se la está comiendo? Se portó mal?

Nos separamos para darnos cuenta que una niña nos veía asombrada y su padre estaba en blanco buscando una respuesta para darle a su hija

-No nena ella no se portó mal, eemmmm solo le faltaba el aire y yo la estaba ayudando a respirar - le respondió Edward a la niña todo sonrojado

-Ah pensé que se estaba portando mal como mi mami, mi papi le dijo eres una chica muy mala y también le estaba ayudando a respirar, ahora se que lo de mala le decía por no saber respirar bien - nos dijo la niña mientras su padre se quedaba sin aire y tenia cara de que le iba a dar un ataque al corazón

Edward y yo comenzamos a reír y el padre de la niña se disculpó y se comenzó a alejar con su hija

-No somos los únicos a los que interrumpen – me dijo Edward entre risas

-Ya veo que no pero es peor ser descubierto por tus hijos, como le explicas a un niño estas cosas – le comente a Edward mientras sentía un escalofrío nada más de imaginarme la situación

-Para mi sea quien sea el que interrumpa es horrible, no por las explicaciones sino por las consecuencias de no poder terminar, no se si me entiendes

-Tengo una ligera idea, se que para las mujeres no es tan notorio y sobre todo doloroso como para ustedes

-Afortunadamente esta vez la inocencia de la niña ayudo mucho a que se bajara la carpa sin dolor

-Es bueno saberlo, discúlpame no era mi intención que nos quedáramos con las ganas

-Bella cielo, no tienes por que disculparte nos deseamos y ese deseo nos hace olvidar todo lo que nos rodea - dijo Edward mientras veía a nuestro alrededor para salvarnos de miradas de extraños

De pronto Edward sacó de no se donde una barra de chocolate y comenzó a tentarme con ella, los dos teníamos debilidad por el chocolate y el se estaba aprovechando de eso, tomo un trozo y lo puso en su boca y antes de que el se diera cuenta me abalance a su boca para quitársela y así comenzamos con un beso sabor a chocolate que poco a poco fue subiendo volviendo a la situación de unos minutos atrás

Poco a poco nos fuimos recostando en la manta que Edward había traído para que nos sentáramos en la arena, yo estaba encima de el y sentí como nuestro beso estaba haciendo efecto en su cuerpo, podía sentir su erección en mi entrepierna y eso me excitaba más, a medida que seguíamos besándonos nuestros cuerpos pedían más, buscaban estar mas y mas cerca del otro creando una deliciosa fricción

Todo era perfecto hasta que escuchamos un fuerte trueno que nos hizo dar un brinco y fue cuando notamos que se avecinaba una tormenta

-Demonios….. hasta la naturaleza se opone – exclamé molesta por la interrupción

-Tranquila pequeña, debe ser que todavía no es el momento de entregarnos por completo, además quiero que sea muy especial y que no tengas ninguna limitación - me dijo Edward dulcemente mientras me tomaba la mano que tenía enyesada

-Si, debe ser, aunque contigo se que será especial sea donde y como sea

-Así es mi pequeña adorable y refunfuñona, vamos que ya esta empezando a llover

Edward recogió todo ya que no me dejó ayudarlo para que no me lastimara y corrimos hasta el auto justo a tiempo antes de que la lluvia arreciara

-Bien llegó la hora de volver a la realidad – me dijo Edward después de revisar su celular que lo había dejado en su auto – los chicos nos esperan para cenar, preguntan que se te antoja porque te nombraron la consentida de la semana

-Jaaa será la frustrada de la semana es el nombre que me viene mejor

-Ni me lo digas - dijo Edward con cara de dolor

-Lo siento se que tu estas peor

-Sólo dame unos minutos, mientras me concentro en algo que me ayude a bajar mi problema – me dijo señalando su erección _Bella concéntrate el lo está pasando mal deja de pensar en cochinadas_

Pasó unos minutos haciendo muecas extrañas y yo no me atrevía ni a moverme, cuando se calmó me sonrió y encendió el auto

-Listo mi pequeña es hora de regresar

-Yo le escribo a las chicas para que ordenen Pizza

-Me parece genial pequeña

Y así emprendimos camino de regreso a la cruel realidad de dos frustrados en potencia

Por este capítulo GAME OVER y siguen sin poder subir de nivel pero todo a su debido tiempo no creen? Yo si, del apuro solo queda el cansancio además lo bueno se hace esperar

_Hola Chicas aquí estoy de nuevo reportándome,__ espero que no haya sido tan larga la espera pero es que he tenido demasiado trabajo y nada de tiempo para actualizar y tampoco quería dejarles un capitulo mediocre porque se merecen lo mejor._

_A __**Jolli Cullen**__, perdón por no regalarte el lemmon que pediste pero es que lo bueno se hace esperar y Bella merece tener sus dos manos disponibles para disfrutar al máximo de Edward, ya para el próximo capitulo te cumplo sin faltas ok!_

_No me puedo ir sin dejarle (si lo se otra vez) mi enorme agradecimiento a mis mosqueteras queridas del alma_** Betzacosta, Bertilin y Gery Whitlock **_por sus consejos y el ánimo que me dan diariamente _

_Un saludo especial a __**Darky 1995**__ y a __**Jolli Cullen**__ por sus reviews y a las que no los dejan pero han tenido la amabilidad de poner esta historia entre sus alertas y favoritos Gracias! Pero se vale escribir aunque sea un OK que es gratis chis no cobran nada, sino ya estaría arruinada de tantos reviews que dejo jejejejejeje _

_Bienvenida __**Dark Warrior 1000**__, tus reviews me encantan dan en el clavo, gracias por tu ayuda!_

_Seguimos en contacto__ ya hable demasiado y no quiero molestarlas más…_

_Gine__Gine _

_Besos X mil a Edward ahhhh me tiene loca, mas de lo que ya soy por naturaleza_


	8. Chapter 8

Cansada de Besar Sapos

Disclaimer:

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la fabulosa S. Meyer, yo solo juego un poco con ellos, la historia es mía, cosas locas que están en mi cabecita desde hace tiempo.

Capitulo 8

Edward POV

Concéntrate Edward si no quieres que sea doloroso, es la tercera erección sin liberación que tienes en el día, Recuerda cuando viste a Emmet con su pijama de bananas en pijama que tenía el nombre de Bananón , nada más recordar la grotesca imagen mi ya dolorosa erección comenzó a ceder

Afortunadamente mientras estaba concentrado Bella se mantuvo al margen, cosa que agradezco porque cualquier movimiento o palabra que me dijera iba a mandar mi concentración al demonio

Cuando ya estaba tranquilo arranque el coche y emprendimos camino de regreso a casa

-Listo mi pequeña es hora de regresar

-Yo le escribo a las chicas para que ordenen Pizza

-Me parece genial pequeña

Al rato de estar en camino y escuchando música me sentía en paz como hace mucho tiempo no me sentía, conocer mas de Bella, saber de su bonita relación con sus padres, los fuertes lazos de amistad que la unen a Alice y a Rose, mas que amigas son hermanas, pude darme cuenta que es una mujer para nada egoísta, lo da todo sin esperar nada a cambio, y acepta a sus seres queridos como son sin querer cambiar nada de ellos

De pronto vino a mi mente su anécdota con los zapatos cuando estaba en la universidad y no pude evitar reírme con el recuerdo, lo que le causó curiosidad y me preguntó

-¿Se puede saber que es tan gracioso? Para ver si me rió contigo

-Solo recordaba tu anecdota con las botas - le dije riéndome

-Si es impresionante y tengo tantas, a ver – se puso a pensar y de repente una sonrisa ilumino su rostro

Entre anécdotas de los dos llegamos al edificio donde vive Bella me fije que estaba estacionado el Jeep de Emmet

-Ya nos esperan – le dije señalándole el auto de Emmet

-No se por que me extraña, creo que mi apartamento quedó como sitio oficial de reunión

-¿Te molesta? – le pregunté preocupado porque no le gustara que estuviésemos en su apartamento

-No, solo me molesta no tener privacidad, sabes a lo que me refiero, adoro a mis amigas y tu hermano y Jasper me caen súper bien, pero no estaría nada mal llegar y encontrar el apartamento solo para tu sabes – me dijo moviendo las cejas pícaramente

-Tienes razón, ya tendremos tiempo de disfrutar de algo de intimidad – le dije robándole un beso hasta que un carraspeo nos hizo separar

-Vaya Bella veo que no perdiste tiempo y ya me conseguiste un reemplazo

Nos volteamos a la odiosa voz que se dirigía a Bella y allí estaba el imbecil del Club

-En realidad el tiempo lo estaba perdiendo contigo Demetri, y mejor no busques discusiones absurdas que sabes que tienes todas las de perder, sigue tu vida con Jane por mi no te reprimas, bueno nunca lo hiciste la verdad – le contestó Bella tranquilamente sin dejarse intimidar por tan desagradable personaje

-No vine a buscar a Jane, vine porque quería hablar contigo

-No hay nada de que hablar Demetri, no quiero seguir perdiendo mi tiempo, sigue tu vida que yo estoy siguiendo con la mía y no te interesa nada de lo que yo haga – diciendo esto me tomó de la mano y nos fuimos al ascensor dejando otra vez a Demetri tratando de interpretar las palabras de Bella

-Creo que no entendió lo que dijiste – le comente al oído mientras la abrazaba, sentí como se estremeció

-¿Quién? – me preguntó algo perdida efecto de mi acercamiento

-Demetri – le dije mientras mordí el lóbulo de su oreja

-Ah no me extraña, pero no me importa, es parte del pasado

-Lo se – y atrapé sus labios hasta que llegamos a su piso

Nos separamos con pesar y ella buscó la llave de su apartamento mientras yo la abrazaba desde atrás desconcentrándola, tardó bastante mientras yo jugaba con su control, tanto habíamos tardado que el ascensor sonó indicando la llegada de alguien más, me tensé pensando que era otra vez Demetri pero eran Alice y Jasper que venían con las pizzas

-Bella mi pequeña al fin te veo ¿cómo estas?, ¿te has sentido bien? ¿No te ha dolido la mano? ¿no te has vuelto a caer? – soltó Alice sin respirar mientras abrazaba a Bella

-Mi duende diabólica respira, estoy bien, me he sentido muy bien, la mano casi no me molesta y afortunadamente no me he caído – le respondió Bella riendo por lo impetuoso del abrazo y saludo de Alice

-Que bueno ya puedo respirar tranquila, ¿la pasaron bien? – nos preguntó Alice mientras Bella abría la puerta de su apartamento y entraba hasta que se quedó paralizada y nos indicó que guardáramos silencio.

-Oh Emmet no pares mi oso

-Mi osita no pienso parar mmmmmm

-¿Qué demonios están haciendo en mi sillón? –gritó Bella entrando, haciendo saltar a mi hermano y a Rose quienes la estaban pasando muy bien hasta que llegamos, Bella se tapó los ojos y se dio la vuelta

-Esto es el colmo, nos interrumpen a Edward y a mi y ustedes se aprovechan de mi apartamento

-Bella cielo que bueno que llegaste, no es lo que tu piensas, bueno si es lo que piensas pero no lo hicimos a propósito, solo se dio mientras esperábamos que llegaran, pero ya veo que la vida se encargo de darnos una cucharada de nuestra propia medicina – le explicó Rose

-Si bueno ahora saben lo que se siente, por favor vístanse que las pizzas se enfrían –dijo Bella dirigiéndose a la cocina seguida por nosotros para poner la mesa

La cena pasó rápido y fue muy amena mientras le hacíamos bromas a Rose y a Emmet por el incidente, la cara de frustración de Emmet era todo un poema, y casi ni comió, no dijo ni una sola palabra cosa extraña en él, seguro le dolía.

Esa noche Bella se quedó con Alice y Rose y yo me fui a mi apartamento con Emmet y con Rose

Al llegar a mi apartamento no aguantaba el silencio de Emmet, ya me estaba preocupando seriamente

-Emmet ¿qué tienes?, no has abierto la boca para nada y casi ni comiste y eso sí que es extraño hermano

-Dueleeeeeeeeeee – gritó Emmet como un niño chiquito cuando se golpea con algo

Jasper y yo no aguantamos y nos soltamos a reír

-Hermano ve a darte una ducha bien fría eso ayuda a aliviar el dolor – dicho esto salió corriendo a la ducha, no tardamos mucho en escuchar sus gritos en el baño

Esa semana pasó volando, yo buscaba a Bella todos los días para ir a trabajar ya que ella no podía manejar y para mi era un placer buscarla y así poder compartir más con ella, ya en la oficina habían rumores de nuestra relación a pesar de lo discretos y cuidadosos que éramos, estuvimos de acuerdo de no involucrar el trabajo en lo nuestro, pero por lo visto la frustración de mi secretaria Tanya la ponía alerta y notó algo.

El miércoles a la hora de almuerzo Bella y yo estábamos muy atareados y pedimos comida para no perder tiempo saliendo y así adelantar el informe que le teníamos que entregar a Aro para el fin de semana.

Milagrosamente pudimos terminar el informe antes de almorzar lo que nos permitió compartir un pícaro almuerzo, las oficinas estaban solas, todo el personal había salido a comer y cuando Bella se dio cuenta se sentó en mi regazo y comenzamos a almorzar entre besos y caricias.

Como ya era costumbre en nosotros la temperatura fue subiendo y nuestros besos reemplazaron el almuerzo, nos estábamos comiendo mutuamente, Bella se acomodó a horcajas sobre mí y notó el efecto que sus besos causaban en mi

-Mmmmm veo que alguien está listo – me dijo mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja, cosa que me puso peor y mas excitado de lo que ya estaba

-Bella me vuelves loco, te deseo como nunca he deseado a nadie – le respondí besándola y presionando mi erección en su centro caliente que me volvía loco

La fricción era divina pero sentía que ya no era suficiente, Bella se apartó un poco y desabotonó mi pantalón y bajó el cierre rozando mi erección lo que me hizo gemir

-Sshhhhhh debemos ser silenciosos si no queremos que nos descubran – dijo esto bajándose de mi y dirigiéndose a la puerta para poner el cerrojo, luego fue a la puerta que comunicaba con su oficina y también puso el cerrojo – mas vale ser precavido – me dijo guiñándome el ojo y volviendo a donde yo estaba esperándola ansioso

-Bella yo quería que fuera especial pero tú me provocas demasiado y ya no aguanto – le dije mientras la abrazaba y la besaba ardientemente

-No importa como sea pero va a ser muy especial lo se, yo también te deseo mucho - me dijo mientras metía su mano en mi bóxer para liberar mi erección y comenzar a acariciarme

-Oh Bella me vuelves loco – le dije mientras sentía su mano acariciándome de una manera increíble, excitándome más si era posible

-¿Te gusta? – me preguntó mientras se mordía el labio inferior, gesto que me volvía loco

-Me fascina mi Bella – le dije antes de besarla con pasión desenfrenada expresándole con ese beso todo lo bien que me estaba haciendo sentir, dirigía mis manos hasta su centro para devolverle el placer que me estaba dando cuando tocaron la puerta de mi oficina y nos paralizamos

-¡No puede ser! – nos quejamos al mismo tiempo

-¿Edward estas allí? – era la voz de Aro

-Ve al baño mientras yo resuelvo, lo siento – me dijo Bella con cara de angustia

Se levantó, arreglo su ropa rápidamente, tomó los envases de comida y se fue a su oficina para poder distraer a Aro y que no notara lo que estaba a punto de pasar en la mía

Me fui rápido al baño, ya mi erección era dolorosa, estaba deseando el contacto de la dulce mano de mi Bella pero otra vez nos habían dejado con las ganas

Pude escuchar como Bella llamaba a Aro y éste entraba a su oficina, tenía que bajar mi erección no podía salir con una carpa en mis pantalones además que ya se estaba convirtiendo en un caso de bolas azules y no tenia una ducha para bajarla con agua helada, tendría que ayudarme con Manuela otra vez!

Bella POV

-Aro estamos aquí – llamé la atención de nuestro jefe que estaba parado en la puerta de la oficina de Edward, _espero que no se me note lo frustrada que me siento, _

-Oh Bella que bueno que están aquí, necesito saber como va el informe, ¿Por qué estas tan roja Bella? ¿Dónde esta Edward? – oh oh si se nota bueno llego la hora de improvisar _ni modo que te diga estábamos a punto de tener sexo Express en la oficina pero nos interrumpiste _

-Si estamos aquí almorzando pero Edward me contó un chiste y casi me ahogo y él derramó algo de refresco en su camisa, está en el baño limpiándose – dije en un volumen alto para que edward pudiese captar la idea _eso espero_

-Es peligroso contarte chiste mientras comes, ya lo se, - dijo Aro riéndose

-Si entre otras cosas – le contesté entre dientes

-Bueno a lo que vine ¿cómo va el informe? Este fin de semana tengo que viajar a Londres a reunirme con mi hermano Cayo y quiero darle la información que tanto necesita o al menos un preámbulo ya que no es algo que se pueda descifrar en solo dos semanas

-Aro el informe ya está listo y te lo enviamos a tu correo y como dices es solo un informe preliminar, es algo bastante delicado y debemos buscar mucha información en archivo muerto puesto que es una situación que lleva mucho tiempo presentándose – le dije a Aro

-Lo se Bella querida, pero entiende que no es una información que se pueda dejar en manos de cualquiera, pasaste un tiempo tu sola encargándote de los dos departamentos y no te podía pedir que me ayudaras sola con eso.

-Así es Aro, lo entendemos perfectamente, afortunadamente Edward y yo hemos formado un buen equipo de trabajo y eso ha facilitado la investigación - en eso me fijo que viene entrando Edward con una cara de dolor y frustración que me hizo sentir culpable, además había captado mi mensaje y tenía su camisa mojada como si de verdad se hubiese bañado con su refresco

-Aro disculpa la tardanza pero tuve un pequeño incidente

-No te preocupes entiendo perfectamente, ya Bella me puso al día y me informó que enviaron una copia del informe a mi correo, les agradezco todo el esfuerzo que han puesto en esta investigación

-No te preocupes Aro, nos encanta ayudarte – le dijo Edward

-Bueno no les quito mas tiempo sigan disfrutando de su almuerzo ya los demás están llegando de almorzar y ustedes no terminan

No pude evitar comentar -Eso ya es costumbre en nosotros – y dirigí mi mirada a Edward que me daba la razón con su mirada

-Bien no los molesto más – _ya para que si ya arruinaste la fiesta_ – nos vemos chicos que tengan una excelente tarde

-Hasta luego Aro – nos despedimos al mismo tiempo, Aro salió de mi oficina y nos quedamos solo

-Lo siento – le dije a Edward

-No te preocupes los dos nos dejamos llevar y la estábamos pasando muy bien pero definitivamente tendremos que irnos a Marte para poder al fin hacerte el amor – me dijo Edward besando ligeramente mis labios – terminemos de comer al menos

-Si mejor, no vaya a ser que aparte de frustrados también nos convirtamos en desnutridos

Y así fue como comenzamos a comer en silencio, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos, me moría de ganas por preguntarle como se sentía, sabia que a veces podría ser muy doloroso para los hombres no culminar el acto y Edward estaba súper encendido y no era la primera vez que nos interrumpían.

De pronto Edward me vio fijamente noté que estaba por proponerme algo, le sonreí para darle el valor y hablara pero todavía me estudiaba

-Dispara Edward me tienes en ascuas – no aguanté mas la incertidumbre quería saber lo que pasaba por su cabeza

-Me preguntaba si esta noche me puedo quedar a dormir contigo en tu apartamento, es que los chicos va a salir con Alice y Rosalie y no quiero quedarme solo, quiero compartir mas contigo, ojo no quiero que pienses que te lo digo para terminar con lo que nos interrumpieron hace un rato

-¿No? - le pregunte horrorizada porque yo si quería continuar

-No me mal interpretes Bella si que quiero continuar pero no me gustaría que pensaras que solo me interesa el sexo contigo, también quiero compartir otras cosas – me dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y la besaba

-Es bueno saberlo Edward porque yo deseo lo mismo

-Entonces al salir de mi oficina pasamos por mi apartamento para buscar una muda de ropa ¿te parece?

-Me parece perfecto, así conozco tu cueva cavernícola – le dije riendo de mi estupido comentario

-Eres tan original que me encanta y me sorprendes cada día – dijo Edward riendo conmigo

Al salir de la oficina, como habíamos quedado pasamos por el de él para que buscara una muda de ropa, al entrar me quedé fascinada por el buen gusto de la decoración era sencilla pero como que tenía bien marcada la personalidad de cada uno de sus habitantes

-¿Qué te parece mi cueva? – me preguntó Edward

-Tiene su encanto, es una mezcla de ustedes tres

-Si mi madre hizo muy bien su trabajo, fue ella quien se encargo de la decoración, ya sabes si fuese por nosotros solo tendríamos los colchones, la nevera y por supuesto la T.V. y la consola de juegos por Emmet

-Buen trabajo el de tu madre entonces, ya estas listo?

-Si ya podemos irnos, que quieres cenar?

-Vas a cocinar?

-Si no te molesta comida latina, en la despensa tenemos una gran variedad de comida enlatada, especialidad de la casa

-No te preocupes puedo cocinar

-Lo dudo recuerda que tienes una mano fuera de combate

-Cierto pero tengo un ayudante de cocina, o sea tu

-Mejor delivery no quiero quemar tu cocina y que después tengamos que ser rescatados por los bomberos

-Eso sería el colmo, de camino compramos la cena vamos mi Capitán Cavernícola

-Veías esa caricatura? A mi me encantaba

-Claro que la veía, pero mi preferida era la del Corre Caminos, no se porque me identifico con el Coyote

-Te entiendo, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia- dijo tratando de aguantar la risa por la alusión a mi torpeza

-Así es

Salimos del apartamento de Edward conversando de los gustos de infancia, y compramos comida china en el camino

Cuando llegamos a mi apartamento deje a Edward arreglando la mesa para cenar mientras yo me cambiaba, cuando ya estaba cómoda salí de mi habitación y ya Edward tenía todo listo, nos sentamos a comer mientras conversábamos trivialidades, después el preparo café y nos sentamos en la sala a tomarlo y a ver algo de televisión

Edward me acurruco a su lado mientras veíamos una serie en la TV que no entendía nada porque nunca le había prestado atención, Edward comenzó a besar mi cabello y a acariciarme, poco a poco juntamos nuestros labios, fue un beso tranquilo en un principio

No se en que momento ya estábamos acostados en el sillón, nos estábamos tomando nuestro tiempo no había apuro, no había riesgos de que nos interrumpieran y lo disfrutábamos muchísimo

-Eres tan calida, tu olor me hechiza Bella – me susurró Edward al oído

-Y tu me deslumbras con tu voz, con tu sonrisa, con tus caricias – le respondí mientras mis manos acariciaban su espalda hasta llegar a su firme trasero

Comenzamos a quitarnos la ropa lentamente, sin apurarnos y Edward era tan delicado conmigo, sus caricias eran tiernas, como si yo fuese una muñeca de porcelana que se podía romper, nunca me había sentido tan protegida en los brazos de nadie.

Cuando ya la ropa no era molestia y solo nos quedaba la ropa interior por sacarnos, sentía a Edward muy excitado y mi cuerpo lo pedía a gritos, comenzó a sonar el teléfono de mi casa

-No vas a responder? – me preguntó angustiado

-Que dejen el mensaje en la contestadora – le respondí volviendo a besarlo hasta que escuche en la contestadota la dulce voz de mi madre dejándome paralizada

_-Bella hija se que ya estas en casa así que si te estas bañando sal de allí y atiende a tu madre que tiene muchos días sin saber de su querida hija_

-Demonios si no le atiendo es capaz de mandar a las chicas, lo siento se trata de artillería pesada lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.

-Tranquila Bella atiende no hay problema te espero en la habitación – me dijo Edward mientras recogía nuestra ropa y se iba a la habitación

-Trataré de no tardar

-Te estaré esperando – me dijo guiñándome el ojo

_-Hola mami, estaba en la ducha por eso me tardé en responder_

_-Bella Hija nos tienes olvidados, no todo debe ser trabajo, debes tomar tiempo para ti _

_-Lo se mamá, como estas tu y como esta mi papi?_

…_.._

Hora y media después

_-Si mami estaré pendiente, tratare de ir este fin de semana para convencer a mi papi de hacerse los __exámenes bye los amo_

Cuando por fin pude despedirme de mamá me fui a mi habitación, estaba súper apenada por haber tardado tanto pero siempre que hablaba con mis padres la conversación se extendía por horas

Cuando entre al cuarto Edward tenía el televisor encendido y se había quedado dormido, apague la luz y me acosté a su lado, en lo que me sintió se despertó

-Lo siento, mi mama tiende a extenderse mucho cuando llama y no encontraba manera de cortar la llamada

-No te preocupes, ¿está todo bien? Tienes cara de preocupada

-Es que mi papá no ha estado bien y tampoco ha querido ir al medico, y la única que lo obliga a esas cosas soy yo, voy a tener que ir este fin de semana a verlos

-Bueno pequeña, ya verás que no es nada ahora a dormir, o mañana no nos vamos a poder levantar

-Si creo que es lo mejor, lo siento – me disculpé otra vez cuando me acurruco en sus brazos

-No te preocupes pequeña, mientras estabas hablando con tu madre se me ocurrió una idea, espero que te guste

-Y cual es esa idea?

-El yeso te lo quitan el viernes de la próxima semana cierto?

-Así es y así espero

-Bien, que te parece si el viernes después de la oficina nos escapamos hasta el domingo? A unas cabañas que quedan a hora y media de aquí? – pregunto Edward

-Sería maravilloso

-Entonces no te comprometas con nadie más que el próximo fin de semana será solo para nosotros dos, dulces sueños mi Bella Durmiente

-Buenas noches mi salvador, que descanses – le di un casto beso y nos acurrucamos para dormir

El resto de la semana pasó volando, Edward y yo tuvimos mucho trabajo y el fin de semana llegó casi sin darnos cuenta, el sábado temprano me fui a casa de mis padres, como no podía manejar con mi mano mala tuve una pequeña pelea con Edward que me quería llevar, pero pude convencerlo que me iba en bus total era un viaje de solo 2 horas.

Ya el domingo en la tarde estaba de regreso y mas tranquila porque pude convencer a mi padre de hacerse un chequeo general solo por rutina, me sentía mas tranquila por esa parte, además faltaba menos para recuperar mi libertad total de movimiento al quitarme el yeso

El viernes tan anhelado por fin llegó, temprano Edward me fue a buscar como ya era su costumbre, aprovechó de guardar la bolsa que había preparado para el fin de semana y me dejó en el hospital, pude convencerlo de que se adelantara a la oficina que yo tomaba un taxi porque no sabíamos cuanto tardarían en atenderme

Después de 3 horas de espera porque se presentó una emergencia me pudieron atender y me quitaron el yeso, me sentía libre, tome un taxi y en pocos minutos llegue a la oficina

Fui directamente a la oficina de Edward para tranquilizarlo ya que me había estado llamando cada media hora para saber si me estaban atendiendo

-Ya llegué, libre de yeso – le dije señalándole mi mano libre

El se levanto de su silla y fue directo hasta donde me encontraba yo, cerro la puerta y me abrazó y me besó de una manera desesperada, yo no dude en responder a su beso puesto que ya los extrañaba, teníamos casi dos semanas conteniéndonos pero ya hoy podíamos dar rienda suelta a la pasión

-Me alegra, ya falta menos para escaparnos – me dijo y me volvió a besar desesperado hasta que sentimos que tocaban la puerta, nos separamos y a los pocos segundos entró Tanya con su sonrisa intento de seducción

-Edward aquí están los expedientes que me pediste al llegar, me ocupé personalmente de buscarlos

-Gracias Tanya ese es tu trabajo no?

-Bella necesito que revisemos esos expedientes – me dijo Edward desviando toda la atención de Tanya que estaba nuevamente en ataque de conquista

-Tanya ya te puedes retirar, si necesito algo te lo informo gracias

-Cuando quieras Edward – dijo saliendo de la oficina con un movimiento exagerado de caderas, que pretendía ser seductora

-Que expedientes son esos?

-Nada importante mi pequeña, la mande a buscarlos apenas llegó para que no me molestara, son de archivo muerto, me dio varias horas de respiro – me explico riendo

-Eres un genio, pero eso no te va a salvar de sus coqueteos

-Fue lo que se me ocurrió al no tener a mi salvadora

-Prometo no volverte a abandonar

-Eso espero – me dijo acariciando mi mejilla

-Bueno debo ponerme a trabajar para que podamos salir temprano- le dije

Ya a las 5 de la tarde todos comenzaron a retirarse, Edward y yo estábamos terminando unos informes y solo pudimos salir a las 6 de la tarde

-Lista para un fin de semana especial

-Lista, vamos – le dije tomando mi bolsa

A los pocos minutos ya estábamos en la carretera

-Este día para mi se hizo eterno, sentía que el reloj estaba en mi contra y las horas no avanzaban – me comentó Edward

-Si yo también sentí lo mismo, pero al fin ya somos libres cariño, de hecho antes de salir de la oficina llame a las chicas para que estén tranquilas y no me maten por olvidarlas

-Bueno creo que van a estar muy ocupadas este fin de semana, Emmet tenia ganas de acampar y estaban planificando algo de eso para este fin de semana

Pusimos música y así seguimos el camino hasta que pude ver a lo lejos como un rayo iluminaba el cielo, Edward vio lo mismo porque me dijo.

-Espero que esa tormenta no se desate todavía, que podamos llegar sin ningún problema a nuestro destino

-Llueva truene o relampaguee vamos a llegar a nuestro destino – le dije seriamente

-Así va a ser pequeña

Seguimos avanzando y ya había comenzado a llover, a medida que aumentaba la intensidad de la lluvia, Edward disminuía la velocidad

Al fin a las 2 horas y media Edward me dijo menos tenso, que ya estábamos por llegar

-Me alegro, no es el mejor momento de estar en una carretera, estoy aterrada

-Solo estamos como a 5 minutos pequeña

Terminando de decir Edward que solo faltaban 5 minutos escuchamos un estruendo delante del auto y Edward frenó justo a tiempo cuando veíamos con un árbol se caía justo en el medio de la vía imposibilitando el paso

-No, no, no, no – era lo único que podía decir, esto no podía estar pasando como es posible que un piche árbol se antojara de bloquear el camino

-Estás bien? – me preguntó Edward

-No, tengo ganas de matar ese árbol, dime que tienes una sierra para convertirlo en aserrín – le contesté con la vista fija en el árbol

-Lamentablemente no tengo una sierra, pero si tengo una linterna así que podremos llegar caminando no estamos lejos, sólo déjame aparcar bien el carro a un lado del camino y esperaremos a que escampe para que caminemos hasta las cabañas

No le dije nada a Edward pero no quería esperar a que la estúpida tormenta se fuera para que llegáramos a las cabañas, apenas acomodo el carro me bajé y fui directo al árbol que estaba atravesado en la vía

-Estúpido árbol, seguro tenías cientos de años allí de pie sin moverte y decides caerte justo en este momento – dije pateándolo con toda la rabia que sentía

-Bella cálmate, te estas empapando – me dijo Edward abrazándome para que me calmara

-Tu también te estas empapando – le dije ya llorando de la impotencia – ¿por que pasan estas cosas? ¿Por que no hemos podido estar juntos?

-Ssshhhhh tranquila pequeña, ya que estamos empapados vamos por nuestros bolsos que debemos llegar pronto a las cabañas, no quiero que te resfríes

-Ni loca me pienso resfriar este fin de semana Edward Cullen, ni aunque tenga 40 de fiebre dejaré de hacerte el amor – y al terminar de decirle esto me besó desesperadamente

-No pienso esperar más para que hagamos el amor pequeña, mira como me tienes – me dijo llevando mi mano hasta su entrepierna - yo tampoco aguanto más, te deseo como nunca antes he deseado a otra mujer, vamos

Fuimos a la cajuela del coche y el cargo con las dos bolsas y la linterna, me abrazó y comenzamos a caminar rumbo a las cabañas, caminamos por 15 minutos más hasta que vimos las luces del complejo de cabañas y se nos iluminó el rostro

-Al fin – dijimos al mismo tiempo y un trueno resonó haciéndonos sobresaltar

Por fin llegamos a la recepción donde nos atendieron amablemente al vernos empapados, se ofrecieron a buscar el auto de Edward para traerlo por un camino alterno, que sólo ellos conocen y Edward respiró aliviado al saber que su coche no estaría toda la noche en el medio de la carretera, nos dieron la llave de nuestra cabaña y un chico nos guió hasta ella llevando nuestro empapado equipaje

Al entrar a la que nos habían asignado me quede impresionada con la sencillez y belleza de la misma, el chico encendió la chimenea para que entráramos en calor, pero lo que el no sabía era que nos estábamos quemando por dentro del deseo

-Listo, cualquier cosa que necesiten, llaman a recepción y con gusto los atenderemos – dijo el chico con una sonrisa amable

-Muchas gracias – respondimos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo haciendo al chico sonreír, antes de salir venía una chica con un servicio de chocolate caliente cortesía de la casa, les agradecimos y les dimos sus respectivas propinas y se marcharon.

-Edward me tendió una taza de delicioso chocolate y sin esperar más la bebimos mientras nuestros ojos estaban fijos el uno en el otro, hasta que no aguantamos más y dejamos las tazas a un lado y Edward me abrazó fuertemente, yo estaba temblando de anticipación

-Estas temblando pequeña ¿te quieres dar una ducha de agua caliente para que entres en calor?

-No, sólo quiero que me hagas el amor Edward, estoy temblando de deseo

Y sin decir más nos comenzamos a besar, pude sentir la ternura de Edward en ese beso que fue subiendo la intensidad

Edward comenzó a desabotonarme la blusa y yo hacía lo mismo con su camisa que se pegaba a su perfecto torso

Cada centímetro de piel que iba quedando al descubierto era acariciada por nuestros labios

-Eres tan hermosa Bella, tan perfecta, tu piel es tan suave y tan deliciosa

-Tu también eres perfecto, divino – le dije abrazándolo fuertemente mientras mis labios tomaban el lóbulo de su oreja y lo sentí estremecer.

No nos movimos de la estancia frente a la chimenea, estábamos allí explorándonos mutuamente y desvistiéndonos, Edward me ayudó a quitarme el pantalón y sus labios pasearon por mis dos piernas dejando besos que me hacían estremecer

Cuando llegó nuevamente a mis labios yo desabroche su pantalón y baje el cierre, tome la pretina para quitárselo, pero aproveche de una vez de quitarle su boxer, ya el se había quitado los zapatos y las medias, así que lo tenía ante mi completamente desnudo y me quitó el aliento

-Estoy en desventaja, tu todavía tienes ropa – dijo esto quitando mi brassier y acariciando mis senos, su toque me hizo estremecer, sus labios bajaron por mi cuello, no podía parar de temblar con sus caricias

Cuando sentí sus labios tomando uno de mis pezones no pude reprimir un gemido, lo acarició suavemente primero pero después lo comenzó a succionar con mas fuerza haciéndome jadear

-Eres deliciosa mi Bella – dijo mientras sus manos bajaban por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mis bragas de encaje negro – son divinas pero me gustas más sin ellas – dijo deslizándolas lentamente por mis piernas mientras sus labios volvían a acariciarme, me estaba volviendo loca

Se quedó de rodillas, y sus manos separaron mis piernas para que pudiera acariciar mi centro que estaba más que listo para sus caricias

-Estas lista para mi y yo estoy listo para ti – dijo antes de besar mi centro de placer haciéndome estremecer fuertemente, era todo un maestro del sexo, ya estaba viendo estrellas y eso que sólo que estaba comenzando

Me tuve que aferrar fuertemente de sus hombros para no perder el equilibrio

-Oh Edward – gemí al sentirlo

-Quiero sentirte Bella, quiero que tengas un orgasmo por mi boca

Y siguió con su trabajo, su lengua era experta acariciándome, sentía como aprisionaba mi clítoris y se deleitaba con el, yo temblaba descontroladamente, nunca me habían besado como lo estaba haciendo el, me sentía como si fuese la primera vez y tenía todos mis sentidos a flor de piel, no paraba de gemir su nombre

Cuando sentí un dedo dentro de mi fue el detonante de placer, tocó el punto exacto para que mi orgasmo no tardara en llegar

-Edward oh – y me sentí flotar de placer, el nunca paro de besarme y bombearme mientras me estremecía de placer hasta que notó que mis piernas no me sostenían, se sentó llevándome consigo, me abrazó fuertemente mientras me recuperaba de tan maravilloso orgasmo.

Cuando pude normalizar mi respiración y sentía sus manos acariciar mi espalda pude hablar nuevamente

-Es cierto lo que dicen de los fuegos artificiales, me llevaste a verlos, gracias – le dije antes de besarlo con toda la pasión que el me hacía sentir, pude saborearme en sus labios y eso me encendió de nuevo, además de sentir su erección rozándome íntimamente

Sin separarme de el, metí mi mano entre nuestros cuerpos para tomar su gran Eddy y posicionarlo en mi entrada, ya quería sentirlo dentro de mi, habíamos esperado mucho y ya era el momento de ser uno solo

-Dios Bella eres tan estrecha, me estas matando de placer – dijo mientras lo dejaba entrar lentamente en mi, sintiéndome llena y plena, ahora sí me sentía completa

Cuando ya estaba todo dentro de mi, comencé a moverme lentamente, no había prisas, sólo se escuchaban nuestros nombres mezclados con gemidos, nuestras bocas besaban cada parte de nuestros cuerpos que estaban a nuestro alcance

El no dejaba de acariciar mi espalda y mis glúteos, la posición en la que estábamos nos hacía sentir muy unidos, cuando sentí su boca en uno de mis senos incrementó la pasión y aceleré mis movimientos quería más, necesitaba más y el también, el me ayudo a seguir el ritmo ayudando mis caderas

-Bella me estas volviendo loco, eres demasiado oohhh

-Es lo que causas en mi Edward – le respondí entre gemidos

-Quiero ver tu cara de placer cuando llegues al orgasmo Bella, sentir como tus paredes me atrapan mas y me vuelven loco

-Ya estoy cerca ahhh y también quiero ver tu cara cuando llegues y acabes dentro de mi Edward

Sentí como llegaba otro glorioso orgasmo, mas intenso que el anterior, mis paredes apretaban su pene y no aguanté más me deje llevar por el orgasmo mientras veía en su cara que el tampoco tardaba mucho en llegar, lo sentí mas duro si es posible mientras me estremecía de placer y lo sentí vaciarse en mi

-Ohhh Edward

-Bella eres mía, completamente mía ohhhhh

Y diciendo esto se dejó caer sobre la alfombra llevándome con el, todavía estaba dentro de mi y no quería dejarlo salir, y el tampoco hizo nada por separar nuestros cuerpos, mas bien me apretaba más a el mientras recuperábamos el aliento

Cuando ya podíamos respirar normalmente nos besamos con ternura

-No quiero y no creo que pueda separarme de ti Bella, lo que sentí fue muy intenso, no me atrevo a decir que es amor porque me da miedo precipitarme

-No digas nada Edward, yo también lo sentí así, y también tengo miedo a precipitarme a hablar de amor, somos adultos, y sabemos que es mejor dejar que las cosas fluyan, y tranquilo que ahora que me has hecho conocer los fuegos artificiales tampoco quiero separarme de ti

-También vi esos fuegos artificiales Bella, y tenían formas de estrellas – dijo y comenzamos a reir de lo loco de nuestra conversación

Yeeessssss, al fin subieron de niveeellllllll que les pareció?

_Me esforcé son 20 paginas de Word__ (aplausos para mi eeehhhhh) _

_A __**Jolli Cullen**__, cumplí mi palabra y ya llego el lemmon que pediste, no fue fácil pero batalle hasta que salió espero que sea de tu agrado_

_No me puedo ir sin dejarle ( otra vez, pero se lo merecen) mi enorme agradecimiento a mis mosqueteras queridas del alma_** Betzacosta, Bertilin y Gery Whitlock **_por sus consejos y el ánimo que me dan diariamente _

_A __**Dark Warrior 1000**__, tus reviews siguen dando en el clavo, gracias por tu ayuda!_

_Un saludo especial a __**Darky 1995**__ y a __**Jolli Cullen**__ por sus reviews y a las que no los dejan pero han tenido la amabilidad de poner esta historia entre sus alertas y favoritos Gracias! Pero se vale escribir aunque sea un OK que es gratis chis no cobran nada, sino ya estaría arruinada de tantos reviews que dejo jejejejejeje _

_Seguimos en contacto ya hable demasiado y no quiero molestarlas más…_

_GineGine _

_Besos X mil a Edward ahhhh me tiene loca, mas de lo que ya soy por naturaleza_


	9. Chapter 9

Cansada de Besar Sapos

Disclaimers:

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la fabulosa S. Meyer, yo solo juego un poco con ellos, la historia es mía, cosas locas que están en mi cabecita desde hace tiempo.

Capitulo 9

Bella POV

Después de escuchar a Edward decir que también vio los fuegos artificiales nos quedamos sumidos en un cómodo silencio mientras nuestros cuerpos recuperaban fuerzas después de la entrega tan intensa.

Poco a poco comencé a sentir frío, el fuego de la chimenea no era suficiente, y sin poder evitarlo comencé a temblar de frío, sentía las caricias que me daba Edward en la espalda pero no eran suficientes para mantener el calor.

—Es hora de una ducha caliente, estas temblando pequeña — me dijo mientras me levantaba el rostro para darme un pequeño beso en la frente.

—Si necesito esa ducha, el frío se me esta colando hasta los huesos— dije castañeando un poco los dientes

Edward se puso de pie y me cargó sobre su hombro haciéndome gritar por la impresión ya que no me esperaba que me tomara de esa manera

—Necesito mantenerte caliente pequeña y una ducha juntos nos hará entrar en calor — me dijo dándome una nalgada cariñosa que me hizo pegar un grito.

—Estas sacando tu lado cavernícola, no me quejo porque tengo una vista privilegiada y puedo tomarla como soporte — le dije al fijarme que tenía muy buena vista de su trasero _"estas como para morderte mmmmm"_ — ¿te han dicho que tu trasero es muy apetecible? están muy firmes, creo que me va a costar mucho mantener mis manos alejadas de ellas después de tan magnifico primer plano y comprobación del material — no pude evitar reír cuando él saltó al tomarle el trasero con mis dos manos queriendo abarcarlo todo.

—Eres una niña muy mala, y no, nunca me habían dicho que mi trasero es apetecible — Me colocó en el suelo mientras abría las llaves de la ducha y controlaba la temperatura del agua, yo estaba parada detrás de él, de verdad me estaba deleitando la vista, su espalda ancha, su apetitoso trasero y sus piernas firmes me hicieron suspirar mas de una vez.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? — preguntó coqueto mientras se volteaba.

—Mucho aunque tu delantera también merece un buen escrutinio de este jurado — le dije señalándome.

Mi vista se deleitaba de todo su cuerpo mientras el agua caía libremente por él, sus ojos, su nariz, su boca que me volvía loca cuando me besaba, su pecho y su abdomen, no tan marcado pero si bien trabajado, sus caderas y _"Oh por Dios Eddycito es todo un bombon" _y sus piernas firmes, no pude evitar morder mi labio inferior ansiosa por probarlo completito.

—¿Pasé la inspección? Si no es así, se como ganarme este jurado tan provocador — Me dijo mientras me pegaba a su cuerpo y empezó a besarme con mucha pasión, mis manos fueron desde su cuello, bajaron por su espalda acariciándola hasta llegar a su objetivo, su tan adorable y apetitoso trasero, presionándolo mas a mi cuerpo.

—Pasaste, pero puedes seguir sobornándome, me están gustando tus métodos de persuasión — y sin más me comenzó a enjabonar, "_¿En que momento tomó el jabón y la esponja? Bah no importa sus manos son mágicas en mi piel" _

Sentir a Edward enjabonarme y acariciarme era como estar en la gloria máxima del placer. Estaba totalmente entregada a sus caricias y más cuando llegó a mi sexo que ya estaba pidiendo a gritos su atención, me acarició suavemente abriéndose camino hasta mi clítoris.

Comenzó a frotarme más detenidamente mientras me besaba. Ya estaba perdiendo la cabeza, sus dedos presionaban justo en el punto exacto donde me daba más placer, rompió el beso cuando ya nos faltaba el aire para respirar, pero sus labios no se separaron de mi piel porque fue bajando por mi cuello hasta mis senos que reclamaban su atención.

Su boca se entretuvo con mis senos mientras seguía acariciando mi clítoris, yo estaba al borde de la locura, ya casi no podía sostenerme en pie, hasta que se alejó de mí y detuvo sus caricias, no pude evitar gruñir frustrada.

—¿Qué?, todavía no he terminado me falta enjabonarte la espalda — dijo con su estúpida sonrisa de medio lado que me nublaba el pensamiento y si a eso le sumamos el cuasi orgasmo que quedó en el camino obviamente de mis labios no pudo salir nada, sólo me dejé hacer.

Me colocó de espaldas a él y gemí al sentir su erección muy bien ubicada mientras aplicaba mas jabón a la esponja, hasta que se separó un poco y comenzó a enjabonarme la espalda, dándome un rico masaje y susurrándome en el oído — Siente, cierra tus ojos y deja que tu cuerpo sienta—

Al escucharlo me estremecí y cerré mis ojos. Me permití sentir de nuevo sus caricias, la esponja del jabón bajó por mi espalda hasta que llegó a mi trasero y comenzó a masajearlo.

—Mmmmm también tienes muy buena retaguardia y no te imaginas todo lo que me ha hecho fantasear — me dijo y lo único que pude hacer fue gemir por lo que me hacía sentir con sus caricias.

Después de no se cuento tiempo terminó de enjabonarme y masajearme, me metió debajo del agua para sacarme el jabón, se pegó nuevamente a mi cuerpo permitiéndome sentir su pecho pegado a mi espalda y su erección en mi trasero.

Sus manos fueron a mis pechos y los acarició encendiéndome más si era posible, poco a poco sus manos fueron bajando en una delicada caricia hasta que volvió a encontrar mi clítoris, una de sus manos se aferró a mi cadera para mantenerme pegada a él mientras la otra continuó con la tarea que había dejado inconclusa hace unos minutos.

Sentir sus caricias expertas en mi clítoris mas su erección estimulándome me estaban llevando rápidamente a mi liberación, lo único que se escuchaban eran nuestros jadeos, gemidos y el sonido del agua corriendo por nuestros cuerpos, era una experiencia completamente erótica

Cuando sus labios tomaron mi cuello a la vez que sentía que él comenzaba a succionar me dio un placer más allá de lo soportable y estallé en un orgasmo delicioso —Oh Edward— gemí desesperada sintiendo como llegaba al cielo y mas allá.

Edward me tuvo que sostener ya que mis piernas se habían vuelto gelatina y no podía sostenerme sola. Mi respiración estaba sumamente agitada y tardé un poco en recuperarme, cuando recobré mi estabilidad me voltee de frente a él y lo bese con toda la pasión que sentía.

—Ahora me toca a mi bañarte — tomé la esponja y el jabón y lo voltee para que me diera la espalda. Quise retribuirle todo el placer que me había hecho sentir.

Cuando llegue hasta su trasero no pude evitar agacharme y comencé a darle besos. Edward se estremecía cada vez que sentía mis labios, mis manos se fueron a su erección y comencé a acariciarla, me sentía poderosa escuchando sus gemidos y sintiéndolo estremecer.

Recordé el placer que sentí cuando me había besado el cuello hasta marcarlo y decidí probar. Mientras acariciaba su erección comencé a succionar parte de su trasero dejándole una marca. Escuchar a Edward gritar fue prueba suficiente de que lo estaba disfrutando.

—Ven aquí pequeña diablilla, me vuelves completamente loco y ya necesito estar dentro de ti — me dijo Edward mientras se volteaba y me tomaba en sus brazos y entraba a mí con una pasión desenfrenada.

Ansiaba sentirlo nuevamente dentro de mí, era una sensación de plenitud máxima, nuestros gemidos aumentaron de volumen y sentí que llegaba más profundamente cuando me pegó contra la pared para tener mayor soporte.

Era alucinante el roce de nuestra piel con el agua corriendo libremente por nuestros cuerpos mientras jadeábamos y gemíamos nuestros nombres, cuando Edward tomó uno de mis senos en su boca y comenzó a chuparlo fuertemente no pude evitar gritar de placer —AHHH —

—Si mi Bella, Grita para mi, quiero escucharte gritar mi nombre— me susurraba.

—Edward….. estoy cerca, quiero que lleguemos…. juntos— le pedí entre gemidos de placer.

—Yo…. Ahhh … me dejaré ir cuando tu lo hagas mi Bella…. y créeme que lo sentiré….. mmmmm tu cuerpo me dice cuando estas llegando—

—AAHHHH — me estaba llevando al límite de la locura pero del puro placer, nos besamos desesperados, sentíamos al máximo el cuerpo del otro.

Sus embestidas se hicieron más rápidas cuando sentí que mis paredes se cerraban en él ya estaba apunto de llegar y él se estaba esforzando para llegar conmigo, tomé una de sus tetillas y la comencé a estimular con mis dedos, después de eso no tardamos mucho en llegar al clímax juntos, mi orgasmo lo ayudó a él a conseguir el suyo.

—Siiii Edward -

—Bellaaaa

Gritamos los dos cuando llegamos, fue tanto el placer que sentimos que ninguno de los dos pudo sostenerse y nos fuimos deslizando por la pared de la ducha.

—Definitivamente no servimos para economizar agua — le dije riendo después de haber recuperado el aliento.

—Si tu no lo dices, yo tampoco, así que voy a ser un poco egoísta con el planeta pero el placer de compartir la ducha contigo es algo que pienso hacer cada vez que pueda — respondió Edward a mi comentario mientras me besaba dulcemente — Es hora que salgamos de aquí — se puso de pie llevándome con él, cerró las llaves del agua y me envolvió en una toalla.

Edward se secó y después tomó mi toalla y comenzó a secarme para que mantuviera el calor en mi cuerpo, cuando me estaba secando mi estómago decidió hacer acto de presencia haciéndome sonrojar.

—Es hora de alimentarte pequeña, debemos reponer energías, el fin de semana apenas comienza — me dijo alzando las ceja pícaramente.

—Suena prometedor pero tengo hambre y ya sabes que con hambre no pienso, no coordino y… — Edward me silenció con sus labios en un beso intenso.

—Ya pido comida mi pequeña, yo también tengo hambre y la noche apenas comienza—

Edward pidió comida para que la llevaran a la cabaña, mientras esperábamos que llegara la comida nos vestimos con ropa abrigada, pero mi sentido común me decía que no duraría mucho con la ropa puesta así que me puse bien cómoda y le preparé una pequeña sorpresa.

La comida no tardó en llegar y de inmediato Edward me sentó en su regazo y comenzó a alimentarme, ya era una costumbre para él darme de comer y yo no me quejaba para nada, las creppes que había pedido estaban deliciosas.

Luego de terminar con las creppes, me dijo que el postre lo tomaríamos en la habitación y destapó una bandeja donde estaban unas fresas para ser acompañadas por un exquisito fondue de chocolate.

Colocó la bandeja en una de las mesas de noche y me tomó en sus brazos, me abrazó fuertemente mientras me miraba intensamente.

—¿Sabes que mi debilidad es el chocolate? —

—También es la mía—

—Es una debilidad que compartimos, y te confieso que desde que vi tus ojos chocolate me dejaron atrapado — me dijo casi susurrándome, como si tuviese miedo de confesármelo.

—No lo sabía, no puedo decirte que cuando vi tus ojos esmeralda me atraparon porque te estaría mintiendo, pero ya sabes que a veces soy lenta y además en el momento en que nos conocimos yo no estaba muy bien que digamos, tenía mi orgullo herido. — le expliqué.

—Edward, se que somos una pareja bastante particular, pero eso es lo que somos, no soy capaz de exigirte nada porque así no funcionan las cosas para mi, sabes muchas cosas de mi, en cambio yo no se mucho de ti, con esto que te estoy diciendo no te estoy presionando, cuando te sientas listo para hablar de ti yo estaré aquí para escucharte, pero hay algo que si te voy a pedir, el día que sientas que no es lo mismo conmigo por favor dímelo, no me engañes, sólo dímelo y eso será lo mejor para los dos— le dije mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

—Bella, tienes todo el derecho de pedírmelo es lo que todo hombre debe hacer y te pido lo mismo Bella, y respecto a mi vida antes de conocerte… —

Respiró profundo antes de continuar.

—Si no te he contado nada es porque no quiero ensuciar esto que estamos comenzando, es algo que he venido enfrentando yo solo pero mas adelante ya te contaré, confío en ti eso no lo dudes, es solo que quiero dejar el pasado atrás y vivir mi presente y ahora se que quiero vivirlo contigo— Y sin decir nada me besó tiernamente, en ese beso sentí que todas sus palabras eran ciertas.

El beso como ya era costumbre en nosotros fue subiendo de intensidad y nuestras manos no tardaron en apartar de nuestro camino la ropa que nos estorbaba. Edward me sacó el suéter que me había puesto y se encontró con que no llevaba Brassier y mis pezones ya estaban duros esperando por sus caricias, el gruñido de satisfacción de su parte no se hizo esperar.

—Eres muy traviesa y quieres volverme loco—

—Sólo te estoy ahorrando un poquito de trabajo querido— Yo también saqué su suéter y mis manos recorrieron su pecho, detallando cada centímetro de su piel, esta vez no había prisa, se trataba de disfrutar del otro al máximo.

Mientras sentía a Edward en mi pecho mis manos siguieron su camino hasta desabrochar su jean, este era de puros botones, no tenía bragueta lo que hacía el momento más excitante porque con cada botón que desabrochan mis dedos acariciaban su erección sacando gemidos roncos de él.

Lo separé un poco de mi para ver sus ojos que estaban oscuros por el deseo que lo embargaba.

—Eres perfecto — le dije antes de atrapar sus labios con los míos. Mi lengua quería saborearlo completo, delinee sus labios y él me dio acceso, nuestras lenguas luchaban por placer y nuestros alientos se mezclaban hasta formar uno solo.

Sentí sus manos bajar hasta mi pantalón, desanudó la cinta que lo mantenía en su sitio y lo dejó caer, se separó de mi y se fijó en el pantalón que estaba en el piso.

—¿Todo este tiempo estuviste sin ropa interior y yo no lo sabía? — preguntó

—No es mi culpa que no te hayas dado cuenta cariño, estábamos en igualdad de condiciones, vi que no te pusiste y te imité, nunca me había vestido sin ropa interior y te confieso que es bastante excitante — le dije picadamente.

—Estaré pendiente de ahora en adelante, solo estarás sin ropa interior cuando estés conmigo, y ahora ven aquí que quiero comerte con chocolate. —

Me acostó en la cama y él tomó el bol con el fondue de chocolate para colocarlo al lado de mi cuerpo, después tomo unas fresas y las bañó con el chocolate.

Me saboree anticipando tener la fresa con chocolate en mis labios, Edward sonrió al darse cuenta, pero negó con la cabeza, a la vez que pasaba la fresa por mis pezones llenándolos de chocolate, mordió un poco de fresa y luego me la puso en los labios, cuando mordí la fresa sentí sus labios en uno de mis senos comiendo el chocolate.

Era un placer indescriptible el que me estaba dando, repitió la acción en mi otro seno que tenía chocolate, mis manos se fueron a su cabello, no quería que se separara de mi, cuando lo hizo fue directo a mis labios con otra fresa con chocolate y la comimos juntos.

Después hizo un camino de chocolate por mi cuello hasta mi vientre, me hizo delirar de deseo cuando sus labios comían el chocolate de mi cuerpo, tomándose su tiempo y volviéndome loca de deseo. Cuando vi que iba hacia mi centro de placer decidí que había llegado el momento de retribuirle todo el placer que me había dado antes.

Logre cambiar de posición y dejarlo a él en la cama y yo sentada a horcajadas en su cuerpo.

—Ahora me toca a mí, quiero comer de tu chocolate cariño— le dijo mientras se lo comía con la mirada.

Tomé una fresa, la bañé en chocolate y fui directo a su boca, sus labios eran mi adicción como todo él, comimos la fresa juntos, y me excitaba escucharlo gemir de anticipación, me separé de sus labios para tomar el bol de chocolate y verter un camino en su cuerpo que terminaba justo en su excitación que estaba deseosa por probar, coloqué el bol y las fresas en el piso para evitar derramarlo en la cama con mi torpeza.

Cuando mis labios hicieron contacto con su piel, la mezcla de su sabor y el de su chocolate me hicieron gemir, todo él era delicioso y escuchar sus gemidos y ver como sus manos apretaban la colcha de la cama me indicaron que estaba disfrutando mucho con mis caricias.

Cuando llegue hasta su erección él levanto la cabeza para intentar detenerme

—No tienes por que hacerlo Bella, no te sientas obligada. —

—Edward no me impidas probarte, lo deseo mucho, no lo hago por obligación sino porque te deseo… y mucho— Y sin decir más mis labios y mi lengua se dedicaron a comer del chocolate, sus gemidos se hicieron mas fuertes —Eres delicioso Edward, y no lo digo sólo por el chocolate—

Y seguí probando de él, me excitaba mucho tenerlo en mi boca, sentirlo temblar de placer y escucharlo gemir ya estaba al borde de la locura. Cuando sentí que iba a llegar, me separo de él y me subió hasta su pecho para besarme con locura, cuando nos faltó el aire se separó para decirme —Bella deseo entrar en ti ya, quiero que me sientas y sentir como me aprisionas dentro de ti en el orgasmo— Mientras me decía esto entraba en mi haciéndome gemir.

Comenzamos a movernos lentamente, yo tenía el control del movimiento y sus ojos no se separaban de los míos y en ellos se reflejaba la entrega total.

No era la primera vez que entregaba mi cuerpo a un hombre y tampoco era la primera vez que estaba con Edward, pero era tanta la conexión de parte de los dos que me di cuenta que era la primera vez que estaba haciendo el amor, era la primera vez que entregaba el alma por completo.

Descubrirlo me hizo sentir plena y no tarde en llegar al orgasmo, un orgasmo intenso que me hizo sentir flotando entre las nubes con las manos de Edward sosteniéndome y tocando el cielo conmigo.

Edward me volteó y me dejó sobre la cama para que disfrutara al máximo del placer, él siguió moviéndose dentro de mi, sus manos buscaron las mías y las entrelazó como una muestra más de lo que nos estábamos entregando, sus ojos seguían fijos en los míos demostrándome que él sentía lo mismo, era como si pudiésemos leer la mente del otro.

Después de tres movimientos más sentí a Edward liberarse dentro de mí gimiendo mi nombre, dejó caer su cuerpo sobre mí mientras su cuerpo temblaba por el placer.

—Fue… — intentó hablar pero todavía no recuperaba su respiración

—Maravilloso, por primera vez entregué mi alma —

—Y yo la mía Bella, mi alma te pertenece—

Duramos un rato como estábamos, no queríamos perder el contacto con el otro mientras nos dábamos besos dulces, hasta que se salió de mí para arreglar las sábanas y acomodarnos para dormir.

Cuando ya estábamos bajo el cobijo de las sábanas me pegó a su cuerpo y besó mi frente —Lo que siento contigo nunca lo había sentido en mi vida Bella—

—Yo tampoco Edward, te entregué mi alma hace unos minutos.

Y sin decir más me besó y me acurruco en sus brazos, hasta que Morfeo se apoderó de mí.

_Holaaaaaaa__ aquí yo y allá ¿ quien?_

_Ya pude robar un poco de tiempo en mi trabajo para hacer este capítulo que me dejó __con un poco de necesidad (esta soltería me está matando creo que le pediré a las mosqueteras que me regalen un Tom __ ) jejeje_

_Ok, llevo 45 reviews, y si me dan su opinión y me hacen llegar a 70 reviews me harían súper feliz y les actualizaría de inmediato, ¡vamos a ver que sucede!_

_A las chicas que me enviaron Review, las adoro, no se imaginan lo que me emociona cuando leo sus comentarios, son el mejor pago que puedo recibir (por cierto me gustaría un aumento de sueldo ups perdón reviews) __Discúlpenme si no las nombro para el próximo la haré sin falta_

_A m__is mosqueteras queridas del alma_** Betzacosta, Bertilin y Gery Whitlock **_las adoro gracias por todo y su complicidad._

_GineGine _

_(Demonios necesito aunque sea un Tom ! ) _


	10. Chapter 10

Cansada de Besar Sapos

Disclaimers:

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la fabulosa S. Meyer, yo solo juego un poco con ellos, la historia es mía, cosas locas que están en mi cabecita desde hace tiempo.

Capitulo 10

Bella POV

"_E__staba caminando desde la sala de juntas hasta la oficina de Edward para informarle que uno de los dos debía viajar a Londres. Tanya ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que pasé directo a abrir la puerta, el juego de solitario le estaba consumiendo su poca concentración, abrí la puerta y me quedé paralizada ante la escena que apareció en mis ojos…_

_Esto no puede ser cierto, yo estoy viendo mal, Edward no puede tener encima a una rubia peliteñida comiéndoselo, porque eso no era un beso, se lo estaba comiendo_

_Se escapó un jadeo de mis labios que delató mi presencia…_

Me desperté sobresaltada _"fue solo un sueño Bella" _me obligué a respirar profundamente para tranquilizarme, después de unos segundos y viendo el rostro de Edward dormido tan pacíficamente conseguí la paz que se me había escapado con esa pesadilla.

Por mas que me obligue a apartar esas imágenes de mi mente no podía hacerlo, y la única manera de lograrlo era analizando todo lo que estaba pasando en mi vida en estos momentos y esto se resumía a un nombre _Edward_.

Él apareció en mi vida sin que yo lo esperase, justo cuando me había dado por vencida en el tema del amor….

Dios, ya pienso en amor… un sentimiento tan profundo y tan dañino a la vez, al menos en mi caso, la primera vez que me enamoré fue tan fuerte y tan doloroso, me entregué en cuerpo y alma solo para que jugaran con mis sentimientos y barrieran el piso con ellos.

Sin pedirlo los recuerdos vinieron a mi memoria una vez más

11 años atrás

Estaba en la que creía era la mejor etapa de mi vida, faltaba 1 año para graduarme en la universidad y contaba con la compañía de mi primo James, quien se había convertido en mi confidente y cómplice en todo lo que hacía

Pasábamos largas horas hablando de cualquier cosa, debatiendo nuestros puntos de vista, éramos inseparables.

De esa amistad surgió para mi el amor, por primera vez sentía amor y era muy intenso y a la vez imposible, por Dios era mi primo y el nunca mostró interés mas allá de ser mi primo, pasaba muchas noches llorando por ese amor imposible

Un fin de semana nos fuimos al apartamento de playa de sus padres con unos compañeros de la universidad

Comenzaron a beber y yo me mantuve al margen, ya eran las 2 de la mañana y yo todavía tenía mi primer trago y por lo tanto era la que estaba sobria del grupo, a las 3 ya todos comenzaron a irse a dormir y yo ayude a James a llegar hasta la habitación que compartíamos, cuando lo acosté en su cama me empujo con el y comenzó a acariciarme y a besarme

Me sentía en las nubes, lo que yo creía imposible estaba sucediendo y fue así como a los 22 años por fin estaba perdiendo mi virginidad con el hombre que amaba

La felicidad duró hasta el amanecer cuando James le preguntó que hacía en su cama y desnuda, después de unos minutos recordó lo que había pasado y le dijo que eso había sido un error, que ella era su prima y la quería como una hermana

Que irónico, de estar en las nubes bajó al infierno al escuchar que ella fue solo un error

Después de mucho tiempo y de recuperarme de esa dolorosa experiencia tuve otras 2 relaciones pero que no permitía que entraran a mi corazón por mi propio bienestar, igual me hicieron daño al encontrar a otra persona mejor que yo y dejarme a un lado o incluso pretender jugar conmigo mientras estaban con otra persona.

¿Será que no soy lo suficientemente buena y por eso juegan con mis sentimientos?, ¿qué es lo que está mal en mi? Si entrego todo sin pedir nada a cambio, ¿será ese mi problema?

Es tan difícil que entiendan mi manera de pensar o ¿será que yo soy la del problema y no se amar?, definitivamente no lo creo, si ellos no se han dado la tarea de entenderme entonces realmente no valía la pena.

Es inevitable para mi sentir miedo, siempre hay el riesgo de que te lastimen por eso no permito que me domine, solo soy mas cautelosa, aunque admito que con Edward he bajado muy pronto mis barreras.

Pero deseo arriesgarme, y tomar un nuevo lema, mas vale sonreír porque sucedió que llorar porque terminó, bueno igual lloro pero ya no pienso desgarrarme el alma llorando si esto no funciona.

Ya no creo en el amor incondicional que te hace una mejor persona y tu mundo cambia para bien, al menos no lo creía para mi, viendo a Edward dormir me hace dudar de mi resolución de no volver a entregar mi corazón.

No se si ya estoy irremediablemente enamorada de él, si no lo amo ya estoy cerca de hacerlo, y aunque mi parte racional activó mis alarmas por medio de esta pesadilla mi parte emocional me dice que debo arriesgarme y que tome en cuenta mi lema de vida que me repito siempre "el que no arriesga no gana".

Además quien dijo que la felicidad plena existe es un gran mentiroso, siempre hay obstáculos en la vida, el secreto esta en no rendirse y seguir adelante para superar las pruebas de la vida

Después de mi lucha interna y de decidir arriesgarme no pude evitar que mis manos comenzaran a delinear su rostro, bajando por su cuello y después mis caricias fueron a su espalda, Edward se removió en la cama apretándome más a su cuerpo y sentí su respiración en mi cuello.

-Que rico despertar con tus caricias.

-Lo siento no lo pude resistir, de verdad no quería despertarte.

-No te disculpes mi Bella, nuestros se reconocen y reaccionan al contacto del otro, nunca he tenido un mejor despertar que este, lo que si me pregunto es que haces despierta a esta hora.

-Una pesadilla.

Me abrazo más fuerte y me beso tiernamente como si quisiera borrar el mal rato de la pesadilla.

-¿Me la quieres contar?

Solo pude negar con la cabeza, nada mas de recordarla mi cuerpo temblaba y no quería dejar al descubierto mis temores, al menos no todavía, y me abrace más fuerte a él.

-Está bien pequeña, solo recuerda que estoy aquí para ti, para lo que sea que necesites de ahora en adelante.

-Gracias – dije en voz baja mientras lo apretaba mas con mi cuerpo buscando su calor.

Fue un momento muy dulce el que compartimos después de la breve conversación, no nos dominaba la pasión que nos quemaba hace unas horas, solo había ternura de parte de ambos y en mi caso era la primera vez que experimentaba esa dulce sensación.

Edward comenzó a tararear una canción que me llevó nuevamente al mundo de los sueños.

Sentí los rayos del sol iluminar la habitación, pero no fue eso lo que me despertó, fueron los labios de Edward besándome la espalda los que me regalaron el mejor amanecer que he tenido en mi vida hasta ahora…

Me dejé besar, intentaba hacerle creer que estaba dormida pero no funcionó.

-Buen día mi pequeña y Bella durmiente – me dijo para después besar mi lóbulo de la oreja, yo estaba acostada de lado y él estaba detrás de mi.

-Buen día, y si que es un muy buen día con este comienzo, no pares por favor que acabo de descubrir que me besen en la espalda, me excita…

-¿Alguien dijo que pensaba parar? Si mi único deseo es hacer cada vez mejor este amanecer.

Y diciendo se pego a mi para que sintiera lo deseoso que estaba

-Buen día soldado me gusta que estés firme - dije mientras me pegaba a él haciéndolo gemir de sorpresa, me di vuelta para que quedáramos de frente y nos besamos con ternura, pasión, deseo y algo más que no quise descifrar, _Bella es momento de sentir no de pensar._

Nuestros cuerpos se atraían con una fuerza indescriptible, una vez que mi piel entraba en contacto con la piel de Edward se aferraba buscando casi formar una sola piel.

El sueño se había ido, el sol entraba por la ventana, solo estaba el deseo de ser uno solo, nuestras bocas exploraban pero se tomaban su tiempo para saborear cada centímetro de piel, y la música de fondo eran nuestros jadeos y gemidos.

Otra vez estábamos haciendo el amor, ya después nos entregaríamos a la pasión este momento los dos estábamos conectados por el mismo sentimiento.

Sentía a Edward entrar en mí lentamente como si grabara en su mente cada centímetro que va tomando de mí, a la vez que nos veíamos a los ojos mientras él me tomaba y yo me entregaba.

Nuestros cuerpos danzaban al unísono (n/a, escuchen la nana de Edward), y las caricias se hacían insuficientes para transmitir lo que estábamos sintiendo

-Bella…. Eres mi Bella – me dijo poco antes de que alcanzáramos el clímax, mis palabras se quedaron atoradas en mi garganta cuando vi la sinceridad en sus ojos al pronunciar esas palabras y solo pude asentir y besarlo para demostrarle que era completamente suya, ya es definitivo me estoy enamorando de este hombre.

Nos quedamos en la cama recuperando la respiración y la tranquilidad. Edward seguía encima de mí porque cuando se movió para que no cargara con su peso lo abracé fuertemente para que no se alejara.

-No te alejes, me gusta sentirte así

-Bella yo peso…

-Sshhhhhh solo quédate un momento, déjame seguir disfrutando de ti, me encanta sentirte así.

Y se quedó como estaba encima de mi cuerpo mientras yo acariciaba su espalda, el parecía un niño con su cara entre mi pecho dejándose mimar.

El encanto se rompió cuando mi inoportuno estómago decidió hacerse notar indicándonos que era la hora de desayunar.

-Estómago traidor – protesté infantilmente haciendo reír a Edward.

-Estoy muy a gusto en este preciso momento y lo que menos quiero es moverme, pero es justo que nos alimentemos porque hoy es día de exploración, vamos a la ducha mi pequeña.

-¿Exploración? Edward por el bien del fin de semana no inventes mucho, soy pésima exploradora, es decir, mi torpeza y la exploración no se llevan nada bien.

-Tranquilízate preciosa que nada malo te va a pasar porque estaremos juntos, recuerda que me nombraste tu salvador así que deja el miedo y vamos que el día promete ser interesante, espero que hayas traído un traje de baño.

-Esta bien, me tranquilizo, mas te vale hacer bien tu trabajo de salvador de esta pobre torpe e indefensa, y sip tengo traje de baño, no se por que Alice me insistió tanto para que trajera uno, definitivamente esa duende da miedo.

Nos metimos a la ducha y esta vez si ahorramos agua ya que fue rápido porque nuestros estómagos estaban reclamando alimento.

Me puse mi traje de baño y arriba me coloqué un vestido de algodón bastante cómodo que se amarraba al cuello.

-Lindo vestido, lástima que tape la marca que te deje anoche, quiero que todos sepan que eres mía.

-Si yo muestro mi marca tu muestras la tuya así que tú me dices…. – le dije mientras mi mano se situaba en la nalga donde le había marcado anoche en la ducha.

-Tú ganas, no creo que me permitan ir mostrando mi marca por todo el lugar.

-Vamos mi hombre, aliméntame – le dije mientras nos dirigíamos a la salida de la cabaña.

Mientras desayunábamos Edward me mostró los folletos donde describían las instalaciones de las cabañas, era un complejo turístico realmente hermoso, cuando llegamos en medio de la tormenta no habíamos podido detallar la belleza que nos rodeaba.

El día estaba totalmente claro y ya se sentía un poco de calor, esa era una característica del lugar, en el día era lo suficientemente caluroso como para que te pudieras refrescar en las cataratas naturales que estaban a solo 200 metros de las cabañas, o si lo preferías tenías la gran piscina que estaba dentro del complejo.

Había también un mirador pero tenías que subir por la montaña para poder llegar hasta allí, decidimos que hoy visitaríamos las cataratas y mañana temprano antes de irnos iríamos al mirador, no teníamos prisas solo queríamos disfrutar de todo lo que fuera posible pero sin prestar atención al reloj.

Después de desayunar comenzamos el camino hacia las cataratas, no nos tomamos la molestia de ir por toallas ya que no queríamos perder más tiempo y disfrutar de la naturaleza.

El camino era muy agradable y entre la platica ligera que teníamos Edward me robaba besos haciéndome perder el hilo de lo que estaba hablando, disfrutaba deslumbrándome, _pues a ese juego podíamos jugar dos, prepárate Cullen…._

Seguí caminando y deje a Edward riendo detrás de mi, apresure un poco el paso y cuando vi que se acercaba me agache para recoger una piedra en el piso y dejándole a la vista mi trasero, se quedó paralizado y con la vista fija en él.

Lo pude ver cuando gire mi cabeza hasta donde estaba y por eso cuando él reaccionó me levante dejándolo con la mano que tenia extendida para agarrar mi trasero y seguí caminando, tardo un poco en seguirme porque no se esperaba lo que hice.

Comencé a correr riéndome de su cara, pero obviamente él no tardo mucho en alcanzarme, levantarme en sus brazos y aprisionarme contra un árbol.

-Eres una chica muy mala y por eso te voy a tener que castigar.

-Eso es lo que le pasa a los hombres que me deslumbran y se ríen de dejarme toda tonta.

-Es que te ves encantadora cuando pierdes el hilo de tus pensamientos y te concentras en mi – me dijo alzando las cejas y disfrutando de la situación.

-Tu también te ves lindo concentrado en mi trasero, también pierdes el hilo de tus pensamientos – le contesté riéndome de él y pegando mis caderas a la de él – me encantas y ya repuse fuerzas – le dije besándolo mientras metía una mano por su short y acariciando su reciente erección lo que lo hizo gruñir audiblemente.

Cuando estaba totalmente concentrado en mis caricias me di vuelta para que fuera él quien estuviera pegado al árbol, estaba tan inmerso en mis caricias que no se esperaba que me alejara de él y siguiera corriendo hasta la cascada que ya estaba a solo unos pasos.

Mientras corría y lo sentía a él persiguiéndome no dejaba de reír _allí tienes de tu propio chocolate Cullen, _cuando mis ojos vieron la cascada me quedé paralizada, era un lugar hermoso y me dejó sin aliento. Edward llegó a mi lado y también se quedó paralizado ante el paisaje.

-Esto es realmente hermoso – le dije emocionada

-No más de lo que está ante mis ojos – me dijo él y cuando me voltee hacia él me di cuenta que me estaba viendo a mi, yo también lo vi de arriba abajo y me quedé con la vista clavada en su entrepierna.

-Linda carpa cariño ya quiero acampar – y no pude evitar soltarme a reír ante mi comentario.

-Tú eres la culpable y créeme que te voy a hacer pagar por eso - me dijo mientras me cargaba y me acercaba a la orilla de la cascada.

-Espera un poco déjame ponernos un poco más cómodos, ¿podrías ponerme en el piso? – é arrugó su cara ante mi petición – te prometo que no me voy a escapar, estoy ansiosa por tu castigo mi verdugo – me puso en el suelo y yo procedí a quitarle su camisa, después me quite mi vestido quedándome solo en traje de baño y él en su short impermeable.

Lo tomé de la mano y nos metimos juntos en el agua, nuestros cuerpos agradecieron la temperatura del agua, estaba totalmente deliciosa, comenzamos a nadar hacia la caída del agua yo llegué primero y dejé que el agua resbalara por mi cuerpo.

Edward se mantuvo quieto un momento viendo como el agua corría por mi piel, hasta que gruñó y se acercó a mí.

-Puedes decir que soy un exagerado pero tengo celos del agua que acaricia tu piel, el único que tiene derecho a acariciarla, probarla y disfrutarla soy yo, Eres MIA Isabella Swan.

-No sólo eres un exagerado sino que también eres un posesivo y celoso troglodita, pero así me gustas – le dije y comencé a besarlo con toda las ganas que sentía en ese momento de volver a ser un solo cuerpo con él.

Mis manos se fueron automáticamente hasta su short, y agarrando su erección lo que le provocó un gemido, él no perdió tiempo y bajó mi bikini dejándome totalmente expuesta ante él.

-Espero que no lo pierdas o me obligarás a regresar sin nada debajo del vestido.

-Mmmmm creo que esto se va a perder en cualquier momento…

Ya estábamos completamente excitados y no necesitábamos tantos juegos previos, necesitaba sentirlo dentro de mí y por eso puse mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas y empuje su erección dentro de mí.

Él comenzó a embestir fuertemente, me pegó a una piedra donde el agua nos caía por el cuerpo y sus empujes eran fuertes y profundos, no parábamos de gemir el nombre del otro mientras sentíamos placer.

De pronto comenzamos a escuchar voces que se estaban acercando a la cascada, nos vimos a los ojos con el miedo de que nos interrumpieran, sería realmente frustrante, hasta que reaccioné y le dije – Sexo Express, no pienses que quedaremos insatisfechos.

-Será emocionante – me dijo mientras aceleraba sus embestidas, la adrenalina comenzó a fluir por nuestros cuerpos por la expectativa de ser descubiertos, ya sentía mis paredes cerrarse ante él y estaba llegando a clímax y él ahogó mi gemido con sus labios y pude sentir como mordía mi labio inferior cuando el se liberaba dentro de mi.

Justo cuando estábamos recuperando el aliento vimos que llegaba una familia al sitio donde nos encontrábamos, le quite mi parte del bikini a Edward del brazo y me lo puse rápidamente porque 3 niños se acercaban peligrosamente hasta donde estábamos.

Duramos un rato más en el agua hasta que Edward notó mis dedos de las manos arrugados y me llevó hasta la orilla para que saliéramos del agua y emprender el camino al restauran de las cabañas, ya estábamos pasados de la hora del almuerzo, el tiempo se nos pasó volando.

Cuando ya estaba fuera del agua Edward comenzó a reír y me pasó el vestido.

-¿Qué?, me gustaría que me contaras el chiste para reír contigo, no seas egoísta – le pregunté.

-Es mejor que te pongas el vestido mi pequeña.

-No Edward estoy empapada, me lo pongo cuando ya este mas seca, no me digas que te molesta que camine en bikini – le protesté.

-No tontica, si dejo que te vayas en bikini más de uno se dará cuenta de lo que hicimos

-No entiendo Edward, como se van a dar cuenta de lo que hicimos si no tengo nada extraño – dije mirando mi cuerpo y dándome cuenta del motivo, me había puesto el bikini al revés – ok mejor me pongo el vestido – musité mientras sentía que mi rostro se ponía cada vez mas rojo.

-Me encantas cuando te sonrojas – me dijo acercándose a mí y poniéndome el vestido para después besarme y dejarme sin aliento, después de estar un rato besándonos emprendimos la caminata hasta las cabañas.

Al llegar nos fuimos directo al restaurant y almorzamos entre toques y caricias, nuestras manos no se quedaban quietas y no podíamos estar sin el contacto del otro, al terminar de comer decidimos caminar un poco por los jardines para bajar un poco la comida.

-¿No te apetece una siesta? Tengo planes de no dejarte dormir esta noche así que te recomiendo que descanses un poco – me dijo mientras me abrazaba desde atrás y acariciaba mi cuello con su nariz.

-Sólo si tu me acompañas, y cuidado si no eres tu quien me pide clemencia esta noche porque te deje recuperar fuerzas – le respondí mientras lo jalaba hasta nuestra cabaña – eso sí, me encantaría tener una muestra de lo que planeas para esta noche.

-Claro que te voy a dar una pequeña muestra de lo que pasará esta noche – me dijo pegándose a mi dejándome sentir su erección, yo solté un jadeo y comencé a correr lo que restaba de camino llevándolo de la mano.

Obviamente cuando entramos y cerramos la puerta me pegué contra él mientras comenzaba a quitarle su short y dejaba su apetitosa erección a la vista, me quite mi parte baja del bikini y lo hice sentarse en el piso para subirme a él a horcajadas

Un ronco gemido salió de su garganta cuando nuestros sexos se rozaron y sin dejarle tiempo a decir mas nada lo guié hasta mi entrada y me deslicé sobre él y comencé a hacer movimientos circulares hasta que aumenté el ritmo, en ese momento Edward me arrancó el vestido y me quito la parte de arriba del bikini dejándome completamente desnuda ante él y tomó mi senos en sus manos para luego besarlos con ansiedad.

Cuando ya mi orgasmo era inminente tomé a Edward del cabello uní nuestros labios para ahogar mis gritos en su boca lo que provocó que Edward llegara a su propio orgasmo con dos fuertes estocadas que me hicieron sentirlo en lo mas profundo de mi ser.

Cuando recuperamos el aliento el fue quien habló

-Wow, pequeña me encantó, me sorprendiste al tomarme antes de que yo pudiera actuar, espero que lo hagas muy seguido, me fascinas peque.

-Eso es lo que te ganas al provocarme por tanto tiempo y no actuar, no hubiese estado mal profanar el jardín pero lamentablemente habían niños cerca – le contesté.

-Ahora si mi peque vamos a la cama a descansar un rato, mira que me informaron que hay una pequeña discoteca en el complejo y me provocar bailar un rato contigo.

-Magnífico, me encanta bailar y se que lo haces muy bien espero que me mantengas el ritmo – le dije mientras me levantaba y entraba al baño para ducharme rápidamente y descansar un rato, Edward entró conmigo a la ducha y después nos fuimos a la cama y nos quedamos dormidos con nuestros cuerpos entrelazados y totalmente desnudos.

Al despertar ya la noche había caído y cuando vi la hora en mi reloj marcaban las 10:30, Edward al sentir mis movimientos se despertó y me preguntó la hora con voz patosa por el sueño, en lo que se la indique me dijo que era mejor vestirnos para mover un poco nuestros cuerpos.

Me beso y se levantó de la cama, no pude evitar suspirar al ver su trasero dirigirse al armario a buscar su ropa, sacudí mi cabeza y me fui al baño a lavarme la cara y quitar mi cara de sueño

Cuando salí del baño ya Edward estaba vestido y yo fui a buscar mi ropa, elegí una falda de Jean Negra mas corta de lo que acostumbraba usar pero que era perfecta para nuestra noche, me puse una blusa ceñida que resaltaba mis pechos sin llegar a ser vulgar pero si muy sexy, cuando busqué entre mi ropa interior vi uno que no conocía y este venía con una nota de la Duende Alice.

_¿En que momento se metió en mi maleta? _

Cuando vi el conjunto de ropa interior me sonroje ya que el brasier era de puro encaje y la parte de abajo era un hilo súper diminuto, el triangulo de adelante apenas medio tapaba y era de encaje transparente _simplemente perfecto._

Mientras Edward entró al baño aproveché de vestirme rápido para que no viera lo que tenía preparado para mas adelante, cuando salió yo estaba en el espejo poniéndome un poco de maquillaje y el se quedó parado detrás de mi en el espejo, cuando terminé y me levante solo dijo una palabra.

-Perfecta.

-Vamos a mover nuestros cuerpos mi cavernícola preferido – le dije mientras nos dirigíamos a la discoteca del lugar.

Cuando llegamos vimos que no era un gran local y habían muchas personas pasándola realmente bien, Edward me llevó hasta una pequeña mesa que estaba en un rincón y que nos daba un ambiente propicio para nuestro romance sin que muchas miradas recayeran en nosotros.

Después de pedir nuestras bebidas y disfrutarlas nos fuimos a bailar, sentirme entre los brazos de Edward era una experiencia excitante ya que rozábamos nuestros cuerpos y nos excitábamos con el baile.

Cuando ya no podíamos más nos fuimos a la mesa donde pedimos que nos trajeran bebidas nuevas, yo estaba sentada en el regazo de Edward ya que era imposible estar mas lejos de él, mientras esperábamos nuestras bebidas nos besábamos con locura como si fuéramos un par de adolescentes hormonales.

Escuchamos el carraspeo del camarero que llegó con nuestras bebidas que logró separarnos, bebimos un poco ya que el calor nos había dado bastante sed, pero el alcohol tuvo el efecto de subir nuestra temperatura.

Como la mesa en donde estábamos sentados era un poco alta no se notaba que Edward estaba dirigiendo una mano por debajo de la falda, yo sólo me limité a sentir sus caricias, necesitaba que me tocara y me hiciera tocar el cielo.

Abrí mis piernas para darle mejor acceso a mi centro que parecía una piscina de lo mojada y excitada que estaba.

Entre besos Edward llegó hasta mi centro y acarició mi centro por encima de mi escasa ropa interior.

-Mmm... Bella esto parece ser muy prometedor quiero verlo – y dicho esto bajo su cabeza hasta casi meterla entre mis piernas – lo poco que pude ver me dejó mas caliente, Bella eres mi perdición…

Para comprobar sus palabras llevé mi mano hasta su entrepierna y pude acariciar su grandioso pene erecto y todo por mi, eso me excitaba más, le baje el cierre del pantalón y lo saqué sin mucha dificultad porque el malvado no llevaba ropa interior

Como estábamos sentados era muy difícil que las personas que nos rodeaban notaran lo que estaba pasando entre nosotros

Al sentir que llego a mi centro que estaba súper mojado por sus besos y sus caricias me sentí en el cielo, este hombre si sabía donde tocarme y dar placer.

Apartó mi ropa interior y paso uno de sus dedos por mi clítoris, acariciando y ejerciendo presión que me dejaba viendo estrellas del placer que me daban sus caricias, mientras yo seguía acariciándolo a él y lo sentía cuando con mi dedo tomaba el liquido preseminal que salía de él, al hacer contacto en esa parte en específico lo vi temblar de placer.

Nos estábamos dando mucho placer y sin poder emitir ningún sonido por eso no separábamos casi nuestras bocas solo para tomar un poco de aire y respirar, de pronto sentí como entraba en mí con uno de sus largos dedos dándome más placer.

Luego agregó otro dedo a la tarea de darme placer sin descuidar mi clítoris y aceleró los movimientos acercándome a la gloria, yo también aceleré mis movimientos con mi mano, lo quería sentir llegar al éxtasis, quería llevarlo al cielo y regresarme con él, quería que llegáramos juntos y así fue como poco tiempo después lo sentí tensarse y aguantar un gemido en mi boca que a su vez calló el gemido que amenazaba con salir de mi hasta que sentí como se liberaba en mi mano temblando de placer.

Ver el placer que reflejaba su rostro más las caricias que seguía dándome me llevó a mí liberación a solo segundos de la de él.

Me abrazó fuertemente mientras recuperábamos el ritmo de nuestras respiraciones después del maravilloso orgasmo que nos acabábamos de regalar, luego al estar mas tranquilos me dio una servilleta para que me limpiara su semen, pero la tome y antes de pasarla por mi mano saboree la mayor parte haciéndolo gemir de placer.

-Fue maravilloso, nunca había hecho algo así y aunque me digan loco quiero repetirlo las veces que podamos, es demasiado excitante hacerlo con la adrenalina a millón por el temor a ser descubiertos, eres maravillosa - me dijo mientras tomaba nuevamente mis labios.

-Si fue maravilloso y también es primera vez que hago algo así, se me ocurre que en la oficina podríamos tener muchas aventuras de este tipo, gracias por tan maravilloso orgasmo y por todos los anteriores.

-Y los que nos faltan mi Bella porque esto – dijo señalándonos a los dos – apenas comienza

Y tal como me dijo, ese fue solo el comienzo de una gran noche de sexo maravilloso, nuestros cuerpos no tuvieron descanso en toda la noche, estuvimos haciendo el amor hasta las 10 de la mañana cuando caímos rendidos.

Al despertar me di cuenta que Edward estaba observándome y una sonrisa adornó su rostro en cuanto nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

-Buenos ¿días? ¿Llevas mucho rato despierto? Debiste despertarme.

-Buenas tardes y si tengo alo de tiempo despierto, pero es fascinante verte dormir.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las 5 de la tarde – me respondió con la sonrisa que me aturdía

-Nos perdimos el paseo al mirador – le dije con vergüenza

-Créeme cuando te digo que lo que mis ojos ven en este momento es perfecto y no hay mirador que me regale tanta belleza

-Gracias – le conteste sonriendo y sonrojada - ¿Cómo dormiste?

-Feliz, pleno, satisfecho, este fin de semana ha sido muy especial para mi y espero que para ti también

-No tengas ninguna duda de eso, y ¿sabes lo que lo haría aún mejor' – le pregunte mientras lo abrasaba y me posicionaba encima de él

-Me estas dando una idea – me contestó antes de besarme

-Vamos a comer – le contesté riendo

-Quiero comerte a ti – me dijo antes de tomar uno de mis pezones con su dulce boca

Una vez más hicimos el amor, cuando ya no teníamos fuerzas nos levantamos, duchamos y fuimos a comer antes de emprender el camino de regreso

Definitivamente este fin de semana quedo grabado a fuego en mi memoria como el mejor fin de semana de mi vida.

Low Batery…

_Ohhhhhh que magnífico fin de semana! De verdad que cochina envidia__, como no se van a quedar sin baterías si no han parado, repito cochina envidia_

_Jajajajaja hola queridas, aquí estoy de vuelta con capitulo New, dije que actualizaría cuando llegara a 70 reviews y lamentablemente no llego ni a 60, ni modo, tampoco puedo castigar a mis queridas amigas que me alegran con sus mensajes, las adoro __**Darky 1995**__, __**Jolli Cullen y Dark Warrior 1000 y obviamente mis mosqueteras Ger,y Betza y Bertilin**_

_**Por cierto la malvada Bertilin nos puso un reo a las mosqueteras, y estamos creando una historia en conjunto el primer capitulo ya fue publicado es de Carlisle y Esme y su autora es bertilin, la mente perversa jajaja y ahora me toca a mi publicar el segundo capitulo o historia paralela es de Rosalie y Emmet así que tendrán una idea de lo picante que pueda ser la historia!**_

_**Este es el link:**_

_f__an fiction . net / s / 6 3 0 9 7 4 4 / 1 / Vidas_ Entrecruzadas _Rosalie_ Emmet _

_ya saben si espacios_

_También tenemos una cuenta Las mosqueteras Cullen donde muy pronto tendrán buenas noticias _

_Las adoro_

_PD. Gery me prohibió comprar un Tom pero no pienso hacerle caso yo soy la hermana mayor, como ella tiene novio no entiende mis necesidades que bárbara _

_Cambio y fuera por hoy…. _

_Gine_


	11. Chapter 11

Cansada de Besar Sapos

Disclaimers:

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la fabulosa S. Meyer, yo solo juego un poco con ellos, la historia es mía, cosas locas que están en mi cabecita desde hace tiempo.

Capitulo 11

Bella POV

De regreso a la realidad de nuestras vidas…..

El camino de regreso fue totalmente relajado, escuchábamos música, conversábamos de temas ligeros, Edward se apoderó de mi mano desde el mismo instante que terminé de abrocharme el cinturón de seguridad, y muy frecuentemente la llevaba a sus labios y dejaba dulces besos en mi mano lo que me plantaba una sonrisa en mi rostro, yo le respondía apretando la suya.

Cuando por fin llegamos a mi apartamento, él se bajó para abrirme la puerta y ayudarme a bajar como el buen caballero que era, sacó mi bolsa y me preguntó

-¿Me podría quedar esta noche?, todavía esta noche pertenece al fin de semana y no quiero desperdiciar ni un minuto - terminó de decirme serio y casi suplicante.

-Te puedes quedar las veces que quieras Edward, solo que tendrás que madrugar un poco para ir a cambiarte a tu casa mañana antes de ir a la oficina.

-Eso está resuelto mi querida Bella, aquí tengo todo lo necesario y no tendremos que madrugar - me dijo sacando un porta trajes del maletero del coche y otra bolsa.

-Me gusta como piensas hombre, sígueme - le dije mientras comenzaba a caminar moviendo un poco más mis caderas y escuché como Edward respiraba profundo, cerraba el coche y comenzaba a correr detrás de mí con los bolsos.

-Te gusta tentarme pequeña - me susurró al oído cuando me alcanzó y me tomó de la cintura para pegarme a su cuerpo logrando que mi cuerpo se estremeciera por _bah_ ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que me ha hecho estremecer.

-Me gusta, y lo disfruto porque se que después de tentarte el resultado es disfrutarte - le respondí mientras pegaba mi trasero a su entrepierna.

-Definitivamente lo disfrutamos mi pequeña - me habló mientras me apretaba a su cuerpo y después me daba la vuelta para darme un beso de esos que acostumbraba darme para dejarme sin aliento.

Perdí la noción del tiempo y nuestros cuerpos ya estaban reaccionando y quería llegar ya a mi apartamento, cuando necesitamos aire nos separamos un poco y protesté.

-Estúpido ascensor que tarda tanto - me quejé.

-Es como si estuviese detenido en el piso 4, desde que llegamos aquí está allí - observó Edward.

En ese momento llegaron otros vecinos, entre ellos una pareja de ancianos, Carmen y Eleazar, muy dulces y respetables y se unieron a nosotros a la espera del ascensor, ya Edward y yo estábamos presentables para el público.

Pasaron diez minutos más y nos comenzábamos a desesperar. Edward y yo no queríamos desperdiciar fuerzas subiendo los 10 pisos por la escalera. Uno de los señores que esperaban con nosotros decidió llamar al conserje y éste eficientemente fue hasta el cuarto de control del ascensor y lo reseteó; de inmediato comenzó a bajar.

La sorpresa fue inmensa para todos los que estábamos abajo cuando quedó a la vista el motivo del retraso en el ascensor.

Demetri y Jane estaban teniendo sexo desenfrenado en el ascensor y los muy bestias ni se habían dado cuenta que el ascensor se abrió en planta y que un publico para nada amable los estaba observando.

Era grotesco ver la imagen del trasero de Demetri en primer plano mientras penetraba a Jane a modo de perrito, lo que mejoró 10000% la imagen fue ver como la abuelita que esperaba con nosotros tomo su inmenso paraguas y lo golpeó fuertemente en el trasero con él.

Fue allí cuando se dieron cuenta del espectáculo que estaban dando y brincaron desesperados a buscar su ropa, pero dos señores que estaban realmente molestos entraron y los empujaron fuera del ascensor sin darles tiempo a recuperar sus prendas, la pareja de ancianos entraron y nosotros con ellos y al cerrar las puertas nos soltamos a reír cuando la señora Carmen exclamó orgullosa - Jaaaaa ¿vieron la cara de espanto que pusieron cuando se dieron cuanta que los habíamos descubierto?, creo que no le pegue lo suficientemente duro y yo que tenía tiempo sin dar una nalgada.

-Se me ocurre algo - habló Eleazar tomando la ropa de los infractores - se las vamos a dejar en la azotea, para que se obliguen a subir como Adán y Eva.

-Nahh, mejor la botamos por el bajante, si les duele algo de lo que tienen allí tendrán que entrar a buscar entre la basura y es algo que me gustaría ver, es un buen castigo por ser falta de respeto, y no lo digo por usar el ascensor, sino por el tiempo que nos hicieron esperar y eso me enerva la sangre.

Edward y yo no hablamos ni comentamos nada de todo el espectáculo, las risas no nos lo permitían, de verdad que esta pareja era de cuidado y tomé nota mental de ese gran detalle.

Eleazar y Carmen se bajaron en el piso 8 y nosotros seguimos riéndonos hasta el piso 10, cuando por fin entramos a mi apartamento nos sentamos en la sala hasta que nos calmamos por completo.

-Recuérdame no meterme con tus vecinos, son maquiavélicos - dijo Edward divertido.

-Ni me lo digas, estoy sorprendida, y yo que creía que eran una dulzura total y mira lo que resultaron, aunque no les quito su razón y me alegro que ellos tomen cartas en el asunto.

Edward carraspeó y su expresión se volvió seria por un instante hasta que se decidió a preguntar lo que tenía atragantado en su garganta.

-Bella, ¿no te afectó la escena que vimos hace unos minutos?

-Edward la única molestia es la de haber desperdiciado tiempo allá abajo esperando el ascensor, nada más, bueno si, ahora me quedé sin fantasía porque definitivamente ya el ascensor no me parece para nada atractivo - le expliqué y no se que expresión tenía mi cara porque comenzó a reír a carcajadas desconcertándome un poco pero al final termine riendo con él.

-Bella eres un enigma para el mundo, lo que menos me imaginé es que te iba a afectar lo que vimos abajo por tener una fantasía menos, realmente estaba preocupado por si te afectaba emocionalmente.

-Edward, el pasado para mi es eso… pasado, lo que ellos hagan con su vida no me afecta, cuando yo decido pasar la página es imposible mirar atrás, la vida continúa y se que no vale la pena lamentarse y dejar de vivir el presente.

-Sabias palabras pequeña, tienes toda la razón - me dijo edward mientras me abrazaba fuertemente - ¿cuales son tus fantasías?

-La del ascensor ya está descartada, - comencé a enumerarlas mientras Edward me sentaba en su regazo, acariciando mi espalda y me besaba - en un balcón…

-¿Cómo sería la del balcón? - Preguntó curioso

-Mientras veo como la vida corre en la calle y sentirme deseada, como para decir, ¡ustedes allá afuera soy una mujer deseada!

-Interesante ¿cuál otra?

-En la playa, aunque lo que hicimos en la cascada se acercó mucho.

-Fue divino mi pequeña, no está nada mal el sexo express, ¿alguna más?

-En una moto - se sorprendió mucho y antes de que comenzara a hablar del peligro le aclaré - no pongas esa cara que obviamente la moto no debería estar en movimiento, bueno si pero solo los movimientos de dos cuerpos amándose.

-Bueno esa ya veremos como la cumplimos, ¿alguna otra?

-Si y también es algo extrema, en el cine.

-Mmmmm adoro tu mente traviesa pequeña ¿Cuándo vamos al cine? - me preguntó antes de besarme con mucha pasión, tanta que ni siquiera escuchamos como se abría la puerta de mi apartamento y entraban los demonios de Tazmania.

-¿Cuándo vamos al cine? - Preguntó Alice muy emocionada sin importarle que nos estaba interrumpiendo.

-Se nos acabó la paz - le dije algo frustrada - Pasen adelante están en su casa - los saludé sarcásticamente.

-Bella deja tu sarcasmo para mas tarde ¿sabias que allá abajo están dando la obra de Adán y Eva al descubierto?

-Si lo sabía, de hecho fuimos testigo del pecado original - le respondí y Edward y yo volvimos a reír al recordar el espectáculo que presenciamos en primera fila.

Nos hicieron contarles la escena completa y no aguantábamos la risa, y empeoró cuando Alice nos informó que los tenían en el lobby del edificio desnudos para aumentar su vergüenza.

Después que nos calmamos Alice volvió al ataque y preguntó cuando íbamos al cine.

-Duende del demonio ya te sale exorcismo, Edward estaba por invitarme al cine pero llegaron y no dejaron que siguiéramos con nuestros planes así que alto allí.

-Aja Edward ¿cuando vamos al cine? - atacó Alice de nuevo.

-Bien será en la semana ¿Qué me dices? - Me preguntó.

-Wiiii fabuloso el miércoles iremos al cine será una cita grupal - exclamó Alice en uno de sus ataques de ansiedad.

-Esperemos despistarlos pero de que cumplimos la fantasía la cumplimos - le susurré a Edward al oído logrando que se estremeciera y me estrechara más en sus brazos.

-Yaaa tortolos tuvieron todo el fin de semana para sus cochinadas ahora préstenle atención a sus hermanos del alma que los extrañaron horrores - dramatizó Emm.

-Rose creo que no le estás dando la suficiente atención a tu oso - bromeé.

-Bella te aseguro que le estoy dando toda la atención que se merece, pero es inevitable para nosotros extrañarlos, nos hubiese encantado que nos acompañaran a la playa este fin de semana.

Cuando escuchamos playa Edward me apretó más y me susurró al oído - mmm playa debemos organizar un fin de semana en la playa.

Yo me sonrojé nada más de imaginar lo que haríamos en la playa y solo pude asentir para que supiera que estaba de acuerdo con él.

-Rose no te preocupes, organizaremos ir a la playa otro fin de semana - le dije para tranquilizarla.

-Si Rose lo hacemos el próximo fin de semana, oh no puede ser porque estaré ocupada con el evento del cierre de temporada, sobre la marcha nos pondremos de acuerdo - dijo Alice dando por finalizado el tema.

Continuamos charlando un rato más, los chicos se fueron a la cocina y nos dejaron a las chicas solas en la sala, allí no me salvé y les tuve que relatar parte del maravilloso fin de semana que pasamos.

-Bella ahora si es verdad que Tom pasará a la historia - gritó Rose emocionada lo que originó el regreso de los chicos y las preguntas indiscretas no se hicieron esperar.

-¿Quién es Tom? - preguntó Edward de inmediato y su semblante era muy serio.

-Tom es un regalo que le hice a Bella hace tiempo para que calentara sus noches frías de soledad, pero hasta ahora lo ha usado únicamente como psicólogo confidente, tú si que eres rara - explicó Rose y señalándome en su última frase.

-¿Qué regalo fue ese? - preguntó el siempre indiscreto Emmet.

-Un vibrador que más va a ser - respondió la causante de mi desgracia en este momento, solo Rose era capaz de hablar tan tranquilamente de mi regalo.

-¿Y le pusiste nombre o ya venía en la caja? - preguntó Edward aguantando las ganas de reír por mi cara de espanto, seguro había alcanzado el tono mas alto de los rojos, las palabras no me salían así que Rose tuvo la amabilidad de contestar por mí.

-Se lo pusimos nosotras, las tres, tiene el nombre de un actor que hace suspirar a Bella, pero aún así no se ha animado a usarlo.

-Nunca imaginé que tuvieses uno - me dijo Edward al oído.

-Yo menos, créeme - le respondí.

-Eso me da algunas ideas pero ya cuando tenga algo concreto te lo haré saber - me susurró y después capturo el lóbulo de mi oreja haciéndome estremecer.

-¿Te he mencionado que no me gustan las sorpresas?

-Mis sorpresas te van a gustar porque son para que las disfrutemos los dos - y con esto me convenció.

-Bueno en vista de que estos tórtolos no nos prestan la atención que nos merecemos nos largamos, pero eso sí no se les olvide nuestra cita el miércoles.

-Adiós - nos despedimos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo, yo me levanté y fui corriendo a la puerta a pasar todas las llaves de seguridad y también pasé la cadena que nunca ponía, pero con Alice y compañía debíamos estar alerta.

-No sabía que este edificio fuese inseguro - comentó Edward al verme pasar tantas llaves.

-No lo es, solo estoy protegiéndonos de futuras invasiones, ellos entran como si fuese su casa - me quejé.

En ese momento sonó el celular de Edward y vi que su cara se transformo en una mascara de frialdad, pensé que necesitaría espacio y le avise que iría a tomarme una ducha para darle su espacio, mientras entraba a mi habitación lo escuche contestar la llamada.

-Hola mamá…

Entré a la ducha y me metí bajo el agua tibia dejando que recorriera todo mi cuerpo, era en esos momentos donde mi mente se relajaba por completo, pero esta vez no podía, ya que me preocupa el hecho de que Edward se tensara con la llamada de su madre.

Edward todavía es un enigma para mí, no me ha contado nada de su pasado y eso me frustraba, pero me negaba a sacar el tema, que sea él quien tome la iniciativa, no quiero quedar como una entrometida.

Estaba pensando eso cuando sentí que Edward me acompañaba en la ducha y me pegaba a su pecho.

-Si que estas concentrada pequeña…

-Suele pasarme cuando estoy en la ducha, por lo general me desconecto del mundo, debe ser porque es el único lugar que respetan mis amigas - le contesté riendo.

-Me puedo salir y esperar mi turno para no invadir tu espacio.

-Tonto, ya has invadido mucho más que ellas y no me molesta que estés aquí, me encanta compartir la ducha contigo, pensé que ya te lo había demostrado.

-Me ha quedado muy claro - me besó casi con desesperación, lo que me confirmó que algo no estaba bien con él pero no estaba para presionarlo sino para ayudarlo, me separé un poco de él y lo empujé debajo de la ducha para tomar el jabón y comencé a enjabonarlo.

Le masajee la espalda logrando que se relajara después de un rato, terminé de enjabonarlo todo y cuando él quiso darme masajes a mi no se lo permití.

-Se trata de ti, dejame consentirte - y dicho esto me abrazó fuerte.

-Gracias mi pequeña, me fascinas…

Cerré el grifo de la ducha y después de secamos nos metimos en la cama sin buscar nada de ropa, no acostumbraba a dormir desnuda pero con él me sentía libre.

Estuvimos mucho rato abrazados, sin decir nada, solo acariciándonos y besándonos, él me acomodó en su pecho y comenzó a susurrarme una melodía que me llevó fácilmente al mundo de los sueños.

Poco antes de que sonara el despertador sentí los labios de Edward en mi cuello logrando que me despertara de muy buen humor.

-Buen día madrugador – le dije antes de darle un beso en los labios, ya ni me importaba que me acababa de despertar.

-Ahora son mejores pequeña.

-Todavía es temprano – medio protesté al ver la hora.

-Hay alguien que está ansioso de darte los buenos días - y me señaló su graaan erección matutina.

-Oh buenos días gran Eddy - y mi mano fue directamente a acariciarlo haciendo que se estremeciera.

Edward me acomodó en la cama para que él quedara encima de mi y una de sus manos fue a mi centro para darme los buenos días mientras sus labios capturaban unos de mis pechos, yo ya estaba lista, solo él lograba encenderme de inmediato.

Cuando sintió que ya estaba lista para él no me hizo esperar y entró en mí lentamente para que ambos disfrutáramos al máximo el uno del otro.

Nuestros cuerpos comenzaron a moverse al mismo ritmo, con la misma necesidad y los besos de Edward eran casi desesperados, y solo se calmaba un poco cuando lo abrazaba fuertemente a mi cuerpo y le respondía con la misma necesidad.

Llegamos a un maravilloso orgasmo y lo obligué a quedarse dentro de mi cuerpo, me encantaba sentirlo dentro de mi, sentir el peso de su cuerpo en el mío, nuestros cuerpos encajaban perfectamente con un puzzle y era difícil para los dos romper esa conexión.

Cuando ya nuestras respiraciones estaban a su ritmo normal escuchamos como sonaba el despertador de mi celular.

Hakuna matata

-¿Hakuna Matata? - preguntó Edward mirándome confundido.

-Oh por Dios dime que no es cierto, aunque ese tono no es de Alice, ella pondría un tono totalmente distinto a este.

-Ese parece un tono de Emmet.

-Y Emmet tuvo mi celular cuando estuvieron aquí - estábamos analizando el tono de la alarma cuando me llego un mensaje.

"_Buen día cuñis espero que te haya gustado el tono que te regale y Hakuna Matata a los dos, los quiero_

_Oso Emm"_

-Confirmado, fue tu hermano el autor de ese tono de alarma, solo a él se le ocurren estas cosas - y nos reímos de lo absurdo de la situación.

Después de eso nos fuimos a duchar y después de vestirnos fuimos a la cocina para preparar el desayuno.

-Oh oh, tenemos problemas, las pirañas atacaron mi alacena, no hay absolutamente nada, solo algo de carne congelada y eso no nos sirve de desayuno, tengo que hacer las compras hoy al salir de la oficina.

-No hay problema Bella estamos súper bien de tiempo, podemos desayunar antes de entrar a la oficina.

-Por cierto Edward, me voy en mi coche.

-Bella no es necesario, vamos en el mío.

-No Edward, de verdad me encantaría, pero eso solo dará mucho de que hablar en el entorno y eso nos perjudicaría.

-Bella si tengo tiempo llevándote a la oficina y nadie ha hablado nada.

-Edward, eso era porque tenia el yeso ¿lo recuerdas?

-Cierto, pero es que me acostumbre a llevarte, me gusta compartir todo el tiempo contigo - me dijo mientras me abrazaba para tratar de convencerme.

-A mi también me gusta compartir contigo pero debemos ser cuidadosos, por las políticas de la empresa, pero no perdamos mas tiempo discutiendo y ya veremos como resolvemos esas políticas después, vamos a desayunar ¿si? - y lo besé para dar por finalizada la conversación.

-Bien vamos, por ahora ganas, pero que te quede claro no te vas a librar de mi Isabella Swan.

-¿Quién te dijo que quería librarme de ti?, estas algo loco en serio - le dije sonriendo y encaminándolo a la salida de mi apartamento.

Subimos a nuestros coches y fuimos a desayunar, después llegamos a la oficina y cada uno se fue a su despacho a trabajar, en la tarde recibí la llamada de Alice para preguntar que íbamos a hacer Edward y yo, solo le comenté que el único plan era el de hacer las compras de la casa porque no había nada que comer.

Ellas se auto invitaron a acompañarme alegando que sería una tarde de compras aunque sea al súper, y que los chicos iban a buscar a Edward porque querían preparar algo especial para nosotras.

Dejé pasar lo de la sorpresa que los chicos prepararían para nosotras y cuando se dieron las 6 de la tarde vi que entraron Emmet y Jasper a saludarme a la oficina y luego ir corriendo a la oficina de Edward y lo sacaron casi cargado.

No pude evitar reírme de la cara de terror de Edward ante la salida tan forzada, a los minutos me escribió pidiendo auxilio y las chicas que ya habían llegado por mi se rieron con el mensaje.

Fuimos al súper mercado y allí estuvimos hablando de todo los que nos estaba pasando y como en tan poco tiempo habían cambiado nuestras vidas y afortunadamente para bien.

Llegamos a mi apartamento y me dispuse a preparar la cena, cuando llegaron los chicos vi que Edward paso corriendo a mi habitación a guardar algo de ropa que había pasado a buscar.

Cenamos entre bromas y nosotras tratamos de sacar información de lo que habían hecho pero ninguno soltó prenda, después de pasar un rato mas los chicos se despidieron y quedamos Edward y yo solos y en tranquilidad.

-Estás un poco tensa, ¿te gustaría un masaje? - me preguntó Edward.

-No estaría mal, es que sabes que con Alice cualquier cosa llamada compra es estresante, tuve que devolver todo el súper que metió en mi carro de compras, no es fácil mantenerla a raya.

-Vamos a la habitación pequeña - me dijo mientras me cargaba sobre su hombro logrando que pegara un pequeño grito por la sorpresa al cargarme

-Me gusta mas la vista cuando estas sin nada - le dije mientras tomaba su trasero de forma juguetona.

Al llegar a la habitación me comenzó a desnudar lentamente y yo no tardé en seguir su ejemplo, cuando los dos estábamos desnudos me mostró un envase con un aceite para masaje con sabor a chocolate.

-Esto es solo un anticipo de muchas cosas que tengo para ti pequeña - me dijo mientras me acomodaba en la cama para comenzar a darme un exquisito masaje con sabor a chocolate….

To be continue….

_**Hola ya estoy de regreso!**__**, he tenido semanas verdaderamente estresantes en mi trabajo y por eso no había podido actualizar pero en fin ya estoy de regreso y con muchas ideas pendientes de explotar, este capitulo se puede llamar de transición y no falta mucho para llegar a su fin, (no todo es color de rosas y si habrá algo de conflicto pero mi Bella es fuerte y no se echará a morir de dolor ni rodara por las esquinas llorando), espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo**_

_**Un millón de gracias a mis fieles lectoras y a las súper amables y buena nota que me han dejado sus maravillosos reviews, son el combustible para seguir adelante**_ _**Darky 1995**__, __**Jolli Cullen y Dark Warrior 1000 y obviamente mis mosqueteras Gery Betza y Bertlin**_

_**Estoy Feliz porque hoy se publicó el capitulo final del Reto Cullen Swan que teníamos las mosqueteras, pasen por nuestro perfil y allí podrán disfrutar de las 4 historias**_

_**F**__**an fiction . net / u / 2519368 / Las _ Mosqueteras _ Cullen**_

_**Ya saben sin espacios**_

_**Y mi twitter para quien quiera agregarme es (arroba) ginepirela **_

_**Alli comenzaré a dar avances de la historia **___

_**Ya no hablo más porque esta despedida de capitulo está mas larga que despedida de borracho jejejeje las adoro besos**_


	12. Chapter 12

Cansada de Besar Sapos

Disclaimers:

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la fabulosa S. Meyer, yo solo juego un poco con ellos, la historia es mía, cosas locas que están en mi cabecita desde hace tiempo.

Capitulo 12

Bella POV

El martes llegó y me desperté antes que Edward, me fui a lavar mis dientes y cuando regresé a la cama me quedé maravillada viendo a Edward dormir en mi cama, totalmente desnudo y con la sabana apenas tapándole las piernas _nunca me cansare de ver tan hermoso trasero, de verdad provoca mordérselo_. Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que pude reunir me fui a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, ya que me había despertado mas temprano pensaba aprovechar al máximo el tiempo, quería sorprenderlo y agradecerle el maravilloso masaje de la noche anterior, por eso quería hacerle un desayuno completo _incluyéndolo._

Fui a la cocina y en poco tiempo pude tener listo el desayuno, lo acomodé en una bandeja y me fui a mi cuarto para despertar a Edward, puse la bandeja en la mesa de noche y cuando vi la cama mi respiración se atoró ante la imagen que veían mis ojos.

Edward se había volteado y era todo un espectáculo verlo allí enredado entre mis sábanas y sobre todo notar la bendita erección matutina, me saboree sin poder evitarlo y decidí la mejor manera de despertarlo.

Me acerqué a la cama y me metí debajo de las sábanas para llegar directo a mi objetivo, _es realmente una ventaja que duerma desnudo, _sin pensarlo mucho comencé a pasar mi lengua de abajo hasta arriba, de inmediato Edward se movió al sentir el contacto húmedo de mi lengua, cuando llegué hasta la punta lo comencé a meter por completo en mi boca mientras lo escuchaba gemir.

Edward levantó la sábana y me observó con un poco de sueño y lujuria

-Oh Bellaaaaa

Seguí con mi trabajo y llevé una de mis manos a sus testículos para acariciarlos y después la llevé a la base para incrementar su placer con mis caricias.

En la habitación sólo se escuchaban sus gemidos, yo estaba realmente disfrutando de lo que le estaba haciendo, me excitaba mucho escucharlo gruñir y gemir gracias a mis caricias.

Mi otra mano la llevé hasta su pecho y le comencé a acariciar sus pezones duros, lo que incrementó su placer por que lo sentí estremecer con mis caricias

-Bella… me vuelves… loco, no aguanto mucho…. Ya voy a llegar…

Intentó apartarse pero no lo dejé sino que incrementé la velocidad y la presión que hacía con mi boca en su pene, lo sentí endurecerse más y noté como vibraba, ya estaba cerca su liberación y quería tomarlo todo.

-Bellaaa ya no aguanto….

Sólo lo solté para decirle lo que quería

-Déjate llevar cariño, quiero tomarte por completo.

Y lo volví a tomar en mi boca sin apartar mi vista de su cara que mostraba el placer que estaba sintiendo, y se dejó ir, pude saborearlo por completo mientras él se estremecía de placer, me subí hasta su pecho y él me abrazó fuertemente.

-Wow estos si son buenos días – y me beso

-Definitivamente son muy buenos días, desde que me desperté me estabas tentando, por eso tuve que salir de la habitación para dejarte dormir un poco más, y preparé desayuno – le indique la bandeja que estaba en la mesa de noche – lo siento si está frío.

-Gracias mi peque, solo mi madre ha tenido ese detalle conmigo y aunque esté congelado debe saber a gloria.

A duras penas me levanté y acerqué la bandeja a la cama, nos acomodamos y comenzamos a desayunar entre besos y caricias, aún era temprano ni siquiera habían sonado las alarmas pero estábamos aprovechando el tiempo.

Al terminar de desayunar nos fuimos a dar una ducha, disponíamos de buen tiempo.

Cuando terminaba de sacarme el shampoo y el jabón Edward me tomo desprevenida y me pegó a la pared de la ducha, sentir el frío de la pared, con el agua tibia que me salpicaba porque le caía de lleno a él, el calor de su cuerpo y sentirlo ya duro y listo para mi me hizo emitir un gemido para nada discreto.

-Es hora de agradecerte el desayuno – me dijo mientras sus dedos tomaban mi centro y comenzaba a acariciar mi clítoris.

-Mmm... Edward me excitas nada más de sentirte duro y listo para mí

-Déjame comprobar que tan lista estás para mi – y sin hacerme esperar más metió un dedo y comprobó lo lista que estaba para él – Oh Bella estas tan mojada y caliente para mi – me dijo antes de tomar el lóbulo de mi oreja y chuparlo casi con desesperación mientras se abría paso dentro de mí desde atrás, me inclinó un poco y separé mis piernas para darle mayor acceso.

Me embistió con fuerza logrando que gritara de placer al sentirlo completamente dentro de mí

-¿Te lastimé? – me preguntó preocupado y deteniéndose

-NO…. pero te voy a lastimar a ti si paras, no te detengas por favor – le dije casi llorando desesperada por que continuara moviéndose dentro de mí.

-Tus palabras son órdenes – y sin decir más comenzó a moverse dentro de mí con toda la pasión del momento, era una entrega dura y algo ruda, pero me sentía muy excitada al sentirlo tan dentro y de esa manera tan posesiva.

Los gemidos se convirtieron en gritos, nunca en mi vida había gritado teniendo sexo, me parecía patético y lo relacionaba con las actrices porno, pero definitivamente Edward merecía la pena y mis gritos, lo encendían mas y me gustaba el resultado, además con todo lo que me estaba haciendo sentir era inevitable gritar.

Sentirlo en lo mas profundo de mi ser mientras una mano estaba acariciando mi clítoris, la otra me tomaba fuertemente de la cadera y su boca en mi cuello marcándome como suya eran demasiadas sensaciones juntas, todo eso me produjo un orgasmo explosivo que provoco que todo mi cuerpo temblara y llevándolo a él al orgasmo con la contracción de mis paredes en su pene.

Trataba de sostenerme de la pared y él a su vez buscaba soporte para los dos, cuando ya habíamos recuperado la respiración y el equilibrio me volteó para que quedara frente a él, me abrazó y después sus labios se unieron a los míos en un beso lleno de placer y de paz. Cerró las llaves de la ducha, tomo dos toallas pasándome una para que me secara mientras él hacía lo mismo, se colocó la toalla en sus caderas, me ayudó a colocarme la mía para después cargarme y llevarme hasta la habitación, gesto que agradecí porque todavía no me sentía con fuerzas para sostenerme.

Ya en la habitación me dejó en el suelo junto a la cama y me desplomé en ella para terminar de recuperarme, Edward se acostó a mi lado y me atrajo a su cuerpo para volver a abrazarme fuerte.

-Wow eso fue….

-Maravilloso, me gusto tu lado duro, ya me sospechaba que eras muy posesivo y aunque busque cuchillo para mi garganta me encanta tu lado posesivo, si me va a dar orgasmos explosivos como el de hace unos momentos.

-Solo tú despiertas mi lado posesivo, creo que me faltó comprar algo en la tienda de Sexshop.

-¿Qué te faltó comprar? Todavía no me has dicho lo que compraste.

-Me faltaron unas esposas, solo hasta ahora se me ocurren muchas cosas pero no hay problema, puedo volver en cualquier momento, y respecto a tu pregunta, poco a poco vas a saber lo que compré.

-Espero que sea pronto, me encantó el aceite para masajes, y admito que muero por saber con que otras cosas me vas a sorprender.

De pronto el sonido de nuestras alarmas rompieron la burbuja en la que estábamos y nos levantamos para terminar de arreglarnos, cuando estuvimos listos salimos rumbo a la oficina.

Edward fue a la cafetería que queda al frente del edificio de nuestras oficinas por café bien caliente ya que el que bebimos en casa estaba frío por razones obvias.

Subí a mi oficina y encontré a Tanya hablando animadamente con Heydi mi secretaria, como ella estaba de espaldas a mi no notó que me paré detrás de ella, le hice señas a Heydi para que no le advirtiera y como sé que Tanya no es santo de su devoción la dejó hablar.

Mi mandíbula casi cayó al piso al escuchar la historia de Tanya.

-Es un hombre maravilloso Heydi, todo un tigre en la cama, nunca imaginé que mi jefecito Edward fuera capaz de todo lo que me hizo anoche, primero me preparó la cena estando casi desnudo, definitivamente todo un espectáculo ver ese cuerpo .

No pude evitar imaginarlo así pero era imposible porque Edward no cocina y me costó mucho no reírme ante su loca fantasía, estaba tan concentrada en no reír que no note que ya Edward había llegado y estaba parado a mi lado con una expresión de asco al escuchar el relato.

-Pues si Heydi, yo me desnudé por completo y saque la miel y comencé a untarla en mi cuerpo, por supuesto Eddie no soportó y corrió hasta mi y me saboreó por completo – siguió relatando Tanya con los ojos cerrados imaginando la escena.

Me di cuenta que Edward estaba a mi lado con una expresión severa en su rostro cuando se aclaró la garganta, pero Tanya ignoró la advertencia y se inclinó mas en el escritorio de mi secretaria, ella vestía un intento de falda que al inclinarse dejaba al descubierto su zona intima _sin depilar uick que asco_

Volteé a ver a Edward que su cara reflejaba el mismo asco que la mía y para colmo de males Aro se había acercado y se quedó paralizado al ver a Tanya y con la misma cara de terror que teníamos nosotros ante tan asqueroso espectáculo, Edward no aguantó mas y habló con voz molesta

-Buenos días Tanya, quizá debería informarle que soy alérgico a la miel y que soy un peligro en la cocina.

Tanya brincó cuando escuchó a Edward y perdió todo el color de su rostro y se tuvo que afirmar al escritorio para no caer al darse cuenta de la gravedad de sus palabras y más ante el presidente de la compañía, Edward siguió hablando.

-Puede pasar por el departamento de Recursos Humanos, no admito la falta de respeto y definitivamente usted ha traspasado todos los límites, lo más lamentable es que no se respeta usted como mujer.

Sin decir nada más se fue a su oficina dejando a todo el mundo en shock

-No… no… no es lo que piensan, yo le estaba contando a Heydi una película que vi anoche – trató de defenderse Tanya con la mortificación en su rostro.

-No es necesario que aclare nada señorita, yo entiendo perfectamente, no tiene que pasar por el departamento de Recursos Humanos…

-Gracias señor Aro no se va a arrepentir – lo interrumpió Tanya

-Por supuesto que no me voy a arrepentir, busque sus cosas y se larga inmediatamente de mi empresa, su liquidación se la haremos llegar a su casa en la tarde, no tolero la falta de respeto para con los ejecutivos de la empresa y usted excedió todos los límites – le respondió Aro y se fue a la oficina de Edward y yo decidí ir a la mía, pero antes de entrar no aguanté y….

-Tanya…. ¿sabías que existe la depilación brasileña?, algo dolorosa, pero realmente necesaria para el tipo de ropa que vistes, a los hombres les gusta tener el camino limpio y definitivamente tu no diste esa impresión; en fin es solo una sugerencia, que estés bien Tanya buen día – entré a mi oficina y escuche a mi secretaria reír mientras me seguía para darme los pendientes del día cuando se reunió conmigo no aguanté más y me solté a reír a carcajadas junto a mi secretaria.

-¿Fui my dura? – le pregunté a Heydi cuando ya me había calmado.

-Oh Bendita Bella para nada, te aseguro que todos los hombres de la oficina se van a alegrar de que se lo hayas dicho, la verdad es que era un espectáculo común en ella, bueno afortunadamente la vista de todos estará a salvo a partir de hoy.

-Bueno, ya basta de risas es hora de trabajar, ¿me tienes la información de los empleados que te pedí?

Estuve un rato reunida con mi secretaria para poder hacer los ajustes que necesitaba en los salarios según las evaluaciones hechas por el departamento de Recursos Humanos, cuando me desocupé era casi la hora del almuerzo, Edward estuvo casi toda la mañana reunido con Aro.

Abrí la puerta que nos comunicaba y lo vi concentrado en los documentos que estaba revisando, me quedé unos segundos observándolo hasta que él se volteó hasta donde llegaba, imagino que sintió mi mirada.

-Toc toc – hice el gesto de tocar la puerta y mi gesto lo hizo sonreír con alivio.

-Tardaste - me dijo mientras soltaba los papeles y se recostaba en su silla mientras se masajeaba la nuca, señal inequívoca de que estaba estresado.

-Hasta hace unos minutos estaba igual que tu, además me di cuenta que estabas reunido con Aro y no quería interrumpir – le expliqué mientras me acercaba a su escritorio.

-Si, estábamos discutiendo unos informes que envió finanzas y me comentó que necesita reunirse con nosotros, no te llamó porque sabía que trabajas en los ajustes de los salarios.

-Bueno, él dirá cuando nos reunimos, ¿como te sientes?, te noto algo tenso – le dije mientras me paraba detrás de su silla y comencé a darle masajes en su cuello y en la espalda.

-Ahora mejor, al sentirte me relajo.

Vi que los cafés que traía en la mañana estaban a un lado de su escritorio

-Otro fracaso de café caliente.

-Perdón pero es que la verdad no tenía estómago para beber después de la barbaridad de Tanya.

-Sshhhhhh tranquilo que te estás tensando otra vez, ya es pasado, ve el lado positivo, tendrás una nueva secretaria y esta si será eficiente.

-Tienes razón hay que ver lo positivo, que estemos juntos es una muestra que detrás de todo lo malo siempre viene algo muy bueno.

-Tienes toda la razón…

-Bella se que no te he hablado de mi, pero te aseguro que lo haré cuando llegue el momento

-Lo sé, cuando te sientas preparado estaré allí para escucharte, y quiero que sepas que ya no estás solo, formamos un buen equipo Edward, asombrosamente en casi todos los aspectos, todavía falta mucho por vivir y descubrir.

-No te haré esperar mucho mi pequeña – me dijo mientras se volteaba en la silla y me atraía a su cuerpo sentándome en su regazo para abrazarme fuertemente – Gracias, en vista de mi fracaso con el café te invito a almorzar, hoy me provoca salir de la oficina para despejarme un rato.

-Acepto – le respondí y le di un corto beso antes de pararme, cuando me dirigía a mi oficina entró Aro sin anunciarse _uf nos salvamos en la raya._

-Edward, Bella que bueno que estás aquí venía a invitarlos a almorzar.

-Claro gracias, yo había venido a pedirle a Edward que me acompañara.

-Pensamos igual, debemos desestresar a este muchacho y borrar todos los recuerdos desagradables de la mañana – dijo estremeciéndose ante el recuerdo.

Fui por mi cartera y me reuní con ellos en el pasillo de nuestras oficinas, cando entramos al ascensor Edward aprovecho que Aro no estaba viéndonos sino leyendo algo en su celular y me pellizcó el trasero logrando que me sobresaltara con la sorpresa, cuando lo vi para reclamarle me guiñó un ojo y Aro dejó su celular para hablarnos, solo pude sonreír pero que se prepare porque me las pienso cobrar.

Llegamos al restaurant con Aro, y afortunadamente para mis maquiavélicos planes quedé sentada al lado de Edward, cuando nos dieron el menú aproveche que nuestro jefe estaba concentrado en la carta, Edward también estaba viendo que pedía, yo solo le di un vistazo y ya había decidido lo que iba a comer.

Aproveché que Edward estaba desprevenido y mi mano fue a parar a su entrepierna, el dio un brinco por la sorpresa pero después volteó a verme con cara de incredulidad, sólo alcé mis cejas para que se diera cuenta que era mi pequeña venganza por el pellizco que me dio en el ascensor.

Pensé que Edward me iba a apartar la mano pero en realidad tomo la mía y la pegó mas a su ya creciente erección, lamentablemente no estábamos en condiciones de seguir con el juego porque Aro nos preguntó si ya sabíamos lo que ordenaríamos, con todo mi pesar dejé de acariciarlo justo a tiempo porque ya se acercaba el camarero para tomar nuestra orden.

Comimos sin mayores incidentes, Edward se pudo controlar después de haberlo encendido y afortunadamente la pasamos bien.

Al regresar a la oficina cada uno se fue a su despacho y nos sumergimos en el trabajo, estaba tan concentrada que no me había dado cuenta que ya todos los empleados se habían marchado, hacía rato que le había informado a Heydi que se podía ir, que me faltaba terminar de revisar unos informes, hasta que Edward llegó y se sentó en mi escritorio lo que por fin logró despegar mi vista de los informes.

-No te sentí llegar – le dije sonriendo.

-No me había dado cuenta que sacas cuentas en voz alta, y hablas con el informe, es entretenido verte – me dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

-Si ya sabes que los locos hablamos solos.

-Bueno mi loca adicta al trabajo, vamos a casa.

-Un momento que ya termino, sólo 2 minutos ¿si? – intente hacer el puchero marca Alice y solo lo hice reír.

-Bella, ¿no te has dado cuenta de la hora?, vamos, ya está bueno por hoy, son las 9 de la noche.

-¡Mentira! ….. Oh por Dios vamonos ya, esto lo puedo terminar mañana, no es nada agradable quedarnos encerrados en la oficina y ya no deben de tardar en cerrar el edificio, no es una experiencia que quisiera repetir – le dije mientras apagaba mi computador y tomaba mi bolso y lo arrastraba de la mano fuera de la oficina.

Cuando llegamos al ascensor vimos que Aro estaba saliendo.

-Bella esto si es una sorpresa, ¿se te olvidó poner la alarma de salida?

-Si Aro, y será mejor que se apuren o nos quedaremos aquí encerrados.

-Bella respira no te volverás a quedar aquí encerrada, recuerda que yo tengo las llaves, desde aquel incidente tomé la precaución de tenerla siempre conmigo, y sabes que en caso de emergencia me llamas y yo vengo a abrir el edificio.

Al escuchar a Aro comencé a respirar profundamente, escuchaba como Aro le contaba a Edward mi fatídica noche en la que me quede sola y encerrada en las oficinas y el trauma que eso causó en mi, desde esa vez siempre pongo una alarma a las 7 para no demorar más de esa hora en la oficina, solo que desde que llegó Edward no me he quedado trabajando sola.

Llegamos al estacionamiento y nos despedimos de nuestro jefe, cada uno de nosotros entró a su auto y cuando ya iba a arrancar Edward me llamo al celular para indicarme que pasaríamos primero a comprar algo para cenar, no opuse resistencia porque de verdad me sentía agotada.

Al llegar a casa Edward se dedicó a consentirme, ambos estábamos agotados pero eso no impidió que me hiciera el amor esa noche antes de caer rendidos.

Mañana será otro día, día de cine y de fantasía…

Hola Chicas disculpen la tardanza pero es que mi trabajo me ha dejado agotada física y mentalmente, y bueno mi cabeza no daba para crear, pero afortunadamente ya como que llegó la inspiración y volví a robarle tiempo a mi trabajo para traerles este nuevo capitulo, ya Edward y Bella están mas compenetrados y no solo en lo físico, sino que ella ya percibe cuando él esta incomodo por algo, se acerca lo mejor…

Gracias por su apoyo, sus reviews y sus alertas

Nos seguimos leyendo…

Besos

Gine

(conocida también como la Mosquetera Mayor)

Pronto tendremos un reto para aquellas escritoras que deseen participar, ya les informaremos…


	13. Chapter 13

Cansada de Besar Sapos

Disclaimers:

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la fabulosa S. Meyer, yo solo juego un poco con ellos, la historia es mía, cosas locas que están en mi cabecita desde hace tiempo.

Capitulo 13

Bella POV

La mañana llegó y Edward y yo nos levantamos con mucho sueño ya que la noche había estado muy movida por lo que nos tuvimos que duchar rápido para no perder más tiempo.

Yo me coloqué un taller de falda y chaqueta por encima de mi ropa interior, era de un tono azul oscuro, que resaltaba mi figura y la mirada que me dio Edward cuando salí del vestier calzándome unas sandalias altas me dijo que era perfecto para mis planes de esta noche.

-Wow, me estas tentando a no dejarte salir por esa puerta en todo el día – me dijo Edward con voz ronca.

-Disculpa cariño pero sabes que eso es imposible, vendrían a buscarnos… vamos, que tenemos el tiempo justo para desayunar antes de entrar a la oficina – le contesté de forma coqueta, me encantaba cuando Edward me hacía sentir realmente sexy.

-Bella eres cruel – protestó como un niño pequeño cuando se le niega un juguete.

-Cierto, soy cruel y pido disculpas por no poder prepararte el desayuno como debe ser – contesté evadiendo el verdadero motivo por el que me llamó cruel, no podía caer en provocaciones o de verdad no saldríamos a la oficina – Vamos cariño te lo recompensaré.

-Te lo cobraré, no tengas duda de eso.

-Apúrate, recuerda que hoy debes entrevistar a las dos candidatas para ser tu secretaria.

Y como un niño pequeño salió protestando del apartamento y llamo el ascensor mientras yo cerraba el apartamento, el ascensor no tardó y Edward tenía cara de frustración, seguro planeaba acorralarme allí y sus planes se vinieron abajo porque el ascensor no estaba solo.

-Quita esa carita de niño regañado – le susurré al oído lo que hizo que se estremeciera, definitivamente estaba jugando con su autocontrol, pero era necesario para mis planes.

-Disfrutas torturándome – me respondió entre dientes.

-No te estoy torturando, créeme que no lo hago.

Llegamos al estacionamiento y él como todo un caballero que es me acompañó hasta mi auto y me abrió la puerta pero antes de que pudiera entrar me volteó y me plantón un beso roba aliento, de esos con los que me encendía por completo, esa era su sutil venganza

-Esto es para que te sientas igual de necesitada como lo estoy yo en este momento – me dijo al terminar el beso y dándome una pequeña nalgada.

-Lo lograste – le respondí aturdida y me metí en mi coche, pude ver una sonrisa socarrona por el retrovisor, _ya quisiera ver si tendrás esa sonrisa todo el día._

Llegamos a tiempo a comprar desayuno y subimos a la oficina, apenas entramos el trabajo se nos vino encima a los dos.

El día transcurrió volando, sin embargo aproveche cada oportunidad para tentarlo, a media mañana entré a su despacho para consultarle algo y estaba hablando por teléfono, me paré detrás de él y capturé con mis labios la oreja que estaba libre, se estremeció de inmediato y perdió el hilo de la conversación.

Me alejé para que se pudiera concentrar otra vez en la conversación que tenía por teléfono, y me senté en su escritorio frente a él, quite una de mis sandalias y mi pie comenzó a acariciar su entrepierna logrando que despertara de inmediato, él solo me observaba entre angustiado por no poder controlarse y excitado por mi estímulo.

Escuché la extensión de mi teléfono en mi oficina y me bajé de su escritorio, me puse la sandalia salí corriendo a mi oficina exagerando un poco el movimiento de mis caderas, y sonreí al escucharlo bufar frustrado.

Después de ese incidente nos reunimos con Aro y así se nos fue la tarde, salimos con el tiempo justo para llevar mi auto a mi edificio y de allí ir hasta el cine donde ya nos esperaban los chicos.

Como ellos habían llegado temprano ya habían comprado las entradas y no protesté por la película, era de terror, a mi nunca me han gustado las películas de terror pero no discutí porque no tenía ninguna intensión de ver nada de la película, mi concentración sería sólo para Edward.

La sala de cine estaba casi vacía, lo cual obviamente beneficiaba mis planes. Lo mejor de todo es que Edward no sospechaba que estábamos a punto de cumplir una de mis fantasías, al parecer se le había olvidado la conversación que habíamos tenido hace unos días.

Emmet, Rose, Alice y Jasper corrieron a los puestos mas alejados de la sala, yo guié a Edward hasta unos asientos más abajo y bastante alejados de la puerta, me pareció un sitio bastante estratégico, esperaba que no se nos sentara nadie cerca.

No tardó mucho en comenzar la película y Edward me tenía abrazada, cuando me aseguré que no teníamos a nadie cerca comenzó la acción para mi.

Comencé a besarlo en el cuello y él comenzó a responder de inmediato, dejándome hacer lo que quisiera, sus labios buscaron los míos y nos fundimos en un beso cargado de necesidad y ansiedad.

Cuando nos faltó el aire llevé mis labios por su fuerte mandíbula, lo acariciaba con mis labios y mi lengua y escuchaba que emitía pequeños gemidos lo que me indicaba que estaba disfrutando, seguí con mi recorrido hasta llegar a su oído - Estamos cumpliendo mi fantasía, espero que disfrutes, déjate llevar – le susurré coquetamente.

-Bella me vuelves loco, me has tenido todo el día deseándote – me susurró antes de buscar mis labios con desesperación para demostrarme su necesidad.

Mis manos comenzaron por quitar su corbata y desabotonar algunos botones de su camisa, al tener espacio metí mi mano dentro de su camisa y comencé a acariciarlo.

Podía sentir su excitación en su pecho, sus pezones estaban duros y percibía como temblaba cuando lo pellizcaba, sabía que eso lo excitaba mucho.

Debido a nuestra posición mientras mi mano acariciaba su pecho la otra dejaba caricias en su cuello y tomaba su cabello.

Edward acallaba sus gemidos en mis labios, yo también estaba muy excitada y me puso más caliente cuando él imitó mis caricias y desabotonó casi por completo mi chaqueta dejando a la vista mi ropa interior que era de encaje negro, temblé de anticipación cuando tomo uno de mis pezones entre sus dedos.

La intensidad de nuestro deseo aumentaba a cada caricia, los gritos de la película se escuchaban lejanos, gracias a Dios no teníamos a nadie sentado cerca de nosotros, y a pesar de que no teníamos total libertad de expresar nuestra pasión y eso lo hacía más excitante.

Edward intentó acercarse mi pecho a su boca y lo detuve -Déjame a mi primero.

-Soy todo tuyo.

Saqué mi mano de su pecho y la llevé hasta su ya súper marcada erección, lo acaricié primero por encima del pantalón y él enterró su cabeza en mi cuello.

Bajé el cierre de su cremallera y metí mi mano por su boxer, cuando mi dedo acarició su punta sentí la humedad de su liquido pre seminal y eso me encendió más, cuando lo acaricié allí sentí que tembló con más fuerza y me dijo que sintió un placentero corrientazo.

-Oh Bella no se como lo haces pero es muy placentero, no pares…

-No pienso parar, tu solo disfruta amor…

Liberé su erección del boxer y mis caricias se incrementaron así como sus gemidos ahogados en mi cuello.

Cada vez que mi dedo le acariciaba el glande y tomaba el líquido pre seminal él temblaba más, cuando sentí que se endurecía más y en vista de su deseo de liberarse me incliné sobre él y lo tomé con mi boca, Edward se hundió más en la silla y se dejó tomar.

Él sabía que era mi fantasía y por eso se dejaba hacer todo lo que yo quisiera, su liberación no tardó mucho en llegar y él me tomó por el cabello enredándolo en sus manos lo que me excitó muchísimo más y me hizo disfrutar de su sabor.

Cuando ya no quedaba nada de su esencia, me levanté mientras metía su erección en su pantalón. Él me tomo la cara y me besó, era sumamente erótico sentir el sabor de su semen y el de sus labios en los míos.

-Ahora me toca a mí amor – me dijo después de besarme y yo solo me dedique a sentirlo.

Sus labios fueron a mi pecho, liberándolo del brasier y chupando con fuerza mi pezón como un bebe hambriento, mientras me deleitaba con su boca en mi pecho su mano se metió entre mi falda y yo como acto reflejo abrí mis piernas para darle mayor acceso.

Edward apartó mi ropa interior y sin hacerme esperar mucho introdujo un dedo en mi centro.

-Estas tan mojada y caliente para mi, eso me fascina mi Bella.

-Sólo por ti amor.

Mientras me bombeaba con un dedo otro me acariciaba el clítoris, su boca devorando uno de mis pechos y sumado a toda la excitación que tenía acumulada durante todo el día era una bomba que estallaría en cualquier momento, Edward de vez en cuando soltaba mi pecho y tomaba el otro por encima del brasier y era delicioso, me estaba llevando a la locura.

-Muero por probarte, por saborearte como lo hiciste conmigo.

-Es demasiado arriesgado, no pares con tus manos por favor, cuando lleguemos a casa me saboreas completa, hazme llegar Edward necesito llegar – gemí mientras le respondía

Él cambió un poco la posición abrazándome para poder besar mis labios y su otra mano tomar mi pecho, estaba casi sentada encima de su cuerpo.

Siguió con sus caricias hasta que no aguanté más y entonces mientras me tensaba él me besó para reprimir mis gemidos con sus labios y poder liberarme en un maravilloso orgasmo

Definitivamente Edward era maravilloso con sus manos y con todo su cuerpo, me había convertido en una adicta a él y a todo lo que me hacía sentir, con él me sentía plena y feliz, nunca nada era repetido, siempre había algo diferente en nuestras entregas, hacer el amor con Edward se había convertido en mi adicción.

Cuando ya nuestras respiraciones se normalizaron, él me mantuvo entre sus brazos, acariciándonos con ternura, no sabíamos cuanto tiempo había pasado de la película.

Para nosotros no había más nadie, sólo estábamos nosotros, disfrutando de la paz después de liberarnos, cuando se encendieron las luces Edward y yo nos sonreímos con complicidad y la picardía de la travesura vivida.

Salimos con los chicos que al parecer también había tenido su momento de picardía y era increíble, fuimos a cenar en grupo y pasamos una velada bastante agradable.

Al llegar a casa nos fuimos a la ducha y Edward cumplió su palabra de saborearme, hicimos el amor nuevamente antes de dormir abrazados como ya se había hecho costumbre en nosotros.

_5 meses después…_

Habían pasado 6 meses desde que mi vida había cambiado completamente.

Edward y yo vivíamos juntos y a pesar de algunas diferencias era una experiencia maravillosa. No todo era color de rosas, teníamos nuestras discusiones, pero todo lo solucionábamos sin demoras, lo mejor de las discusiones definitivamente eran las reconciliaciones.

Lo más increíble es que nuestras diferencias se resumían en una sola, su Divorcio del cual todavía no me había contado nada, y cada vez que viajaba a Chicago regresaba sumamente tenso y me desesperaba no saber lo que pasaba.

Definitivamente eso me afectaba sobremanera y generaba tensión entre nosotros haciéndonos explotar ente cualquier tontería.

Cada vez que él viajaba a Chicago, yo aprovechaba de visitar a mis padres, la salud de mi padre había mejorado bastante y eso me tranquilizaba, ellos sabían de la existencia de Edward y no me presionaban por conocerlo personalmente, aunque ya habían conversado varías veces con él por teléfono.

Era imposible que Edward no atendiera el teléfono ya que vivimos juntos y de esta manera él pudo conocer primero a mi madre que lo acaparó por una hora entera antes de pedir hablar conmigo, Edward pasó esa hora muy entretenido con las locuras de mi madre, se llevaron bien desde el principio

Luego paso casi lo mismo con mi papá, a pesar de ser una niña consentida de papá, él estaba tranquilo de saber que no estaba sola y se aseguró de que Edward no tenía antecedentes, y también se que le hizo prometer a Edward que los visitaríamos pronto para hablar de hombre a hombre.

En uno de las visitas yo conversé con mi padre con el corazón en la mano y le conté todo lo que me pasaba con Edward, le conté como se había dado nuestra relación y también le expresé mi miedo por su situación.

Mi padre esa vez me escuchó atentamente, me dejó desahogarme y después me dijo que el miedo no es buen consejero en las relaciones, que en la vida hay que arriesgarse para ganar, y que a pesar de lo difícil que veía la situación en ese momento, si era para bien se solucionaría todo. Extraño en mi padre… lo sé.

De la auditoría que realizábamos por orden de Aro de la sucursal de Londres teníamos cerca un viaje, alguno de los dos debería viajar para resolver los problemas de raíz y entrenar al nuevo personal que ingresaría, ya teníamos las pruebas necesarias y solo era cuestión de días que se diera la orden del viaje.

Esta semana Edward estaba tenso y ansioso, cada que estábamos juntos su entrega era como desesperada, y mas de una vez percibí que quería decirme algo y al final se arrepentía y sólo me abrazaba fuertemente hasta quedarse dormido y no me soltaba para nada hasta que despertaba en la mañana. Ya me dirá que es lo que le pasa.

Una tarde de un jueves al regresar de la oficina yo sola porque Edward se tuvo que quedar en una reunión por los cierres fiscales, llegué a mi casa y la encontré invadida por nuestros amigos que se sentían dueños y señores de nuestro apartamento

Alice y Rose saltaron sobre mí emocionadas por la novedad de que viajarían a Chicago con los chicos, era el cumpleaños de la madre de Edward y Emmet y ellos aprovecharían la reunión para presentar a sus novias con su familia.

Sentí que el mundo se abría debajo de mis pies. Edward no me había mencionado nada de esa reunión, de hecho él nunca me hablaba de su familia, era su tema espinoso y a pesar de haberme dicho que me contaría yo no había insistido ni forzado a que lo hiciera.

¿Por qué Edward no me había dicho nada? ¿Pensó que me iba a negar que fuera a visitar a sus padres?, ¿será que no vale la pena que yo tenga esa información?, ¿Qué tan importante soy para Edward?

Y lo peor de todo es que yo me había entregado por completo a él, ya hasta le había dicho de alguna manera que lo amaba, si no con palabras si con acciones pero por lo visto no era suficiente.

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos y tratando de mantenerme en pie que no escuchaba nada de lo que me decían las chicas; fue Jasper que me ayudó a sentarme y les hizo notar lo descompuesta que me sentía.

-¿Bella estás bien? – Me preguntó - ¿estas pálida?

-Si, estoy bien, es solo un dolor de cabeza que no aguanto, discúlpenme pero necesito acostarme para que se me alivie – me excusé con la esperanza de que me dejaran sola para seguir analizando lo que estaba pasando

-Bella, vamos al médico estas verde como si fueras a vomitar, y a todas estas ¿Dónde está Edward? – me preguntó Rosalie

-Se quedó en una reunión, me vine antes por mi dolor de cabeza, no es necesario ir al médico, me tomo unos calmantes y me acuesto y listo no hay por que alarmarse

-Esta bien cabezota, se que sin Edward aquí no habrá quien te saque, toma, aquí están los calmantes y te quiero en la cama de inmediato, cuando llegue Edward veremos como sigues – Alice me pasó los calmantes mientras me hablaba.

Los tomé como una autómata, sabía que esos calmantes eran inútiles para lo que de verdad estaba sintiendo, y quería estar sola para poder pensar y analizar todo. Pero sobre todo quería que Edward me dijera que todo era una confusión, que mi miedo era absurdo.

Edward POV

Seis meses han pasado desde que mi vida cambió por completo, por primera vez me sentía completo, era un hombre feliz y sobre todo enamorado… no habían salido de mis labios las dos palabras mas poderosa "te amo" pero es que no me sentía merecedor de ese gran sentimiento, no mientras no terminara de resolver mi situación.

Bella es una mujer sorprendente, que se entrega sin pedir nada a cambio, que me apoya con su silencio cuando lo he necesitado, a pesar de querer saber de mi vida, yo he sido un maldito egoísta y cobarde que no se atreve a abrir su corazón.

En este tiempo han pasado tantas cosas, en la oficina desde que cambie de secretaria todo comenzó a girar sobre ruedas, todavía me estremezco con el recuerdo de esa patética mujer fantaseando conmigo, afortunadamente tuve el apoyo de Aro para despedirla ya que no era el primer incidente de esa mujer con los ejecutivos.

En fin, me siento en deuda con Bella, ella me ha dado todo, me ha incluido en su mundo, he hablado con sus padres en varias ocasiones y aunque no los conozco personalmente todavía son parte de nuestras vidas.

Cuando converse con Charlie me sorprendió que me agradeciera el hecho de estar con su hija, que el brillo que tenía su mirada no tenía precio y que de paso estaba más cercana a ellos, ya que ella viajaba a visitarlos cuando yo me ausentaba a visitar a mis padres y a tratar de convencer a Jessica de que firmara el divorcio de una buena vez.

Pero como no, la muy caprichosa quería una muy buena porción de mi dinero, y lamentablemente yo no tenia pruebas de su infidelidad con mi adorado primo Félix, mi palabra no era suficiente para demostrarlo.

Para empeorar la situación mi madre la apoyaba y no perdía la esperanza de que volviéramos, era un punto en mí contra que Jessica fuese su ahijada y protegida.

La salud de mi madre ha estado algo delicada a raíz de mi divorcio y es por eso que no podía seguir el consejo que me daba Jasper cada vez que tenía oportunidad, él me decía que debía contarle a mi madre el verdadero motivo de mi separación y solicitud de divorcio para que Jessica se viera obligada a firmarlo al caérsele la careta de inocente mujer incomprendida.

Cada viaje era desesperante, ver como el ánimo y la salud de mi madre se deterioraba y Jessica tan tranquila sabiendo que era ella la culpable de todo, pero su egoísmo y su ambición era lo único que le importaba.

Mi padre estaba al tanto de mi situación, y él me apoyaba en mi decisión de esperar a que mi madre aceptara todo de una buena vez, de hecho me dijo que pensaba seriamente contratar un detective para conseguir las pruebas que necesitaba, solo le dije que buscara uno y que yo mismo me encargaría de contratarlo cuando fuese en mi próxima visita, la del cumpleaños de mi madre.

Planeábamos hacer una reunión meramente familiar, pero Jessica se empeño en hacer una gran celebración y convenció a mi madre de llevarla a cabo.

Los chicos tenían semanas tensos y pidieron hablar conmigo del tema, Emmett quería presentar a Rose a mis padres y Jasper quería hacer lo mismo con Alice ya que para él mis padres Carlisle y Esme eran como sus padres, sus padre habían muerto cuando el tenia 18 años y desde ese momento mis padres lo acogieron como un hijo más.

Una tarde me sacaron de mi casa y me llevaron con ellos diciendo que merecíamos una tarde de hombres, y que aprovecharíamos de comprar la cena. Cuando ya estábamos en el Jeep de Emmett, él arrancó el coche y se detuvo en un parque que quedaba cerca y me hicieron bajar del auto y nos sentamos en unos bancos a conversar.

-Edward necesitamos hablar, no se que es lo que piensas hacer pero esta situación es completa y podidamente injusta para todos – comenzó a hablar Emmet.

-Edward, yo entiendo que todo esto es difícil para ti, puedo sentir tu frustración pero Bella merece saber cual es tu situación, no sabes lo difícil que es para Emmet y para mi no poder explicarles a nuestras novias lo que pasa. – continuó Jasper

-Demonios – dije exasperado mientras me levantaba del banco donde estaba sentado y caminaba alrededor mientras me llevaba las manos a mi cabello desordenándolo más de lo que ya estaba. – Discúlpenme, se que soy un maldito cobarde y egoísta, pero es que tengo miedo a que Bella me deje por no poder conseguir mi libertad.

-¿Y no crees que será peor para ella sentir que es tu amante? – me preguntó Jasper dejándome sin aliento con sus palabras.

-Edward en eso la has convertido, y me duele, porque Bella para mi más que tu pareja es como la hermana que siempre quisimos, claro tu no la ves así pero yo si, mas que mi cuñada es mi hermana.

-Mierda – dije dejándome caer en el piso frente a Emmett y Jasper – no se que hacer, no la quiero perder, por primera vez en mi vida tengo a una mujer que me ama por lo que soy y no por lo que tengo, la única que ha soportado mi difícil humor, o mejor dicho, la única que me ha liberado del mal humor que me acompañaba siempre.

-Edward y si sabes que ella te ama ¿por qué carajos no le hablas con la verdad? , ella te va a entender y te va a apoyar, ella no se alejará, será peor que se entere por otra persona y sabes que eso podría suceder – me hablo Jasper haciéndome entender que ellos tenían toda la razón en lo que me decían y además mi Bella se merecía la verdad.

-Esta bien, hablaré con ella esta semana, le diré toda la verdad, pero demonios… yo quiero que ella viaje conmigo y saben que es imposible, no la pondría en semejante situación – les explique.

A partir de esa conversación tomé la decisión de que hablaría con ella, la semana pasó con mis inútiles intentos de hablar con Bella, de abrirle por completo mi corazón, pero mi cobardía y mi egoísmo era demasiado grande y al último minuto me arrepentía.

Pero ya no podía aplazarlo más, ya es jueves y yo tengo que viajar mañana al final de la tarde, ya no tengo mas excusas y debo hacerlo, pero todo está en mi contra, cuando me disponía a ir a su oficina a buscarla para invitarla a cenar se presentó un problema en mi departamento y me tuve que quedar a trabajar hasta tarde.

Ya habían pasado 2 horas desde que Bella se fue a nuestro apartamento, ahora si no tenía excusas y debía contarle todo.

Cuando llegué al edificio pude ver los autos de Jasper y Emmett y mi corazón se aceleró. Como demonios no pensé que ellos podrían venir hoy, esto retrasaba mis planes de conversar con Bella, veré como hago para convencer a los chicos para que nos dejaran solos.

Pensando en eso llegué a la puerta de nuestro apartamento, abrí la puerta y de inmediato Jasper se acercó a mí - Edward pensamos que ya habías hablado con Bella, pero se que no es así, se enteró de nuestro viaje hace 2 horas y esta en su cuarto "descansando por un terrible dolor de cabeza" – me dijo Jasper rápidamente en susurros.

-Mierda… por favor ¿nos podrían dejar a solas para que pueda hablar con ella?

-Emmett y yo no quisimos dejarla sola pero ya que llegaste convenceremos a las chicas para irnos, lo siento – me dijo dándome palmadas en la espalda

Mierda ya Bella sabía lo del viaje y quién sabe lo que esta pensando y sintiendo en este momento, y todo por mi maldita cobardía, le hice daño a la mujer que amo, y la que menos se lo merece.

Alice salió de nuestra habitación y después de saludarme me indicó que Bella se había quedado dormida, después de eso se despidieron y me dejaron a solas con mi gran culpa encima, pero me lo merecía por cobarde.

Tragué grueso y entré a nuestra habitación, Bella estaba acostada de lado, y cuando entreabrió los ojos detallé la incertidumbre en ellos que me hizo querer matarme.

-Bella, yo lo siento tanto…

-¿Era de este viaje que me querías hablar toda la semana y te arrepentías al último minuto? – me preguntó mientras se sentaba en nuestra cama y abrazaba sus piernas.

Definitivamente ella era más perceptiva y observadora de lo que creía, porque notó mi vacilación todos estos días

-Si – le respondí

-Me doy cuenta que no me conoces Edward, yo nunca me opondría a que viajaras y menos para una fecha tan importante para tu familia

Se quedo callada unos segundos mientras tomaba aire profundamente para seguir hablando

-Yo nunca, escúchame bien Edward Cullen, nunca te haría elegir entre la mujer que te dio la vida y la mujer a la que le haces el amor.

Y con esas palabras tan ciertas y dolorosas a la vez se levantó y fue hasta el vestier.

Mierda… ¿que hice? Ella no se merece esto.

Oh oh, Houston Edward tiene problemas y se metió en "tremendo lío" jejeje

Por Dios Edward la verdad siempre por delante y te ahorras muchos problemas…

Hola mis amores aquí estoy de vuelta con un capitulo nuevo de esta historia que me tiene de cabeza, es que quisiera escribir y escribir pero mi trabajo no me lo permite pero en fin, amo mi trabajo así que para que me quejo.

GRACIAS a todas las que me han dejado su reviews, de verdad que sus palabras alimentan mi alma y me llenan de energía para seguir adelante con esta historia

¿Que creen que pase, será que Edward y Bella se separan?, me gustaría saber que opinan y dependiendo de lo que me digan seguirá la historia… así que lo dejo en sus manos….

Gracias también por sus alertas y favoritos las adorooooo

Mis mosqueteras las amoooo sin ustedes no estaría en este mundo maravilloso de los fics

Besos, Kisses, Osculos….

Gine XD…..


	14. Chapter 14

Cansada de Besar Sapos

Disclaimers:

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la fabulosa S. Meyer, yo solo juego un poco con ellos, la historia es mía, cosas locas que están en mi cabecita desde hace tiempo.

Capitulo 14

Edward POV

Definitivamente la había puesto de la peor manera, y todo por mi maldita cobardía. Tenía a mi lado a una excelente mujer que me llenaba por completo con sus imperfecciones, las mismas que la hacían perfecta para mí.

Y no conforme con eso también arrastré a mi hermano y a Jasper en toda esta porquería, si tan solo hubiese tenido el valor de sincerarme con ella, pero no y ya es tarde para lamentarse, es momento de comenzar a actuar, y solucionar de una buena vez todos mis problemas.

Bella salió del vestier cubriendo su glorioso cuerpo con una bata de seda, la distancia que puso entre nosotros me dolía horrores, pero me lo merecía. Se sentó en la cama apoyándose del cabecero

-Bien, te escucho Edward Cullen – me dijo con un tono de voz aparentemente calmado y sin reflejar ninguna emoción. Tomé una larga bocanada de aire para infundirme valor y de una vez por toda dejar mis sentimientos expuestos.

-Todo esto es por que soy un maldito cobarde, en eso me he convertido…. Bella muero por dentro nada mas de imaginar que hay una mínima posibilidad de perderte – comencé a explicarle mientras caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, me sentía desesperado y no podía mantenerme quieto.

"Como sabes, estoy en trámite de divorcio, desde hace 10 meses, creo que lo mejor es contarte primero con quien me casé, el por que me casé, y el motivo del divorcio" – respire profundo y me senté a los pies de la cama

"Se llama Jessica y es ahijada de mi madre, sus padres murieron cuando ella tenía 16 años y desde entonces mis padres se hicieron cargo de ella, ella y yo éramos muy unidos en nuestra adolescencia"

"Me casé con ella porque una maldita noche que salí y me pase de tragos, cometí la estupidez de acostarme con ella - Bella se tensó cuando escuchó el motivo por el que me casé - después de eso todo paso rápido hasta que estaba casado"

"Me estoy divorciando de ella porque descubrí que me era infiel con uno de mis primos el gran Félix, adorado por mis tíos y mis padres por ser un hombre ejemplar"

"Obviamente cuando me separé de ella no le informé a mi madre el motivo, no soportaría ser yo quien le quite la careta a su adorada ahijada, a la que adora e idolatra como si fuese su hija de sangre, mi madre ama una mentira por que eso es Jessica, una total y absoluta mentira."

"En todos estos meses se ha negado a darme el divorcio, está interesada en mi dinero, oh si, el gran Edward Cullen es un prisionero de una víbora sin alma y todo por el cochino dinero."

"Resulta que sus padres cuando murieron estaban en la ruina y ella se enteró poco antes de casarse conmigo, todo era un plan para no perder su status".

"Jasper es mi abogado, y me ha estado ayudando mucho pero la muy… se niega a firmarme los documentos, alega que la abandoné y se muestra ante el mundo como una mártir mujer abandonada por su esposo, y lo que mas me duele es que mi madre la apoya. Esme no pierde oportunidad de pedirme que recapacite y que regrese a salvar mi matrimonio, que no voy a encontrar en el mundo una mujer mejor que Jessica"

-Pero ella va a seguir pensando así si no se entera de la verdad Edward….. de tú verdad – me dijo muy seria.

-Si Esme supiera que la mujer más perfecta me dio la dicha de entrar a su vida hace 6 meses, los mejores de mi vida, pero no se como le vaya a afectar esto – le dije viéndola a los ojos.

-Yo no soy perfecta Edward y tampoco estoy buscando que me suban a un altar para que me veneren, si me quieren y me aceptan como soy bien, pero si no son capaces de aceptarme no puedo cambiarlo.

-Para mi eres perfecta Bella, eres la única mujer que me ha amado por lo que soy no por lo que tengo.

-Edward para mi las personas valen por lo que son, por lo que entregan en cuerpo y alma no en activos, tu madre merece mi respeto pero no pienso suplicar porque me respete a mi, es más, ni siquiera se por qué hablamos de esto si tu madre ni siquiera sabe de mi existencia, Edward yo cuando amo lucho, lo defiendo con uñas y dientes, no me trates como una muñeca de porcelana que se puede romper, porque no lo soy…. Y me duele, me molesta que no estés luchando.

Me dijo alterada por la situación y lo peor de todo es que tenía toda la razón.

"Sigue, quiero saber por qué todavía después de 6 meses no has sido capaz de sincerarte conmigo, quiero saber que soy para ti, porque son las preguntas que me estoy haciendo y no encuentro respuesta, es lo que me atormenta en este momento" – me dijo mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a caminar por la habitación con las manos en la cabeza.

-No te había dicho nada de este viaje porque simplemente me niego a no hacerte parte de mi vida – en lo que me escuchó detuvo su caminar y se volteó a verme - sin saber que al ocultártelo te hacía mas daño, Bella no es fácil para mi vivir a medias, mis padres y mi hermanos son muy importantes para mi y me siento miserable al no poder compartir contigo y con mi familia…. Te mereces todo lo mejor y yo solo me siento un cobarde por no enfrentar toda esta pesadilla como se debe.

-Edward si no compartes tu vida conmigo no es por mi culpa, si no se que es lo que pasa no puedo ayudarte a resolverlo, ¿sabes que es lo que siento Edward? ¿De verdad lo sabes?, Siento que solo soy un cuerpo donde satisfaces tus deseos… - me dijo moviendo las manos hacía los lados desesperada mientras me observaba con una expresión que nunca pensé ni quise ver en sus ojos: desilusión unido con dolor y tristeza.

Todo yo temblé y quede paralizado por unos segundos, no solo había arruinado todo por mentir sino que estaba haciendo lo que nunca quise hacerle… daño.

Me acerqué a ella desesperado y la tomé de los hombros – ¡NO!, ni siquiera lo pienses Bella, eres mucho más que un cuerpo, lo supe desde el primer momento ERES LA MUJER QUE AMO – le grité y ella se quedó paralizada al escucharme decírselo

-Pero no estas luchando Edward, te estas ahogando tu solo en esta situación, no confías en mí.

-Si confío.

-NO LO HACES EDWARD – me gritó frustrada - no lo haces, porque me enteré por terceras personas

-NO TE DIJE NADA PORQUE SOY UN MALDITO COBARDE QUE NO QUIERE PERDERTE - le grité desesperado y para que entendiera mis razones, ella se volvió a quedar paralizada y después que reaccionó se pasó las manos por la cara por unos segundos antes de dirigirse a la ventana dándome la espalda, sus manos se aferraban al marco de la ventana con fuerza

"No quiero perderte y cometí el peor error al ocultarte esto, se que no merezco perdón y si quieres que me vaya de tu vida ese será mi castigo, pero aunque me vaya de tu vida no dejaré de amarte"

"Bella mírame – le pedí con un hilo de voz mientras me acercaba a donde ella estaba, era una tortura saber que le estaba haciendo daño – Bella Te Amo – no aguanté más y se lo dije aunque no mereciera decirlo todavía pero necesitaba que ella lo supiera, se volteó y sus ojos se quedaron clavados en los míos buscando que mis palabras fueran ciertas y se lo repetí viéndola a sus hermosos ojos chocolate – Te Amo y no te merezco"

-Eso lo decido yo Edward, si te lo mereces o no – me dijo acercándose a mi, yo la abrace fuertemente, mi miedo a perderla era muy grande, no lo soportaría – Edward, no lo vuelvas a hacer por favor, no me ocultes nada, eso duele, es igual que mentir, la omisión duele tanto como una mentira, prefiero mil veces la verdad aunque sea dolorosa a vivir con dudas e incertidumbre, me sentí ignorada, que no significaba nada para ti.

-Significas mucho Bella.

-Entonces demuéstramelo Edward, lucha por lo que quieres porque yo sola no puedo hacerlo, no soy yo la que está atada a otra persona y tiene que ocultarlo por el bien de otra, Edward ¿has pensado alguna vez como se va a sentir tu madre cuando descubra la verdad?, piénsalo, es mil veces mejor saber la verdad aunque esta sea dolorosa.

-Hablé con mi padre, y él me está ayudando para obtener las pruebas que necesito para ser un hombre libre, un hombre digno de ti

-Edward… –tomó mi rostro entre sus manos – Te Amo, y por eso me preocupa y me interesa lo que te pasa, si tu sufres, yo sufro, si eres feliz yo también lo soy, somos un equipo Edward, ya no estamos solos, lo hecho está hecho y ya no puedes hacer nada respecto a eso, ya se tus razones… no te voy a negar que me dolió el enterarme como lo hice, hubiese preferido mil veces que me lo dijeras pero ya está – me dijo con dolor en su voz y bajando la mirada, aunque ella trataba de mostrar serenidad se que por dentro estaba llevando una batalla por no mostrarme como de verdad se sentía y eso me dolía.

-Gracias… no sabes el miedo que tenía… que tengo porque todavía no soy digno de ti.

-No vuelvas a repetir eso Edward Cullen, al menos me habías dicho desde el principio tu condición de hombre casado en proceso de divorcio, si no me lo hubieses dicho me hubiese sentido como tu amante y eso si que no te lo hubiese perdonado Edward, me dijiste que no eras completamente libre y así te acepté, ahora debo luchar contigo para que seas completamente libre.

-Te amo Bella y si busco mi libertad es para merecerte.

-Ya no vuelvas a decir que no me mereces, porque en estos 6 meses me has hecho muy feliz, me he sentido completa y eso solo lo he vivido contigo, solo no me ocultes mas nada.

-No habrán mas secretos, me alivia saber que cuento con tu apoyo y tu comprensión te amo – le dije antes de besarla con todo el amor que me hacía sentir, ella me respondió el beso de igual manera. Cuando el aire nos obligó a separarnos nos quedamos abrazados por un rato más.

-¿Cenaste? - Le pregunté a Bella aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-No, no tengo hambre, me duele un poco la cabeza y temo que si como algo me caiga mal y antes de digas nada, ya Alice se aseguró que tomara un calmante – ni siquiera me dio tiempo de decir nada respecto a su malestar, no podía evitar preocuparme por ella y si le atacaba la migraña mi culpa sería mayor, ya había pasado por esa experiencia en este tiempo que llevábamos viviendo juntos y me desesperaba no poder aliviarle el dolor de cabeza.

-Bien, yo tampoco tengo hambre, solo deseo quedarme aquí muy pegado a ti, pero antes me voy a dar una ducha, no tardo – le dije dándole un beso y entre al baño.

Bella POV

Vi a Edward entrar al baño y yo me acomode en mi cama, era imposible no pensar y no preocuparme por la situación, pero Edward necesita mi apoyo y no tener una preocupación más por mi causa, definitivamente la vida es injusta.

Edward no tardo en regresar a mi lado, se acostó y me acercó a su cuerpo, abrazándome casi con desesperación, comencé a acariciar su cabello, sabía que eso lo tranquilizaba, no tardó mucho en relajarse, me besó en los labios y luego me habló - Gracias Bella, estos meses han sido mágicos, mi mundo entero cambió cuando te conocí, cada día ha sido distinto.

-Nosotros lo hacemos distinto Edward, y eso es lo que hace que nuestra relación sea especial – le respondí, pasaron unos segundos y luego comenzó a reír.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso? – le pregunté extrañada.

-Estaba recordando mi cumpleaños, mi mejor cumpleaños – no tarde en unirme a su risa, definitivamente somos una locura.

-Fue realmente especial – le comenté.

-Bella, todo a tu lado es especial, pero ese fin de semana en particular es inolvidable, ese lugar definitivamente marcó algo que no se como describirlo, fue cuando me di cuenta que eres mi droga, mi motivo de vivir – me dijo Edward y cuando lo escuche se me formo un nudo en la garganta.

-Te entiendo, y también siento lo mismo, ¿Cómo nos soportaron los chicos?, parecíamos conejos ese fin de semana.

-Era el fin de semana de mi cumpleaños y tú eras mi regalo, así que tenían que aguantarse. – nos defendió,

-Bueno la verdad es que ellos estaban iguales, ese era el efecto de todos los "vuelve a la vida", "rompe colchón" y "mata suegras" que comimos, los mariscos hicieron efecto en todos.(N/A es una mezcla de mariscos que tienen efecto afrodisíaco).

-Disfrute mucho tu regalo, ¿Cómo supiste que esa era una fantasía que tenía? – me preguntó, algo tarde pero en ese momento estaba concentrado en otras cosas.

-Dos meses después es que vienes a preguntar, la respuesta es fácil "Emmett" tu solo le haces una pregunta sencilla y él suelta la sopa, como dicen por allí, él me comentó que cuando eran adolescentes tu fantaseabas con una mujer policía, no fue difícil entrar en el papel, solo le pedí a mi papá que me enseñara unos trucos con las esposas.- al decirle esto Edward tragó grueso.

-¿Tu papá sabía para qué querías aprender a usar las esposas?

-Si, y mi madre también aprendió unos trucos, a los días mi papa me llamó para decirme que cualquier otra clase no se la pidiera delante de mi mama porque lo tuvo todo un sábado esposado en la cama para que no fuera a pescar, lo peor es que ella salió con unas amigas y se le había olvidado que lo había dejado esposado – le conté y nos reímos juntos, definitivamente mis padres son un caso muy especial.

-Quiero conocerlos, digo personalmente, no es lo mismo hablar por teléfono a compartir personalmente.

-Ya llegará el momento, ahora a dormir, mañana debemos madrugar – no quería volver a caer en el tema, no antes de que pensara y encontrara una solución.

-¿Se te alivió el dolor de cabeza? – me preguntó con la preocupación dibujada en su rostro.

-Sip, buenas noches…. Te amo – le respondí, el dolor de cabeza no se me había aliviado al contrario ya se estaba haciendo insoportable y se que él intentaba ayudarme a relajar pero tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar y era imposible relajarme.

-Buenas noches y también te amo, no lo dudes nunca – Nunca – lo bese y me acomodé en la cama de manera que mi espalda estaba pegada a su pecho, su brazo me atrapó por la cintura y su cabeza esta mas arriba de la mía, lo sentí tomar aire encima de mi cabello y después como comenzaba a relajarse.

Mi cabeza era un hervidero de sentimientos, sentía miedo, angustia, incertidumbre por lo que iba a pasar, esperanza porque al fin escuche esas dos palabras que nunca me había dicho "te amo" un sentimiento grande y hermoso y con un gran poder de destruir.

Por primera vez me sentía amada de la misma manera en que amaba y eso me hacía sentir vulnerable, él tenia el poder de hacerme la mujer más feliz, pero también la mas desdichada.

Después de muchos minutos sentí que Edward ya estaba dormido y fue peor, caí en cuenta de la gravedad de la situación _Demonios si se enteran de lo nuestro ella lo tendrá en sus manos_, tendría el poder de dejarlo sin nada, tendría las pruebas, falsas obviamente, de que él la había abandonado.

¿Será que tendría que alejarme de él para que pueda ser completamente libre? ¿Tendría el valor de alejarme? De solo imaginarlo mi estomago dio un vuelco y tuve que levantarme corriendo de la cama para ir al baño a devolver todo lo que tenía en el estómago.

Edward se despertó sobresaltado cuando me solté de su agarre, y lo sentí detrás de mí, sosteniendo mi cabello y frotándome la espalda, cuando ya no me quedaba nada me ayudó a levantarme y llegar al lavabo para cepillarme los dientes.

-¿Ya estás mejor? – me preguntó con la angustia marcada en su rostro.

-Si, en un rato ya se me debe aliviar el dolor de cabeza.

-Ven, ¿estás segura que estas mejor? Debería llevarte al médico no es normal Bella.

-Edward ya estoy mejor, es una jaqueca, tenía tiempo que no me daba – le dije para tranquilizarlo, lo mejor era que no sospechara lo que había desencadenado mi jaqueca.

Me cargó y me llevó a la cama, dejando mi cabeza en su pecho, así fueron pasando las horas, Edward acariciando mi cabello y yo tratando de controlar mis miedos pero la incertidumbre ya se había abierto paso y no encontraba manera de frenarla.

Edward se quedó dormido nuevamente cuando estuvo seguro que no volvería a vomitar, pero yo por más que intentaba conciliar el sueño era imposible, mi mente me jugaba sucio dejando ver situaciones de mucha angustia.

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos para intentar dormir venían a mi mente imágenes de una señora de rostro borroso diciéndome que yo no era la mujer indicada para su hijo, otra en la que una mujer distinta me decía que nunca lo dejaría libre, cuando esa imagen llegó me sobresalté haciendo que Edward despertara.

-¿Te sientes mal? - me preguntó angustiado.

-Sí, es solo una pesadilla.

-Shhh pequeña, solo fue eso, una pesadilla, todo está bien – y como quisiera creer que él tiene razón.

No se en que momento logré quedarme dormida, se que ya estaba por amanecer y me sentía peor, pero no podía mostrar debilidad, tenía que ser fuerte y apoyar a Edward.

Desperté desorientada, estaba sola en la cama, cuando me estiré encontré un papel doblado en el lugar de la almohada de Edward que yo mantenía abrazada.

"_Bella, no quise despertarte por que se que pasaste una terrible noche, te quedaste dormida cuando estaba a punto de amanecer, no te preocupes que le pedí a Alice que avisara en la oficina que estabas indispuesta, llámame cuando leas esta nota, me hubiese gustado quedarme contigo mi vida pero tenía unos pendientes en la oficina._

_Te Amo_

_Edward"_

Cuando terminé de leer la nota me fije en la hora del reloj despertador y vi que faltaban 5 minutos para las 12 del mediodía. Afortunadamente me sentía mejor, ya no tenía el molesto dolor de cabeza, tomé el celular de mi mesita de noche y llamé a Edward.

-_Amor, ¿Cómo te sientes?_ – me preguntó apenas al primer timbre

-Mejor amor, gracias por dejarme descansar, pensé que dormías.

-_No mi vida, era imposible dormir sabiendo que no te sentías bien, pero si te dabas cuenta que yo tampoco dormía te ibas a sentir peor._

-Es verdad, que bien me conoces.

-_Mas de lo que tu crees mi pequeña, ya voy saliendo para allá, te llevaré algo de comer, nos vemos en unos minutos te amo._

-También te amo, nos vemos en unos minutos.

Cerré la llamada y me paré para darme una ducha. Edward no viajaría si ve que no estoy bien y eso es algo que no puedo permitir, me di una ducha y me vestí con un jean y un sweter bastante cómodo y a la vez sexy.

Cuando ya estaba lista sentí las llaves en la puerta, definitivamente estaba ansioso por ver que me encontraba bien, vi que llegó con el almuerzo para que yo no tuviera que cocinar.

-Amor, te veo mejor, anoche me tenías asustado – me dijo apenas me vio y se acercó para abrazarme fuertemente, sentirme entre sus brazos era la mejor medicina para el mal que tenía.

-Tienes unas ojeras horribles, debiste quedarte conmigo a descansar – me reproché al ver que estaba tan cansado y todo por mi causa.

-Lo que importa es como te sientes mi amor.

-Ya bien, y claro que tu importas – suspiré antes de preguntar la hora en que se iba - ¿A que hora sale tu vuelo?

-A las 4 de la tarde Bella, pero no quiero dejarte sola, yo me quedaré contigo, ya mismo llamaré a mi madre para decirle que llego mañana y me regreso el domingo a primera hora – dijo mientras sacaba su celular.

-No Edward, no lo hagas, amor debes ir hoy, tu madre te espera, es importante para ella que estés allí, además yo me iré a casa de mis padres, no estaré sola, por favor.

-No puedo negarme cuando me lo pides así, eres mi perdición, pero ¿estas segura que puedes manejar?

-Por supuesto que puedo, saldré apenas te vayas tú al aeropuerto y así no tendré que manejar de noche

-Bien, aunque me gustaría llevarte – protestó como un niño pequeño.

-Estaré bien, y no estaré sola – trate de tranquilizarlo – huele bien ¿que trajiste de almuerzo?

-Sopa, como anoche devolviste todo, imaginé que una sopa te caería bien.

-Perfecto amor, vamos a comer para después ayudarte con el equipaje.

Almorzamos tranquilos y hablando de las cosas de la oficina, cuando terminamos de almorzar sentimos que se abría la puerta y acto seguido entró un huracán categoría 4 llamado Alice

-Bella, ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿bien? ¿no? Vamos al médico, después conoceré a la madre de Edward pero nos vamos al médico ya – soltó Alice de un jalón y tomándome por el brazo.

-Alice estoy bien cálmate, era una jaqueca, y ya estoy bien y nadie va a suspender ningún viaje – le dije para que los dos se quedaran tranquilos y borraran la idea de sus cabezas de que se quedarían conmigo el fin de semana, al terminar de decir esto entró Rosalie por la puerta y venía sin aire.

-Alice del Carmen de la Trinidad, te voy a quitar la cabeza y te la voy a enseñar, ¿Cómo se te ocurre dejarme fuera del ascensor?

-Era una emergencia Rose, tenía que ver con mis propios ojos que Bella estuviese bien.

-Oh mi pequeña saltamontes, ¿Cómo te sientes? – me preguntó cuando reparó en mi presencia después de pelear con Alice, ellas siempre eran así.

-Estoy bien mi congorocha, ¿se puede saber por que nos estamos nombrando como insectos? – les pregunté para que se dieran cuenta que ya estaba bien y se fueran a su viaje tranquilas sin ninguna preocupación.

-No sé, ¿por qué a mí no me han puesto el nombre de ningún insecto? – soltó Alice y no pude evitar meterme con ella.

-Es que tu no eres un insecto, tu eres la renacuaja - y al terminar de decirlo las tres nos soltamos a reír como en los viejos tiempos de la universidad, donde nos comportábamos como unas locas adolescentes.

-Bueno señoritas, renacuaja, saltamontes y congorocha, yo las dejo solas para que puedan platicar, voy a arreglar mis cosas para el viaje – declaró Edward sonriendo por las bromas.

-Anda Edward, gracias, Emmett vendrá por nosotros – le respondió Rose y el me dio un beso y se fue a nuestra habitación, yo me fui a sentar con las chicas al sofá.

-Bella ¿de verdad estas bien? Te juro que anoche no vine a matar a Edward cuando me enteré de todo porque Emmett usó una muy buena técnica de distracción – me dijo Rose alzando las cejas.

-Que raro… si eres tan dura – y me reí de su cara – sí, estoy bien chicas, fue duro enterarme, y sobre de la manera en que me enteré pero ya aclaramos todo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer Bella? – me preguntó Alice realmente preocupada.

-Apoyarlo mientras pueda, mientras me necesite, chicas lo amo, y lucharé con él

-Bella, de verdad no me gusta la idea de que te vayas a quedar sola este fin de semana.

-Alto alto alto, no me quedaré sola, me iré a casa de mis padres, los necesito mucho en estos momentos y sobre todo a Charlie, ustedes saben que mi papá siempre tiene las palabras mágicas que me tranquilizan y me guían.

-Deberías decirle que te enseñe unas técnicas de castigo, tú sabes para que Edward no te vuelva a ocultar información.

-Nop esas técnicas se las pediré a Rene ella es la experta en esa materia – y nos reímos recordando las historias que nos había contado mi madre de algunas técnicas para mantener al marido en la raya.

-Tu puedes estar tranquila Bella, este viaje se convirtió en una misión, estudiaremos el objetivo y le encontraremos puntos débiles para estropear su plan. – me habló Rose muy seria, ups, pobre ex de Edward no se imagina lo que le espera, Alice y Rose son muy perversas en sus planes, yo soy la que siempre las controla, pero en vista de que yo iba a estar muy lejos para controlarlas le esperaba un fin de semana de pesadilla.

-Ok, sólo cuídense mucho de Esme, no permitan que la ex quede como la victima o tendrán de enemiga a la madre de Emmett y Edward, Rose recuerda que es tu suegra y la debes conquistar.

-Tranquila mi saltamontes, todo estará controlado, la ex de Edward será la desadaptada de la familia, y Jasper y Emmett nos ayudarán.

-¿Jasper?, lo puedo entender de Emmett pero de Jasper…

-Créelo porque Jasper es la mente estratega del plan, se puede decir que él es el autor intelectual, y tiene muy buenas estrategias – me dijo Alice muy orgullosa de su novio.

-Ok, porfa lo que puedan documentar se los agradecería.

-Eso lo hará Edward, él no sabe nada y por eso lo designamos el camarógrafo de la función – dijo Rose mientras revisaba sus uñas.

-Gracias a Dios que ustedes son mis amigas, porque no quiero tenerlas de enemiga nunca, son peligrosas…

-Eres nuestra hermana Bella, y la ex de Edward es una perra sin conciencia y hay que demostrarle que con nosotros no va a poder.

-Gracias, bueno chicas voy a arreglar mis cosas, ya casi es la hora y Emmett y Jasper no deben tardar en llegar.

Las dejé en la sala y me fui a la habitación, Edward ya había arreglado todo lo que llevaría, que no era mucho, y se había quedado dormido abrazando una foto que nos habíamos tomado en la playa el fin de semana de su cumpleaños.

Se veía tan inquieto, esta situación no era fácil para mí, pero él era el más afectado, arreglé mis cosas rápido, no llevaría mucho porque yo tenía ropa en casa de mis padres, solo llevé una muda extra y mis artículos de aseo personal, cuando estuvo listo me acosté a un lado de Edward y automáticamente me abrazó.

A la media Hora llegó Emmett y tocó la puerta del cuarto antes de entrar, se acercó a la cama y me sonrió, pero era una sonrisa distinta a la que siempre tenía, esta era una sonrisa que ocultaba una preocupación.

-¿Mala noche? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Pésima, lo dejé dormir un rato, por favor cuídalo Em.

-No te preocupes Bella, lo cuidaré, y pondré en su sitio a la bruja.

-Gracias.

-No, Bella, gracias a ti por devolverme a mí hermano

-Lo amo, ese es mi pecado Emmett.

-No es pecado amar hermanita.

Después de esas palabras desperté a Edward y salimos todos de mi apartamento. Edward estaba renuente a despedirse y separarse de mí pero lo obligué a hacerlo.

Observé como se alejaban en el Jeep de Emmett rumbo al aeropuerto y yo encendí mi auto para buscar algo de tranquilidad y sobre todo consuelo en casa de mis padres.

…

Hola mis amores, ya estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo, Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos.

Esto se esta poniendo interesante, de verdad que no quisiera tener a esas dos de enemigas. Me encantó Emmett.

Besos, nos seguimos leyendo!

Mis mosque Gracias!, esperemos que la caribeña vuelva a ruedo pronto para sacar el reto al aire…..

Betza Gracias! TQM

Ginegine


	15. Chapter 15

Cansada de Besar Sapos

Disclaimers:

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la fabulosa S. Meyer, yo solo juego un poco con ellos, la historia es mía, cosas locas que están en mi cabecita desde hace tiempo.

Capitulo 15

**Bella POV**

En el camino a casa de mis padres pude pensar muchas cosas, y me di cuenta de algo muy importante, me estaba dejando agobiar por una situación que definitivamente se escapaba de mis manos, sólo tenia claro dos cosas, la primera: amaba con locura a Edward, él se había convertido en mi eje gravitacional _Estoy realmente jodida _y la segunda: No se que hacer, por primera vez en mi vida me estaba dejando envolver por una situación que me ahoga y no se como actuar, tengo la sensación de que de cualquier manera terminaré jodida

Definitivamente necesitaba de las sabias palabras de mis padres, ellos siempre me han apoyado y me hacen ver donde están los errores, y precisamente eso es lo que necesito, que me digan en donde estoy fallando.

En el camino me plantee muchas cosas, como por ejemplo ¿será que soy una mujer egoísta? Porque ahora pensándolo bien no justificaba tanto los motivos de él para no aceptar las condiciones del divorcio.

Para mi era más importante la libertad y sentirme bien, ser feliz que lo material. Por otro lado estaba su madre, por Dios mis padres son felices si yo lo soy….

Con mi cabeza vuelta todo un desastre llegué a la casa de mis padres, de tanto pensar en el camino ya me estaba amenazando nuevamente el dolor de cabeza.

Toqué la corneta de mi carro varias veces anunciando mi llegada, quería evitar escenas incómodas al descubrir a mis padres en algo, me paso una vez y no pienso volver a pasar por eso, no tardaron en salir emocionados por tenerme en casa.

-Mi niña que sorpresa tan maravillosa que estés aquí – me saludo mi padre emocionado mientras me abrazaba y yo me pegué a él como cuando era pequeña… bueno más pequeña… y tenía una pesadilla

-No la acapares Charlie que también es mi niña – protestó mi mama uniéndose al abrazo. – me alegra que estés aquí sabes que cuentas con nosotros para lo que sea hija – me dijo mi madre sorprendiéndome y cuando le iba a preguntar por que lo decía me lo explicó – tienes carita de que algo no anda bien, los padres tenemos radares especiales

-Me estoy dando cuenta de eso, con razón, ahora entiendo muchas cosas, como por ejemplo cuando Tyler se quiso pasar de listo…

-Bueno eso fue por que los estaba siguiendo, ese chico me dio mala espina así que es algo tarde para que protestes. – se defendió papá.

-No te pienso reclamar, más bien te lo agradezco papi – mientras mi padre me volvía a abrazar, mi mama tomo mi pequeño bolso y nos hizo entrar a la casa.

-Hogar dulce hogar – suspiré mientras me tiraba en el sofá con mi padre y note que había estado viendo deportes como era su costumbre, mi madre fue a la cocina porque lo que sea que estaba cocinando se había quemado.

-¿Llamo a los bomberos? – grité en broma, eso era común a mi madre siempre se le quemaba la comida – Mejor llamo a pedir unas pizzas, apaga eso y ven aquí mami – llamé a mi madre mientras ellos reían.

Pasamos un rato conversando de cosas sin importancia, bromeando entre nosotros como en los viejos tiempos, se que mis padres estaban esperando a que hablara, llegaron las pizzas y comimos, cuando terminamos de comer me ofrecí a lavar lo que habíamos usado mientras ellos veían las noticias.

Cuando ya todo estaba limpio y en su sitio fui a la sala y me senté con ellos, mi padre apagó el televisor indicándome con eso que toda su atención estaba puesta en mi, me aclaré la garganta y les comencé a contar todo lo que había pasado.

-Hija tienes razón en molestarte, se supone que una relación debe tener como base fundamental la comunicación y la confianza y en este caso la falla es de los dos, de Edward por no tener la confianza de decirte como estaba todo, y tuya por no hacerle saber lo que te molestaba – me dijo mi madre.

-Tienes razón René pero también está el hecho de que me parece que Edward está completamente seguro de Bella, y por eso no lucha como debería hacerlo y eso para mi le esta restando muchos puntos, pero por otro lado hija tu también debes luchar si de verdad lo amas – completó mi padre.

-¿Entonces ustedes piensan que yo no estoy luchando por la relación? – les pregunté, necesitaba que ellos me ayudaran a aclarar tantas cosas que tenía en mi cabeza, mis dudas, mi impotencia.

-Hija no lo has hecho hasta ahora, es momento que pongas en una balanza las cosas buenas y las malas de esa relación, lo primero que deberías preguntarte es ¿de verdad lo amas para aguantar toda esta situación? – me cuestiono mi papá

-Sin lugar a dudas papá lo amo.

-Ok eso lo sé, pero ahora respóndete esto ¿qué estas dispuesta a hacer para solucionar esta situación?

-Bueno yo quiero apoyarlo papá, y luchar con él, pero cuando venía para acá pensé tantas cosas y no se si soy egoísta por las cosas que me plantee, ¿esta mal que me moleste que para él sea mas importante lo que pueda perder en el proceso de divorcio?, pero sobre todo y esto si me lo pueden responder ustedes, en el caso de que sea yo la que esté en la situación de Edward, y mi "esposo" sea una farsa, ¿no preferirían saber la verdad antes de vivir una mentira?

-Viéndolo desde ese punto de vista hija tienes razón preferiría mil veces verte feliz con alguien desconocido a que seas infeliz con alguien que conozca, lo primordial para nosotros es tu felicidad hija – me dijo mi mamá.

-Gracias, me hacían mucha falta, no se que haría sin ustedes - les dije mientras me acurrucaba a su lado.

-Hija se que no es nada fácil la situación que estas pasando, no te reprocho nada, porque uno no le puede decir al corazón de quién enamorarse, pero si te digo algo mi niña, ámate tu primero y date tu puesto y sobre todo has que Edward te de tu puesto y luche por ti, es lo que te mereces – me dijo mi padre mientras me besaba en la cabeza.

-Eso haré papi – le dije y vi el reloj de la sala y me sorprendió darme cuenta que ya eran las doce de la noche – Wow el tiempo pasa volando, es tarde y los tengo aquí castigados.

-Tu no eres ningún castigo, disfrutamos mucho de estos momentos – me dijo mi madre – pero si sería bueno que vayamos a dormir porque mañana toca madrugar.

-Nooooooooo mami es sábado no me hagas levantar temprano por favor – protesté como cuando era niña y ella me levantaba temprano los fines de semana para que la acompañara a la actividad que estuviese haciendo.

-Lo lamento Isabella, pero mañana se que te va a gustar madrugar, iremos a la Reserva La Push, Billy está de regreso y mañana es su fiesta de bienvenida.

Cuando mi madre mencionó La Push no pude evitar recordar la vez que estuve allí con Edward… sacudí mi cabeza para alejar esos recuerdos en este momento.

-Maravilloso mami, tengo mucho tiempo que no se nada de Billy y de Jacob, desde la boda, me encanta la idea de salir, no sería yo si me quedo encerrada llorando, sabes que nunca lo he hecho y esta no será la primera vez, además sería bueno saber del "Loco Jake".

-Bueno a dormir, mañana será otro día – me dijo mi madre.

-Hasta mañana mi niña y ya sabes, si los monstruos te molestan te haré un espacio en nuestra cama – me dijo mi papá recordando mis tiempos de niña cuando me colaba en la cama de ellos, él me hacía espacio para que mamá no se diera cuenta y me enviara de vuelta a mi cama, siempre he tenido una conexión especial con mi padre.

Me despedí de mis padres, y me fui a mi habitación, busque mi celular en mi cartera y vi que tenia varias llamadas perdidas, pensé que sería Edward desesperado pero solo había una de él, las otras 8 eran de Alice, Rose, Emmett y Jasper, decidí llamar a Edward primero.

Al marcar al celular de Edward esperé a que atendiera rápido pero no contestó, me envió al buzón de mensajes, no le di mucha importancia, seguro dejó el celular en algún lugar lejos de donde estaba y por eso no lo escuchaba, decidí llamar a las chicas para reportarme.

Llamé a Alice y apenas estaba danto tono de la llamada cuando Alice me respondió

**-¡¿Se puede saber por que no contestabas el celular Isabella Swan? **– me gritó por el teléfono.

-Lo siento si soy culpable pero es que me entretuve con mis padres apenas me baje del carro y apenas ahora es que vi las llamadas perdidas, ¿Por qué no llamaste a casa si estabas tan preocupada? – le reproché por haberme regañado.

-**Bella es que no queríamos preocupar a tus padres siento haberte contestado así pero la verdad es que estábamos muy preocupados por ti. **

-Ok te perdono, pero bueno ya pueden estar tranquilos, y por favor dile a Edward que lo estoy llamando y no me contesta seguro no sabe dónde dejó su celular.

**-Lo tiene encima Bella, él salió apenas llegamos aquí, se fue a cenar con Jessica, se que te estaba llamando antes de salir, pero no se mas nada, aún no regresa –** me dijo con pena en la voz, cuando la escuche sentí que el mundo se me abría debajo de mis pies, entonces por eso no me contestaba el teléfono, estaba con su esposa… se me revolvió el estómago de la rabia, es que le costaba mucho atender el teléfono o es que hablar conmigo también le perjudicaba.

-Esta bien Alice, yo me voy a descansar ya, espero que disfruten este fin de semana, hablamos el lunes.

-Bella espera ¿cómo te sientes? Sabes que cuentas con nosotras y se que Edward te ama

-Estoy bien Alice, agotada y con mucho sueño, ya me voy a dormir, salúdame a todos, y que la pasen bien los quiero – le respondí rápidamente y terminé la llamada y de inmediato apague el celular, no quería saber nada de Chicago, sus habitantes y visitantes por el momento, sé que mis amigas no tienen la culpa pero no podía seguir hablando y tampoco quería seguir pensando.

Me fui al baño a darme una ducha, ya las nauseas habían pasado pero todavía me sentía aturdida, cuando me terminé de duchar me puse mi pijama y me acosté. Comencé a dar vueltas en la cama y no lograba dormirme, entonces recordé lo que dijo mi papá y me fui con mi cobija a rastras hasta el cuarto de mis padres, me acosté a un lado de mi papa en la orilla y apenas me sintió se acomodó y me hizo espacio para que me acostara con ellos.

-Tranquila mi niña, todo estará bien, papá está contigo – me susurró mientras me acurrucaba a su lado.

-Te amo papi buenas noches.

Y así en los brazos de mi papá me quedé profundamente dormida…

.

.

.

Sentí que apenas llevaba unos minutos dormida cuando escuché a mi mamá despertarnos a mi papá y a mí

-Hora de levantarse tramposos, Charlie sigues de conspirador dejando a Isabella dormir aquí – dijo tratando de aguantar la risa cuando vio el cuadro que teníamos mi papá y yo.

Cuando estuvimos listos nos fuimos a la Push en el auto de mi mamá, el recorrido fue bastante agradable ya que a mis padres les dio por recordar todas las travesuras que hacíamos Jacob y yo, cuando teníamos entre 7 y 10 años vivíamos peleando porque él se metía conmigo para hacerme llorar, después de los 10 años éramos cómplices y planificábamos las travesuras.

Jacob Black, mi gran amigo, mi casi hermano, tenía mas de un año sin verlo. De vez en cuando él y Vanessa me enviaban correos contándome de su vida; vivían en Londres, Vanessa era una ginecóloga muy conocida allá por sus estudios en fertilización, y Jacob era un ingeniero mecánico, les iba muy bien y eso me alegraba mucho, pero los extrañaba.

Cuando llegamos a La Push, Billy salió emocionado a recibirnos, él llevaba unos meses en Londres, Jacob lo había trasladado para hacerle unos exámenes médicos y buscar una segunda opinión respecto a su estado, Billy había quedado en silla de ruedas luego de un accidente en auto cuando un borracho imprudente lo embistió. Era bueno volver a verlo.

-Que sorpresa, Bella estas hermosa y tu presencia hace este recibimiento más especial – me saludó Billy emocionado.

-Me alegro mucho de verte, a ver si así tengo noticias frescas de los ingratos Jacob y Vanessa.

-Así que somos unos ingratos – escuche una grave voz detrás de mi, voltee y allí estaba mi cómplice, mi amigo, mi hermano y su esposa que también se había convertido en mi gran amiga.

-¡Oh por Dios si, están aquí al fin nos vemos! – les dije saltando a los brazos de Jacob que me cargó y comenzó a dar vueltas conmigo.

-Voy a vomitar – le dije de inmediato me soltó dejándome caer al piso.

-Bruto Jake, ahora si vomitaré en tus pies.

-Jake eres bruto, como la sueltas así después de darle vueltas, si querías verla caer solo con hacerla caminar lo lograbas, ahora te mereces que vomite en tus pies - se burlo Vanessa, la cara de desconcierto de Jake era todo un poema y ya no aguanté mas las ganas de reír y Vanessa se unió a mis risas mientras me ayudaba a levantarme.

Después de calmarnos y de que mis padres los saludaran Jacob y Vanessa me arrastraron hasta la playa, en el camino nos encontramos con los otros chicos de la push, Sam, Emily, Leah, Quil, Seth, Paul, y Embry que iban hasta los acantilados, obviamente nos fuimos con ellos a recordar viejos tiempos.

Nos pusimos al día, contamos anécdotas, bromeábamos entre todos, todo estaba perfecto hasta que Jacob me preguntó por Alice y Rose, le dije que estaban en Chicago con sus novios.

Sam decidió lanzarse por el acantilado, yo me quede viendo el sitio donde se había lanzado y Jacob lo notó.

-¿Todavía no has saltado? – me preguntó.

-Si no ibas a estar aquí para verlo no valía la pena hacerlo.

-Bahhhh mentirosa, di la verdad que tienes miedo de hacerlo Bella, se que no eres amante de las alturas – me pico Jake.

-Es cierto que le tengo algo de temor a las alturas, pero la verdad es que la mejor manera de superar los temores es enfrentándolos – le dije y en el fondo no pensaba en las alturas, sino al temor de lo que pasaría en mi relación con Edward, ¿vale la pena?... Definitivamente.

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que los chicos estaban apostando si me atrevía a lanzarme o no hasta que Vanessa me preguntó si sería capaz de lanzarme.

-Bella ¿lo harás? - me quede viéndola un momento, luego busque a Jacob con la mirada y noté que estaba hablando por teléfono muy emocionado – la mayoría de los chicos han apostado a que no lo haces, me encantaría apostar por que sí lo haces.

-¿Apostaron? …..Abusadores... será un honor hacerles perder su dinero Vanessa así que apuesta en grande – le dije mientras me levantaba y me quitaba la ropa para quedarme en traje de baño, gracias a Dios seguí el impulso esta mañana de ponérmelo.

Los chicos se quedaron en silencio al ver la determinación en mi rostro, me acerqué a la orilla del acantilado, no quise ver abajo, no todavía, voltee a ver a Jacob y estaba paralizado con el teléfono cerca de su cara

-Dime que no te vas a atrever Bella ¡por favor!

-Dime que no apostaste que no lo hacía Jacob. – le respondí desafiante

-Si aposté – dijo Jacob mitad asombrado mitad emocionado.

-Entonces paga porque si lo voy a hacer.

-No lo harás Bella, apenas veas abajo te vas a acobardar.

-Te haré tragarte tus palabras Jacob Black – y sin decir más me fui hasta la orilla, vi hacia abajo y sin pensarlo más salté.

-¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! - grité mientras caía, era una sensación de libertad única, _y pensar que me había perdido de hacerlo por cobarde_.

Cuando caí en el agua tomé aire rápidamente para poder resistir mientras volvía a la superficie. Cuando salí busque a los chicos arriba donde me había lanzado y les di la señal que estaba bien y ellos desaparecieron de mi vista, yo nadé hasta la orilla la verdad es que el agua estaba muy fría para mi gusto.

Cuando llegué a la orilla estaban todos esperándome, fui hasta donde estaba Vanessa y choqué las manos con ella y ella me abrazó.

-Gracias a Dios, con el dinero que ganamos nos escaparemos de compras – me dijo Vanessa y en vez de alegrarme me estremecí, ella era igual de obsesiva que Alice con las compras, Jacob estaba de piedra al escuchar que Vanessa le había ganado.

-Vanessa ¿me hiciste perder?

-¡Oh no troglodita quien te hizo perder fui yo, hice que te tragaras tus palabras al decirme que era una cobarde, pues te acabo de demostrar que no lo soy! – le grite a Jacob.

-Ok si no eres cobarde entonces habla con Alice, ya se recuperó del desmayo que le dio cuando te lanzaste.

-¿Alice escuchó?

**-¡Y quiero matarte, Isabella Swan!...**

…

**Alice POV**

Me sentí muy mal cuando hablé con Bella el viernes en la noche, yo sabía que mi amiga estaba mal y mis palabras como que la pusieron peor, la impotencia era tan grande, afortunadamente Jasper estaba a mi lado y me tranquilizó, me dijo que dentro de poco todo se solucionaría y podríamos estar todos tranquilos, me contó muchas cosas de la futura oficial Ex esposa de Edward.

Todavía no la había conocido, solo sabía que Edward había ido a cenar con ella para hacer el último intento "por las buenas" para que le firmara el divorcio.

Por petición de los padres de Edward todos nos habíamos instalado en su casa, yo estaba algo nerviosa de conocer a Esme, pero resultó ser una mujer bastante agradable y amorosa, mi instinto me decía que si ella conociera a Bella la iba a aceptar y amar como nos pasaba a todos.

El sábado apenas puse un pie fuera de la habitación Edward y Rose me interceptaron para preguntarme si había hablado con Bella, les dije que ella me había llamado pero que no me dejó hablar mucho, Edward maldijo entre dientes. Después de eso nos reunimos todos a desayunar y allí fue que conocimos a Jessica, a simple vista se veía que era una mujer calculadora y que actuaba con hipocresía, además le encantaba hablar de las personas, para Rose y para mí fue muy difícil controlarnos porque de vez en cuando ella soltaba comentarios mal intencionados que sólo incomodaban a Edward.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar Edward y Emmett se disculparon con sus padres y les dijeron que nos llevarían a conocer Chicago, apenas entramos al carro Edward tomó su celular y comenzó a llamar a Bella pero le enviaba directo al buzón de mensajes.

Yo intenté llamarla y el resultado era el mismo, hasta que me vinieron a la mente las palabras que me había dicho anoche y llame a casa de sus padres pero nadie contestaba.

Ya me estaba desesperando, pero mi desesperación no se parecía en nada a la de Edward, nos contó que la cena de anoche fue todo un fracaso, que por más que intento convencer a Jessica para que firmara el divorcio no la pudo convencer, también comentó que vio una llamada perdida de Bella que no había podido atender porque había dejado el celular olvidado en el coche mientras caminaba para despejarse después de la cena.

Rose nos pidió que nos tranquilizáramos que en cualquier momento Bella daría señales de vida, y que seguramente había dejado su celular olvidado en cualquier sitio.

Casi al mediodía mientras paseábamos sonó mi celular y me sorprendí al ver que era Jacob quien me llamaba, tenía mucho tiempo sin saber de él y de Vanessa.

-Disculpen, Aló

**-Mi pequeña duende del demonio ¿Cómo estas? Espero que tengas dinero porque te llamo para hacerte perder.**

-Jake que alegría escucharte ¿Cómo estas? ¿Como está la ingrata de tu esposa?

-**Vanessa está bien, esta tratando de animar a Bella.**

-¿A Bella? ¿Que le pasó a Bella? – cuando nombré a Bella de inmediato tenia a Edward y a los demás alrededor, Rose me quitó el teléfono y lo puso en Altavoz.

-¿Perro estas en Forks? - Le preguntó Rose a Jacob sin saludarlo.

**-Mi barbie mecánica estoy bien, no te extrañé para nada y veo que has sobrevivido sin mi y no estoy en Forks propiamente dicho estoy en La Push, mejor dicho estamos en La Push–** le contestó Jacob a Rose, ellos siempre se trataban así.

-Jake ¿Bella está contigo? ¿Qué tiene por que dices que la están animando?

**-Está bien, sólo está en su planeta Bellalandia pensando si le gana al acantilado o si me deja ganar a mí la apuesta de que no se atreve, todos sabemos que no lo va a hacer, extrañaba mucho a Bella.**

-Oh si yo apuesto a que si lo hace – soltó Emmet y Rose no tardó en fulminarlo con la mirada - ¿Qué osita? Sabes que Bella siempre nos sorprende

-Emmett no sabes lo peligroso que es para "Bella" lanzarse de esos acantilados, por Dios si solo de visita a tu Gimnasio se fracturó una mano – le explico Rose a Emmett

-¿**Que Bella se fracturó una mano en el gimnasio? – **se rió estruendosamente - **como me pude perder eso.**

**-**Por favor que Bella no salte, es una locura – explotó Edward que había salido de la impresión y comenzaba a ponerse histérico.

-Jacob por favor por lo que más quieras, aleja a Bella de los acantilados – pero ya era demasiado tarde, por el teléfono todos escuchamos que Bella efectivamente había saltado dejándonos a todos sin habla.

Parecía que el tiempo se había detenido los segundos se hicieron horas hasta que por fin escuchamos a lo lejos que Bella confirmaba que estaba bien.

Definitivamente Bella me las pagaría, esto no se hace, Jacob me dijo que la iba a buscar a la orilla y después de unos eternos segundo escuché a Jacob y a Bella peleando hasta que él le hizo saber que escuchamos su salto

**-¿Alice escuchó?**

-¡Y quiero matarte, Isabella Swan!...

…..

_**Quien quiere saltar por el acantilado?, yo me anoto jejejeje**_

_**Chicas aquí está el nuevo capitulo, al fiiinnn, después de una semana sumamente estresante lo pude sacar, ya que si no la hacía hoy no podría tenerlo hasta dentro de 2 semanas aproximadamente, se me avecina mucho trabajo pero sacaré tiempo y actualizaré pronto!**_

_**Gracias por sus reviews, por los nuevos alertas y favoritos, las adoro!**_

_**En el próximo capitulo se avecina una reconciliación así que será bastante cargado!**_

_**Mis mosqueteras las Amo!**_

_**Gracias Betza por tu inmenso apoyo … te quelo amiga**_

_**Ahora si, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y me lo hagan saber Bye**_

_**Gine**_


	16. Chapter 16

Cansada de Besar Sapos

Disclaimers:

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la fabulosa S. Meyer, yo solo juego un poco con ellos, la historia es mía, cosas locas que están en mi cabecita desde hace tiempo.

Capitulo 16

**Bella POV**

Mierda ¿a quién carajo se le ocurrió llamar a Alice justo antes de lanzarme por el acantilado? Pues al bocón de Jacob y ahora me toca aguantar su histeria por teléfono. Le arranqué el teléfono a Jacob y me alejé del grupo para poder calmar a Alice… _Espero que solo sea Alice pero con mi mercurio retrógrado seguro hasta me escucharon los padres de Edward, bonita manera de conquistar a los suegros._

-Alice cálmate estoy bien – le dije ansiosamente.

**-Bella ¿me quieres matar?**

-¿Edward?... – quede paralizada mientras protesté al cielo mi mala suerte… sinceramente espero salir del mercurio en este año… no se puede con tan mala suerte - no, no quiero matarte – dije unos segundos después reaccionando por fin - ¿por qué lo preguntas?... Ah ya… sé que tienes todos los sentidos alertas, pero tranquilo que no soy yo laque te quiere hacer daño – no me pude controlar y terminé con tono irónico, ni el agua helada del acantilado logro calmar mi estado de ánimo y molestia en contra de Edward.

-**Bella por Dios, eres una mujer bastante adulta como para que caigas en juegos de niños y arriesgando tu vida como una adolescente irresponsable.**

-Si bueno – refuté yo a la defensiva, no me gustaba que me trataran como una niña… mucho menos Edward… y menos en estos momentos - no me pasó nada, esta adulta con complejo de adolescente irresponsable salió ilesa así que puedes respirar tranquilo e ir con tu esposa que seguro es la mata de la madurez y el buen comportamiento. Cuidado y te sorprende hablando conmigo…– dije amargamente. Nunca había sido vengativa pero solo el imaginarlo con esa mujer en un sitio solos, después de prometerme que no sentía nada por ella hacía que me hirviera la sangre y no podía detener mi boca y siendo sincera… tampoco quería hacerlo - no te preocupes Edward, no te volveré a llamar, ayer entendí el mensaje, así que sigue disfrutando con los tuyos mientras yo lo hago con los míos…. Adiós.

No pude controlarme, ¿Cómo se le ocurre decirme esas cosas?... yo no soy una niña, tengo más de treinta años cuidando de mí misma y no voy a permitir que él venga a acusarme de no ser responsable cuando no es capaz siquiera de comportarse como un hombre y decirle a su madre que clase de mujer es su esposita y terminar todo de una vez…

Cerré el teléfono suspirando hondo tratando de hundir esos sentimientos en mi interior… Si estoy muy dolida con él, no puedo evitar sentirme miserable, sentirme la otra, la que debe mantenerse escondida y ya a estas alturas no lo justifico… además odio que él me esté haciendo sentir de esa forma, ya que no me lo merezco, no cuando le he dado todo lo que tengo…

Estúpido amor… me hace sentir como una imbécil y la más inservible de todas. Si me hubiesen preguntado antes de conocerlo si hubiese permitido que un hombre me hiciera sentir así, me habría reído en su cara y hubiera declarado a todos los vientos que yo merecía más que eso y que dejaría para siempre a quien lo hiciera… que no valía la pena.

Estúpido amor… te hace hacer cosas estúpidas, como aguantar cosas que nunca creíste que aguantarías o dar oportunidades solo porque sabes que él vale la pena… así te mate en el alma cómo te sientes en el proceso…

Moví la cabeza efusivamente para quitarme el cabello de la cara y despejarme de ideas deprimentes. Esa llamada no iba a amargar mi reencuentro con mis amigos. Edward se podía ir al demonio… _al menos lo que queda de fin de semana._

Me acerqué donde estaban Jacob, Vanessa y los demás chicos quienes me miraban confundidos, tal vez porque mi semblante había cambiado desde que tomé la llamada. Miré a Jake fijamente y le entregué el celular - Ni se te ocurra atender ninguna llamada de Alice ni de Rose en lo que queda de día, ya basta de sermones – le dije seria.

-¿Pasa algo Bella? – me preguntó Jake inmediatamente mirándome intensamente de esa forma que siempre hacía cuando quería saber todos mis secretos o quería enterarse de algo que me afectaba. Esa siempre había sido una mecánica entre nosotros dos, pero en ese momento no quería que funcionara, no quería hablar de lo que me afectaba - ¿Quién es Edward?

-Larga historia – dije bajando la mirada y maldiciendo al cielo ya que Jake me conocía muy bien y sabía cómo ser terco, lo miré suplicante y mordí el labio como siempre hacía cuando quería que él hiciera algo por mí, como enseñarme a manejar motocicleta sin que Charlie se enterara o sacarme de mí casa por la ventana para ir a una fiesta prohibida que mis padres nunca me hubiesen dejado ir - no te pienso contar hoy, necesito despejarme y no es momento de hablar de esa persona… - no pude evitar entonar más la voz con molestia cuando me refería de él… ni siquiera había mencionado su nombre… demonios, estaba demasiado molesta, moví la cabeza relajándome y mire a Jake - más bien quiero que disfrutemos de este reencuentro.

-Como tú digas – respondió Jake sonriéndome de medio lado haciéndome entender que había comprendido mis señales y que no iba a molestarme - además que estaremos aquí un mes, no queríamos perdernos tu cumpleaños, Nessie y yo pedimos las vacaciones.

-Gracias, los extrañaba mucho – les dije mientras los abrazaba a ambos - me alegra saber que estarán aquí todo este tiempo.

-No tienes de que loca, ya hablaremos pero hoy celebremos…

Nos quedamos en la playa un buen rato con el resto del grupo de La Push, hasta que mi madre se acercó a llamarnos para que almorzáramos.

El almuerzo fue bastante ameno, nos sentamos todos en una gran mesa de madera en el patio de la casa de Bill y comí entre Jake y Paul. La escogencia de ese sitio para comer conllevaba a que cada dos por tres tenía que pegarme al respaldo de la mesa para no ser llenada de comida que se lanzaban entre ellos. Lo observaba todo mitad ausente y mitad presente. Nunca me había sentido o experimentado algo así antes. En un segundo estaba conversando y bromeando con los chicos y en el próximo estaba completamente callada mirando la comida ausentemente imaginándome a Edward y a Jessica, viendo como la madre de Edward los abrazaba a los dos y les repetía que eran una hermosa pareja.

¿Por qué tenía que ser así?... ¿por qué él no podía ser libre?, sé que estaba pidiendo mucho, ya que nada es perfecto en esta vida, pero… yo creía que por fin había encontrado algo solo para mí y ahora… solo podía ver la cara de Edward y una mujer imaginaria besándose y toda la inseguridad que alardeaba no tener salía a frote. Tomé la copa de vino blanco, que sabía completamente exquisito y me tomé el líquido a pecho ignorando la mirada fija de Jacob y sus ojos acusadores. Llené el vaso repitiendo el procedimiento un segundo después.

La verdad tenía que aceptar que así el vino fuera malo lo bebería con la misma celeridad.

A la cuarta copa me empecé a relajar y a la séptima estaba riendo divertida por un chiste que hizo Jacob y que nadie más considero divertido… pero ¡hey! El pollo cruzo la calle para llegar al otro lado… es gracioso… muy gracioso ¿no?

Cada vez que bebía una copa olvidaba a Edward más y más lo cual agradecía… Por favor estaba despechada… no lo podía creer… nunca en mi vida había bebido para olvidar a un hombre y en este momento sentía la necesidad de apagar mi cerebro con el alcohol.

Aunque después de la segunda botella me pregunté ¿Cuánto licor es suficiente para apagar mi función cerebral?

.

.

.

No sé cuánto tiempo llevaba bebiendo. Ya era de noche y veía todo un poco borroso pero no me importaba. Solo sé que me sentía desinhibida y apenas los chicos instalaron el Kareoke yo me apoderé del micrófono como la primera voluntaria para cantar, escogí una canción que expresaba mis sentimientos ( N/A para que puedan escuchar la canción http : / / www . youtube . com / watch ? v = WIN go Deu 1DY & feature = related)

Canté con todo el sentimiento que me embargaba con esa canción, pues si… era la típica canción de despecho. Al terminar la canción todos me aplaudieron emocionados y yo como si fuese una cantante muy famosa me agache para hacer una reverencia y Jacob tuvo que sujetarme porque estuve a punto de caer.

Fue realmente molesto esperar mi nuevo turno por el micrófono, y para que el tiempo me pasara más rápido ayudaba a los cantantes de turno con los coros y animando a los amigos que eran el público con las palmas, estaba disfrutando mucho…

Se que en algún momento vi a Jacob hablando por el celular algo alejado de donde estábamos, _pues claro la música no lo va a dejar escuchar tonta._ Me acerqué hasta donde estaba y le obligué a dejar el teléfono y se uniera a la diversión, creo que se burlaba de mi forma patética de hablar pero no le di importancia.

Cuando por fin tuve el micrófono nuevamente en mis manos y cumpliendo con los parámetros de la fiesta seleccioné una canción más movida: Candyman de Christina Aguilera (N/A http: / / www . youtube . com / watch?v =7CC _qe Df ZP4 ), cuando la música comenzó a sonar me dejé llevar por el ritmo y a pesar de mi pésimo equilibrio estando sobria al parecer no estaba tan mal bailando y cantando con muchas copas de vino en mi cuerpo. Hice que Leah y Vanessa se pararan a bailar conmigo pero la canción estaba a punto de terminar y en vista de que estábamos entusiasmadas bailando pusieron Like a Virgin y nos montamos en una mesa a bailar y cantar.

Después de eso todo se volvió borroso…

.

.

.

.

.

Unos golpes en la puerta de mi cuarto me hicieron volver al mundo de los sobrios, o mejor dicho de los que sufren resaca.

-¿Se puede o todavía se corre el riesgo de un ataque de vino devuelto? – Preguntó Jake asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

-No grites por favor – le supliqué. Sentía que la cabeza me iba a reventar, definitivamente abusé del vino, no recordaba nada después de cantar Like a Virgin.

-Ok, Vanesa estaba en las mismas condiciones que tu hace dos horas, pero gracias a mi súper sopa de pollo con fideos se le alivió algo la resaca, al ver el efecto que tuvo en ella me arrastró para acá con la receta mágica, aquí tienes – me dijo mientras se acercaba a la cama con una bandeja que contenía la sopa, los cubiertos y una servilleta.

-Gracias, déjame cepillarme los dientes – dije y vi que Vanessa venía entrando a mi cuarto con un vaso de agua y el frasco de analgésicos.

-Bella, esto termina de aliviar el dolor, sin embargo te deja algo tonta – me susurró y yo solo pude hacer una mueca de agradecimiento. Cuando me levanté de la cama mi dolor de cabeza se intensificó y casi pierdo el equilibrio. Gracias a los buenos reflejos de Jacob no fui a parar al piso y lamentablemente ese gesto de atraparme me recordó a Edward.

Se me retorció el pecho pero ignoré ese sentimiento… si tan solo se pudiera vivir borracha… - Gracias – gemí mi agradecimiento porque sentí de nuevo mi estómago revuelto y tuve que correr al baño a pesar de mi gran dolor de cabeza.

Después de terminar de vomitar, me lave la boca y entré de nuevo a mi habitación con paso lento. Vanessa se acercó a mí para ayudarme a acomodarme en la cama, y ella se acomodó justo a mi lado dejando a Jake con la bandeja de la sopa milagrosa.

-Vaya me dejaron fuera de la cama… y por mi mejor amiga, en otro momento diría que es una fantasía cumplida pero en vista de lo vulnerable de sus estómagos mejor me contengo – dijo Jacob, como siempre riéndose de mi desgracia, así era él siempre y lo peor es que yo no estaba en condiciones de responderle.

-Dame tu receta milagrosa y cállate por unos minutos por favor, al menos hasta que pueda responderte medianamente como te mereces.

Comencé a comer la sopa poco a poco para que mi estómago la aceptara y no tener que vomitar nuevamente, ya se estaba haciendo costumbre, desde el jueves mi estómago no me daba tregua, mis nervios y el estrés siempre me atacaban el estómago acompañado de fuertes dolores de cabeza.

Después de comer y estar segura que no iba a devolver nada me tome dos analgésicos para ayudar a mi cabeza a descansar del dolor. Al rato mis padres se unieron a la reunión improvisada de sobrevivientes de la resaca y se encargaron de contarnos los desastres que habíamos hecho en La Push.

Estaba asombrada de la cantidad de disparates que puede hacer uno bajo la influencia del alcohol…

-Bella lo mejor de la noche aparte del sexy espectáculo que montaron las tres encima de la mesa…

-Jake baja la voz un poco por favor y dime que no nos besamos como Madonna, Britney y Christina en los premios esos – le pregunté asustada eso sería… asqueroso.

-Lamentablemente …. o afortunadamente no se como prefieres no lo hicieron, estaban tratando de recordar la coreografía y se les olvidó el beso.

-Gracias a Dios – dijimos Vanessa y yo al mismo tiempo. Mis padres y Jacob se rieron de lo lindo ante nuestra muestra de alivio.

-Bueno como estaba diciendo antes de que me interrumpieras, fue cuando estábamos hablando de películas y no recordábamos el nombre de la protagonista de Crepúsculo y saliste a decir que la protagonista se llamaba Bella Swan y que yo era el lobo enamorado de ella que al final termina siendo su yerno, allí fue cuando Charlie tuvo compasión de ti y te trajo a casa.

-Ahora si me terminé de volver loca, no más bebida para mí por favor, digo más disparates que de costumbre – dije completamente avergonzada.

-Uff ni lo digas… pero eres muy divertida.

-Hey eso no me lo decías esta mañana – protestó Vanessa.

-Mi amor estuve toda la noche sosteniéndote mientras llamabas a Hugo (N/A así decimos en Venezuela cuando vomitamos) sabes que no me gusta verte mal, no te regañe por mal, sino por que te amo – se justificó Jacob con su esposa.

-Esta bien amor, ya se que lo haces para que sepa como se trata una victima con resaca, te compensaré apenas pueda – le dijo Vanessa en un intento de ser pícara pero terminó tumbada en mi cama, de verdad estábamos muy débiles.

-Vaya estábamos fuera de forma, antes no nos afectaba tanto – dije impresionada.

-Hija nunca habían bebido tanto como ayer, así que descansen un poco más, yo voy a preparar la comida, algo ligero – dijo mi madre levantándose de mi cama.

No estaba consciente de la hora hasta que mi padre me dijo que no iba a permitir que me marchara hoy a Seattle, que no estaba en condiciones de manejar y cuando me fije en la hora ya eran las 3 de la tarde. Definitivamente me quedaría esa noche con mis padres, prefería salir bien temprano y llegar directo a la oficina, no quería llegar a mi apartamento y enfrentarme a Edward, aún no. Todavía me dolían sus palabras de ayer.

Mi papá se fue a ver un partido en tv y nos dejaron a solas. En ese momento Jake no tuvo piedad de mí y me preguntó lo que me pasaba, y así fue como los puse al día de todo lo que se habían perdido de mi vida.

Afortunadamente ninguno opinó nada solo me dijeron que las cosas pasan por algo y que no hay que forzarlas, lo mejor era dejar que la vida misma nos indicara el rumbo a seguir.

Cuando la cena estuvo lista mi madre nos llamó para que bajáramos a cenar. Por supuesto Jake atacó todo lo que tenía cerca, y mi padre no tardó en protestar porque iba a acabar con toda la comida sin dejar a los demás. Verlos así me llevaba una vez más al pasado cuando mi papá corría a Jake de la casa y le prohibía la entrada hasta que llevara su comida.

Mientras mi papá cerraba la puerta de la calle Jake entraba por el patio, eran un caso perdido, el sonido del teléfono me sacó de mis recuerdos, mi madre se levantó a contestar, pero antes de que se alejara le dije que ya estaba durmiendo, ella captó mi mensaje y se fue a contestar.

Al rato regresó a la mesa para recoger los platos y yo aproveche la oportunidad de preguntar por la llamada, me fui con ella para limpiar lo que habíamos usado.

-Era Edward – contestó mi madre mirándome interrogativamente - estaba muy preocupado porque no sabía nada de ti, ¿Por qué no le contestas el celular?, hija ¿qué pasó? porque esa borrachera de anoche no es normal, nunca te había visto así…

-Discutimos por teléfono ayer, y bueno yo estoy tan sorprendida como tu de haberme emborrachado, quería olvidarme aunque fuera por unas horas de todo.

-Bella esa no es la solución, me doy cuenta que todo esto te supera, veo en tus ojos que hay algo más de lo que había el viernes cuando hablaste con nosotros, dime que es lo que te angustia

-No ser lo suficientemente buena para él, que sus padres no me acepten, mamá no puedo dejar de pensar e imaginar que Edward vuelve con ella, no se si pueda soportar eso, todo esto me duele, y por primera vez tengo miedo…

-Bella, no pienses eso, eres una mujer con todas las de la ley, me sorprende que te sientas así porque siempre has sido fuerte y tu miedo sólo me confirma que lo amas, y nunca antes te habías enamorado de esa manera, ni siquiera del innombrable – dijo entornando los ojos y levantando la mano como siempre hacía cuando pensaba en el primer hombre que me hizo daño - esto es distinto, pero no por eso debes derrumbarte, ¿cuál fue el motivo de la discusión?

-Escuchó cuando salté por el acantilado, y me reclamó y me dijo que dejara de actuar como una adolescente irresponsable – dije con los dientes apretados… mi pecho se comprimió de rabia al recordarlas

-Hija, Edward no conoce a Jake ni sabe todas las locuras que han hecho y por lo visto siguen haciendo, a nosotros no nos sorprende porque hemos lidiado con eso desde que eran unos niños, pero él no, y debes reconocer que cualquiera que lo ve desde afuera o se lo imagina es una locura lo que hiciste…

-Pero mamá… - refunfuñe como una niña malcriada.

-No lo estoy defendiendo – aclaró mi madre rápidamente, como si supiera que no quería ser objeto de mi ira… tenía mi carácter y si alguien lo sabía eran mis padres - yo imagino cómo te sientes, y sabes que en momentos de angustia uno puede decir cualquier cosa, estoy segura como que soy tu madre que tu no te quedaste callada, ¿por qué no le contestas el celular?

-Está descargado y no quería hablar con él, hoy no mamá ya mañana me enfrento a lo que sea pero hoy no – dije cabizbaja, además de los miedos que me atosigaban no me ayudaba la debilidad que sentía o la revolución que sentía en mi estomago.

-Está bien, sólo recuerda que a veces hay que darse cuenta y asumir los errores que cometemos para poder reclamar a los demás, ¿está bien? La vida es una sola y si sientes que te ahogas con esta situación aplica la filosofía de vivir un día a la vez, para mi es la mejor manera de vivir, me ahorro muchas angustias

-Si mamá ya entendí y tienes razón, hay que vivir un día a la vez y disfrutarla al máximo, gracias por todo – dije sinceramente.

-Es mi tarea y espero que la próxima vez que te vea tus ojos brillen como han estado brillando en estos meses.

-Yo también lo espero, te amo

Después de dejar todo listo y de las palabras de mi mamá salimos a la sala donde Jacob y Vanessa estaban terminando de ver un partido de beisbol con mi papá. Al terminar el partido mis amigos se despidieron con la promesa de que pasarían unos días en Seattle.

Cuando se fueron me despedí de mis padres ya que me tocaba madrugar para llegar a tiempo a la oficina. Ya mañana es un nuevo día y debo ir con las energías recargadas para enfrentarme a mis miedos y a Edward.

…..

Edward POV

Cuando escuché la voz de Bella por el celular no pude contenerme y tomé el teléfono de manos de Alice y le hablé -Bella ¿me quieres matar?

**-¿Edward?... no, no quiero matarte ¿por que lo preguntas? Ah ya se tienes todos los sentidos alertas, pero tranquilo… que no soy yo la te quiere hacer daño.**

-Bella por Dios eres una mujer bastante adulta como para que caigas en juegos de niños y arriesgando tu vida como una adolescente irresponsable

**-Si bueno no me pasó nada, esta adulta con complejo de adolescente irresponsable salió ilesa así que puedes respirar tranquilo e ir con tu esposa que seguro es la mata de la madurez y el buen comportamiento, cuidado y te sorprende hablando conmigo, no te preocupes Edward no te volveré a llamar ayer entendí el mensaje así que sigue disfrutando con los tuyos mientras yo lo hago con los míos…. Adiós.**

Me sentí enfermo con sus respuestas y lo peor de todo es que me las merecía, no debí haberle hablado así y no tardaron en reprochármelo.

-Definitivamente eres un experto en equivocarte con Bella, Edward – me habló Rosalie furiosa – estoy comenzando a creer que no te la mereces, no tenías por qué hablarle de esa manera.

-Lo sé - me pase la mano por la cara y el cabello sintiéndome frustrado - soy un idiota… pero me dejé llevar por los nervios y la desesperación – me defendí.

-Eso no es excusa Edward y ya quiero ver si eres capaz de contestarle así a tu esposa – me dijo Alice igual de enfadada que Rosalie. Debo haber sido muy malo en otra vida para estar pasando por todo esto.

-Se acabó el paseo, mejor nos vamos a casa de tu madre Emmett – dijo Rose antes de voltearse en dirección a donde habíamos estacionado el coche, Emmett me vio decepcionado y fue Jasper quien habló.

-Hermano que buen tino para meter la pata, ellas tienen razón, solo le estás haciendo daño… ¿Vienes? – solo negué con la cabeza y ellos entendiendo mi necesidad de estar solo se marcharon siguiendo a sus novias. Yo no tenía ganas de ir a casa todavía, debía pensar muchas cosas.

Mi vida se había convertido de la noche a la mañana en una pesadilla, tenía esperanzas de que con el tiempo que llevo lejos de Chicago Jessica perdería el interés de fastidiarme la vida, ya no me importaba darle lo que sea que pidiera, pues mi libertad era lo único que me importaba, quería ser un hombre libre para poder estar bien con Bella.

Pero Jessica se negaba, ya ni siquiera aceptaba el dinero que le ofrecí, le ofrecí todo y sin embargo me dijo que no me iba a dar el divorcio porque no perdía la esperanza de que volviera con ella. Está loca si piensa que volveremos, lo peor de todo es que ella engaña a mi madre diciéndole que estamos pensando en una reconciliación, que nuestra relación necesitaba algo de distancia para extrañarnos.

Pues se acabó, porque si es preciso hablaré con mi madre y le diré el verdadero motivo de la separación, así le duela va a saber quién es la verdadera Jessica.

Por otro lado no podía dejar de pensar en Bella, y ahora ¿quien demonios será ese Jacob?. Por lo que pude notar es alguien muy importante para Bella. Estaba enfermo de los celos, porque cualquiera era mejor para Bella que yo, y los celos solo me hacían meter más la pata si es que eso era posible, solo a mi se me ocurre decirle que actuaba como una adolescente irresponsable, no se que mierda tengo en la cabeza…

Pasé varias horas caminando sin rumbo hasta que un mensaje de Emmett me alertó que era el momento de volver a casa a la celebración del cumpleaños de Esme.

Llegué a casa de mis padres directo a bañarme no sin antes llamar a Bella pero la llamada se desviaba al buzón de mensajes. Mi desesperación se hacía cada vez mas grande, yo me estaba encargando de alejar a Bella de mí con mis acciones, y no era eso lo que quería, ahora era cuando más la necesitaba, ella era mi fuerza para seguir adelante, para luchar contra lo que se presentara y en vez de tenerla a mi lado la estaba apartando, pero esto cambiaría antes de irme a Seattle, hablaría con Esme, no soporto más esta situación.

Pasé mucho tiempo bajo el agua tibia de la ducha, recordando tantas cosas que había vivido con Bella, todo era transparente por su parte, podía leerla como un libro abierto por sus gestos, sus miradas. Adoraba verla concentrada en el trabajo mientras murmuraba cifras, escuchar su risa cuando atendía a algún proveedor, con ese característico sentido del humor que tenía conseguía todo lo que se proponía y sobre todo hacía disfrutar del trabajo a todo el que tuviese que ver con ella, más de una vez supe que los proveedores la llamaban sólo para saludarla o simplemente para alegrarse el día, y en la empresa ocurría lo mismo, donde estaba Bella había risa y luz y felicidad.

Ella también esconde un carácter bastante fuerte. Cuando se molesta se hace respetar y defiende su criterio con uñas y dientes, afortunadamente solo he visto dos veces ese carácter. Confieso que tuve pena del estado en que quedó el nuevo proveedor que quiso pasarse de listo con ella, y la segunda vez que la vi realmente molesta fue cuando Demetri, su ex, llegó a la oficina exigiéndole hablar con ella para pedir una oportunidad interrumpiendo una reunión, el resultado de ese encuentro fue Demetri expulsado de la compañía por la misma Bella.

Lo que más me asusta es que cuando Bella toma una decisión es muy difícil por no decir imposible que cambie de parecer, y se que yo no estoy en este momento en muy buena situación con ella.

Mientras pensaba todo esto el tiempo se me pasó, cuando estuve listo y bajé ya habían llegado casi todos los invitados. Mi madre estaba hermosa, se veía feliz de estar rodeada de la gente que amaba y de sus amigos.

Mi padre estaba relajado al ver a mi madre feliz. Emmett, Rosalie Jasper y Alice hablaban con ellos pero no le presté atención a la conversación porque Jessica no tardó en aparecer y sin pensarlo me tomó del brazo para unirse al grupo, me solté de su agarre y abracé a mi madre, ella feliz me abrazó.

-Estas hermosa madre, felicidades de nuevo – le dije amorosamente.

-La felicidad de ver a mis hijos felices y con buenas mujeres es lo que me hace ver hermosa, además que me ven con ojos de amor – me contestó riendo y seguimos la conversación hasta que las chicas comentaron mi cumpleaños.

-¿De que hablan? – preguntó Jessica

-De lo que planificamos para el cumpleaños de Edward – le respondió Alice con una sonrisa forzada.

-Oh cierto querido, debemos pensar como vamos a celebrar tu cumpleaños, te mereces una gran celebración con todos tus amigos, no te preocupes que yo me encargo de eso, gracias por recordármelo chicas.

-Wow si que conoces a tu esposo… el cumpleaños de Edward fue hace un mes y nosotros se lo celebramos tal y como a él le gusta, entre nosotros con las personas que ama, salvo Esme y Carlisle que no pudieron asistir porque estaban de viaje, pero aún así lo llamaron para darle sus buenos deseos – le respondió Rosalie dejándola paralizada en el sitio, le habían quitado parte de su careta de esposa perfecta.

-Cierto Jessica, me extrañó que no llamaras a Edward para felicitarlo – remató Emmett.

Jessica palideció y mi madre la vio con un poco de decepción y negando casi imperceptiblemente.

-Yo… lo siento, pero hace un mes estaba muy estresada y no me daba cuenta de las fechas – se defendió Jessica pero la corté antes de que se pusiera como víctima.

-No te preocupes Jessica, es normal que se te haya olvidado, no tenías ninguna obligación, eso pertenece al pasado ahora solo me interesa el futuro, tal y como lo conversamos el viernes, no vale la pena quedarse en el pasado, hay que seguir adelante, pasar la página – le respondí esperando que entendiera mis palabras, no era el momento de hacerle saber a mi madre la verdad, para eso esperaría mañana.

-Si Edward, te entiendo… el futuro…

- Buenas noches tía Esme que alegría verte y poder celebrar contigo, felicidades – saludó mi oportuno primo Félix para completar el cuadro de la hipocresía que protagonizaba Jessica. Ella se puso tan tensa y nerviosa que derramó la copa que tenía en la mano y se excusó para ir al baño, ella sabía que ya no me importaba decirle la verdad a mi madre y quitarle la careta.

Alice, Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper se pusieron alerta y cambiaron el tema para distraer a mi madre para que siguiera disfrutando de su fiesta, pude notar que se comunicaban en silencio y algo me decía que habían planeado algo pero no estaba en posición de preguntar nada,

Emmett se acercó a mí y me murmuró - Lo que vamos a hacer vale la pena, lo hacemos por Bella que no se merece esto que está pasando y porque sé que te ama, hermano espero que no sigas cometiendo errores porque yo mismo me encargaré que la pagues, no más lágrimas para Bella – y sin agregar más se alejó.

Cuando me disponía a seguirlo para que me explicara lo que estaban haciendo llegó Aro y no tuve más opción que atenderlo. La fiesta siguió su curso, en mucho tiempo no vi a Jessica ni a Félix, y mis hermanos con sus parejas estaban con actitud sospechosa para mí.

Verlos felices en compañía de la persona que aman me dio mas fuerzas para seguir adelante con mi determinación de dejar mi pasado atrás, mi libertad estaba cerca y al pensar en eso una sonrisa se instaló en mi rostro.

-No sabes lo feliz que me hace verte sonreír de esa manera hijo, espero que puedas resolver toda tu situación pronto, mereces ser feliz. – me habló mi padre dándome un trago de whisky para brindar conmigo.

-Yo también lo espero padre, ella es muy importante para mí.

-Entonces no dejes de luchar por lo que quieres, los que te amamos te estamos ayudando, pero ya te contaré de eso mañana, por ahora debemos seguir atendiendo a los invitados – me dijo antes de alejarse con mi madre que había venido a buscarlo, cada vez estaba mas intrigado, mi padre sabía lo que estaba pasando.

Vi que los chicos estaban reunidos viendo algo en el celular de Alice, sin pensarlo más me acerqué y mi gran sorpresa fue ver un video de Bella cantando Like a Virgin con otras dos chicas, se veía adorable. Cuando terminó todos estábamos riendo del show y de la manera en que las habían bajado de la mesa que tenían como escenario.

Alice me miró y me sonrió antes de hablarme - Edward, sé que esta tarde estabas nervioso y por eso le hablaste de esa forma a Bella, pero entiéndela, ella es así cuando está en Forks, es parte de la personalidad de Bella que aún no conoces.

-Si, me dejé llevar por los nervios y no sabes lo que me arrepiento, también me siento celoso de no compartir con ella esos momentos – le explique.

-¿Y no crees que ella esté celosa de no poder compartir este momento contigo?, los dos la están pasando mal, hace un rato llamé a Jacob para saber de Bella y me dijo que está pasada de tragos, pobre mañana no va a aguantar la resaca pero en fin, para que esta situación se termine de una buena vez nosotros….

No tuvo oportunidad de seguir hablando porque mi madre se acercó a nosotros y tuvimos que improvisar para que no supiera lo que estábamos hablando, otra vez me quedaba con la duda.

Así fueron pasando las horas, ya no tuvimos oportunidad de seguir hablando porque mi madre no se apartaba de mí. La fiesta afortunadamente había terminado, cuando mis padres se fueron a dormir los chicos me pidieron que los acompañara a la habitación de Emmett.

Cuando llegamos allí no aguanté más la incertidumbre - ¿Será que ahora si me van a decir que es lo que han estado haciendo? – les pregunté

-Siéntate y escucha – me indicó Jasper, nos acomodamos en la cama y en los sillones que tenía la habitación.

-Como bien sabes te comenté que necesitábamos pruebas para acabar con tu divorcio rápidamente, aún cuando Jessica se niegue a firmar, como es el caso después del intento fallido del viernes – comenzó a explicar.

-Si, y Carlisle quedó en contactar a un investigador privado para que lo contrate.

-Si, la cita es mañana, lo sé porque me lo dijo antes de que llegaras esta tarde, no pudo decirte nada a ti porque Esme no les dio mucha oportunidad de que estuviesen solos.

-Así es.

-Bueno, nosotros también teníamos un plan B pero no dio los resultados esperados, para hacerte la historia corta, grabamos a Jessica hablando con Félix en el despacho de Carlisle, pero no hablan explícitamente, se comunican en clave cuando están en casa y eso no nos sirve ante ningún juzgado.

-Maldición, me quiere volver loco, pero no le voy a dar el gusto. Ya le advertí el viernes en la cena que no me importaba decirle la verdadera razón del divorcio a Esme y por eso es que está actuando con cautela – les dije frustrado.

-Tranquilo Edward, Rose y yo nos encargamos de hacerle ver a tu madre la falsedad de Jessica, lo de tu cumpleaños fue solo una pequeña muestra, obviamente los resultados no son inmediatos pero tengo fe que tu madre ahora tenga los ojos abiertos en torno a ella.

-Gracias, de verdad no tengo manera de agradecerles todo lo que están haciendo.

-Haciendo muy feliz a Bella, los dos se lo merecen – me contestó Rosalie.

-Bueno, es hora de descansar un poco porque mañana tenemos que aprovechar el tiempo al máximo antes de irnos. Las chicas se encargarán de distraer a Esme mientras nosotros tenemos una "salida de hombres" – explicó Jasper y después de eso cada uno se fue a su habitación.

Al entrar a mi habitación imaginé lo que sería tenerla allí conmigo, acariciar su dulce y delicada piel, escuchar sus gemidos cuando mis manos la rozaban, lo que sería sentir sus manos, sus labios, amándome como solo ella sabe hacerlo…

Imaginar todo eso causó un efecto inmediato en mi cuerpo, específicamente en mi entrepierna y la única manera de solucionarlo era con una ducha fría, definitivamente tenía que hacer algo especial para cuando regresara a ella, a mi mujer.

Después de la ducha fría caí en mi cama y el sueño afortunadamente no se hizo esperar.

Mi despertador sonó demasiado pronto para mi gusto, ya que me había acostado a las 3 de la mañana y eran las 7 de la mañana, pero valía la pena porque hoy volvería a ella, la tendría nuevamente en mis brazos.

Luego de desayunar en familia los hombres nos fuimos con la excusa de una salida de machos. Mi madre se quedó con Alice y Rosalie planificando no sé qué cosa. Nos reunimos con el investigador privado, le explicamos lo que necesitábamos y después de dos horas ya estábamos saliendo de sus oficinas. Compartimos un rato como cuando éramos más jóvenes y después regresamos a casa para almorzar juntos antes de irnos.

Apenas llegué a casa de mis padres le dije a mi madre que se reuniera conmigo en el despacho de mi padre después del almuerzo, había llegado el momento de hablar y dejar las cosas claras.

Almorzamos relativamente tranquilos, se notaba la felicidad de mi madre por tener a sus hijos en casa, cuando terminamos de comer nos fuimos al despacho.

-Mamá, pedí hablar contigo porque necesito aclararte algunas cosas respecto a Jessica

-Hijo no sabes lo feliz que me haces, ella ya me comento esta mañana por teléfono que hablaron de volver a intentarlo, yo se que esta vez todo saldrá bien – me dijo feliz acercándose a mi para abrazarme y yo me quedé desconcertado ante tamaña mentira.

-¿Cómo dices? ¿Jessica te dijo que nos reconciliaríamos?, Dios es absurdo, eso no es cierto mamá, yo hable muy claro con ella y le dije que ya no había nada que hacer, entiende mamá no la amo, no es la mujer que me hace feliz y ella tampoco me ama – le dije mientras me alejaba de ella, esto no puede ser, me tomé del puente de la nariz, _no puedo perder el control con mi madre debo mantener la calma._

-¡No te atrevas a decir que no te ama porque yo he sido testigo de su sufrimiento en todo este tiempo! – me gritó fuera de sí. Definitivamente Jessica había envenenado a mi madre, me tomé del cabello, era un gesto que hacía desde pequeño cuando estaba nervioso o angustiado por algo, todo se estaba saliendo de control

-Si eso fuera cierto no me obligaría a amarla, solo le interesaría mi felicidad, mamá por favor entiende y abre los ojos, Jessica no es la dulce niña que llegó aquí hace años, ha madurado y se ha convertido en una mujer frívola e interesada.

-No puedo creer que te expreses así de ella, ¿es qué acaso hay otra mujer Edward? ¿Estas enredado con una cualquiera que no le importa destruir un matrimonio? – al escuchar a mi madre hablar de esa manera me quedé sin palabras, Esme no tenía ningún derecho a expresarse así de Bella sin conocerla y sin saber la verdad.

-Destruir un matrimonio… - dije atónito - por Dios Esme, ese matrimonio estaba destinado al fracaso, me case por obligación mas no por amor así que si necesitas a alguien a quien culpar cúlpame a mi por ser tan idiota, por haberme casado después de acostarme con Jessica por no dañar su reputación… – mi madre me silenció con una bofetada, no podía creer que mi madre por primera vez me había levantado la mano, ya no tenía caso discutir con ella.

-No te permito que hables así de ella Edward Anthony, te eduqué como un caballero para que te expreses así de una mujer – mi padre al escuchar los gritos entró al despacho.

-Sólo digo la verdad Esme, y me doy cuenta que valoras más lo que le pase o sienta Jessica que lo que quiera tu hijo. No te preocupes Esme, quédate con tu hija, te puedes olvidar de mi a partir de este momento, Papá lo siento – le dije saliendo del despacho sin importar que mi madre comenzaba a llorar en brazos de mi padre.

Me sentí muy decepcionado de la actitud de mi madre, estaba completamente cegada en todo lo que tuviera que ver con Jessica. Fui a mi habitación a buscar la maleta que había llevado, le di un ultimo vistazo al que había sido mi lugar sagrado desde niño, grabando los detalles en mi memoria, ya que no pensaba volver a poner un pie en esta casa, mi madre ya demostró que Jessica es más importante que su propio hijo, pues bien… que lo disfrute.

Salí de allí sin ver atrás, en la sala estaban los chicos esperándome. Emmett me dijo que mi padre estaba tratando de calmar a Esme y que era mejor irnos de inmediato, afuera estaban los taxis esperando.

Desde que desperté había intentado comunicarme con Bella pero la llamada me enviaba directo a buzón de mensaje, no me extrañaría que tuviese el celular descargado.

Al aterrizar volví a intentar la llamada pero tuve el mismo resultado, me despedí de los chicos que me habían dado mi espacio para que me calmara después de discutir con Esme.

Cuando llegué al apartamento todo estaba apagado. Bella aún no había llegado. Me fui a nuestra habitación y me acosté en nuestra cama aferrándome a su almohada que tenía su exquisito olor a fresias; era temprano todavía, lo mas seguro es que ella llegue alrededor de las 6, tuve una idea para sorprenderla y buscar su perdón por lo que le dije el sábado, la sorprendería con una velada romántica a la luz de las velas, con esa idea tomé las llaves de mi Volvo y salí a comprar lo necesario para prepararlo todo.

Después de tener todo volví al apartamento para organizar las cosas, puse un camino de velas desde la entrada hasta la sala que estaba algo despejada porque los sofás los puse pegados en la pared para tener mas espacio, puse unos cojines grandes que encontré en la habitación que usaba Alice, la botella de Champán estaba enfriándose las copas en la mesa de centro de la sala junto a lo más importante un pastel de chocolate relleno de chocolate amargo que compré en el restaurante donde almorzamos mi primer día de trabajo.

Vi la hora y eran las 6 de la tarde, intenté marcar nuevamente a su celular pero me mandó otra vez a buzón de mensajes, esta vez le dejé un mensaje diciéndole lo mucho que la amaba y que ya estaba en casa esperándola, después de dejar el mensaje me atreví a llamar a casa de sus padres para saber a que hora había salido.

Me atendió René, la saludé y le pregunté a que hora había salido Bella, ella me dijo que Bella estaba indispuesta y que no era recomendable que manejara, estaba dormida y que regresaría mañana al amanecer, pregunté que era lo que tenía y René me dijo que era la resaca porque se había pasado con la bebida la noche anterior, a pesar de la desilusión de no poder tenerla en mis brazos esta noche coincidí con ella que era preferible que descansara y se recuperara.

Después de despedirme de René fui a buscar el pastel y lo guardé en la nevera. Fui a la habitación me desvestí y me acosté abrazado a la almohada de Bella para que al menos su olor aliviara el vacío que estaba sintiendo, el miedo de no saber como reaccionaría ella en la mañana no me dejaba descansar, tenía que encontrar una manera de que bajara la guardia y comenzara a perdonar mi estupidez, el sonido del teléfono me sacó de mis pensamientos, corrí a atender con la esperanza de que fuera mi Bella.

-Alo

**-Edward soy Alice llamaba para saber como había llegado Bella**

-No llegó Alice, se viene mañana al amanecer, René me dijo que estaba indispuesta y que no era recomendable que manejara en esas condiciones, el malestar es el resultado de lo mucho que bebió el sábado.

**-Mmm... resaca, bueno Edward eso te da mas tiempo para que ella esté mas calmada yo se por que te lo digo, sería buena idea que mañana al entrar a su oficina encuentre un fabuloso ramo de rosas blancas, rojas y amarillas, son sus preferidas**

-Estaba pensando que podía hacer Alice y me has salvado la vida, será que mañana lo encargue temprano, solo espero que llegue antes que ella a la oficina

**-Edward me vas a deber mucho después de esto, conéctate al Messenger para pasarte el link de una floristería On Line que te garantizo entregaran el pedido a primera hora**

-Gracias te debo la vida, ya me conecto.

Cerré la llamada y fui a buscar mi portátil y en media hora ya tenía más de lo que había pensado al principio, pero era perfecto lo que había encontrado, ahora si podía descansar tranquilo, a pesar de que era temprano mi cuerpo se sentía agotado física y mentalmente y por eso no tarde en caer rendido.

Cuando sonó el despertador extrañé la acostumbrada protesta de Bella por tener que levantarse, sin abrir los ojos lo apagué y con mi manó busqué su cuerpo, al sentir el frío de las sábanas me levanté de golpe al caer en cuenta que estaba solo, me duché y después de estar listo salí a la oficina.

Al llegar al estacionamiento de la oficina me fijé que aún no llegaba porque su puesto estaba vacío, decidí ir a comprar desayuno para los dos para dar tiempo que llegara.

Cuando estaba en la cafetería esperando mi pedido vi que llegaba en su coche, se estacionó y bajó, ese día estaba mas bella que nunca, tenía un vestido azul que se pegaba a su cuerpo resaltando sus curvas, le llegaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas dejando sus espectaculares piernas a la vista y para completar el maravilloso cuadro unas sandalias negras de tacón muy alto, estaba muy sexy y me perdí viendo su cuerpo al caminar era toda una diosa, el camarero me sacó de mi estado hipnótico para entregarme la orden.

Salí de la cafetería y pude ver que entraba al ascensor, esperaba llegar a tiempo para ver su reacción al ver la sorpresa, el otro ascensor no tardó en llegar y subí con un nudo en el estómago ante la expectativa de verla a ella y lograr que me perdonara, pero sobre todo que no mal interpretara el gesto del regalo.

Al llegar al piso de nuestras oficinas saludé y entregué 1 café Heydi la secretaria de Bella y otro a la Sra. Cope mi nueva secretaria, era un gesto que tenía con ellas casi todas las mañanas, ellas ni siquiera lo notaron porque estaban pendientes de la reacción de Bella, al parecer ellas habían recibido el arreglo, Bella estaba paralizada en la puerta de su oficina, quería abrazarla y besarla pero debía contenerme, ella entró y cerró la puerta de su oficina ni siquiera notó mi presencia.

Tragué grueso porque no sabía si había sido buena idea el detalle.

_Dios ilumíname _pedí.

.

.

.To be continue…. Suspendido el resto del capítulo por lluvia :D

**Al fiinnnn aquí estoy de regreso y no estaba muerta ni de parranda, estaba trabajando….**

**Pero en fin, este capítulo me ha llevado 15 días aproximadamente escribirlo, lo tomaba por lapsos de 30 o 40 minutos porque no podía más, he estado ahogada de trabajo en la oficina gracias a que aumentó la cartera de clientes y por ende aumenta el trabajo, eso sin contar las asesorías que tengo por fuera de la empresa que también han aumentado pero en fin lo bueno es que ya está listo, seguiré robando tiempo al trabajo para escribir lo mas que pueda antes de que me ataque la depre que sufro en fechas navideñas desde que mi papá dejó este mundo, pero bueee, espero que sea de su agrado**

**Gracias a quienes me han agregado a sus alertas y favoritos y a los que amablemente me dejan un review. No voy a pedir que me los dejen porque eso tiene que nacer del corazón y no como una obligación, igual quiero a mis lectoras**

**Quiero hacer hoy un especial agradecimiento a mi grandiosa amiga Betzacosta que ha sido de muuucha ayuda para el desarrollo de este capítulo, gracias mi **_**betabetza**_** jejeje :D te quelo un camión XD**

**Besos a mis mosqueteras las adoro y gracias por su paciencia en mis momentos de estrés a millón.**

**Bye **

**Gine.**


	17. Chapter 17

Cansada de Besar Sapos

Disclaimers:

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la fabulosa S. Meyer, yo solo juego un poco con ellos, la historia es mía, cosas locas que están en mi cabecita desde hace tiempo.

"**Este capítulo está dedicado a Joli Cullen por su fidelidad con el fic y regalarme siempre un lindo review dándome ánimo, Besos Joli"**

Capitulo 17

**Bella POV**

Cuando sonó la alarma en la madrugada me levanté a ducharme. Ya mi cuerpo estaba mejor de la resaca y mi mente estaba más despejada después de pensar en lo que me dijo René, tenía razón me estaba dejando llevar por el miedo y la rabia que afloraban mi inseguridad.

Me duché rápidamente y cuando fui a mi armario encontré un vestido azul regalo de mi madre, menos mal que siempre tenía algo de ropa de oficina en casa de mis padres, lo malo era que con ese vestido los zapatos que iban bien eran unas sandalias de tacón asesino que me compró Alice y para evitar usarlas las llevé a casa de mis padres, ahora no tenía mas remedio que ponérmelas.

No tardé en estar lista. Tomé mi bolso con mis cosas y la cartera que hacía juego con las sandalias, vi que mi celular ya estaba cargado, tomé el cargador para guardarlo en el bolso y cuando me disponía a guardar el celular en la cartera lo encendí, ya había llegado el momento de enfrentar todo.

Apenas lo encendí me comenzaron a llegar los informes de las 42 llamadas perdidas 35 de Edward y el resto de Rosalie y Alice, 1 mensaje de voz y 2 de texto.

Leí los mensajes de texto que eran de mis amigas pidiéndome que les hablara, después de contestarles que las llamaría cuando llegase a la oficina marqué la clave para escuchar el mensaje de voz.

"_Bella, se que soy un estúpido, un cobarde, un completo imbécil, no debí hablarte así pero es que no te imaginas el miedo que tuve de que algo te pasara, perdóname Te amo y espero ansioso que regreses, te extraño"_

Tan solo escuchar su voz despertó mi anhelo por estar con él, sentir sus brazos, sus labios, todo, su voz alivió la amargura que me había acompañado el fin de semana, ya no tenía miedo porque había regresado a mi, sólo tenía que dejarle muy claros los puntos para evitar que se repitan momentos como los de este fin de semana.

Bajé a la cocina donde ya estaban mis padres bebiendo café.

-Buen día madrugadores – salude a mis padres con un beso en la mejilla, primero a René que me dio una taza de café y luego a Charlie que me abrazó y me hizo sentar a su lado después de observarme de la cabeza a los pies

-Buen día mi niña, cada vez que te veo así me doy cuenta que ya no eres mi pequeña sino que eres toda una mujer – me respondió mi padre abrazándome fuerte, gesto que agradecí y aprecié.

-No se por qué les cuesta tanto asimilar que los hijos crecemos – protesté mientras tomaba algo de café pero mi estómago se hizo notar con molestia por la bebida.

-Eso lo sabrás cuando seas madre – me contestó René sentándose a la mesa.

-Es muy temprano para eso, recuerden que no pienso mucho a estas horas de la madrugada - les dije bromeando para que no comenzaran con el tema de que mueren por ser abuelos.

-Perezosa, si ya son las 6 de la mañana, a esta hora tu madre y yo estamos más que despiertos – comentó mi papá mientras veía a mi mamá de forma pícara, no quería ni imaginar lo que hacían despiertos a esta hora.

-Bueno me voy – me puse de pié llevando la taza al fregadero.

-¿No vas a desayunar nada? Ni siquiera te tomaste el café, solo lo probaste – dijo mi mamá con preocupación.

-No mamá, lo probé y mi estómago protestó un poco, no quiero arriesgarme a que me siente mal si como algo mi estómago todavía está algo delicado y susceptible.

-Pero déjame prepararte un té – y se levantó con la intención de preparármelo, yo me limité a abrazarla fuertemente mientras la tranquilizaba y me despedía.

-Tranquila mamá así estoy bien, ya debo irme, todo va a estar bien – me separé un poco de ella y tomé su rostro entre mis manos para mirarnos a los ojos mientras le hablaba - no me dejaré agobiar por los problemas, me hizo muy bien estar con ustedes y seguiré tu consejo, los amo, son mi vida, mi soporte, mi fuerza, mi todo.

-Hija te amamos también y sabes que eres todo lo que tenemos, nos importa tu bienestar, no dudes en llamar si necesitas de nosotros – me contestó abrazándome fuerte y dejando un beso en mi frente. Luego me separé de ella y fui hasta los brazos de mi padre que me esperaban abiertos.

-Avísame si necesitas una pistola, te presto la mía – bromeó mi papá riéndose de mi cara de susto, él sabía que yo le tenía temor a las armas y que la de él apenas la veía, nunca me había atrevido a tocarla – quita esa cara de susto, sólo bromeaba, recuerda lo que hablamos, me alegraría mucho saber que no se la pones tan fácil – sin poder evitarlo sonreí con su comentario.

-No te preocupes, que las cosas serán distintas, quiero hechos no palabras, por cierto espero que me llames después que vayas al médico sabes que no me importa venir de sorpresa entre semana y llevarte obligado.

-Como mande mi general – dijo imitando el saludo militar – eres más peligrosa que tu madre así que no te preocupes que iré a mi chequeo, maneja con cuidado – terminó de despedirse abrazándome fuertemente y besando mi mejilla. Cuando me soltó tome mis cosas y salí sintiéndome mucho mejor que el viernes cuando llegué.

Arranqué el coche y pude ver como me despedían desde la puerta de la casa, no pude evitar gritar -¡Los amo! – a lo que ellos sonrieron felices.

El trayecto me pareció eterno, manejaba con cuidado y la ansiedad por saber lo que había pasado en Chicago me estaba matando, pero no podía dejarme dominar por los nervios y la ansiedad, ya nada sería igual, ya no tenía la misma confianza en Edward era algo que definitivamente él tenía que esforzarse para que volviera a ganar.

Por fin después de dos horas y media de camino llegué al edificio. Mi estómago dio un vuelco al ver su Volvo estacionado, ya había llegado, por más que quería controlarme no lo lograba, las estúpidas mariposas en mi estómago se alborotaron solo de saber que estaba cerca.

Me bajé del auto sin ver nada a mí alrededor, estaba realmente concentrada en mantener la calma para no lanzarme encima de él apenas lo viera. Subí al ascensor y cuando llegué a mi piso vi que Heydi y la Sra. Cope la nueva secretaria de Edward estaban emocionadas hablando.

-Buen día Heydi, Sra. Cope – las saludé.

-Buen día Srta. Swan – respondió la Sra. Cope.

-Bella buen día, ¿cómo te sientes? - me saludó Heydi.

-Ya estoy bien gracias Sra. Cope llámeme Bella por favor.

-Claro como usted diga.

-Bien, ¿Edward ya esta en su oficina? Necesito reunirme con él antes de que me absorban los proveedores.

-No ha llegado todavía Bella – me contestó Heydi y me extrañó saber que no había llegado a la oficina, su auto estaba en el estacionamiento – pero si llegó algo para ti, lo puse en tu oficina – terminó de decirme Heydi muy emocionada lo que me extrañó ya que era mucha emoción para recibir trabajo un lunes, en fin.

-Las licitaciones para el nuevo proyecto, debo ponerme a trabajar en eso es un milagro que lo hayan enviado temprano, me lo habían prometido para la tarde, las dejo – me despedí de ellas para entrar a mi oficina.

Cuando abrí la puerta me quedé paralizada, ahora entendía la emoción de ellas porque entrara.

En mi escritorio habían 3 ramos de rosas, uno blanco, uno amarillo y uno rojo, los colores que me gustaban, eran hermosos y me quitaron el aliento. Cerré la puerta para poder admirarlos sin el escrutinio de terceras personas, esto tenía que ser obra de Edward.

Respiré profundo y lentamente me acerqué y cada uno tenía una tarjeta dentro de un sobre sellado, con manos temblorosas fui primero al sobre del ramos de rosas blancas (ver imagen en perfil), el sobre estaba sellado y le di gracias al cielo que estuviese así, se que Heydi es confiable pero no me gustaría que supiera de quien venían los arreglos.

Cuando pude terminar de abrir el sobre la tarjeta estaba impresa ….. _no puede ser tan perfecto Bella_

"El blanco es el espejo de tu alma, Pura y Bendita que da amor sin esperar recibir nada a cambio, la que me robó el corazón apenas me vi reflejado en tus ojos

E.C."

Mis piernas me temblaban más que cuando entré y vi los arreglos, nunca en mi vida había recibido ni siquiera una flor el día de San Valentin. Me tuve que sentar en las sillas del frente de mi escritorio si no quería terminar en el piso, respire profundamente y tomé la tarjeta del ramo de rosas rojas

"Rojo, algunos dicen que es el color que simboliza el amor, otros dicen que la pasión, son dos sentimientos distintos que las personas tienden a confundir el uno con el otro, y son pocos los afortunados en diferenciarlos y un regalo de Dios cuando sientes ambas cosas, todos los días le doy gracias por haber conocido la verdadera pasión y sobre todo el verdadero amor a tu lado

E.C."

Mi vista comenzó a nublarse debido a las lágrimas, esas palabras venían del corazón de Edward, era yo quien despertaba esos sentimientos en él y no su ex esposa como pensé este fin de semana, no estaba equivocada al pensar que vale la pena luchar por este amor.

Limpié las lágrimas de mis mejillas y tomé el último sobre, el de rosas amarillas

"Rosas amarillas mis favoritas…. ¿sabes por que? Porque representan el sol, la luz y por ende alegría y felicidad, y tu eres todo eso para mi, eres la luz que ilumina mi camino, eres la alegría que regalas a todo el que te rodea, y la felicidad de quienes te amamos, Bella sé el Sol que ilumine todos los días de mi vida.

E.C."

Mi garganta dejó escapar un jadeo, Edward siempre ha sido detallista y algo romántico conmigo, pero definitivamente en estas tres tarjetas me hablaba su alma, no se como pero lo sé. Ahora con más razón necesito verlo, sentirlo… hablar y dejar al descubierto mi alma tal como él lo había hecho, me levanté de la silla para poder colocar los arreglos en una mesa que se usaba para los almuerzos de las gerencias.

Estaba tan concentrada en cada paso que daba que no me fijaba en mas nada, no me perdonaría caerme con ninguno de los arreglos y estropearlo, cuando el último estuvo en su nuevo sitio decidí ir a la oficina de Edward a ver si había llegado, cuando di la vuelta no podía creer lo que veían mis ojos, ¿Cómo supo Edward que quería un perro?

Ciertamente no era un perro real, pero si era un hermoso e inmenso peluche de perro, de color marrón con los ojos tristes como pidiendo amor a gritos, (ver imagen en perfil) el peluche tenía una tarjeta mas grande que la de los arreglos entre sus patas, sin perder tiempo la tomé para saber que había escrito

"Cuando vi a Oddie no podía creer que sus ojos reflejaran la tristeza que sentía antes de conocerte, la misma tristeza que tenían en estos tres días que estuve lejos de ti, tristeza que no quiero volver a sentir en mi vida, se que soy el mayor de los imbéciles, el más estúpido de todos los hombres al provocar tus lagrimas y cualquier malestar, sólo puedo decir en mi defensa que soy un imbécil total y completamente enamorado de ti….

Me perdonas?

PD. Espero que no te opongas a que adoptemos a Oddie, se que eres la única persona capaz de transformar esos ojos tristes en unos llenos de vida y felicidad

Te Amo, total e irrevocablemente E.C."

No escuché cuando entró Edward a la oficina, solo pude sentirlo cuando se paró detrás de mí y me dijo al oído la última parte de la tarjeta.

-Te Amo total e irrevocablemente Bella – sentir su aliento, escuchar su voz me hizo estremecer, me di la vuelta para quedar frente a él.

-Gracias…. – le susurré, iba a seguir hablando pero no me dejó seguir hablando, colocó dos dedos en mis labios para que no hablara.

-Por favor… déjame hablar – me pidió uniendo su frente a la mía y sólo pude asentir, sus manos estaban en mi cintura y mis manos fueron directamente a su pecho, es cierto que me había desarmado con el detalle, pero debía mantenerme firme en mi posición, era el momento que Edward luchara por mi.

-Perdóname… yo no quiero hacerte sufrir ni verte llorar por mi culpa, se que he sido un miserable, egoísta y estúpido al ocultarte lo que pasaba, por no poder compartir contigo algo tan importante como lo es mi familia. Sé que sufres por mi culpa y no se que hacer para que me perdones el daño que te he hecho – me dijo abrazándome fuertemente y aferrándose a mi casi dejándome sin aliento - dije cosas que no debía pero me dejé llevar por los nervios, Bella me sentí morir cuando escuche que habías saltado…

-Yo también dije cosas que no debía, no pensaba, en ese momento estaba cegada por la rabia, la impotencia, sentía mucho miedo y me puse a la defensiva por lo que hablé con la amargura que sentía – le dije viéndolo a los ojos, a esas esmeraldas que me hacían perder la razón.

-Digamos que los nervios nos jugaron una mala pasada, pero ya no volverá a pasar Bella, no me gusta verte sufrir, soy un ser completamente egoísta que te necesita a mi lado para poder vivir, te he puesto en una situación que no mereces, he sido un idiota manipulado todo este tiempo y he antepuesto lo que los demás quieren antes de mis sentimientos y mi felicidad, Bella mi felicidad está a tu lado – terminó de decirme mientras su abrazo se hacía mas fuerte, yo no pude hacer o decir más sino corresponder a su abrazo, mi alma, mi cuerpo y mi corazón se sentían en casa.

-Edward… Dime que pasó, ¡por favor! No me ocultes nada

-No te ocultaré nada, pero ven… vamos a mi oficina, allí está el desayuno listo, te compré un te, se que no has estado muy bien del estómago así que nada de café por el momento.

Y allí estaba él, en todo su esplendor con su manía de sobreprotegerme, de cuidarme y mimarme, y al parecer sin notar que lo que más me lastimaba y hacía daño era él y su indecisión.

Fuimos a su oficina y nos sentamos en la mesa donde nos reuníamos a desayunar, el té aún estaba caliente gracias al termo en donde lo había pedido, no me había dado cuenta del hambre que tenía hasta que tuve frente a mi el desayuno que no tardó en desaparecer.

-Tenías hambre… - me dijo divertido y asombrado de lo rápido que me devoré todo.

-Si… no comía nada desde ayer en la tarde, pero al parecer mi estómago ya está bien, ese es el precio que tuve que pagar por abusar del vino, la resaca me afectó mucho. – le dije mordiendo mi labio inferior y bajando la vista avergonzada por mi exceso con la bebida

-Que bueno, estaba muy preocupado por ti, hasta pensé en ir a buscarte pero tu madre me aseguró que ya estabas mejor.

-Edward… sabes que aquí no contamos con todo el tiempo que quisiéramos, en cualquier momento tendremos que comenzar a trabajar, me vas a contar lo que pasó en Chicago ahora o tendré que esperar a salir de la oficina – quizá soné muy dura pero la incertidumbre de no saber como seguían las cosas no me dejaba estar tranquila, si, Edward tuvo un hermoso detalle con la sorpresa, pero no era suficiente.

-Tienes razón, contigo me olvido del tiempo y lamentablemente no estamos en el lugar indicado para tener esta conversación.

-Ok, me voy a trabajar entonces, gracias por el desayuno y por las flores… hablamos luego.

Me fui a mi oficina sin mirar a Edward con la rabia creciendo en mi interior nuevamente, los puntos que había ganado con la sorpresa los acababa de perder de un solo tirón y sin esfuerzo, por lo visto seguiría dándole largas al asunto y era algo que no pensaba tolerar más, así me regalara jardines enteros y camiones de peluches.

-Bella por favor… - escuché que me llamó y voltee a verlo, estaba parado en la puerta que comunicaba nuestras oficinas con las manos enterradas en su cabello - Mierda ¿por que siempre la cago contigo?, ¿Por qué en vez de acercarme a ti siempre te alejo?... es cierto no es el lugar para tener esta conversación Bella pero no aguanto un minuto más sin contarte lo que pasó.

-Siéntate Edward, voy a avisarle a Heydi que estamos reunidos para que no nos interrumpa al menos que sea Aro.

-Gracias – me dijo mientras marcaba la extensión de mi asistente.

"-Dime Bella - Heydi puedes venir por favor? -En seguida – Gracias"

A los segundos entró Heydi con una sonrisa y pude ver que se moría de ganas por preguntarme quién había enviado las flores pero se contuvo al ver a Edward.

-Heydi, Edward y yo vamos a estar reunidos un rato, por favor no me pases llamadas al menos que sea de suma urgencia o el Sr. Vulturi por favor, y toma este expediente, hay que entregarlo en Recursos Humanos.

-Muy bien Bella

-Gracias Heydi

Cuando ya Heydi estaba por salir de mi oficina Edward la llamó

-Heydi por favor le avisas a la Sra. Cope que estoy reunido con Bella

-Claro

-Gracias

Después que Heydi salió me senté frente a Edward

-Te escucho…ya disponemos de algo de tiempo, cuéntame que pasó en ese viaje a Chicago Edward, no me preguntes por qué pero siento que algo pasó.

-Pasaron varias cosas. Para comenzar el viernes apenas llegué me comunique con Jessica para que quedáramos a cenar, mi intensión era poner todos los puntos sobre las íes, tenía en mi poder los documentos del divorcio para que los firmara, le dije que no tenía ningún interés en seguir casado con ella, que se quedara con todo, que lo único que quería era ser un hombre libre

Mientras Edward me dijo todo eso sentí que mi cuerpo comenzaba a relajarse de toda la tensión que había acumulado.

-Por supuesto que no tuve éxito porque ella dejó claro que lo único que yo quería era lo que no estaba dispuesta a darme, que estaba asesorada con un abogado especialista en divorcios y que tenía todas las de ganar – Edward bufó al terminar de contar esa parte de la historia.

-No se que clase de especialista será porque las bases que ella me expuso es para una pareja que tenga hijos, pero en fin, ella estaba muy segura de que podría manipularme por medio de mi madre, pensaba que todavía le temía a eso y se sorprendió cuando le dije que ya no me importaba lo que dijera Esme.

Cuando mencionó a su madre su tono de voz se volvió fuerte, seco y sus ojos reflejaban dolor y decepción.

-Le di plazo de un mes para que firmara los documentos del divorcio quedándose con la mitad de mis bienes, en caso de que no lo firme la llevaré a juicio. Cuando me llamaste el viernes en la noche yo estaba caminando para despejarme del mal humor que me quedó después de tan desagradable encuentro, estaba molesto porque no había podido conseguir que firmara los malditos papeles.

-Yo… cuando no me contestaste la llamada y supe que estabas con ella… comencé a pensar muchas cosas, me dejé llevar por el miedo y miles de imágenes se crearon en mi mente, donde decidías reconciliarte con ella y un montón de cosas más, por eso estaba tan a la defensiva el sábado – le expliqué a media voz mientras me levantaba de la silla para comenzar a dar vueltas por la oficina, debía calmarme

-Ahora entiendo tu reacción a mis palabras y no te las reprocho Bella, no tengo absolutamente nada que reprocharte, al contrario tengo mucho que agradecerte… - Edward se había levantado y estaba parado frente a mi en medio de la oficina

-¿Qué mas pasó?, siento que todavía no lo has contado todo. – le pregunté ansiosa mientras llevaba mis manos a la cabeza para tomarme el cabello, imitando el gesto de Edward inconscientemente

-Cierto - asintió Edward pensativo** - **bueno Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie y Alice estuvieron detrás de Jessica para tratar de encontrar las pruebas pero el plan no dio resultados, no te preocupes amor – me dijo al ver mi cara se había transformado en miedo – dejé un detective contratado para que las encuentre en un mes, en caso de que no lo consiga no me importa dejarle todo con tal de que me deje en paz… y así se lo hice saber a Esme

-Edward le… ¿le contaste de nosotros? – titubeé al preguntarle, eso si que no me lo esperaba

-No amor, no le hablé de ti porque no soportaría que se creara un concepto errado de tu persona, le dejé claro que Jessica no era la inocente y pobre mujer abandonada por su esposo… por supuesto no me creyó.

-Por Dios Edward me cuesta creer que tu madre no haya creído en tu palabra – no pude evitar decir molesta y sorprendida.

-A mi también me cuesta creerlo Bella, tuvimos una fuerte discusión y al final le dije que se quedara con su hija y que se olvidara de mí.

Esto era más de lo que esperaba. No me alegraba en lo absoluto de saber que se había peleado con su madre, sabía que ella era muy importante para él y si bien quería que me diera mi lugar me dolía saber que por mi culpa había un distanciamiento entre madre e hijo, yo era la culpable de la separación de la familia.

-No Bella detén lo que sea que estés pensando, escúchame bien – me dijo tomando mi rostro entre sus manos, estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que se había acercado a mi – Tú no eres la culpable, tú no Bella, el culpable soy yo por haber permitido que Jessica manipulara a Esme, por no haberle dicho desde el principio la verdad… por favor mi amor no es tu culpa.

Al terminar de decir eso buscó mis labios que estaban desesperados por sentir los suyos, me besó primero de manera tierna, con amor, y poco a poco el beso fue aumentando de intensidad hasta volverse totalmente apasionado, estuve a punto de dejarme llevar y entregarme a Edward allí en mi oficina pero la razón me ganó y pude detener el beso.

-Así no Edward… no… no es el lugar ni el momento – dije con voz entrecortada y soltándome de sus brazos para poder hablar coherentemente.

-Lo siento… me dejé llevar, Bella ¿me perdonas?

-Edward te amo, eso no lo dudes ni por un instante…

-Pero…

-Déjame hablar por favor – le pedíalejándome de él y me fui hasta la ventana donde se observaba parte de la ciudad, respire profundamente y voltee a verlo- Quiero hechos Edward, las palabras son hermosas pero se las lleva el viento si no hacemos lo correcto – tomé aire y continué hablando – te perdono y te apoyaré en todo esto pero si no veo que resuelves tu situación, o si me escondes algo no podré seguir a tu lado, no es orgullo, es cuestión de dignidad, yo no quiero pasar el resto de mi vida escondiéndome del mundo

-No lo harás Bella, estoy dispuesto a gritar a los 4 vientos que eres la mujer que amo.

-No es necesario que lo grites Edward, quiero que lo demuestres - dije con voz contenida o cansada mientras me pasaba la mano por el cabello y lo observaba fijamente

-Es lo que mas deseo Bella, recuperar tu confianza al mil por ciento.

Ya todo está dicho, ahora solo queda esperar que cumpla su palabra y deseo fervientemente que lo haga porque no puedo pasar mas tiempo apartada de él

-Bueno a pesar de que me siento muy bien entre tus brazos debemos ponernos a trabajar, además que cualquiera puede entrar y lamentablemente aquí no podemos gritar a los 4 vientos lo que sentimos

-No sabes lo que me cuesta separarme de ti pero tienes razón – me dio un corto beso y se fue a ver los arreglos de cerca, y justo en ese momento entró Aro a mi oficina sin siquiera tocar.

-Buenos días Isabella, oh Edward buen día para ti también… pero que tenemos aquí… vaya el hombre debe haber hecho algo realmente malo para enviarte tantas flores – dijo Aro guiñándole un ojo a Edward como para que apoyara su teoría si saber que estaba metiendo el dedo en la herida sin saber.

-O puede ser que la ame mucho Aro, no siempre las flores y los regalos son muestras de arrepentimiento, se supone que son muestras de amor – defendió Edward su gesto.

-Si eso es, no me hagas caso sólo estoy hablando basado en mi experiencia, bueno a lo que vine quería saber cómo sigues, veo que estas pálida y con algo de ojeras así que no te excedas con el trabajo.

-Gracias Aro ya me siento mejor por eso estoy aquí.

-Me alegro Isabella, también quería preguntarte si ya enviaste a Recursos Humanos los expedientes de los nuevos contratados.

-Si Aro, ya envié los expedientes y todo está en orden.

-Que bueno, los dejo entonces – dijo dando la vuelta para salir de la oficina pero antes de salir se dio la vuelta y volvió a hablar – por cierto Edward me gustaría reunirme contigo a las cuatro y tu Isabella, pase lo que pase en la oficina te quiero de camino a tu casa a las cinco en punto, la salud es lo primero.

-Claro Aro – le respondí.

-A las cuatro nos reunimos – le confirmó Edward

Después que salió Aro de mi oficina Edward se acercó a mí para darme otro beso antes de irse a trabajar.

De inmediato estaba metida de lleno en mi trabajo y el tiempo pasaba sin darme cuenta. Edward me buscó a la hora del almuerzo y por su gran insistencia en que debía comer algo para que mi estómago no me molestara mas bajamos al café a comer algo rápido ya que los dos teníamos mucho trabajo.

A las cinco ya estaba recogiendo mis cosas para salir de la oficina tal como me lo había ordenado Aro, decidí dejar los arreglos de flores en la oficina ya que pasaba más tiempo allí que en casa, sólo me llevaría el gran perro de peluche. Fui a buscar a Edward y estaba reunido con Aro, así que no me quedó otra opción que marcharme a casa sola y esperarlo allá.

Como si tuviese en mi cuerpo un chip que indicara mi ubicación exacta apenas estacioné el auto mi celular comenzó a sonar insistentemente, era Alice que había intentado hablar conmigo todo el día pero no habíamos podido.

Entré al apartamento sin encender las luces y me fui directo a mi habitación y me acosté en la cama abrazando el perro de peluche mientras seguía conversando con Alice, me contó todo lo que hicieron en Chicago, los planes para descubrir a Jessica, y de lo agradable que era la madre de Edward, que no me preocupara que cuando me conociera se olvidaría de la existencia de la ex de Edward.

Su optimismo me hizo sentir bien, y después de estar una hora hablando se despidió prometiendo que al día siguiente nos reuniríamos para compartir las tres.

Cuando terminé de hablar con Alice salí de la habitación para ir a preparar la cena, ya la luz natural no estaba dejando todo en penumbras y cuando encendí la luz se escapó un jadeo de mi boca, los muebles estaban pegados a la pared y en el espacio que quedaba libre habían cojines en el suelo y e la mesa del centro habían dos copas.

Ahora comprendía las palabras de Alice cuando se refirió a la decepción de Edward cuando supo que no regresaba hasta hoy, él había preparado una velada para mi, nada más de imaginar lo que tenía preparado me hizo estremecer, decidí que ahora más que nunca debía hacer algo para aprovechar su esfuerzo.

Esta sería la última oportunidad que le daría a Edward, viviría al máximo lo que la vida me tenga preparado a su lado, el recuerdo de las palabras de mi madre me dijeron que estaba haciendo lo correcto, para ganar hay que arriesgar, y si en dos meses no había ningún cambio me alejaría de él así pierda el alma y el corazón en el proceso.

Fui a la cocina y al abrir la nevera vi el pastel, el mismo que habíamos comido su primer día de trabajo, lo saqué de la nevera, ya teníamos el postre, preparé una ensalada césar, papas al vapor y lomito agridulce, fui hasta el equipo de sonido y puse un cd de Bobby Vinton lo que le daría un toque especial a la velada.

Cuando la cena estuvo lista decidí aprovechar las velas que estaban en la sala, cenaríamos allí, sentados en los cojines a la luz de las velas y con buena música de fondo.

A las 7:30 Edward me envió un mensaje al celular informándome que ya había salido de la oficina.

"Amor ya salí de la oficina, ¿necesitas algo? EC"

Y le respondí

"A ti… no tardes la cena se enfría"

Calculé el tiempo que tardaría en llegar, encendí las velas y apagué la luz para que se sorprendiera al entrar. Cuando sentí las llaves abriendo la puerta me paré de frente a la entrada y al verme se quedó paralizado y sorprendido, cerró la puerta sonriendo.

-Se supone que iba a sorprenderte pero terminaste sorprendiéndome a mí – dijo mientras comenzaba a quitarse la chaqueta de su traje pero lo detuve.

-Déjame ayudarte – dije mientras le quitaba la chaqueta y lo besaba, cuando me pude separar de sus labios le dije – espero que no te moleste haber utilizado tu escenario.

-En absoluto, completaste mi trabajo y eso lo hace perfecto amor.

-Que bien, vamos a cenar no quiero que la cena se enfríe - puse su chaqueta en una de las sillas del comedor – ya traigo la cena.

-Te ayudo, somos un equipo no lo olvides – dijo mientras me llevaba abrazada a la cocina donde servimos los platos, Edward sacó una botella de Champan de la nevera y yo negué frunciendo el ceño, no quería probar bebidas alcohólicas en un buen tiempo, la volvió a guardar y sacó jugo de fresas y moras.

Nos sentamos en los cojines a cenar, Edward se sentó detrás de mí atrapándome en sus brazos, era como si no pudiera mantenerse alejado de mí, y yo estaba igual, me sentía feliz, en casa.

Cuando terminamos de cenar, se levantó llevándose los platos que usamos y regresó con una buena ración del pastel de chocolate en un solo plato, al verlo enarqué una ceja por haber traído sólo un plato.

-Amor es una ración doble, un plato menos que lavar.

-Buen punto, ven aquí no me hagas esperar más – le señalé el cojín donde había estado sentado, se sentó y tomo un pedazo del pastel. La boca se me hizo agua y la abrí para recibirla pero él llevó la cucharilla a su boca comiéndoselo, cuando iba a protestar sus labios se unieron a los míos dándome de comer al mismo tiempo que él.

Fue delicioso, si antes me parecía que era orgásmico ahora si es verdad que rompía todos los esquemas, esta era la manera correcta de comerlo, de su boca, agregando el sabor de Edward lo hacía simplemente perfecto.

Después de tres bocados más de pastel me senté a horcajas sobre Edward para seguir besándolo, con toda la pasión que sentía, tratando de borrar con los besos los malos tragos que tuvimos el fin de semana, abriéndome nuevamente a él.

Comencé a quitar su corbata y en ese momento comenzó a sonar una canción que me gustaba mucho y lo jalé por ella para que se levantara. (n/a la canción está en mi perfil)

-¿Baila conmigo caballero? – le pregunté mordiendo mi labio inferior mientras esperaba su respuesta.

-Por supuesto hermosa dama – me respondió colocando sus manos en mi cintura pegándome a su cuerpo.

Yo terminé de despojarlo de la corbata, siempre había fantaseado con hacerlo, desabroché los primeros cuatro botones de su camisa para poder tener acceso a su piel y me abrace a él por su cuello pegando mi cuerpo al suyo mientras nos movíamos al ritmo de la música.

Estábamos bailando de manera muy sensual, acariciándonos, disfrutándonos y Edward me cantaba al oído la letra de la canción

-"Por favor, ámame por siempre, no me olvides nunca sólo escucha mi súplica, por favor, no dejes de amarme Estás en mis sueños nocturnos no te lleves mi amor a la ligera  
pidiendo de rodillas por favor, no dejes de amarme"

Escuchar

Leer fonéticamente

Diccionario - Ver diccionario detallado

Haciéndome estremecer cada vez que escuchaba su voz aterciopelada cantándome que lo amara por siempre.

Mis labios comenzaron a acariciar su cuello y sentí como se aceleraba su pulso y un gruñido se comenzaba a formar en su pecho lo que me impulsó a seguir adelante, mis labios y mi lengua fueron subiendo hasta su oreja, la mordí suavemente y después deslicé mi lengua suavemente por ella, sentí que Edward temblaba y la piel se le puso de gallina, su agarre se hizo más fuerte y pude sentir su excitación al máximo.

Apenas había comenzado y ya él estaba listo para mi, sus manos no se quedaron quietas, las deslizó desde mi cuello bajando lentamente por la espalda hasta llegar a mi trasero, pegándome a su cadera para que sintiéramos mejor la fricción de nuestros sexos y los dos gemimos al sentir ese contacto, no pude frenar el impulso de arquear mi espada hacia atrás quedando unida a él solo por nuestras caderas, el contacto de nuestros sexos necesitados nos hacía estremecer

Cuando sentí enloquecer por la excitación me enderecé para volver a tomarlo del cuello y saborearlo, sus manos siguieron bajando hasta tomar el borde de mi vestido para subirlo a mis caderas mientras me acariciaba los muslos.

-Bella…

Escuchar a Edward gemir mi nombre me hizo estremecer y terminé de desabotonar su camisa, era sumamente erótico lo que estábamos haciendo ya que no habíamos dejado de bailar, él bajó un poco el cierre de mi vestido para tener más acceso a mis senos, no quitó el brassier sino que lo bajó un poco dejando a la vista mis pezones endurecidos por la excitación.

Yo no pude sacarle la camisa porque no había desabotonado sus puños perdí la cordura al sentir que Edward tomaba uno de mis pezones en su boca, acariciándolo con sus labios, primero suavemente, después lo apretó un poco con los dientes y de inmediato lo comenzó a chupar con fuerza como él sabía que me hacía perder la razón.

Sólo había desabrochado la correa y el botón del pantalón antes de entregarme al placer que me estaba dando con su boca, sentía cómo mi humedad crecía más y más, una de sus manos bajó hasta mi sexo y al sentir la humedad apartó mi ropa interior para acariciar mi clítoris, me estaba volviendo loca, necesitaba sentirlo dentro de mí para calmar el fuego que me causaban sus caricias.

Deseaba tocarlo, sentirlo y darle placer tal y como él me lo estaba dando a mí, con mis manos acaricié su pecho y fui bajando hasta llegar a su más que excitado miembro, lo acaricié primero por encima del pantalón arrancando gemidos y jadeos de sus labios que salían ahogados por la atención que su boca le estaba dando a mis senos.

Quería sentir el calor que desprendía su sexo y lo liberé de la prisión de sus pantalones y bóxer, temblé de anticipación al sentir el calor que desprendía, ya no aguantaba más, lo necesitaba dentro de mí y Edward también lo necesitaba porque me tomó por las piernas para cargarme, yo enredé mis piernas en sus caderas y sentí como se posicionaba en mi entrada, buscó mis labios y me besó desenfrenadamente mientras entraba en mí, nuestros gemidos de placer al estar unidos otra vez fueron ahogados en la boca del otro.

No sé en qué momento Edward caminó hasta pegarme a la pared para tener más soporte de nuestros cuerpos mientras nos amábamos, las embestidas comenzaron lentas, saliendo casi por completo para volver a entrar profundamente llevándonos al máximo del placer, nuestros nombres se mezclaban con los gemidos y la música de fondo.

Cuando mis paredes comenzaron a cerrarse en torno a él las embestidas se hicieron más rápidas y fuertes hasta que mi orgasmo llegó con tal intensidad que perdí la noción de todo lo que me rodeaba al sentir que Edward llegaba conmigo multiplicando el placer.

Fue totalmente distinto a todas las veces anteriores, algo me decía que este reencuentro marcaba una diferencia en nosotros, que a partir de este momento todo sería distinto

Terminamos jadeantes, yo no tenía control de mi cuerpo y Edward se tuvo que sostener de la pared con las manos para no caernos, sus piernas al igual que las mías estaban temblando debido a la intensidad de nuestros orgasmos. Yo intenté bajar mis piernas pero Edward no me lo permitió, no deseaba romper la conexión de nuestros cuerpos ya que todavía estaba dentro de mí y su cabeza estaba descansando en mi hombro.

Cuando nuestra respiración volvió a la normalidad, Edward tomó mi rostro entre sus manos para que lo viera a los ojos mientras me hablaba.

-Bella esto que acabo de sentir y que se que tu también sentiste no lo había sentido nunca con nadie, sólo tu Bella, sólo tu acaricias mi alma, sólo tú me hace sentir en el cielo, no lo había sentido nunca y no quiero que lo dudes… te amo Bella.

Y después de esas hermosas palabras me besó como sólo él sabe besarme, bebiendo todo de mí, hasta las lágrimas de felicidad que provocaron sus palabras.

…

Después de esto …. Quedaron Low Battery :D

_**Hola! Aquí estoy de regreso con un nuevo capitulo espero que sea de su agrado y que lo disfruten tanto como lo disfruté yo escribiendo, el reencuentro no fue explosivo como quizás esperaban pero tenía que haber algo de ternura en ellos para hacerlo muy muy especial…. Ya después lo entenderán.**_

_**Gracias a mi Beta Betzacosta, por todo el animo y el apoyo que me brinda día a día, te quiero un mundo amiga**_

_**Y a todas las maravillosas lectoras que me alegran el día con sus grandiosos reviews no tengo palabras para agradecerles un beso inmenso! :D **_

_**Nos seguimos leyendo **_

_**Bye **_

_**Gine**_

_**PD. Al momento de publicar este capitulo me invade una tristeza inmensa por lo que está pasando mi querido país Venezuela, las lluvias nos han afectado muchísimo y Estados enteros están bajo el agua, muchas familias han perdido sus hogares y hasta seres queridos, Gracias a Dios en mi familia solo hemos perdido cosas materiales, pero nuestro espíritu de lucha ha aumentado y nos ha fortalecido para darle ánimo a quienes lo han perdido todo. **_

_**Espero poder regalarles a ustedes un nuevo capitulo antes de que termine el año, no se si pueda porque mi estado de animo está por el piso, este capitulo lo escribí antes de ver la magnitud de la emergencia…. Espero que me entiendan y GRACIAS!**_


	18. Chapter 18

Cansada de Besar Sapos

Disclaimer:

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la fabulosa S. Meyer, yo solo juego un poco con ellos, la historia es mía, cosas locas que están en mi cabecita desde hace tiempo.

Este capitulo tiene música, cuando aparezca (1 ) escuchar http: / / www . youtube . com /watch?v= 5iHBY-qVKjI &feature=related

Capitulo 18

Bella POV

El tiempo transcurría sin piedad, ya casi se cumplían los dos meses de plazo que había fijado para que Edward solucionara su situación, no habíamos tenido ningún inconveniente hasta el momento.

Jacob y Vanessa habían extendido su estadía en Seattle por unas ofertas de trabajo de Nessie y gracias a eso pudimos compartir mucho. Contra todo pronóstico Edward y Jacob se llevaban de maravilla y ni hablar de Emmett que disfrutaba un mundo cuando Jake se dedicaba a contar cada una de las travesuras que hacíamos y sobre todo mis accidentes… realmente lamentable para mí ya que las burlas de estos dos eran una pesadilla.

Los ocho formamos un grupo muy desordenado, pero estábamos felices de poder compartir juntos, aunque de vez en cuando moría porque todos desaparecieran y poder estar con Edward a solas… bueno confieso que no perdíamos ninguna oportunidad de hacer el amor.

Nuestro apetito sexual aumentó todavía más -suena imposible pero es cierto- aprovechábamos cada oportunidad que se nos presentara para amarnos. Las escaleras del edificio de las oficinas fue el primer lugar donde se desató la pasión desenfrenada, luego siguió la oficina de Edward, el baño, mi oficina… la verdad es que era algo que no podíamos resistir.

Por fin había llegado el 13 de Septiembre, el día de mi cumpleaños, lunes, el día que más detestaba de la semana pero esta vez tenía la promesa que me había hecho Edward de hacerlo un día inolvidable.

Estaba profundamente dormida cuando sentí las caricias de los labios de Edward en mi espalda, me encantaba despertar de esa manera, a sus labios se sumaron sus manos que buscaron mis senos súper sensibles después del maratón de pasión que habíamos tenido el día anterior hasta que caímos rendidos.

-Feliz Cumpleaños mi Bella durmiente – susurró en mi oído.

-Mmmmm este si es un cumpleaños feliz, sabes que me encanta despertar en tus brazos y con tus caricias – le dije estirándome seductoramente.

-Te aseguro que te regalare orgasmos todo el día – me dijo Edward antes de capturar mis labios mientras se posicionaba encima de mí, sus manos recorriendo todo mi cuerpo.

-¿Piensas secuestrarme? En la oficina se darían cuenta que faltamos los dos, es imposible que me secuestres – le dije sobre sus labios y una hermosa sonrisa se formó en su cara.

-Nop, no faltaremos al trabajo, pero eso no va a impedirme regalarte muchos orgasmos a lo largo del día.

-Quieres matarme Edward, deja de hablar y dame mi primer orgasmo – protesté pegando mis caderas a las suyas, ya necesitaba sentirlo dentro de mí.

-Hora del baño o llegaremos tarde – me dijo poniéndose de pie y dejándome en la cama a punto de una combustión espontánea.

No pude evitar hacer un puchero lo que causó una gran carcajada que me hizo bufar de frustración. Me levanté de la cama y caminé desnuda al baño ante su mirada sorprendida, cuando vi sus intensiones de seguirme le cerré la puerta en la cara y me metí en la ducha enfurruñada.

Obviamente Edward abrió la puerta y se unió a mí en la ducha riéndose de lo lindo con mi ataque de malcriadez.

-¿Cuántos años está cumpliendo mi pequeña malcriada?

-No soy malcriada, me dejaste frustrada después de prometerme muchos orgasmos, eso no se hace Edward Cullen… ¿en serio me preguntaste cuantos años estoy cumpliendo? – negué con la cabeza para darle mayor dramatismo a mi actuación y tratando de no perder el hilo de mis pensamientos porque ya las manos de Edward habían comenzado a hacer magia con mi cuerpo - ¿la respuesta equivale al número de orgasmos que me vas a regalar? – le dije levantando mis cejas pícaramente.

-¿Soportarías 34 orgasmos? – me preguntó antes de tomar uno de mis pezones en sus labios.

-Si sabes cuantos años estoy cumpliendo no sé por qué lo preguntaste, y en cuanto a tu última pregunta la réplica es ¿soportarías tu darme 34 orgasmos ….. aahhh en un día? – termine de hablar entre jadeos por las atenciones que le estaba dando Edward a mi cuerpo.

-Mi pequeña perversa, lo pregunté porque te portaste como una chiquilla malcriada que no le gusta levantarse temprano y meterse en la ducha – dijo mientras me empujaba debajo del agua de la ducha lo que me hizo dar un pequeño grito de sorpresa.

-Eso es falso Cullen, no era malcriadez, eso era frustración pura…. Ahhhh, te estaba pidiendo el primer orgasmo y me mandaste a la ducha.

-Tontica Bella, solo estaba cambiando el escenario, el tiempo es oro.

-Lo sé, me di cuenta lo del cambio del escenario y ya cállate y ámame Cullen – sin hacerse rogar más Edward entró en mí de una sola estocada haciéndome gritar de placer al sentirlo dentro de mi.

Sus movimientos no me dieron tregua y sus labios estaban entre mis senos y mis labios, cuando mis paredes comenzaron a cerrarse en torno a él sus empujes se hicieron mas violentos lo que nos llevó al clímax juntos.

Nos llevó un buen tiempo recuperarnos del poderoso orgasmo, cuando tuvimos fuerza nos terminamos de duchar y salimos a vestirnos, cuando busque en el cajón de mi ropa interior Edward me tomó por la cintura y me pegó a su pecho

-Edward, déjame vestirme que se nos hace tarde – protesté sin muchas ganas porque la verdad me provocaba quedarme en casa con Edward.

-Quiero darte tu regalo mi pequeña – me dijo dándome una bolsa de regalo – ábrelo.

-No tenías que molestarte amor, sabes que no me gusta que gasten en mí.

-No te quejes peque y ábrelo sé que te va a gustar y lo vamos a disfrutar mucho.

-Oh es del Sex shop… así que allí estuviste ayer.

-Bella… deja de hablar y ábrelo – ahora era él quien protestaba como un chiquillo cruzándose de brazos.

Abrí la bolsa de regalo y saqué un conjunto de ropa interior que me dejó sin respiración, era de color negro y el brassier si es que se le podía llamar así era una minúscula prenda con dos triángulos transparentes que apenas taparían mis pezones, un liguero negro y una tanga de la misma tela transparente pero con una parte forrada y la sentí un poco pesada para la tela, vi a Edward enarcando una ceja.

-Déjame ayudarte a ponértelo – fue lo único que dijo Edward mientras me quitaba las prendas para ponerme primero el brassier, seguido del liguero y por último la tanga, cuando ya tenía toda la ropa interior puesta me observó mientras metía la manos en la bolsa de donde saco un pequeño objeto y lo presionó sin dejar de mirarme, causando que gritara al sentir como mi tanga vibraba justo en mi clítoris.

La sonrisa socarrona de Edward al ver la reacción de mi cuerpo con la sorpresa y sentir el estímulo en mi clítoris me excitó más si era posible.

-Definitivamente me vas a volver loca Edward, ahora si creo que me puedas regalar los 34 orgasmos – le dije entre jadeos.

-No se cuantos serán Bella, sólo se que tendrás placer durante todo el día, ese será mi regalo – dijo abrazándome y besándome – Te amo peque – después me dio una nalgada juguetona, apretó el botón de su control y mi panty dejó de vibrar pero ya mi cuerpo había reaccionado.

Me vestí con un taller color azul noche de falda sin blusa debajo de la chaqueta lo que dejaba a la vista un escote bastante provocativo y más a la vista de Edward que sabía la ropa interior que había debajo del taller, terminé mi atuendo con unas medias negras sujetas al liguero y unos zapatos negros de punta fina y un gran tacón que estilizaba mis piernas.

La mirada de Edward ante mi atuendo era puro fuego, si él pretendía darme placer yo lo torturaría de ganas.

Salimos rumbo a la oficina, ese día Edward me había convencido de irnos juntos ya que según él por ser el día de mi cumpleaños no me dejaría hacer nada, ni siquiera conducir.

En el camino vislumbré un brillo pícaro en la mirada de él, antes de preguntarle que pensaba mi cuerpo sintió un gran placer, había encendido el vibrador de mi panty lo que me hizo brincar en el asiento, me aferre con una mano a su pierna y la otra estaba en mi vientre.

Edward presionó otro botón que le dio mayor fuerza al vibrador lo que me hizo gemir fuertemente, debido a lo sensible que estaba mi cuerpo después de nuestra ducha no tardaría mucho en llegar al orgasmo, mis piernas temblaban y agradecía estar sentada porque de otra manera ya hubiese perdido el equilibrio.

Para mi mayor placer Edward comenzó a hablar.

-No sabes el placer que siento al verte excitada Bella… ver cómo te abandonas al placer, escuchar tus gemidos y jadeos.

-Edward… me matas aahhh

-Escuchar mi nombre de tus labios es un afrodisíaco inigualable… tu cuerpo entero vibrando de placer.

-Oh Edward estoy cerca.

-¿Quieres más Bella? Dime que quieres, hoy todo lo que pidas te lo daré – me susurró al oído aprovechando la luz roja del semáforo.

-Bésame.

Apenas terminé de decirlo sus labios abarcaron los míos devorándome en ese beso que era puro fuego, aumentó la intensidad del vibrador y una de sus manos se metió por mi chaqueta y presionó mi pezón derecho entre sus dedos lo que fue el detonante de mi segundo orgasmo del día.

Definitivamente este se estaba convirtiendo en el mejor cumpleaños de toda mi vida.

Llegamos a la oficina y me sentía entre nubes, a pesar de la gran cantidad de trabajo que nos esperaba Edward no desperdició ningún momento para darme placer, al medio día nos fuimos a almorzar, me había preparado psicológicamente para otro asalto en el auto pero no fue así.

Cuando llegamos al restaurante dio su nombre para la reservación y de inmediato la anfitriona nos pidió que la siguiéramos, cuando llegábamos a la mesa mis ojos pudieron distinguir a las dos personas mas importante en mi vida, mis padres estaban allí para almorzar con nosotros y después de saludarnos emocionados me dijeron que todo había sido idea de Edward.

Eran esos detalles lo que me hacían amarlo cada día mas, nuestra relación se había reafirmado después de la crisis que vivimos hace dos meses. Mi padre aprovechó la oportunidad para hablar con Edward en un aparte, me puse algo nerviosa pero mi madre me tranquilizó diciéndome que Charlie solo estaba haciendo bien su trabajo como padre.

Después del almuerzo que a mi parecer había pasado volando nos despedimos de mis padres que se regresaban a Forks.

En la oficina Edward retomó su labor de darme placer. En la noche cuando llegamos al club donde nos esperaban mis amigos y cuñados le advertí que no abusara de mi cuerpo si no quería que lo tomara delante de todo el mundo, el vibrador me había dado placer pero mi cuerpo necesitaba sentirlo a él dentro.

Como era lunes no estaríamos hasta tarde y la idea era cenar juntos ya que la celebración oficial sería el fin de semana en la playa, iríamos al mismo sitio donde viajamos para el cumpleaños de Edward.

La cena la disfruté mucho al ver que me acompañaban las personas más importantes en mi vida, Jacob quién ha sido mas que amigo mi hermano desde que éramos unos niños, de todos el más incondicional y Vanessa su esposa que sin dudarlo quiso ser parte de esta amistad.

También estaban Alice y Rosalie mis hermanas de aventuras y desventuras, ellas también me habían demostrado lo hermoso de la amistad incondicional, y sus parejas, Emmett y Jasper mis cuñados, dos polos opuestos pero que complementaban a mis amigas

Y por último pero no menos importante Edward, el hombre que me había enseñado a amar, a disfrutar de una vida en pareja, a vivir la pasión, el que derribó mis defensas…

-Un dólar por tus pensamientos – susurró Edward en mi oído.

-En todos nosotros, y lo maravilloso que es tenerlos en mi vida… gracias Edward por este día, me has hecho muy feliz, no te imaginas lo que significa para mi todo lo que has hecho, me reuniste con mis padres y ahora estamos con mis amigos que más que eso los considero mis hermanos… y sobre todo tu Edward… tu lo has hecho más especial, nunca he sido tan feliz… te amo – le dije antes de besarlo y expresarle en ese beso lo mucho que significaba él para mí.

-Eh tórtolos, busquen un hotel – no podía faltar la imprudencia de Emmett lo que nos hizo interrumpir el beso.

-Deja la envidia, es mi cumpleaños – le respondí y actuando con mucha madurez le saqué la lengua.

-¡Y todavía tienes lengua! Pensé que mi hermano te la había arrancado … auch – se quejó porque Rosalie le dio un ligero golpe en la nuca.

-Déjalos quietos oso, deberías seguir su ejemplo – lo reprendió Rose.

-Oh no por favor que nos mandarían a desalojar el local – les dije estremeciéndome causando la risa de todos tanto por el comentario como por mi gesto.

Edward se levantó y fue hasta la rockola del lugar… si señores el local en donde estábamos tenía una rockola que era la atracción del lugar, después de escoger una canción se acercó a la mesa y me tomó de la mano.

-Vamos pequeña cumpleañera, baila conmigo.

-Edward no por favor, la gente se nos quedará viendo – le dije con pánico ya que no me gustaba llamar la atención.

-No importa, que vean lo bien que lo hacemos – dijo subiendo las cejas varias veces dando doble sentido a sus palabras, y entendí su gesto cuando comenzó a sonar la canción que bailamos cuando nos reconciliamos y terminamos haciendo el amor mientras bailábamos.

No me hice de rogar y me dejé envolver por sus brazos mientras bailábamos, Edward cantaba en mi oído y mi cuerpo se estremecía de anticipación porque sentía como Edward estaba igual de excitado que yo, si me había convertido en una ninfómana y estaba excitada de nuevo.

Edward al ver mi expresión y sentir nuestros cuerpos unidos presionó el botón activando nuevamente el vibrador de mi panty y tuvo que ahogar un gemido en mi boca porque al estar unidos bailando el también podía sentir la vibración.

Nuestras caderas unidas, sus brazos me aferraban a él para que nuestros cuerpos no se separaran y nuestros labios expresando el deseo y la pasión que sentíamos en ese momento.

Edward apretó mas su agarre y por su respiración entrecortada me indicó que estaba a punto de acabar, me vio a los ojos antes de besarme para ahogar los gemidos de placer, mis piernas no eran muy buen soporte en este momento porque yo también estaba teniendo un orgasmo, afortunadamente Edward me aferró y me sostuvo hasta que los dos nos recuperamos.

-Me siento como un adolescente que moja sus pantalones al ver a la mujer de sus fantasías.

-Así sientes la humedad en la que me has tenido todo el día, por cierto no mas bragas vibradoras Cullen, ahora mismo iré al baño y me las quitaré, necesito un descanso para poder tomarte más tarde.

-Mmmmmm Bella no sabes la tortura de saber que te quitarás las bragas, yo también debo ir al baño a limpiar un poco el desastre que hay debajo de mis pantalones.

-Agradece que estoy en fase de recuperación porque sino me metería contigo al baño a limpiarte.

-No creo que nos dejen, estamos con los seres más imprudentes de la tierra, me extraña que no nos hayan interrumpido mientras bailábamos – me dijo mientras los observaba hablando en la mesa.

-Gracias a Dios no se dieron cuenta, sería bochornoso.

-Definitivamente, vamos – me dijo acercándose a la mesa, yo aproveche de tomar mi bolso

-Voy al tocador – les informé.

-Te acompañamos – dijo Alice brincando de su silla y Rose y Nessie no se hicieron esperar.

Si creía que no se habían dado cuenta de lo que habíamos experimentado Edward y yo mientras bailábamos era una ilusa porque apenas entramos al baño y se aseguraron que estábamos solas me asaltaron.

-¡Parecen conejos de verdad!, nunca había visto una pareja que tuviese sexo con ropa, bueno si pero me refiero a que no movieron ni un centímetro su ropa y sin embargo tuvieron sexo – soltó Alice rápidamente.

-Alice ¿de que hablas? – quise hacerme la desentendida.

-Oh no, no te hagas la loca que sabes muy bien de que te hablo, tu y Edward acaban de tener sexo mientras bailaban y ni se te ocurra negarlo porque tu cara post orgásmica te delata y ni hablar de la sonrisa de satisfacción de Edward – me refutó.

-Alice tiene razón, nosotras nos dimos cuenta y agradece que los hombres estaban enfrascados en una discusión de béisbol porque no me quiero imaginar las imprudencias de mi osito si se hubiese dado cuenta – la apoyó Rosalie.

-Habla Swan, ¿como coño lograron hacerlo? – me preguntó Nessie.

-Culpable – dije subiendo mis manos a modo de rendición – bueno es que Edward me regaló un conjunto de ropa interior…

-Bella ¿que tiene que ver la ropa interior que te regaló Edward? – me interrumpió Alice, como siempre impaciente.

-Si me dejas hablar y no interrumpes te lo explico.

-Habla Swan – me apuró Nessie, ya estaba igual a las otras dos.

-¡Coño que me regaló unas bragas con vibrador!

-¡De puta madre! No puede ser que tu tengas unas y yo todavía no las tenga – casi gritó Rose.

-¡No lo puedo creer!, tu que no te atreviste nunca a usar a Tom estas usando una pantaleta vibradora, OH gran Edward que has pervertido a mi amiga – dijo Alice dramáticamente haciéndonos reír.

-Bueno no sabía que eran vibradoras hasta que me las colocó esta mañana y las puso en funcionamiento – les expliqué sonrojada.

-Entonces mientras bailaban tus bragas estaban haciendo magia – habló Nessie.

-Si, y Edward las ayudó.

-Sin detalles por favor, déjanos descubrir las maravillas de esas pantaletas con nuestras parejas – pidió Rose con los ojos brillantes y cara de perversa maquinando muchas cosas.

-Ustedes preguntaron no se quejen, y con su permiso voy a hacer pis y despojarme de las maravillosas bragas vibradoras

Entre al cubículo del baño y allí me despojé de las bragas para darle un poco de descanso a mi cuerpo, las guarde en su empaque plástico y después de asearme me reuní con mis amigas.

Salimos y los chicos ya habían pagado la cuenta, era temprano pero cada quién tenía responsabilidades al día siguiente.

Apenas estuvo el auto de Edward en movimiento me quedé dormida, desperté cuando Edward intentaba tomarme en sus brazos para bajarme del coche, le dije que estaba bien y que había recuperado un poco las energías.

Caminamos lentamente hasta el ascensor, Edward me llevaba abrazada y teníamos una sonrisa cómplice después de todo lo que habíamos compartido hoy, llegamos hasta nuestro piso, entramos al apartamento y apenas cerramos la puerta me lance a sus brazos y besándolo.

Cuando sentí la excitación de Edward no perdí tiempo y desabroché sus pantalones liberándolo, él subió mi vestido y no pudo retener un gruñido al verme con el liguero y sin bragas.

-Eres mi mejor fantasía, eres mía – dijo Edward mientras me tomaba por las piernas y apoyando mi cuerpo en la puerta entró en mí lo que nos hizo gemir, después de unos instantes sin moverse, y cargándome en sus brazos nos fuimos a nuestra habitación.

Nos entregamos nuevamente a la pasión antes de dormirnos unos en brazos del otro.

El resto de la semana pasó rápido, tuve que escuchar las experiencias de mis amigas con sus bragas vibradoras, y planificaron una salida de compras al sex shop para abastecernos de sorpresas para nuestras parejas.

Llegó el fin de semana y el tan esperado viaje a la playa donde celebraríamos en grande mi cumpleaños según las palabras de Alice.

Fue un fin de semana muy intenso, ya que Edward y yo aprovechamos cada instante al máximo, cuando el sueño nos lo permitía, ya que el cansancio nos pasó factura y pasamos bastante tiempo durmiendo.

Pero como de lo bueno poco, llego el lunes y nos levantamos de madrugada para ir a nuestros trabajos, exceptuando a Jacob y Nessie que se iban directo a La Push.

Llegamos a las oficinas todavía en nuestra burbuja, era muy difícil poner los pies sobre la tierra después de tan maravilloso fin de semana… pero la vida te da sorpresas que te obligan a aterrizar. Entramos a la oficina de Edward para desayunar como ya era nuestra costumbre y allí estaban dos mujeres esperando a Edward.

Sentí como él se tensaba a mi lado y caminó alejándose unos pasos de mi, observé detenidamente a las dos mujeres, una tenía el cabello castaño cobrizo muy parecido al de Edward y al ver sus ojos que eran del mismo verde de él supe que se trataba de su madre que le sonreía a su hijo un poco temerosa, mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente como anticipándose a una gran tormenta.

-Hijo al fin llegas, hemos estado esperando por ti todo el fin de semana pero no había manera de comunicarse contigo ni con tu hermano y Jasper.

-Hola Esme, estábamos de viaje este fin de semana – le respondió fríamente, receloso y distante, Esme al ver el saludo de su hijo se acercó a él para abrazarlo

Ok, no estaba preparada para conocer a la madre de Edward en este momento y si las matemáticas no me fallan y sí que soy buena con los números la otra mujer rubia de buen cuerpo pero con cara de chupar un limón cada hora y mirada calculadora era Jessica, la "esposa" de Edward.

-Queríamos sorprenderlos y las sorprendidas fuimos nosotras, no te imaginas lo difícil que fue salir de Chicago sin que tu padre sospechara cual era nuestro verdadero destino, ha estado bastante quisquilloso, aprovechamos que viajó a un congreso – le dijo Esme buscando apoyo en Jessica y noto que ella estaba observándome analíticamente y ella también fijó su vista en mi.

-¿A que vinieron? – le preguntó Edward con voz contenida alejándose de Esme notaba la tensión de su cuerpo, observaba a Jessica y a Esme como queriendo que se esfumaran, en ningún momento sus ojos se encontraron con los míos.

-Que modales son esos hijo, vinimos y punto, yo quería ver a mis hijos y Jessica quería ver a su esposo, ¿la señorita que te acompaña quién es? – preguntó Esme con una sonrisa sincera.

Había llegado el momento de la verdad. Yo contuve la respiración a la espera de la respuesta de Edward, ¿sería capaz de enfrentarse a su madre y a Jessica con la verdad diciéndoles que soy su mujer? Demostrándome así lo importante que soy para él o por el contrario dirá cualquier cosa para evitar problemas porque siendo realista yo soy la otra. Con el corazón en vilo esperé la respuesta de Edward

-Ella es Isabella, una compañera de trabajo, es la Gerente de Administración – contestó pasando sus manos por la cabeza halándose el cabello como lo hacía cada vez que estaba nervioso o estresado y huyendo de mi mirada.

¿Qué? ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Dijo compañera de trabajo?, sentí como mi sangre comenzaba a hervir, ese era el calificativo que me daba, ¿Dónde había quedado la valentía para defender lo nuestro?

Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan humillada, las palabras de Edward dolieron más que si me hubiese golpeado un camión cargado con vigas de acero, me era imposible creer que esto estuviera pasando.

-Mucho gusto Isabella yo soy la esposa de Edward y ella es Esme su madre como te habrás dado cuenta – me dijo Jessica con una sonrisa autosuficiente acercándose a Edward y enganchándose de su brazo encantada de vanagloriarse de su estatus de esposa, disfrutando al llenarse la boca diciendo que le pertenecía. Observándolos bien encajaban perfectamente, ella era la esposa que lo representaba ante el mundo en cambio yo… yo siempre estuve condenada a las sombras.

Como pude me controlé, trate de que mi rostro no reflejara ninguna emoción para contestarles el saludo y no quedar como una mal educada, me estaba muriendo de la rabia y la impotencia pero me esforcé por no demostrarlo. Con una sonrisa bastante forzada les contesté - Un placer…. Los dejo solos para que hablen – Esme y Jessica asintieron y Edward apenas me vio con suplica en sus ojos, súplica que ignoré porque lo que realmente quería era gritarle en su cara lo cobarde que era.

Sin perder tiempo fui a mi oficina por la puerta que nos comunicaba para cerrarla y no ver ni escuchar nada de lo que pasara allí, no quería ni siquiera respirar el mismo aire que respiraban ellos 3. Si los 3, porque Edward acababa de arruinar todo, apenas estuve en mi oficina comencé a caminar desesperada por mi oficina, asimilando todo lo que acababa de ocurrir.

(1)

Le di una oportunidad hace dos meses por su promesa de luchar por mí. ¿Y qué hace Edward apenas se presenta la oportunidad?, me rechaza y me presenta como su compañera de trabajo, minimizando todo lo que teníamos como pareja, dejando claro cuál es mi puesto, su "compañera de trabajo" y no su mujer, su amor como me lo repetía a diario.

_¿Dónde quedaron esas palabras que me decían que me demostraría con hechos lo importante que soy para él?_

Nada más tuvo que llegar su vida real para asignarme el papel de la otra, un papel que por ser una estúpida enamorada no me había dado cuenta que había aceptado.

Juré que iba a hacer que me demostrara con hechos lo que sentía por mí… y no fue así… todo siguió igual, seguí dando todo por nada.

_¡Maldita sea! hasta había conocido a mis padres hace exactamente una semana, por primera vez mis padres conocieron a la persona que compartía su vida conmigo … o al menos yo creía que la compartía, yo solo les presentaría al hombre que amara con el alma y Edward es ese hombre … -¡Maldita sea! _

Todo el dolor y la desilusión por lo que acababa de pasar se fueron convirtiendo en rabia absoluta cuando terminé ese último pensamiento y mi mente comenzó a trabajar aceleradamente, ¿Qué demonios se creía Edward Cullen?, ¿Y cuán estúpida podía ser yo?

¡Por Dios! nada cambió, yo siempre fui la otra, la escondida, la "compañera de trabajo" que solo lo atendía cuando no existía su vida real, ya que su familia, su casa, su madre y su esposa eran la vida real de Edward Cullen y yo nunca pertenecería a esa vida… nunca.

_No podía aceptarlo, ni soportarlo, no podía seguir cerca de Edward_

Tuve que tomar grandes bocanadas de aire porque sentía que me asfixiaba ya que no sabía cómo hacer para estar sin él…

_Tal vez me esté apresurando… quizás él me dará mi puesto después, debe haber una razón por la que hizo esto…_

-¡Basta Bella, basta … basta… basta – me repetí varias veces , callando la parte de mi cerebro que necesitaba justificar a Edward, la que me gritaba que lo escuchara, que todo tenía una explicación… pero no era cierto, no hacían falta explicaciones cuando los hechos demuestran la realidad.

¿Cuál iba a ser su excusa ahora?, se supone que ya no se iba a dejar manipular, que iba a luchar por nuestro amor como me lo repitió tantas veces meses atrás. ¿Y cómo lo demuestra? renegándome y dándome el puesto que me merezco por estúpida… el que permití que me otorgara… el de nada y nadie.

Sentía que me rompía lentamente por dentro, era asombroso, parecía que mi pecho y mi alma se quebraban y sentía un dolor físico que me invadía, nunca… jamás había sufrido algo así, ni siquiera con James hace 11 años, eso fue una idiotez, un despecho casi infantil al lado de lo que estaba sintiendo en este momento.

Caminé hasta el baño y me encerré allí desesperada, tratando de huir de todo, apoyé mi cuerpo en la pared sintiendo que no podría mantenerme de pie por más tiempo era demasiado dolor y mi cuerpo no lo soportaba.

Cerré los ojos controlando mis lágrimas que no quería que corrieran, no era el momento ni el lugar y mi orgullo no me permitía que llorara por él.

Recordé sus palabras una a una y sentía como cada una actuaba como un cuchillo que se clavaba en mi piel y en mi corazón desgarrándolo lentamente.

"Compañera de trabajo"… mujer que le calienta la cama… nadie… eso soy para Edward Cullen ¿por qué tardé tanto tiempo en entenderlo?...

_Por estúpida, tonta e ilusa que de verdad creí que él era mi sapo convertido en príncipe. ¿Cuando entenderé que no existen los cuentos de hadas?…_

Después de mucho tiempo encerrada en el baño para evitar que vieran lo afectada que estaba y de recuperar el equilibrio necesario para no derrumbarme frente a los demás volví a mi oficina y no sé cuánto tiempo estuve sentada frente a mi escritorio, pensando que iba a hacer ahora, ¿qué podía decidir?

Minutos… horas… años… siglos después, depende de cómo se mire, sentí unos golpes en la puerta y seguido entró Heydi para informarme que la reunión que tenía prevista con un proveedor había quedado suspendida, y reaccionando como si fuera todo en cámara lenta la observé unos momentos analizando lo que me dijo; cuando lo entendí asentí y le pedí que no me pasara llamadas por el momento, necesitaba estar sola.

_¡¿Hasta cuándo?_ – grite en mi interior al cerrarse la puerta detrás de Heydi y como si fuese una niña pequeña me sentí regañada por mi conciencia, por la parte de mi que había dormido a propósito por mucho tiempo cuando me enamoré de Edward Cullen… la parte sensata que había rechazado porque él era diferente.

Pero ya no más… cerré los ojos invitándola a gritarme como debió hacerlo desde el primer momento… apreté mis ojos fuertemente al sentir de nuevo el dolor en mi pecho por lo que estaba sucediendo.

Él prometió no hacerme daño nunca más… ¿es que no sabe que eso es lo que me ha hecho en todo este tiempo? Y la última estocada, la puñalada final fueron esas palabras

_Hombre inmaduro y manipulable_ - gritó mi conciencia y no pude refutarlo… esa era la pura verdad, nada había cambiado.

¿Por qué no negó que Jessica es su esposa? –me pregunté a mi misma y ya ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para rechazarlo, ni siquiera el pensamiento de que él siguiera con ella… enamorado de ella o lo que sea… habían pruebas en contrario, él me había dicho que no la quería ni soportaba la idea de estar con ella, pero ya no le creía. Me había dicho infinidades de veces que me amaba y resultó ser falso porque quien ama no daña, al menos no lo hace a conciencia como lo hizo él conmigo.

_Edward Cullen me dañó como nunca nadie lo había hecho antes._

_No puedo estar más cerca de él _

Hice una mueca de dolor ya que ese pensamiento surgió desde lo más profundo de mi alma y conforme pensaba en eso más me desgarraba por dentro porque era cierto… mi vida, como la conocía hasta ese momento acababa de cambiar para siempre.

Respiré profundamente tratando de tranquilizarme y ahogar el curso de mis pensamientos, ya que en el estado en el que me encontraba no era recomendable tomar decisiones, pero ¿qué más iba a esperar?

Me levanté y caminé hasta la ventana observando la vista panorámica de la ciudad. Apreté con fuerza el marco de la ventana y como si la vista y el gesto alimentaran mis fuerzas volví a ser yo, la mujer racional que ahogaba sus penas para después bañarse en optimismo y seguía adelante. Allí mientras me recuperaba siendo ecuánime me recordé a mi misma unos años atrás. Rememoré a la mujer que era, que me caracterizaba por dejar atrás lo que me hiciera daño y seguía adelante con mi vida así estuviese muriendo por dentro…

Esa soy yo y eso es algo que ni él ni nadie podría cambiar… además ¿cómo sobreviviría trabajando a solo unos pasos de él? Eso era imposible, Y ya Edward lo sabía, se lo dije después de su viaje a Chicago cuando me suplicó perdón con unas rosas, le dije que no permitiría que me hiciera daño nuevamente y por lo visto no le importó.

Flash Back

_Quiero hechos Edward, las palabras son hermosas pero se las lleva el viento si no hacemos lo correcto – tomé aire y continué hablando – te perdono y te apoyaré en todo esto pero si no veo que resuelves tu situación, o si me escondes algo no podré seguir a tu lado, no es orgullo, es cuestión de dignidad, yo no quiero pasar el resto de mi vida escondiéndome del mundo_

_-No lo harás Bella, estoy dispuesto a gritar a los 4 vientos que eres la mujer que amo._

_-No es necesario que lo grites Edward, quiero que lo demuestres - dije con voz contenida o cansada mientras me pasaba la mano por el cabello y lo observaba fijamente_

_-Es lo que más deseo Bella, recuperar tu confianza al mil por ciento._

Fin Flash back

Dios ¿por qué todo es tan difícil?… ya no vale lamentarse, yo sola me había buscado esta situación y este dolor que estaba sintiendo. Era hora de seguir adelante y sacar a Edward de mi vida, volví a sentarme para tranquilizarme ya que había comenzado a temblar después de darme cuenta de lo mucho que dejaría atrás.

Pero no tardé en estar de pié nuevamente, no podía mantenerme quieta en la oficina, sentía que el aire me estaba faltando, era el momento de la verdad y mi corazón me decía que la única verdad era que Edward no haría nada… que por él todo seguiría igual y yo ya me cansé… había sido suficiente.

Era inevitable, necesitaba un cambio, necesitaba aire limpio, necesitaba una nueva vida y sobre todo un nuevo corazón por que el mío dejó de latir en la oficina de al lado unas horas atrás.

Llamé a Alice para que me ayudara pero la llamada fue directo a buzón, así que marqué el número de Rose, al tercer timbre me contestó - Bella… ¿ya me extrañas?

-Rosalie, están aquí en la oficina

-¿Quienes están en tu oficina Bella, las madres de los mariscos que se comieron Edward y tu?

-Esme y Jessica

-¡¿Qué?

-Rosalie necesito que me hagas un favor, ¿podemos encontrarnos en mi apartamento para que te lleves las maletas de Edward?

-Bella… pequeña tranquila, eso no será necesario, el hecho de que ellas estén aquí en Seattle no significa el fin del mundo, no te ahogues en un vaso de agua ni hagas de la llovizna una tormenta – dijo conciliatoriamente y yo solo sentí frustración.

-Rosalie por favor entiéndeme…

-Isabella me haces el favor y te tranquilizas, espera que Edward resuelva todo, mientras tanto tú te relajas

-Entiendo Rosalie, gracias… te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo… adiós - Sin esperar la respuesta de Rose tranqué la llamada, ellas nunca me iban a entender, ellas estaban viviendo una relación sin ningún tipo de complicación y además Esme era la suegra de Rosalie, yo no podía involucrarla en mi triste historia.

Ya no tenía ninguna duda, esto me sobrepasaba y no podía arrastrar a mis amigas en este desastre, lo mejor para mí y para ellas era que me alejara. Volví a sentarme en mi escritorio y redacté mi carta de renuncia.

Salí de la oficina indicándole a Heydi que aplazara todas mis reuniones y que por favor me citara con Aro para primera hora de la tarde. Al salir del edificio el viento helado era una muestra de cómo me sentía por dentro ya que ni siquiera me estremecí de frío, estaba tan vacía que era incapaz de percibir algún tipo de sensación. Paré un taxi y me fui hasta mi apartamento.

Al entrar una avalancha de recuerdos me golpeó fuertemente, me sostuve de la puerta al cerrarla, todo estaba impregnado de su olor, de su esencia, cada rincón tenía un recuerdo especial y eso me quitaba el aire…ni siquiera podría seguir viviendo aquí.

Me dejé caer al piso y todas las emociones llegaron a mí, sin poder evitarlo un segundo más las lagrimas que me había negado a derramar comenzaron a correr por mi rostro libre y desgarradoramente , apreté mi estómago lo más fuerte que pude y mordí mis labios para evitar los sollozos que luchaban por salir, aunque era imposible evitarlo…

Yo lo había dado todo, mi alma, mi corazón, mi cuerpo… mi vida entera y él no lo supo valorar, no lo merecía…

_No es mi culpa_ – me repetí una y otra vez aunque mi conciencia se empeñaba en recordarme las palabras de mi padre cuando me dijo que había entregado todo de manera fácil, nunca le enseñé a luchar por mi y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias, siempre lo perdoné y traté de entender, matándome poco a poco para no perderlo… pero nunca puedes perder lo que no has tenido.

Y Edward Cullen jamás fue mío…

Después de mucho tiempo desahogándome con mi cabeza entre las rodillas para controlar la ansiedad, logré recuperar un poco de mi entereza y entendí que mi decisión era la correcta, las palabras de mi madre resonaron en mi cabeza, la vida es una sola y hay que seguir adelante... si, así no se sienta como una vida y parte de mi alma se quede con él… dicen que el tiempo cura todo y quizás con el tiempo recupere esa parte de mi alma que perdí al amarlo.

Me levanté del piso y fui hasta la habitación. Saqué la maleta de Edward y mecánicamente comencé a meter sus cosas allí. Cuando ya no quedaba nada de su ropa en el armario fui hasta el baño, me detuve a observar sus utensilios de aseo junto a los míos por unos minutos, grabando esa imagen en mi memoria.

Guardaría los mejores recuerdos de él, la experiencia vivida, lo que aprendí, a pesar de todo me sentí amada, por un corto tiempo pero me sentí amada. Hay muchas personas que viven una larga vida sin conocer el verdadero amor y yo tuve la fortuna de conocerlo, de vivirlo… solo eso guardaría en mi memoria y lo demás, la tristeza, congoja, la humillación y todo lo malo lo dejaré en este sitio… con él, o por lo menos esperaba poder hacerlo.

Recogí todo y lo guardé en la maleta, la cerré y vi que ya se acercaba la hora de mi cita con Aro.

Salí de la habitación arrastrando la maleta, no sabía de qué manera se la entregaría hasta que tomé las llaves de mi auto y vi las copias de sus llaves, allí tenía la solución, dejaría la maleta en su auto.

Sin pensar mucho más en lo que me dolía este paso que estaba dando llegué hasta mi coche y guarde la maleta, para dirigirme a la oficina a terminar este capitulo amargo de mi vida.

Apenas llegué al estacionamiento respiré profundamente para darme valor, como una autómata puse la maleta en el coche de Edward y sin mirar atrás para no arrepentirme de la decisión que había tomado seguí rumbo a la oficina de Aro, era el siguiente paso que tenía que dar.

Aro estaba inquieto cuando entré a la oficina y pude ver desconcierto en su cara cuando me vio

-Isabella ¿estas bien?

-Hola Aro, si estoy bien… pedí hablar contigo porque… Dios esto es muy difícil Aro pero no hay vuelta atrás, toma – le dije entregándole mi carta de renuncia con manos temblorosas, no me había dado cuenta que estaba temblando hasta que Aro me sentó en el sofá que tenía en su oficina.

Abrió el sobre que le entregué y vi la gran sorpresa en su rostro al leer de qué se trataba-Isabella ¿estas segura?, ¿no podemos hacer nada por ti? – me habló suavemente y tomando mis manos entre las suyas.

-Aro estoy completamente segura, y créeme que me siento muy mal al hacerlo así de improviso y sin tener a alguien que me sustituya, pero es algo que escapa de mis manos y completamente personal… estoy muy agradecida con la empresa y contigo pero no puedo seguir trabajando – dije cerrando los ojos para darme fuerza.

-¿Es por Edward? – su pregunta me sorprendió y contuve la respiración.

-¿Cómo? … no, no… no, Aro es por mi, debo viajar… no se por que preguntas si es por Edward… él….

-Isabella respira… te lo pregunto porque este viejo zorro ve mucho más de que los demás, sé que entre ustedes hay algo muy fuerte, y si no había hecho mención antes era porque no tenía nada que decir.

-Aro…

-Isabella, conozco a Edward desde que era un niño y sé toda su historia. Me alegre mucho cuando los vi juntos y pensé que al fin era feliz, pero hoy cuando vi a Esme y a Jessica me sorprendí, también te conozco a ti desde hace tiempo y eres una mujer increíble que se merece lo mejor, así que no te preocupes, cuentas con todo mi apoyo y si necesitas alejarte…

-Si es lo que necesito.

-¿Qué te parece ir a Londres?

-Gracias Aro pero allí Edward podría dar conmigo y es lo que no quiero, necesito no saber nada de él – refute tercamente ya que lo que menos quería era dejarle una mínima oportunidad de acercarse a mí, no tendría la fuerza para enfrentarlo sin caer nuevamente en sus brazos como la estúpida enamorada que soy.

-Está bien Bella, no te preocupes que ya veremos como resolvemos esto, ahora vamos a hablar con Heydi, imagino que no quieres una despedida.

-Imaginas bien.

-Eres de la que corta por lo sano Isabella y eso me agrada, hablaremos con Heydi y te podrás marchar, yo me encargaré de todo… - me dijo abrazándome por unos instantes y luego al separarse de mi tomó mis manos para seguir hablándome - Isabella te aprecio como una hija así que sólo te pido una cosa, mantente en contacto conmigo, sabes que mas que tu jefe soy tu mentor y tu amigo y sobre todo espero que seas feliz

-Gracias Aro – le dije abrazándolo mientras las lagrimas volvían a salir de mis ojos sin mi permiso.

Cuando me calmé llamó a Heydi y le dimos la noticia que por motivos estrictamente personales yo no seguiría en la empresa, mi asistente se sorprendió con la noticia y me dijo lo mucho que lamentaba no seguir trabajando conmigo.

Después de conversar con Heydi fui a la que hasta hoy era mi oficina a recoger mis cosas personales, tomé una caja y guardé todo, cuando ya no quedaba nada tome aire profundamente porque era el momento de enfrentarme con Edward por ultima vez, debía entregarle las copias de las llaves de su auto e informarle que allí estaba su maleta con sus cosas.

Toque la puerta que nos comunicaba y de inmediato la puerta se abrió dejando a la vista a un Edward con cara de mortificación.

-Bella ¿Dónde estabas? Te busque hace horas y no estabas, Heydi no me supo decir a donde habías ido – me reprochó, todavía se molestaba por no saber donde estaba, su actitud me hizo hervir la sangre.

-Fui al apartamento, tenía que recoger unas cosas que no son mías, toma – le entregué su juego de llaves del Volvo – en tu coche encontrarás la maleta con tus cosas.

-¿Qué?... Bella… ¿Por qué? – me pregunta revolviendo su cabello como lo hacía cada vez que estaba nervioso.

-Simple Edward, yo no vivo con ningún compañero de trabajo.

-Bella por favor ¿que querías que les dijera? Entiéndeme… - me pidió inquieto tratando de acercarse a mí y cada paso que daba yo retrocedía, no me podía dejar convencer por la suplica de sus palabras y su mirada.

-Entiéndeme tú a mi Edward, ¿hasta cuando tengo que vivir a la sombra?, dijiste que ibas a luchar ¿y qué fue lo que paso? A la primera oportunidad te acobardaste… te dije que no lo soportaría.

-No Bella no me hagas esto – me dijo mientras me abrazaba con fuerza enterrando su cara en mi cuello y aspirando fuertemente

-No me lo hagas tu Edward, ya se lo que soy para ti Edward, una compañera de trabajo que calentó la cama en este tiempo.

-¡No! …. Ni siquiera lo pienses Bella, tu eres mi todo, eres la mujer que amo, la que me ha enseñado el verdadero amor Bella, eres mía, mi mujer mi Bella – dijo desesperado antes de besarme.

Era un beso intenso, no tenía nada de ternura pero si mucha desesperación, yo no reaccioné al principio hasta que me di cuenta que esta sería la última vez que probaría sus labios y respondí el beso con la misma intensidad

Hasta que el sonido de la puerta de la oficina cerrándose con fuerza nos hizo separar, Esme estaba paralizada y su rostro reflejaba odio

-¡Edward ¿Qué significa esto? - gritó Esme con el rostro desencajado acercándose a donde estábamos.

-Esme por favor no grites – le pidió Edward conteniéndose.

-Como me pides que no grite si entro y te encuentro revolcándote con esta mujer… ahora entiendo todo, tú eres la mujerzuela que se metió en el matrimonio de mi hijo sin importar destruir una familia – me dijo con odio mientras me señalaba.

-Esme cuida tus palabras – le amenazó Edward, _¡qué gran defensa!_, solo le pedía que cuidara sus palabras.

-Yo me defiendo sola Edward gracias… Sra. Cullen, se equivoca, yo no he destruido ninguna familia, cuando conocí a Edward ya se estaba divorciando así que no tengo la culpa de las decisiones que haya tomado su hijo en el pasado – dije separándome por completo de Edward y dándole la cara a Esme con mi frente en alto mientras él permanecía inmóvil.

-No digas estupideces, yo conozco a las mujeres como tu que no tienen escrúpulos cuando conocen a un hombre con dinero.

-Se equivoca, si estaba con Edward no era por su dinero – sentía como la rabia aumentaba dentro de mi y apreté mis puños tratando de controlarme, no podía perder el control. No podía dejarme cegar por la rabia, la desilusión y el dolor que me causaron sus palabras, ya la posibilidad de caerle bien a Esme estaba perdida y ya no me importaba, no servía de nada…. todo había acabado solo me quedaba salvar al menos mi orgullo.

-No me hagas llorar niñita estúpida, él solo te usaba para calentar su cama mientras estaba separado de su esposa, no eres más que eso – cerré los ojos para no demostrar el dolor que me causaron sus palabras, sentí que Edward daba unos pasos hacia Esme y ella retrocedió por reflejo los pasos que había dado quizás con la intensión de darle una bofetada.

-Cállate Esme no sabes lo que dices y no te permito… – intentó hablar Edward pero Esme de inmediato lo interrumpió.

-Yo se lo que digo Edward, esta mujercita es sólo un error – cuando escuché las últimas cuatro palabras pronunciadas por Esme sentí un vacío en el estómago, sentí que retrocedí once años en el tiempo cuando fui el error para otra persona.

Empecé a respirar aceleradamente y reaccioné instintivamente… no era un error, por muchos años sufrí por culpa de esas palabras y no… no podía esperar que Edward se mostrara de acuerdo con su madre, de solo pensarlo me estremecí de dolor.

No soportaría escuchar esas palabras que me habían matado por dentro años atrás viniendo de él.

-No se preocupe Sra. Cullen, este error como dice usted – le dije apresuradamente evitando que él hablara y nos señalé a Edward y a mi - ya no se interpondrá en el camino de nadie… será como si nunca hubiese existido – dije mientras iba de nuevo a mi oficina, pero Edward me detuvo.

-Bella espera… – me suplicó desesperado con la voz rota agarrándome por un brazo

-Por favor Edward no le supliques es una cualquiera – le reclamó Esme.

-¡Tu te callas Esme, no sabes lo que dices! – le gritó fuera de si.

-Adiós Edward – y lo dejé parado frente a la puerta y a Esme unos pasos detrás de él.

-No Bella, Espérame, déjame resolver esto y hablamos – siguió suplicándome, me solté de su agarre y me fui a mi oficina cerrando la puerta que me comunicaba con el amor de mi vida, tome mi caja, mi cartera y salí sin mirar atrás.

Todavía no era el momento de derrumbarme, no podía permitir que me vieran lastimada.

Llegué nuevamente al apartamento pero ya nada tenía sentido para mi, me ahogaban los recuerdos que conservaba cada rincón, resonaban en mi cabeza las palabras de Esme y lo poco que Edward me defendió, no podía verlo nuevamente, no lo soportaría y el dijo que volvería.

Yo pensaba que tenía algo y nunca lo tuve, y lo que más me dolía es que posiblemente todo lo que tuve con Edward fue todo lo que tendré nunca… había entregado mi corazón tan completamente que no creía volver a amar así nunca más a alguien en mi vida

El teléfono comenzó a sonar y sin prestarle atención fui a mi cuarto y comencé a recoger mis cosas, a lo lejos escuchaba que dejaban un mensaje en mi contestador pero nada me importaba, por mi el mundo se podía estar cayendo, no me importaba porque mi propio mundo se había derrumbado por completo, podría sonar egoísta, pero creo que me he ganado el derecho a serlo.

Con lágrimas en mis ojos recogí mi ropa, y otras cosas que quizá no necesitaría pero no estaba como para analizar que llevar y que no, solo quería salir de aquí lo más pronto posible.

Sólo me detuve unos minutos para dejarle una nota a mis amigas, ya que no me podía despedir de ellas personalmente les escribiría para agradecerles todo el amor que me brindaron en nuestros años de amistad.

Cuando ya la nota estaba escrita y con algunos borrones causados por las lagrimas tomé mis maletas y salí, no sabía a donde iría, solo quería estar lejos, muy lejos de todo y de todos.

Me monté en mi auto y me concentré en tranquilizarme para comenzar a manejar, no podía hacerlo con la vista nublada por las lágrimas. Cuando me calmé un poco escuché el sonido de mi celular, era mi madre por el tono que sonaba, aunque me estuviese muriendo no podía dejar de atenderle.

"-Hola mamá – le contesté disimulando el dolor en mi voz, no podía angustiarla

_**-Bella hija menos mal que me atendiste, tu papá hija **_– habló mi madre entre sollozos

-Mamá ¡¿Qué le pasó a mi papa?- mi corazón se detuvo por unos segundos ante el miedo de que algo le hubiese ocurrido a mi padre.

_**-Estamos en el hospital hija, se sintió mal en la comisaría y lo trajeron, mi niña tengo miedo… - habló mi madre horrorizada y con la voz entrecortada por los sollozos.**_

-Mamá por favor tranquilízate, dime que fue lo que paso

_**-No lo sé Bella, me llamaron de la comisaría para avisarme que lo traían para el hospital y cuando llegué aquí solo me dicen que es algo del corazón, hija no quiero perderlo.**_

-Mamá mi papá estará bien, él no nos dejará ¿entendido? voy saliendo para allá"

Le dije trancando la llamada y arrancando a toda velocidad a Forks, mis padres estaban por encima de todo, incluso de mi dolor, podía perder todo menos a mis padres.

**Fin…**

**De capítulo mal pensadas, bueno también es el fin de la historia de amor de Edward - Bella **

**Si me van a matar…. Avísenme y mi deseo de navidad es que me manden un vampiro bello tipo Jasper o Emmett, no pido a Edward porque me divorcié de él en este capítulo :D**

**No me odien, todo tiene una razón de ser, y en la vida real estas cosas pasan …**

**Gracias a todas las que me escribieron con buenos deseos para mi país, ya estamos en fase recuperación y con el optimismo a millón**

**Espero que tengan una Super Feliz Navidad! Que Santa o el Niño Jesus les regalen mucho amor, paz y felicidad (aparte de lo que les hayan pedido claro) y por supuesto un príncipe que no se convierta en sapo :D**

**Gracias a mi betabetza por todo, por ser mi amiga, mi beta, mi pesadilla algunas veces antes de publicar XD no mentira no eres una pesadilla estoy exagerando solo me asusto un poquito :D, y sobre todo gracias por ser una gran maestra, te lo repito amiga ¡Eres grandiosa!**

**A mis otras mosqueteras, no se me pongan celosas que mi corazón alcanza para todas, también las adoro un mundo**

**Besos las adoro! **

**Gine**


	19. Chapter 19

Cansada de Besar Sapos

Disclaimer:

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la fabulosa S. Meyer, yo solo juego un poco con ellos, la historia es mía, cosas locas que están en mi cabecita desde hace tiempo.

Capitulo 19

Bella POV

Desde que recibí la llamada de mi madre informándome que mi padre estaba en el hospital todo lo que pasó con Edward lo dejé a un lado, lo único que me importaba en este momento era la salud de mi padre.

Por primera vez en mi vida no puse atención a las leyes de tránsito, mi prioridad era mi padre que estaba en una situación bastante delicada en el hospital. Cuando llegué a Forks todo comenzó a ocurrir como en una película.

René estaba en la sala de espera acompañada de Jacob y Vanessa, se formó un nudo en mi garganta por el miedo de haber llegado tarde, miedo de perder a mi padre, mi soporte, mi confidente, el único capaz de alejar los monstruos de mi vida.

Me lancé en los brazos de mi madre para tranquilizarla porque estaba realmente alterada, cuando se tranquilizó le pedí a ellos que me informaran del estado de mi padre. Mis temores se incrementaron al ver sus rostros sombríos, mi padre estaba al borde de la muerte, su corazón estaba muy afectado y era necesario hacerle un trasplante.

Dios… ¿por qué la vida es tan dura?, si mi corazón no estuviese roto e inservible se lo daría a mi padre con los ojos cerrados, pero lamentablemente eso no era posible porque no era capaz de darle un corazón destrozado, no podría darle a mi padre un corazón que le causara dolor.

Pude hablar con Tyler Crowley, ex compañero de preparatoria quien era el cardiólogo que lo atendía, estaba esperando que llegara para explicarme la situación de Charlie ya que en el estado en que estaba René no era recomendable. Le pedí a Vanessa que me acompañara, ya que aunque su especialidad era la ginecología al menos ella me podría ayudar a entender el cuadro de mi padre.

Tyler me informó que mi padre sufría de Arritmia Cardíaca que interrumpió el flujo sanguíneo de su corazón dejando una fuerte lesión irreversible, el tratamiento recomendado era colocarle un marcapasos para ayudar a su corazón a trabajar mientras aparecía un donante.

Vanessa estudió con Tyler los resultados de los exámenes realizados a mi padre y se mostró de acuerdo con el tratamiento indicado.

Tyler me comentó que Ben Cheney, amigo en común y reconocido cardiólogo en Los Ángeles, se encontraba en Forks y Tyler no dudó en contactarlo para tener otra opinión. Ben se mostró totalmente de acuerdo con el diagnóstico y el procedimiento a seguir e incluso pidió asistir a la operación del marcapasos, gesto que no tendría como pagarle a mi amigo Ben.

Después de hablar con Tyler le expliqué a mi madre lo que recomendaban los médicos y ella estuvo de acuerdo con la operación, nos dejaron entrar a verlo a pesar de estar sedado nos permitieron estar unos minutos con él.

Tuve que ser fuerte por mi madre que se desmoronó entre mis brazos al ver a Charlie conectado y dependiendo de unas máquinas para sobrevivir, mi corazón latía desenfrenado por el temor de perderlo, por el dolor de verlo allí dependiendo de unos cables y unas máquinas para sobrevivir.

Charlie, el hombre fuerte que siempre nos sostenía para no caer, el que se desvelaba con mi madre cuando de niña me enfermaba y pasaba la noche con fiebre o con cualquier malestar, el que se sentó a hablar conmigo cuando me desarrollé para explicarme la nueva etapa que estaba comenzando, sus explicaciones ilógicas muchas veces porque las asociaba a un partido de beisbol para hacerse entender.

Cuando se sentaba en las tardes a contarme anécdotas de sus compañeros de trabajo pero dentro de esas anécdotas camuflaba los argumentos que usaban los hombres para engañar a las mujeres y llevarlas a la cama de manera fácil.

Con él tenía una conexión tan grande y especial que a veces con mirarnos sabíamos que era lo que nos molestaba, con él tuve grandes peleas que fortalecieron mi carácter para dar a respetar mi punto de vista y actualizar su manera de pensar de acuerdo a los tiempos que se vivían.

Yo no podía perderlo, no era por ser egoísta, todavía necesitaba a mi padre, me niego a perderlo, a no verlo más en su sillón disfrutando un partido, a escucharlo pedirme una cerveza para no perderse una jugada, a no escucharlo discutir con René por alguna tontería y después verlo reír satisfecho por haberla hecho molestar, le encanta hacerla molestar sobre todo porque a los minutos olvidan la discusión y volvían a su mundo tranquilo.

No soportaría el dolor de ver a mi madre morir si lo perdía, no es que este exagerando… no, porque si perdía a mi padre eso significaría perder también a mi madre porque ellos no conciben un mundo sin el otro.

Tuve que apartar esos pensamientos pesimistas de mi cabeza, no permitiría ni siquiera pensar en perderlo… eso es simplemente imposible, debo ser fuerte y optimista para darle fuerzas a René, mi dolor no importa, no hay espacio para el miedo….

Después de controlar mis lágrimas y decirle a René que Charlie estaría bien y que pronto podría volver a pelear con él salimos de la UCI y nos instalamos en la sala de espera.

Mi madre me pidió que fuera por algunas cosas de Charlie y para ella ya que no quería alejarse ni un instante del hospital. Jacob se ofreció llevarme a casa de mis padres para no dejarme sola mientras Vanessa se quedaba acompañándola, apenas estuvimos en el coche Jacob me preguntó por Edward.

-Bella no entiendo como Edward fue capaz de dejarte venir sola, por favor no estas en condiciones de mantenerte de pie por mucho tiempo y él permite que te vengas en ese estado, definitivamente voy a llamarlo y me va a escuchar – dijo bastante molesto y preocupado por que me hubiese pasado algo

-¡No! – grité y Jacob se quedó observándome detenidamente extrañado de mi reacción – por lo que mas quieras Jacob, no lo llames ni le digas donde estoy, ni a él ni a nadie – le supliqué llorando y tomando fuertemente su brazo clavándole las uñas sin darme cuenta, ya no tenía fuerzas para retener las lágrimas, a todo lo que me había pasado tenía que sumarle la angustia del delicado estado de salud de Charlie.

-Hey pequeña ¿Qué pasó? – Me preguntó mientras soltaba mi agarre de su brazo con delicadeza – sshhhhh tranquila peque, respira y cuéntame lo que sucede.

-Jake…. Todo terminó, el cuento de hadas que estaba viviendo llegó a su… fin sin el felices para siempre – Jacob me abrazó fuertemente ofreciéndome el apoyo que tanto necesitaba - el sapo que se había convertido en príncipe no existe, pero no quiero… ni puedo hablar de eso en este momento, ahora lo que verdaderamente importa es mi padre, por favor, llévame a casa para regresar lo mas pronto posible – le dije mientras me soltaba de su abrazo. Él entendió que no estaba en condiciones de contarle lo que había pasado y que lo más importante por el momento era la salud de Charlie.

No tarde mucho en regresar al hospital, solo había dejado mis maletas en mi habitación y recogí lo que René me había pedido. Cuando llegué al hospital me encontré a Ben acompañado de Ángela que apenas me vio me sostuvo en sus brazos en un fuerte abrazo, ella sabía lo que Charlie y René significaban para mi, y con su gesto decía que contaba con su apoyo y el de Ben.

Ben me dijo que ya se debía ir a preparar para la operación, nos pidió que estuviésemos tranquilas, que Charlie es un hombre fuerte y luchador y que pronto todo estaría bien.

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido desde el momento que ingresaron a Charlie al quirófano, los minutos parecían horas cuando Jake y Vanessa fueron al cafetín y volvieron con café yo solo tomé el vaso para calentar mis manos, el olor no era agradable para mi en estos momentos.

Después de lo que a mi parecer fue una eternidad, Ben salió para informarnos que todo había salido como se esperaba, que Charlie se había portado a la altura, y que ya se encontraba en recuperación, nos recomendó que fuéramos a casa a descansar ya que era imposible verlo hasta primera hora de la mañana y que necesitábamos estar descansadas para no angustiarlo.

Obviamente ni René ni yo nos quisimos mover del hospital y fue difícil convencer a Jacob y Vanessa de que fueran a descansar. Ángela y Ben si se retiraron con la promesa de volver temprano, Tyler estaba de guardia esa noche y suponiendo que nosotras no nos iríamos, nos dejó en la habitación que ocuparía Charlie al salir de recuperación.

Una vez en la habitación mi madre y yo nos recostamos en el sofá, sentía que un gran peso había abandonado mi cuerpo, ya el miedo que me cortaba el aire no estaba, si bien ahora Charlie requería de mayor cuidado y dependía de un donante para volver a estar 100% sano, pero un paso a la vez, la peor crisis había pasado.

Estaba metida en mis pensamientos y no me había dado cuenta que René me observaba detenidamente, ella sabía que había algo más, ella y mi padre me sabían leer a la perfección.

-¿Ahora si me vas a decir que pasó? – me sobresalté al escuchar su pregunta.

-No se a qué te refieres – le respondí tratando de que no notara nada en mi rostro.

-Bella puede que haya estado muy preocupada por Charlie por el miedo de perderlo, pero eres mi hija, te tuve en mi vientre 8 meses y medio porque te adelantaste, me di cuenta que cuando te llamé tu voz estaba afectada por el llanto y todavía no sabías lo que estaba pasando.

-Mamá es tarde y deberías descansar – le dije seria tratando de que dejara el tema, no tenía fuerzas en este momento.

-Es cierto, es tarde y si piensas que voy a poder descansar cuando sé que las dos personas que mas amo en esta vida uno está en recuperación después de que le pusieran un marcapasos y la otra está aquí a mi lado tragándose todo el dolor de ver a su padre enfermo a pesar de que su vida pueda estar en este momento patas arribas… no mi niña, eso es imposible, dime que pasó pequeña, no se me escapó que apagaste tu celular apenas llegaste.

-Todo terminó mamá… y no fue porque no luché, lo hice, pero sola no puedo, una relación es de dos y mamá por favor no tengo fuerzas para seguir hablando del tema, duele mucho.

-Tranquila mi pequeña – me dijo mientras me abrazaba y me dejaba refugiarme en sus brazos mientras lloraba liberándome un poco del dolor que llevaba en mi pecho – no estás sola, tu papá y yo estamos contigo y saldremos adelante, llora lo que tengas que llorar, no te guardes nada, eso no les hace bien.

Y aunque en ese momento no entendí sus palabras me permití llorar.

_**7 meses después**_

Estaba sentada en la terraza de mi cuarto que daba al mar, una vista de ensueño, eran las 5 y algo de la madrugada, el sol comenzaba a dejarse ver. Ya se había vuelto una costumbre desde el día que me tuve que levantar obligada a vaciar mi vejiga y cuando regresaba a mi cama me quede hechizada viendo el amanecer, de eso ya hace un mes, y durante ese mes me permitía recordar mientras observaba el amanecer, recordaba a Alice y a Rose, todas las locuras que vivimos juntas por tantos años antes de escapar de todo.

Recordaba a Jasper y a Emmett, sus caballeros de armadura, deseaba y pedía a Dios porque fueran felices a pesar de no ser partícipe de esa felicidad.

Y me permitía recordarlo a él, todavía dolía pero debía seguir adelante, me preguntaba como sería todo si él estuviese compartiendo este momento conmigo, si compartiéramos el amanecer cada día…

Un movimiento en mi vientre alejó los pensamientos dolorosos para dar paso a un sentimiento tan profundo que reconfortaba cualquier pesar y una sonrisa se tatuaba en mi rostro, a mis treinta y tres semanas de embarazo mi hija ya tenía una misión en su vida, hacerme feliz, es un ritual sentirla darme los buenos días apenas el calor de mis manos acobijan mi vientre.

Desde el momento que supe de mi embarazo tuve la fortaleza para seguir adelante y superar los tragos amargos así como no dejarme hundir en la oscuridad de la tristeza y la soledad.

Dejé atrás el dolor por la alegría, la lluvia y la oscuridad por el sol, un cambio completo, me lo merecía, y no tenía ningún remordimiento, mi conciencia estaba tranquila ya había sufrido demasiado y era el momento de seguir adelante.

Mi corazón no tenía espacio para el rencor, mi hija se había encargado de borrar cualquier sentimiento negativo, sentía la ausencia pero mi decisión fue la correcta, no podría vivir con la culpa de haber arruinado la felicidad de mis amigas, y como si mi hija sintiera mi congoja se hace notar nuevamente y esta vez me atraviesa un calambre por la columna.

-Falta poco mi pequeña ranita, se que ya no tienes mucho espacio para moverte a pesar de que mami parece una ballena – le hablé a mi pequeña y no era por quejarme del gran tamaño que tenía mi cuerpo, afortunadamente no estaba acomplejada por el embarazo.

Después de la operación de Charlie y por sugerencia de Ben nos mudamos a Los Ángeles y contra todo pronóstico el cambio benefició mucho la salud de mi padre. Como si la vida quisiera recompensarme por el hecho de perder a mis amigas me compensó con la compañía de Jacob y Vanessa, esta última decidió aceptar la oferta de trabajo que recibió del California Hospital Medical Center, por su mente no estaba el hecho de dejarme sola y menos al ser ella la que me acompañó cuando supe de mi embarazo.

_Flash Back_

_Ya habían pasado 2 días de la operación de Charlie, y yo había pasado la mitad de ese tiempo durmiendo, por más que me esforzaba no podía mantenerme despierta y era gracioso verme acostada al lado de mi padre por petición de él, cuando estaba despierta me comía todo lo que pasaba por mi cara, hasta terminaba la comida del hospital que Charlie aborrecía._

_-No quiero más René, esta comida es una pesadilla, no sé cómo pretenden que los pacientes se mejoren si la comida es horrible – se quejaba mi papá como un niño._

_-Charlie debes comer amor, así te pondrás bien pronto y nos iremos a casa – le decía mi madre y yo solo los observaba divertida mientras me concentraba en mi capuchino con doble ración de crema chantilly y sirop de queso fundido, en eso entraron Jacob y Vanessa a la habitación y se quedaron en silencio observando la batalla._

_-Papá la comida no es tan mala, no me quejo de lo que dejas pero mamá tiene razón debes comer mas – le dije y él me vio como si tuviese dos cabezas._

_-Ok entonces negociemos, tú me das de eso que estas comiendo y yo te doy esto a ti – dijo señalando la bandeja._

_-Imposible papá, no te gusta ni el cappuccino ni la crema chantilly y el queso fundido está entre la lista de alimentos prohibidos en tu dieta – le dije después de meter una gran cantidad de la crema con el queso._

_Y como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo un coro de cuatro voces dijeron al unísono - ¿Qué?_

_-¿Qué, qué? Lo que dije es cierto… están todos locos_

_-René – comenzó a decir mi papá – me parece que ya la espera terminó, esto confirma nuestras sospechas… _

_-Bien es el momento de que actúe, ¿Bella me acompañas? – me dijo Nessie sonriendo._

_-Claro, necesito salir de aquí antes de que se me pegue la locura que está afectando a esos dos – le dije señalando a mis padres que me veían emocionados._

_Y salimos de la habitación. Ella me llevó directo a área de ginecología, pensé que iba a ver a algún colega y lo confirmé cuando entró a un consultorio y habló con el Dr. Gerhandi al que le pidió el favor de que la ayudara a hacerme una ecografía, al principio no lo entendí hasta que me hizo la pregunta que me dejó claro cuáles eran las sospechas de todos._

_-Bella ¿Cuándo fue tu último período? – no pude responderle, me senté en la silla frente al escritorio del Dr. Gerhandi sacando cuentas y le respondí sin aliento._

_-Dos meses _

_-Bien, la manera más rápida de confirmar las sospechas es hacer un ecosonograma – me dijo Vanessa y al ver mi estado de nervios me abrazó para tranquilizarme – no estás sola Bella cuentas con nosotros, ¿quieres que llame a Jacob?_

_-¡No! Pero no me dejes sola_

_Después de eso me acosté en la camilla, el gel frío me hizo estremecer y apenas el Dr. Gerhandi puso el aparato en mi vientre el mejor sonido que he escuchado en mi vida llenó el consultorio, el corazón de mi bebe._

_Vanessa me apretó la mano y se dedicó a explicarme todo lo que se veía en pantalla, tenía 9 semanas de embarazó según los datos del eco por las medidas de mi bebe._

_-¡Voy a ser mamá Nessie!_

_Fin del Flash Back_

A pesar del miedo que sentí en algún momento por cómo se tomarían la noticia mis padres, sobre todo Charlie que estaba delicado, la noticia fue como una inyección de vida y estaba realmente encantado con la noticia.

Cada cita de control de mi embarazo me acompañaban Charlie René y Jacob, menos mal que era Vanessa la que controlaba mi embarazo porque dudo que otro doctor aguantara esa locura.

Ellos se habían dado a la tarea de que no fuera doloroso para mí el hecho de estar sola con mi bebé, cuando supimos que sería una niña mi padre lloró diciendo que la vida le estaba regalando otra mujercita para consentir, y mi madre comenzó a bombardear nombres.

Cuando sentí otro calambre decidí ponerme de pié y caminar un poco, era temprano y por lo visto mi día iba a ser muy largo ya que mi hija no me dejaba dormir tanto como quisiera, además todavía no daba con el nombre para ella, fui hasta mi reproductor y decidí poner un poco de música para relajarme, mi padre me había traído ayer unos compactos con música para bebes, me fije en los títulos de las canciones y encontré una que no escuchaba desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Hija vamos a escuchar Claire de Lune de Debussy – y apenas dije Claire mi hija pateó fuertemente.

-¿Te gusta Claire? – Pregunté y mi bebé volvió a patear fuertemente – bien hija al fin descubrí el nombre que quieres y ¿sabes qué? Es hermoso como tú, lamento haber tardado en dar con tu nombre.

Y sin hablar más me senté en la mecedora que tenía en mi cuarto mientras escuchaba las hermosas notas de Claro de Luna y acariciaba mi vientre, sin darme cuenta me quedé dormida.

Desperté cuando sentí que alguien ponía una manta sobre mi cuerpo, era mi madre que había entrado para ver como estaba, sabía que me costaba dormir y siempre estaba pendiente de nosotras.

-Buenos días mis pequeñas – me saludó dulcemente mientras besaba mi mejilla y después besaba mi vientre, gesto que emocionaba sobremanera y siempre me hacía derramar alguna lágrima emocionada, a mi hija no le iba a faltar amor… Al menos por mi parte y de mi familia…

-Buen día mamá – le dije con voz temblorosa, hoy estaba más sentimental que nunca.

-Veo que hoy será un día emocionalmente intenso, debería llamar a Benjamin para que sea el objetivo cuando te molestes – dijo y una pequeña carcajada acompañó su comentario.

-No por favor mamá, estoy de reposo, y el reposo implica a Benjamin, ¿cómo está papá?

-Bien hija, se fue con Billy al campo de béisbol, hoy comienzan con el entrenamiento de los niños, en realidad los niños parecen ellos, no sabes cuánto me alivia, esa actividad le hará bien a Charlie, Eleazar se encargará de que no se esfuerce.

-Me alegro mamá ya notaba su exasperación por estar inactivo, lo mejor que pudo pasar fue que Eleazar le comentara que le gustaría que lo ayudara con el entrenamiento del equipo infantil, y que no se esforzaría sino que estaría enseñando estrategias, algo bueno tenían que sacar Charlie y Billy después de ver tantos partidos – le respondí a René.

-Si hija, todos lo notamos pero bueno menos mal que Eleazar nos salvó, ya está listo tu desayuno, ¿quieres que te lo traiga?

-No mamá gracias, me voy a dar una ducha y luego iré a desayunar a la cocina – le dije mientras me levantaba de la mecedora y sentí otro calambre atravesar mi espalda, como pude disimulé mi malestar, si volvía a sentirlo llamaría a Nessie, fui a la ducha y mientras me bañaba pensé en todos los cambios que había tenido mi vida desde que llegamos aquí.

Cuando nos mudamos a Los Ángeles conocimos a Carmen y a Eleazar que eran nuestros vecinos y desde un principio fueron muy receptivos, Eleazar era el dueño y entrenador de un equipo de Béisbol infantil.

Yo por mi parte y gracias a mi inesperado ángel guardián Aro Vulturi comencé a trabajar en una empresa importadora de productos de Gran Bretaña que su sobrino Benjamín acababa de establecer en Los Ángeles. Benjamín era un hombre adorable que me recordaba muchas veces a Emmet por su sentido del humor y su desparpajo, me adoptó como una hermana apenas me conoció.

Mi embarazo no fue obstáculo para obtener el empleo, Benjamín me explicó que lo que importaba era mi gran experiencia y que con la recomendación que me había hecho su tío no tenía peros al respecto, y que mi embarazo sería una especie de entrenamiento para el momento en que él decidiera tener sus hijos.

Hace una semana me prohibió poner un pie en la oficina alegando que debía descansar y estar tranquila esperando la llegada de la ranita, si fue él quien le puso el sobrenombre a mi hija al ver una ecografía y decir que parecía un renacuajo, obviamente el comentario sacó a relucir mi mal humor y le lancé un abrecartas que tenía en mi escritorio cuando él se dispuso a huir de mi oficina al notar mi mal humor.

A los minutos se asomó en mi oficina ondeando un pañuelo blanco en son de paz y que juraba solemnemente no volver a nombrar renacuajo a mi hija, que había buscado en internet imágenes de estos y eran horribles, que las ranitas eran más adorables…. Ni siquiera discutí porque no tenía sentido y sin darme cuenta todos terminamos diciéndole ranita después de ver como saltaba mientras Nessie me hacía una ecografía cuando tenía 22 semanas de embarazo.

Benjamín después de darme la licencia pasó los primeros 3 días llamándome cada 10 o 15 minutos para consultarme algo porque la chica que me estaba haciendo la suplencia no encontraba los documentos o cualquier otra excusa, me extrañaba mucho porque la había entrenado muy bien y era una mujer muy buena en el trabajo.

Cuando la llamé para preguntarle cómo estaba con el trabajo y me dijo que todo estaba marchando correctamente me di cuenta que Benjamín llamaba sólo porque me extrañaba en la oficina y a la siguiente llamada que me hizo le dije que iba camino a la oficina para resolver el caos que según él había en la oficina.

Benjamin no tuvo más remedio que decir que me extrañaba y que llamaba para saber cómo estaba.

Después de eso llamaba sólo tres veces, apenas llegaba en la oficina, luego a la hora del almuerzo y después en la noche cuando llegaba a su casa después de salir de la mía, ya que como estaba solo y apenas se estaba estableciendo no conocía a mucha gente y él decidió adoptar mi familia como suya… increíble pero así es él.

Jacob cumplió su sueño y pudo abrir un taller que estaba funcionando de maravilla, mi hermano Jacob me sorprendió cuando adoptó a Benjamin como hermano, no tuve escenas de celos ni nada de marcar territorio, sino que lo aceptó de muy buena manera porque se llevaban genial ya que Benjamín era amante de los autos y fue su primer cliente.

Terminé de ducharme y vestirme y me reuní con René en la cocina donde ya estaba el desayuno esperando por mí, mientras comía conversaba con mi mamá que le había dado por hablarme de mis primeros días de nacida.

La mañana transcurrió normal, ayudé a mi madre a preparar el almuerzo y apenas estuvo listo escuché el auto de Eleazar que llegaba con mi padre y Billy del entrenamiento, a los pocos minutos llegó Jacob y cuando me iba a sentar a comer sonó el teléfono y lo atendí sabiendo quién era.

-Benjamín buen provecho – contesté la llamada sin temor a equivocarme porque siempre llamaba a la misma hora

_**-Hola Bolita, gracias pero no puedo comer todavía.**_

-¿Qué te lo impide?

_**-Tú, abre la puerta que tengo hambre**_ – y terminó la llamada y escuché su risa mientras se pegaba del timbre.

Ya decía yo, que hoy sería un día intenso.

-Vas a quemar el timbre y ahora me comeré tu postre – le dije abriendo la puerta para que entrara y su risa se cortó de inmediato.

-Es que estas lenta bolita, pero ya no te pongas bravita conmigo mira que eso arruga – dijo haciendo una mueca y no pude evitar reírme con sus payasadas.

El almuerzo pasó entre risas de todos, sólo faltaba Vanessa que estaba de guardia en el hospital, hecho que agradecí cuando me levanté de la mesa y sentí nuevamente el calambre pero esta vez fue en mi bajo vientre.

Me quedé de pié mientras pasaba y luego fui lentamente hasta la barra de la cocina donde había dejado mi teléfono celular para llamar a Vanessa.

_**-Bella ¿cómo está todo? **_– me preguntó con su tono profesional y todos pudieron escuchar porque lo puse en altavoz.

-Bien, espérame en unos minutos porque ya comenzaron las contracciones – le respondí y todos en la mesa se quedaron paralizados, sentí una nueva contracción que vino acompañada de un líquido que corrió por mis piernas -Ah y acabo de romper fuente.

_**-¡¿Y qué hace el bruto de mi marido que no te trae?**_ – tronó su voz por el aparato y eso fue suficiente para que todos reaccionaran.

-Amor ya la estoy subiendo al auto – contestó Jacob mientras me cargaba.

_**-Mueve tu bello, duro y apetecible trasero al hospital Jacob y ¡YA!**_ _** Y tu Bella tranquila todo está bien, recuerda la respiración ya estoy en la entrada esperándote. **_

-Lo sé estoy en las mejores manos amiga, y no tienes idea del material que me acabas de dar, tengo con que molestar a Jake si no se apresura – le contesté riendo aprovechando que no tenía ninguna contracción – nos vemos en unos minutos ya vamos en camino – y terminé la llamada.

En dos minutos llegamos al hospital y ya Nessie estaba en la entrada esperando por mí con una silla de ruedas para trasladarme. Cuando estuve lista y me llevaban a atenderme vi que entraban mis padres con Benjamin y Billy y traían las cosas para Claire y para mí.

Vanessa tenía todo dispuesto para chequearme y al terminar de hacerlo me dijo que ya tenía tres centímetros de dilatación, las contracciones eran cada 15 minutos y hasta el momento eran soportables y no pensaba pedir ningún tipo de calmante, mi hija bien valía la pena cualquier dolor.

La espera estuvo bastante entretenida porque todos se turnaron para acompañarme, hasta Billy entró unos minutos donde me contó que él no era muy valiente en estos casos porque se había desmayado cuando nació Jake, así que fue el único que no repitió turno para acompañarme.

Mi papá solo aguantó dos turnos de solo 5 minutos porque en lo que me vio con una contracción realmente fuerte fue a hacerle compañía a Billy, dijo que no soportaba no poder hacer nada para aliviar mi dolor… Hombres… se espantan con cualquier cosa.

Había pasado una hora desde que llegue y Vanessa procedió a examinarme nuevamente, esa vez estaba Jacob acompañándome

-Bella ya tienes nueve cm de dilatación, llegó el momento de pasarte a sala de partos, ¡te felicito lo estás haciendo muy bien! – me dijo bastante emocionada.

-Sin ustedes no podría hacerlo ¡Gracias! – y apreté la mano de Jake y estiré la otra mano para tomar la de Vanessa y voltee a ver a Jake.

-¿Te gustaría entrar? – le pregunté temerosa, ya que no quería estar sola y no pude evitar que las lagrimas rodaran por mis mejillas ya que sabía que era otra persona la que tendría que estar conmigo en este momento. Mi corazón se contrajo ante ese pensamiento y el dolor de saber que él no había estado en toda esa experiencia, que había perdido a su hija fue por un segundo tan grande que tuve que luchar por respirar. Unos segundos después sentí unas nuevas lágrimas rodar por mis mejillas y las limpié rápidamente, agradecí estar en proceso de parto para que todos asumieran que era por las contracciones que lloraba, pero no… en ese momento me permití llorar por esa vida que pude haber tenido y él arruinó por no haber luchado lo suficiente, así yo haya tratado hasta lo imposible por hacer funcionar esa historia arruinada.

Jake se acercó a mí y tomo mi mano fuertemente mirándome emocionado -Habías tardado en pedírmelo y si no lo hubieses hecho igual entraría contigo, no me perdería esto por nada además que tengo que entrenarme…

-Gracias… y eso quiere decir que ustedes… - dije con voz entrecortada, me sentía cansada sobre todo porque acababa de tener una contracción.

-Si Bella pero después seguimos hablando es hora de moverse – habló Vanessa autoritaria y una fuerte contracción no me dejó seguir hablando hasta que llegamos a la sala de partos y Jacob y Vanessa se vestían adecuadamente.

-Jacob Black si dices algo de mi figura de ballena apenas de a luz te persigo y te corto la lengua – le dije apenas se acomodó a mi lado y tomó mi mano, medio gritando.

-Vaya si ya nos pusimos agresivos, tranquila bolita lo único que quiero ver es a mi sobrina así que ya puedes comenzar a triturarme los dedos – me dijo Jake riendo ante mi comentario.

-Bella ya estas completamente dilatada, mi sobrina ya quiere nacer así que cuando venga la próxima contracción comienza a pujar – me dijo Vanessa que ya estaba preparada para recibir a mi bebé.

Y siguiendo las indicaciones de Vanessa apenas sentí la contracción comencé a pujar mientras inconscientemente apretaba la mano de Jacob.

-Vas bien Bella, ya la estoy viendo, definitivamente mi sobrina está ansiosa por estar con nosotros – me dijo Vanessa.

-Ok hija… por favor…. déjate ver por completo… - hable en medio del dolor que estaba sintiendo y de inmediato una nueva contracción me hizo pujar fuertemente.

-Ouch – se quejó Jacob y lo fulminé con la mirada y apenas pude hablar me descargué con él.

-¿Ouch Jacob? ¿Te duele? ¿Un pequeño apretoncito en tu mano te duele? ¡Ahora sé por qué ustedes los hombres no son capaces de dar a luz un hijo! ¡Porque se morirían del dolor!, ahhh no pero como les encanta hacer hijos…. Para eso sí que son buenos ¡Aaammm puta madre Edward Cullen!…

Y no pude seguir gritando porque una nueva contracción vino y al pujar sentí que me partía en dos y a los pocos minutos el sonido más maravilloso se escuchó en la sala de partos, mi hija nos demostró que tenía muy buenos pulmones. Se la llevaron unas enfermeras para una camita en una esquina de la habitación para limpiarla, mientras yo cerraba los ojos descansando mientras sentía una enfermera terminando de atenderme. Abrí los ojos al escuchar de nuevo a mi bebé y deseé tenerla en mis brazos… quería tomarla, abrazarla.

-Ok Bella aquí está la hermosa... – me susurró Vanessa unos minutos después haciendo que volviera a abrir los ojos y sonriera al observarla… era tan pequeña… tan mía…

-Claire… Claire Swan – dije viendo a mi hermosa bebé que tenía Vanessa en sus manos y la colocó en mi pecho y ésta apenas me sintió dejó de llorar – eres hermosa Claire – susurré llorando de felicidad al sentir su calor y verla por primera vez. Mi corazón se llenó de un amor tan grande que me sorprendí de no explotar y partirme en millones de partículas – por fin nos conocemos amor… tuve mucho tiempo esperándote – le susurre y como si me reconociera se movió sobre mi pecho, no tenía cabello, pero era blanca como la leche, y tan bella que me quito el aliento por unos segundos.

-Definitivamente hermosa y con unos pulmones muy desarrollados, sabe hacerse notar igual que su madre – dijo Jake mientras sobaba su mano y miraba a mi pequeña con adoración.

-Pues claro es una mujer, el sexo fuerte – respondió Vanessa a su esposo mientras se burlaba de él y su mano.

-Bella dame a la pequeña para que terminen de atenderla y las podamos llevar a la habitación… tranquila ella está bien, es el chequeo de rutina, en poco tiempo estará nuevamente en tus brazos

-Está bien, pórtate bien mi pequeña –dije y le entregue mi pequeña a la pediatra que estaba muy divertida por nuestra conversación.

-No se preocupe, estará muy bien, solo es el chequeo de rutina

Asentí observando cómo se llevaba a mi pequeña y Vanessa terminó de hacer su trabajo conmigo.

-Bella, todo salió perfectamente, ya estas lista para ir a la habitación y antes de que comiences a hacer pucheros por tu bebé te informo que ella estará contigo en pocos minutos

-Bien… Gracias.

Y dicho esto me llevaron a mi habitación donde estaban todos esperando ansiosos. Mi madre me ayudó a asearme y prepararme para recibir a mi bebe, cuando ya estaba lista y descansando en mi cama Vanessa entró a la habitación empujando una pequeña cunita donde venía mi hija demostrándole al resto de la familia el material de que estaban hechos sus pulmones.

Vanessa la cargó y la acomodó en mis brazos y eso bastó para que el llanto de mi pequeña cesara.

-Definitivamente igual a la madre – dijo Jake todavía resentido por el apretón que le di a su mano.

-Es hermosa hija, ¿ya sabes que nombre le vas a poner? – preguntó mi madre con lágrimas en los ojos y yo asentí.

-Familia, les presento a Claire Swan – dije sonriendo maravillada sin poder dejar de verla ni un segundo… estaba enamorada de mi hija.

-Claire… hermoso nombre para mi nieta, hija espero que no te pongas celosa pero esta pequeña se ha adueñado de este corazón que funciona a medias, y te aseguro que será la dueña de mi nuevo corazón cuando me hagan el trasplante – dijo mi padre realmente feliz

Claire al escuchar las palabras de mi padre abrió sus ojos… sus hermosos ojos verdes… verdes como los de su padre… mi corazón dio un vuelco al notar eso y sonreí ya que mi hija era el mejor regalo que me pudo dar la vida y Edward Cullen.

….

_**Cha chaaann **_

_**Un Feliz año pa ti… un Feliz año ella…. Un Feliz año pa todos…. Un Feliz aaañoooo…**_

_**Holaaaa aquí estoy con un nuevo capitulo y bueno no pude evitar cantarles para desearles un año nuevo de mucho éxito!**_

_**Gracias de corazón a todas por sus hermosos mensajes, lamento no haber podido responder todos los reviews pero se que preferían mil veces cap nuevo… en este momento son las 2 de la mañana pero no podría dormir si no publicaba.**_

_**Gracias a mi betabetza, eres fabulosa amiga jejeje te quiero un mundo al igual que a mis otras mosqueteras… **_

_**Besos… las adoro y espero que no me maten porque si me matan quedaran con la intriga… **_:D


	20. Chapter 20

Cansada de Besar Sapos

Disclaimer:

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la fabulosa S. Meyer, yo solo juego un poco con ellos, la historia es mía, cosas locas que están en mi cabecita desde hace tiempo.

_**Este capitulo está dedicado a mi hermanita bella Gery Whitlock que la tuve los dos capítulos anteriores con el corazón arrugado por el caso de Charlie, ya que nos mueve muchos sentimientos y trae a nuestra memoria lo que vivimos con nuestro padre, lamentablemente no tuvimos la suerte de Bella y ahora tenemos un ángel más que nos cuida desde el cielo, mi loquis Charlie es un homenaje a nuestro papi… Te amo.**_

Capitulo 20

Bella POV

-Si sigues así la vas a ahogar con tus babas – la voz de Benjamin me sacó de mi estado de completa admiración por tan hermosa criatura que en este momento se alimentaba de mi pecho. Cuando vi hacia la puerta apenas pude distinguirlo entre un hermoso arreglo de flores con un tierno oso de peluche, era bastante temprano y todavía no había llegado el pelotón a visitarnos, Benjamín por lo visto les ganó a todos.

-Es hermosa y tengo todo el derecho de babear… es mi hija y al fin la tengo en mis brazos – le respondí con la voz estrangulada por los recuerdos que las flores y el peluche trajeron a mi memoria, deseando que fuese precisamente Edward quien entrara por la puerta con ese regalo, no pude evitar que una lágrima rodara por mi mejilla.

-Las dos son hermosas, y si ayer te admiraba ahora te mereces mis reverencias Bella – al escuchar esas palabras una sonrisa de agradecimiento de instaló en mis labios y no pude evitar bromear.

-Oh claro lo dices porque estás viendo mis boobies.

-Ahora que las mencionas… y tomando en cuenta que ya no te puedo llamar bolita por razones obvias, me estas dando idea de cual será tu nuevo nombre.

-Bella, ese es mi nombre así que no inventes otro – le espeté molesta por su afán de molestarme con sus sobrenombres infantiles.

-Nahhhh, es divertido verte rabiar, no se cuál te molestará más si Miss Boobies o babitas – dijo mientras acariciaba su mentón aparentando que pensaba en profundidad – lo veré mas adelante – y dicho esto se instaló en el mueble que estaba al frente de mi cama.

-Me pregunto si eres así de nacimiento o te echaste a perder en el camino – y volví a fijar mi vista en él y me sorprendió verlo tan serio - ¿Qué? – le pregunté.

-Es un idiota Bella, no tiene ni idea de lo que se está perdiendo – no tuve que preguntarle a que se refería porque siguió hablando viéndome a los ojos - perdóname por preguntar Bella ¿él las rechazó?, por que si es así es un imbécil.

-Benjamin, es complicado… lo único que tengo bastante claro es que Claire es fruto de un gran amor, un amor que no se dio en el momento correcto. Cuando le dije que estaba embarazada el brillo de sus ojos me dijo que estaba feliz ante la noticia de que iba a ser padre, fue un alivio para mí y el miedo por como tomaría la noticia quedó en el olvido.

-Entonces no entiendo por qué estás aquí sola – dijo bufando.

-Yo me fui… si para nosotros ella era el mejor regalo para otras personas no era así, y mi hija está por encima de todo, incluso del amor que siento por su padre. Me fui sin dejar rastro alguno, no sé si me ha buscado… pero tampoco pienso en eso – y como si mi hija notara el cambio de mi estado de ánimo soltó mi pecho y comenzó a moverse entre mis brazos. Me arreglé el camisón y luego la coloqué sobre mi pecho para sacar sus gases.

-¿Quién en su sano juicio rechazaría a alguien inocente? – preguntó indignado.

-Las sombras, bueno así las llamo - y no pude evitar estremecerme ante el recuerdo de ese momento.

-¿Quiénes son las sombras?– me preguntó mientras se levantaba para acercarse a la cama – disculpa Bella si estoy siendo indiscreto pero es que tengo meses tratando de encontrar tu gran defecto que justifique el que estés sola y por más que busco no lo encuentro – dijo negando mientras se sentaba en el borde de mi cama.

-La madre de él y su esposa, ellas son las sombras, por ellas terminó todo – suspiré y lo vi a los ojos para que me entendiera - no me veas así, cuando nos conocimos ya estaba separado y el divorcio estaba en proceso, para no entrar en detalles su esposa se negaba a firmarle el divorcio y ella era la protegida de su madre, obviamente, yo fui la mala mujer que destruyó el matrimonio de su hijo, no diré más nada porque no necesito justificarme con nadie.

-No soy nadie para juzgarte Bella, en estos meses me he dado cuenta que eres una mujer responsable de tus actos, adulta y que asumes las consecuencias de lo que haces, ¡lo amas! – lo afirmó, no lo preguntó.

-Como nunca antes había amado y dudo mucho que vuelva a amar de esa manera, pero no se debe luchar con el destino Benjamin, si la vida te da la espalda… aprende a hacer limonada – le dije riendo por mi loca ocurrencia – si hay algo que aprendí de esta experiencia es que las cosas no se deben forzar porque terminan haciéndote daño.

-Bella definitivamente tu… mejor dicho ustedes – y nos señaló a Claire y a mi – llegaron a mi vida para cambiarla completamente. Yo era el hombre más irresponsable de Londres y mi familia ya no soportaba más escándalos de mi parte.

-Entonces te exiliaron y mandaron la plaga a América – no pude evitar molestarlo a pesar de que sabía que me estaba hablando con mucha seriedad.

-Es que además eres bruja – me siguió la broma pero de inmediato retomó la seriedad y siguió hablando – Cuando me hablaron de abrir este negocio aquí y en Los Ángeles me sentí un hombre afortunado porque me acababan de enviar al paraíso, donde abundan las actrices famosas y las que no lo son pero que no dejan a un lado un buen prospecto que patrocine sus carreras, los escándalos, los paparazzi. Pensaba seguir con la vida que tenía en Londres aquí, y mírame aquí Bella, babeando por un par de bellezas… - cuando escuché esas palabras no pude evitar tensarme, _"oh no Benjamin no estropees nuestra amistad" _y mis ojos reflejaron mi miedo.

-Benjamin – tome aire profundamente mientras trataba de organizar mis palabras.

-No me malinterpretes Bella y quita esa cara de susto, te queda mejor la de madre babeadora.

-¡Idiota! Tu también babeas por ella – me defendí mientras veía a mi hija que se había quedado dormida acostada en mi pecho.

-Bella me enseñaste que la vida es otra cosa, que lo que yo creía que era la gran vida no era más que un gran vacío en donde nadie sabe lo que quieres y lo que te interesa, me demostraste que las mujeres no tienen nada de sexo débil, que a pesar de los problemas, las faltas, las ausencias salen adelante y luchan por lo que quieren, y lo mejor de todo es que nunca he escuchado que te quejaras por estar sola, ni una sola palabra de su padre para bien y sorprendentemente tampoco para mal.

-Me dejó el mejor regalo, no puedo odiarlo y no hubiese ganado nada llorando por los rincones por su ausencia, era el momento de seguir adelante.

-Me enseñaste que la vida no debe ser desperdiciada por las frivolidades que tenía en mente- y al escucharlo decir lo último no pude evitar sonreírle.- Bella he pensado mucho.

-Wow que sorpresa, tú piensas – no pude evitar decirle sarcásticamente mientras me reía y él bufaba y levantaba sus manos rindiéndose para después reír conmigo.

-Si Bella me enseñaste a pensar – dijo sonriendo y tomo la manó que tenía libre – Tengo una propuesta que hacerte por tu bien y sobre todo por el bien de esa hermosa princesa que duerme en el lugar más cómodo del mundo – al escucharle esas palabras se escapó el aire que tenían mis pulmones y mi pulso se aceleró, no podía ser lo que estaba creyendo, eso sería una locura no podía ser lo que estaba pensando, no quería perder la hermosa amistad que había entablado con él.

-Benjamín…

-Ssshhhh - me silenció poniendo un dedo en mis labios -Bella quiero proponerte que seas mi socia – sus palabras me dejaron paralizada – se que querías que te pidiera matrimonio pero lamento informarte que anoche vi una linda enfermera que me dejó impactado – dijo pavoneándose de su gran atractivo y llevándose una mano al corazón de manera teatral.

-Espero que esa enfermera sea una mujer sensata y te rechace – dije riéndome y respirando tranquila mientras analizaba su oferta.

-Se que te estas preguntando el porqué de mi oferta – volvió a hablarme con su tono serio – y la respuesta es simple, en 3 meses ya sabías perfectamente como funciona la compañía y en el tiempo restante y sin darte cuenta la has ampliado Bella, te mereces ser mi socia y me encantaría que aceptaras.

-¡Gracias! Oh Benjamin me sorprendiste de verdad, jamás pensé en esa posibilidad y mi respuesta es ¡Si!, por mi hija, ella merece un excelente futuro ¡Gracias!

-Es un placer Socia – dijo guiñándome un ojo y abrazándome delicadamente para perturbar el sueño de la princesa.

-Benjamin, ¿me puedes prestar tu teléfono? – había llegado el momento de recuperar a personas muy importantes para mi, tenían derecho a compartir este momento conmigo – el mío quedó sin batería y obviamente ni le pido a René que traiga el cargador porque me puede traer el encendedor de cocina – y nos reímos ante esa posibilidad pero es que mi mamá era un caso perdido con la tecnología.

-Todo tuyo – me entregó su celular y de inmediato marqué uno de los números que moría por marcar desde hace meses…

-¿Puedo hacer una llamada en conferencia? Es que si le hablo a una y a la otra no va a crear un conflicto capaz de desatar una guerra.

-Llama… no te limites, es hora que retomes lo que dejaste suspendido.

-¡Gracias! – dije llorando y antes de llamar a mis hermanas acosté a mi princesa en su cunita.

Las necesitaba, además que no era una delincuente ni nada por el estilo, no tenía por que estar escondida, ni separada de las personas que amo, ellas tenían derecho a compartir esta hermosa experiencia conmigo.

Edward POV

Miserable… esa era la palabra que mejor me definía en este momento.

Era un maldito miserable que vagaba por el mundo desesperado por encontrar a la mujer que ama para suplicar su perdón… perdón que no merecía pero simplemente mi vida sin ella y sin el fruto de nuestro amor no tenía ningún sentido.

Desde hace siete meses me ahogo en el dolor, ¿de qué me sirve seguir viviendo si no la encuentro?... ¿Qué clase de vida es ésta en donde ni siquiera puedo saber el sexo de mi hijo?, me robaron la felicidad de ver como crecía, sentir sus movimientos, ver la luz de sus ojos de mi Bella con cada nueva experiencia.

-¿Donde estas? ¿No ves que muero lejos de ti?

No dejaba de hacerme las mismas preguntas desde hace siete meses, y las respuestas llegaban para atormentarme _"Está lejos, tú la alejaste, tú la dañaste"_ ¡Maldita sea!, si tan solo la hubiese seguido ese fatídico día…si no me hubiese quedado allí con Esme diciéndole la verdad de Jessica… si tan solo no hubiese esperado tanto tiempo para quitar la venda de sus ojos, pero de nada valen ahora lo ¡y si….!

La felicidad que tenía hasta el viaje por su cumpleaños se convirtió en dolor cuando me echó en cara que se había cansado de luchar sola, y lo peor de todo es que tenía toda la razón, no le di el lugar que le correspondía en mi vida, y a pesar de que tenía la esperanza que me perdonara.

No podía creer las palabras de Aro cuando anunció la renuncia de Bella por razones estrictamente personales. No podía creerlo, ella había dejado su trabajo, por el que tanto había luchado y que tenía tan bien merecido. No pude seguir escuchando a Aro, tenía que pedirle que volviera a su trabajo, que si quería yo me marchaba… pero cuando llegué al apartamento sólo sentí su ausencia.

Allí supe lo que era sufrir verdaderamente mientras tu corazón se parte en mil pedazos y no puedes ni respirar, sus palabras resonaban en mi cabeza

"_Edward, el pasado para mi es eso… pasado, lo que ellos hagan con su vida no me afecta, cuando yo decido pasar la página es imposible mirar atrás, la vida continúa y sé que no vale la pena lamentarse y dejar de vivir el presente._"

Eso me lo había dicho cuando le pregunté si le afectaba ver a Demetri con Jane hacían mi abismo más grande... y ahora me perseguía porque sabía que era exactamente lo que había hecho conmigo.

Fui insensato al no buscarla de inmediato, en pensar que no se merecía que la buscara mientras no tuviese nada que ofrecerle, y sin embargo la vida me quiso regalar otra oportunidad, ella volvió y con la mejor noticia…

Recuerdo como si fuera ayer, era lo único que me quedaba y en lo que me ahogaba cada día, en los días que pasamos juntos y en como la perdí como idiota una y otra vez.

Esa última vez… la última vez que la vi, estaba en el piso de la sala del apartamento de ella, no podía alejarme de su recuerdo, necesitaba su olor, sentirme de alguna manera junto a ella, llenarme de los recuerdos de todo lo que habíamos vivido allí. Lloraba mientras abrazaba a Oddie, hundido en mi dolor por no poder tenerla en mis brazos, por haberle robado tanto, ella no tenía por qué dejar todo por lo que había luchado, yo era el miserable que había hecho trizas su vida.

No sabía que hora era, solo se que era sábado porque ayer en la oficina supe que era viernes. Trabajaba mecánicamente y me quedaba hasta tarde en la oficina para no tener que llegar al vacío apartamento que me gritaba que estaba solo, desde que llegué de la oficina me quedé en la sala pensando… tratando de encontrar soluciones..

Hacía bastante rato que me fijé que el sol había salido, y yo no tenía fuerzas para levantarme del suelo donde mi llanto me había llevado, hasta que escuché que abrían la puerta… no quería ver a nadie… pero mis hermanos se empeñaban en hacerme compañía… yo merecía estar solo….

-¡Quien quiera que seas vete! – grité, ya estaba cansado de que me cuidaran como si fuese un desequilibrado.

-¿Edward?

Estaba alucinando, era su voz….

-Estoy alucinando – dije mientras me levantaba para lavarme la cara, no podía perder la cabeza, y cuando me levanté la vi…- Eres tú… Bella.

-¿Qué haces aquí Edward? – me preguntó sorprendida, no tenía para nada un buen aspecto, sabía que mi ropa estaba arrugada y la corbata desanudada colgando del cuello de la camisa, la misma ropa con la que había ido a trabajar el día anterior.

-No podía irme, no puedo irme, este es el lugar en donde conocí la felicidad, donde conocí el amor – le dije mientras me agarraba el cabello con fuerza, tratando de controlarme y no saltar a ella para encerrarla en mis brazos y no dejarla ir nunca….

-Edward por favor… nunca pensé que te encontraría aquí, yo… vine a buscar unas cosas, voy a vender el apartamento – me dijo viéndome a los ojos y en ellos vi la determinación, no se movía, temía acercarse a mí.

-Bella, no es justo, tú no tienes porque perder todo, ¡por Dios! Renunciaste a tu trabajo, renunciaste a tus amigas... a la vida que tenías - me acerqué a ella lentamente, no quería que se alejara de mí, pero ella se movió y fue hasta uno de los sillones de la sala, las manos le temblaban y yo trataba de buscar las palabras para implorar su perdón.

-Edward, por favor… – susurró mientras se abrazaba de forma protectora y entendí que estaba reuniendo fuerzas para esta conversación inesperada – hablé con Alice y le pedí que llamara a Rose y se reunieran conmigo aquí, después de conversar con ellas pensaba llamarte pero ya que estás aquí.

Y apenas terminó de decir eso volví a escuchar las llaves en la puerta y por ella entraron las chicas acompañadas de Emmett y Jasper, Alice y Rosalie corrieron hasta el sillón y se abrazaron a Bella llorando como niñas.

Tuve que contenerme cuando mis hermanos también la abrazaban, era yo quien debía tenerla en mis brazos, era yo quien debía limpiar sus lágrimas… pero había sido yo el causante de ellas.

Después de unos minutos Bella pidió que nos sentáramos, que necesitaba hablar con todos, especialmente conmigo. Yo me senté en el piso frente a ella, no soportaba mas distancia entre nosotros.

-Bien, les pedí que vinieran para despedirme… - cerré mis ojos con fuerza tratando de convencerme que no era cierto lo que estaba escuchando, la vida no podía estarme castigando, yo la amaba y no podría vivir sin ella, lucharía por ella, así tenga que arrastrarme… mis pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando escuché el motivo de su decisión.

Charlie estuvo al borde de la muerte, mi Bella pasó por ese trago amargo sola el mismo día que yo le rompí el corazón, _"Dios ¿como hago para que mi ángel no sufra más? _

Y como si no fuera suficiente todavía faltaba un donante para Charlie, el marcapasos solo le ayudaría por un tiempo, yo sabía lo importantes que eran para ella sus padres, ¿cómo hace Bella para mantenerse firme a pesar de esta pesadilla? ¿Con que cara le pido perdón?

Me atreví a ofrecerle mi ayuda económica para la operación, y ella se negó, como era de esperarse, no aceptó el dinero de ninguno. Bella era muy terca y orgullosa y si ella tenía la solución en sus manos jamás te pediría nada.

Entonces Emmett y yo le pedimos que dejara que Carlisle atendiera el caso de Charlie, allí sus ojos brillaron con agradecimiento, se levantó del sillón y fue hasta el balcón. Yo sabía que estaba tratando de controlar sus emociones, se dio la vuelta dándonos la cara y entre lágrimas dijo que ese tema lo hablaríamos mas adelante, me encargaría de convencerla, Charlie debía estar en las mejores manos y quién más que mi padre… que irónica la vida mi padre es un gran cardiólogo, reconocido en el mundo y justamente el padre de la mujer que amo sufre del corazón.

-Hay algo más – dijo viéndome fijamente mientras tomaba aire, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y se sentó nuevamente en el sillón – Edward, esto que te voy a decir no cambia nada entre… nosotros, no quiero que pienses que es algo premeditado…

Su voz se cortó y trató de tranquilizarse respirando profundamente varias veces, yo me sentía desesperado.

-¿Recuerdas cuando viajaste a Chicago y yo estuve sintiéndome mal? – me preguntó casi en un susurro.

-Por supuesto que lo recuerdo, estaba decidido a suspender mi viaje pero me convenciste que estarías bien, con tus padres.

-Ok – y expulsó el aire que retenía inconscientemente – Bueno por los vómitos que tuve esos días afectaron el efecto de las píldoras anticonceptivas – me explicó con voz temblorosa – Alice y Rosalie dieron un respingo y se acercaron a Bella, no entendía nada.

-¿Te afectaron…? - dije tratando de entender sus palabras repitiéndolas. Escuché que tocaban el timbre y vi que Jasper se levantaba para abrir la puerta. Bella se levantó nuevamente y yo no pude evitar acercarme a ella para que terminara de explicarme, se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a mí.

-Te lo juro que no fue premeditado, de hecho todavía me cuesta asimilarlo… tengo 10 semanas de embarazo – dijo viéndome a los ojos, los de ella reflejaban miedo… ¿ella pensaba que me iba a molestar? _"Oh Dios voy a ser papá" _

Al fin después de tanto dolor y tanta oscuridad la luz comenzaba a brillar nuevamente para nosotros, el mejor regalo de mi vida, mi Bella embarazada, un hijo mío crecía dentro de esa maravillosa mujer, la mujer que amo. Estaba paralizado, hipnotizado viendo sus ojos, tratando de mostrarle con mi mirada la felicidad que me daba esa noticia, mientras asimilaba el milagro. El resto del mundo dejó de existir, solo estábamos Bella y yo compartiendo este momento.

Cuando reaccioné y la iba a tomar en mis brazos sentí que me empujaban y fue que los dos notamos lo que nos rodeaba, quienes tocaron el timbre eran Esme y Jessica y las peores palabras que he escuchado en mi vida salieron de boca de mi "madre"

-¡Eres una maldita mentirosa y no pienses que Edward se va a creer el cuento que es el padre de ese bastardo! – le gritó y pude ver cómo Bella palidecía al escuchar sus palabras y sus ojos eran una ventana que mostraba el sufrimiento que le causaron esas palabras.

-¡Cállate Esme, no te permito que vengas aquí a faltarle el respeto a mi mujer! – no podía permitirlo nuevamente esta vez les haría tragar sus palabras, y más fuerza tuve cuando vi que Bella no podía mantenerse en pié, la sostuve a tiempo pero ella usaba su poca fuerza para que la soltara, Emmett se acercó rápidamente y la cargó diciéndome que él la cuidaría.

Ese fue el momento de acabar con todo y tomar las riendas de mi vida. Fui cruel, pero no tanto como había sido Esme al decirle a Bella esas palabras, mi hijo y mi mujer estaban por encima de todo, incluso de mi madre. Busqué el sobre que el detective me había hecho llegar el día anterior en la tarde, saqué las pruebas y se las restregué a las dos arpías en su cara. Jessica que estaba altanera y confiada cuando Esme insultaba a Bella tratando de hacerse la víctima en ese momento se volvió blanca como el papel, me liberé de todo lo que tenía guardado dentro de mi corazón.

Le reproché a Esme todas sus intromisiones en mi vida, le dije que la mujer que había insultado era la madre de mi hijo, su primer nieto al que nunca iba a conocer porque a partir de ese momento su hijo estaba muerto para ella.

No me importó ver lo afectada que estaba por la verdad, no me interesaba lo que pasara con ellas, las quería fuera de mi vida, lo que de verdad me importaba era estar con Bella, no importaba donde, solo me importaba recuperarla y pedirle perdón, y amarla… Amarlos.

Fui a la habitación creyendo que la encontraría allí pero no estaba, salí como un loco del apartamento y comencé a bajar las escaleras desesperado _"ella no se puede ir sin mí"_

Cuando llegué a la entrada vi que Rosalie y Alice lloraban desconsoladas y Jasper y Emmett trataban de tranquilizarlas.

-¿Dónde está Bella? – pregunté jadeante por la carrera en las escaleras y por el miedo a perderlos que me asfixiaba.

-Se fue… Edward ella no soportó este desastre, dijo que su hijo no merecía el rechazo, se fue Edward… se fue – me dijo Alice desconsolada

-¡No no no no no!… ella no se puede ir Alice, ¡yo la amo! Yo… voy a buscarla, ella regresará – y sin más fui hasta el coche pero cuando iba a entrar, me di cuenta que no tenía las llaves. Entre corriendo al edificio, no la perdería, yo la encontraría, los chicos entraron conmigo al edificio pero yo no tenía tiempo de esperar el ascensor por lo que tomé nuevamente las escaleras.

Cuando entré al apartamento jadeante, escuché la voz de Esme reclamándole a su hija querida todo el engaño, yo no deseaba verlas, no soportaría la tentación de matar a Jessica y no soportaría una lagrima más de Esme.

-Fuera – dije casi sin aire. Tomé varias bocanadas más y ellas no se movían. Esme intentó acercarse a mí pero la voz de mi hermano la detuvo a tiempo

-Es demasiado tarde mamá, no quisiste escucharnos, para ti valía más la palabra de ella – dijo señalando con odio a Jessica - que la de nosotros, ella estaba por encima de la felicidad de tu hijo, te atreviste a venir a la casa de Bella a insultarla, a faltarle el respeto – mi hermano estaba dejando salir todo lo que se guardaba dentro, él también sufría por Bella – y lo que es peor… ¡llamaste bastardo a tu nieto!

-¡Yo no sabía! – intentó excusarse.

-Esa mujer que insultaste, es la mujer que le enseñó a Edward lo que es el verdadero amor, esa mujer que llamaste interesada dejó todo, su trabajo, sus amigos, su amor para que todos fuéramos felices aun cuando ella no lo fuera. Ella mostró un respeto hacia ti que no te mereces, así que por favor vuelve por donde viniste, mi hermano nos necesita y no tenemos tiempo de escucharte – terminó de decirle Emmett mientras le señalaba la puerta.

Si ellos cruzaron alguna otra palabra no lo se porque yo fui a la habitación, busqué las llaves, tomé mis documentos y salí sin ver nada ni a nadie. Escuchaba que me llamaban pero no presté atención a lo que trataban de decirme y me fui directo a Forks… pero llegué demasiado tarde.

La casa de los Swan estaba cerrada, una vecina me informó que esa mañana un camión de mudanzas se había llevado todo, lo único que sabía era que se habían ido con los Black.

La única pista que tenía de mi Bella era Jacob, él vivía en Londres. Vanessa era doctora, ginecóloga pero trabajaba en Londres, y ella seguro quería estar al pendiente de Bella con el embarazo y Charlie sería atendido por algún colega.

Mi cabeza era un caos, miles de cosas pasaban por mi mente, debía ir con ella, debía encontrarla, ayudarla, le compraría el apartamento solo para que no piense que quiero comprar su perdón con el dinero. Y esa vez sería completamente libre para ella, haría las cosas bien…

Pasé un mes arreglando la compra de su apartamento, y lo más importante la sentencia de divorcio, necesitaba ser un hombre libre si quería su perdón. Cuando tuve el divorcio en mis manos ya no tenía nada que me impidiera buscarla, así que viajé a Londres a buscar a mi familia.

De Esme…no supe ni quería saber nada, hablé con mi padre y él me ofreció todo su apoyo para ayudarme a encontrarla, respetó mi posición respecto a Esme, él también estaba muy decepcionado de ella y dijo que no intervendría, que respetaba mi dolor.

Tenía el nombre del Hospital donde trabajaba Vanessa y apenas puse un pie en Londres me dirigí allí, quería estrecharla en mis brazos, pedirle que me insultara, me golpeara, lo que sea pero que me perdonara, esos eran mis pensamientos de camino al hospital.

Pero al llegar todo se vino abajo. Ya Vanessa no trabajaba allí, no tenía la dirección de ellos, El número de teléfono que tenía de Jacob estaba desconectado, estaba en un hueco completamente negro, no veía luz que me guiara hasta mi mujer y mi hijo, pero aún así no me dejaría vencer.

Así tuviese que recorrer todo Londres, o toda Europa casa por casa no descansaría, yo tenía que encontrar a mi mujer y a mi hijo.

Esa ha sido mi misión desde que llegué a Londres, me alojaba en hoteles, cada mes llamaba a mi hermano para que no se preocupara por mi, me limitaba a saludarlo y preguntaba si todo estaba bien, no me extendía más de unos segundos, él comprendía que no podía hablar y que solo llamaba para que supieran que estaba vivo… si es que a esto se le llama vida.

No era ni la sombra del hombre que era, apenas lograba dormir cuatro horas al día. Cada vez que intento dormir las pesadillas hacen su aparición, veo su rostro desfigurado por el dolor que le causaron las palabras de Esme. Su dolor me hacía sentir un monstruo justo en el momento en que ella más me necesitaba era cuando le había causado el mayor dolor, porque aunque no fui yo quien dijo esas horribles palabras no pude evitar que Esme pensara eso de ella y de mi hijo, me sentía sucio, no merecía a esa hermosa mujer, la que daba y entregaba todo por los seres que amaba, y yo… yo solo le causé dolor.

Comía poco, caminaba horas y hasta días enteros, mis ojeras reflejaban la falta de sueño y de descanso. Ahora me observo en el espejo y casi ni me reconozco, me había dejado crecer la barba, había perdido peso, pero nada de eso me importaba en este momento, mi prioridad seguía siendo mi Bella y mi hijo.

Esa noche llegue sumamente agotado al hotel, me di una ducha y después me acosté y sin darme cuenta me quedé dormido…

.

.

.

.

.

Me desperté sobresaltado por el sueño que tuve, soñé con una bebé, era una niña… el sudor cubría mi cuerpo y cuando vi la hora me di cuenta que por primera vez en estos meses había dormido 14 horas, algo dentro de mi se agitaba fuertemente, mi corazón latía de prisa, una niña… mi hija….

….

To be Continue…

Hola! Aquí estoy con nuevo capítulo.. espero que les haya gustado!

No se si habrán notado que ya estamos en la recta final, y sus comentarios me han dado mucho ánimo y tengo 2 historias nuevas en proceso mas una adaptación… pero ésta definitivamente es mi gran consentida.

Gracias por sus maravillosos reviews las adoro!

Gracias totales a mi betabetza te quelo amiga :D

Gine XD


	21. Chapter 21

Cansada de Besar Sapos

Disclaimer:

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la fabulosa S. Meyer, yo solo juego un poco con ellos, la historia es mía, cosas locas que están en mi cabecita desde hace tiempo.

Aclaratoria: bueno me parece necesario aclarar unas cositas respecto a tiempo, Claire fue concebida la noche en que Bella y Edward se reconciliaron después del cumpleaños de Esme "principios de agosto" se separaron una semana después del cumpleaños de Bella "13 de septiembre" y la dulzura Claire se adelantó un poco y nació el "12 de Abril" (el día mas bello del año aunque mi betabetza pelea que es el 12 de junio, en fin acordamos que el de abril es el más bello en Caracas y en junio en Maracaibo :D) hago mención de estas fechas para que no se me enreden en este capítulo.

Capitulo 21

"Noche del 12 de Abril" Casa de los Swan

Charlie POV

Mientras me deleitaba viendo la luna en el océano desde el balcón de la habitación, un espectáculo que le robaría el suspiro a mi pequeña Bella, bueno en este momento debe estar viendo algo más hermoso, mi nieta Claire… no he podido dejar de recordar el día que nació su madre, el día más feliz de mi vida, aunque hoy es igual de feliz. Cuando mi Isabella nació después de muchos obstáculos se borraron todos los momentos duros, el dolor y la angustia que sentíamos un par de adolescentes enfrentando la responsabilidad de ser padres.

Si había algo que me enorgullecía de mi pequeña es que a pesar de lo que ella está sufriendo sigue luchando y se aferra a su hija así como lo hicimos René y yo con ella. Mis padres al enterarse quisieron obligarnos a que diéramos a la criatura en adopción, insistiendo en que no podríamos con el papel de padres, pero nos mantuvimos firmes en nuestra decisión y nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia nos hemos arrepentido.

Lástima que la historia tuvo que repetirse con ella y peor que con nosotros cuando la madre de Edward despreció a mi nieta….me hubiese gustado estar con mi hija en ese amargo momento pero la debilidad de mi corazón no me lo permitió.

Mi hija con todo el orgullo Swan tomó las riendas de la situación y decidió poner distancia de por medio para que mi nieta no fuese víctima de ese rechazo.

Y yo como padre sobreprotector que soy me he encargado de mantener a esa gente alejada de mi hija, mi valiente pequeña, la que prefiere pasar el trago amargo rápido para seguir adelante, la que no se detiene a ver el pasado sino que sigue adelante con el gusto de lo vivido, aunque esta vez sí que le ha costado seguir adelante, lo sé porque sus hermosos ojos chocolate no brillan igual que antes.

Si no fuese por mi nieta mi hija sería solo el caparazón de la mujer que era, aunque hoy cuando la vi toda turbada por el dolor de las contracciones mientras apretaba mi mano pude leer en sus ojos que era otra mano la que quería apretar, que era otra voz la que deseaba escuchar dándole palabras de aliento.

Y no puedo evitar sentirme culpable, me consta que Edward la ha buscado desde el primer momento, al igual que me consta lo mucho que ama a mi hija, pero sin tener la seguridad de que no le harían daño a mi hija y mi nieta tomé esa decisión, por lo errores de Edward mi pequeña sufre, y sé que no soy nadie para meterme en su relación pero si Edward quiere recuperar a mi hija y a mi nieta tendrá que luchar, somos humanos y todos nos equivocamos, así como me equivoqué yo al negarle a Edward presenciar el nacimiento de su hija.

Bueno es tarde para lamentarme, no gano nada ahora, ya hice lo que debí hacer unos meses atrás…

-Estás muy pensativo – la voz de René me sacó de mis pensamientos – a que adivino lo que piensas – me dijo mientras se acercaba y me abrazaba pegándose a mi espalda mientras observábamos la luna en la playa.

-A ver mujer que todo lo sabe, según tu ¿qué es lo que estoy pensando? – le pregunté mientras tomaba sus manos acercándola más a mí y ella acomodaba su barbilla para hablarme al oído.

-Estas recordando cuando nació Isabella, todos los obstáculos que tuvimos que vencer y estas pensando en lo valiente que es nuestra hija por cómo ha asumido su rol de madre soltera… Charlie no es la primera mujer que enfrenta sola la maternidad.

-Lo sé René – suspiré, definitivamente mi mujer era una bruja – pero es injusto, tu y yo sabemos que Edward la ama – le expliqué y ella se soltó de mis brazos para parase frente a mí y su rostro reflejaba seriedad.

-Si la amaba Charlie, ¿pero qué ha hecho desde que se enteró que iba a ser padre? ¡nada! no sabemos absolutamente nada de él, si, antes de que me digas nada, se que nos mudamos, pero… ¿acaso él ha hecho algún esfuerzo por encontrarla? ¡no! y me duele ver como mi hija se esforzaba de más en su trabajo para mantenerse ocupada y no pensar en él. – René estaba fuera de sí, se alejó unos pasos de mi y respiró varias veces para recuperar el control de sus emociones, no la culpaba, era la reacción de una madre cuidando de su hija.

-Si la ha buscado René – le dije y ella se quedó viendo mis ojos ante mi afirmación, pude ver como las piezas encajaban en su cabeza porque la furia que mostraba hace unos minutos hacia Edward ahora estaba dirigida a mí y trague grueso, lo que se me venía encima era peor que un tsunami.

-Charlie Swan dime que no has hecho nada para impedir que Edward encuentre a Isabella – dijo con voz contenida, se estaba controlando debido a mi salud.

-Edward la ha buscado desde el primer momento pero no le había llegado la información hasta que Bella entró en labor de parto, no me mires así, él estaba buscándola en Londres, y si actué como lo hice fue por proteger a mi hija y a mi nieta de esa arpía – René respiró profundamente mientras luchaba por contenerse.

-¿Y cómo sabes todo eso? ¿Por qué dices que ya Edward sabe dónde estamos? ¡Explícate Charlie Swan!

-Cálmate René, se que contrató a un detective que buscaba a Bella aquí mientras él la buscaba en Londres, supongo que pensó que nos habíamos ido allí con los Black, en fin, mi contacto no dio ninguna información al detective porque yo se lo pedí y antes de que me mates lo hice para protegerla pero ya sé que fue un error, sé que actué como mis padres, fui egoísta y no pensé en el daño hasta que vi a mi hija en el proceso de parto, yo le robé a Edward muchos momentos importantes, y créeme mi conciencia es el peor castigo que tengo.

-Bueno no solo tu conciencia será tu castigo Charlie Swan, no sé cómo le vas a explicar a tu hija tus actos… ni a Edward, pero ya no digo más nada, te dejo solo con tu conciencia, me voy a dormir a otro sitio – y salió de la habitación hecha una furia, y con toda razón. Espero que me perdonen algún día por ser tan sobreprotector con mi hija, mañana será un nuevo día y ya me encargaré de que todo se solucione.

Edward POV

Londres 12 de Abril

Me levanté a las nueve de la mañana y mi corazón palpitaba desesperado… desde que me acosté algo me decía que estaba en el lugar equivocado. Hoy me confirmaban si Charlie Swan figuraba en alguna de las fundaciones para pacientes con deficiencia cardíaca, me costó mucho llegar hasta la matriz de las fundaciones, allí pude convencer a Vladimir Stefan que me ayudara en mi búsqueda.

Si la respuesta de Vladimir era negativa me regresaría de inmediato a Los Estados Unidos, así tenga que buscarla estado por estado lo haría. Quería encontrarla por mis propios medios, no quería involucrar a mi padre, aunque él no tuviese la culpa de nada, se que él aprovecharía de abogar por Esme y eso es un tema cerrado para mí.

Me bañé y afeité, ya mi aspecto daba vergüenza y no podía presentarme así ante la oficina del Sr. Stefan.

La reunión tuvo un resultado negativo, Charlie Swan no figuraba en ninguna de las fundaciones de todo el Reino Unido, invité al Sr. Stefan a almorzar como gesto de agradecimiento por haberse tomado la molestia de ayudarme en mi búsqueda.

Sin perder más tiempo fui al hotel donde me hospedaba, recogí mi escaso equipaje, cancelé la cuenta y me fui hasta el aeropuerto, me iría en el primer vuelo que saliera.

Ya no tenía nada que hacer aquí, algo me decía que debía regresar, yo no era un hombre de seguir impulsos inexplicables pero era algo que no me dejaba estar tranquilo, sentía una fuerte necesidad de regresar, debía seguir mi búsqueda en Los Estados Unidos.

Encontré un vuelo directo a Nueva York que salía a las diez de la noche. Me quedé las horas de espera allí mismo, entré a una librería buscando material para distraerme en mi tiempo de espera y como si el destino me diera una señal encontré un ejemplar edición especial del libro favorito de Bella "Orgullo y Prejuicio" no lo dude y lo compré, sentía que con ese libro Bella estaría conmigo mientras esperaba.

Me sumergí en la lectura por varias horas, cuando mi estómago sonó me fije que ya eran las ocho de la noche, fui hasta una cafetería, compré algo para comer y me quedé atento esperando la llamada a abordar que no tardaba en hacerse efectiva, y así fue, a los minutos comenzaron a llamar para abordar.

Cuando estaba a bordo del avión volví a sumergirme en la lectura, mientras los recuerdos de Bella leyéndola venían a mi mente, recordaba perfectamente su ceño marcado por la concentración, sus ojos brillantes reflejaban las emociones que le hacía sentir el libro.

Me sorprendí cuando anunciaron el aterrizaje en el Aeropuerto JFK en Nueva York, estaba tan metido en la lectura que las casi siete horas de vuelo pasaron sin que las notara, ya estaba terminando el libro y no me sentía cansado a pesar de que en Londres sería de madrugada.

Bajé del avión y después de hacer los trámites necesarios fui en búsqueda de mi escaso equipaje, encendí mi celular y a los segundos me sorprendió ver más de diez mensajes de Garrett, el investigador que había contratado antes de irme a Londres para que buscara a Bella en Los Estados Unidos, cuando me disponía a regresarle la llamada mi celular comenzó a timbrar con otra llamada de él.

-_Cullen_

-_**Edward al fin contestas tengo horas tratando de comunicarme contigo**_ –

-_Estaba en el avión, acabo de llegar a Nueva York ¿me tienes información?_

-_**Si Edward, mientras volabas a Nueva York encontré a Isabella Swan y tu hija nació a las 2:30 de la tarde, en el California Hospital Medical Center, Felicidades papá, estoy en Los Ángeles **_– no podía creer lo que me acababa de decir Garrett, ya mi hija nació, mi corazón latía desenfrenado de la emoción y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin que me diera cuenta, no estaba equivocado es una niña, mi hija… debía ir de inmediato con ellas

-_Gracias Garrett, de inmediato arreglo mí salida a Los Ángeles –_

_**-Aquí te espero Edward, las dos están bien ya me aseguré de eso, avísame en que vuelo sales para buscarte en el aeropuerto, se que llegarás desesperado y eres capaz de robarte un taxi para llegar más rápido **__– _bromeó Garrett y le agradecí el gesto.

_-Gracias Garrett no tendré como pagarte esto ni en toda mi vida, ya mismo busco un vuelo y te pasó la información, nos vemos pronto_– recogí mi maleta y sin perder más tiempo me fui hasta las taquillas a buscar el primer vuelo hasta Los Ángeles, estaba a seis horas de mi mujer y mi hija.

Después de estudiar todas las opciones de vuelos directos y con escala, el más conveniente era el vuelo directo que salía a las 11 de la noche, había otro vuelo con escala que salía en una hora pero estaría llegando a Los Ángeles una hora más tarde que con ese vuelo directo.

Como si se tratara de una película me volví a sentar en la sala de espera de un aeropuerto, pero esta vez ya no había incertidumbre, ya sabía a donde tenía que ir, sabía cuál era mi verdadero destino.

En el tiempo de espera desee ser yo quien llevara corriendo a Bella al hospital cuando comenzaran sus dolores de parto, quien la acompañara a cada una de las consultas de control de su embarazo, quien sintiera las pataditas, y quien saliera de madrugada para complacer los antojos de mi Bella… pero la vida ya me había quitado esa oportunidad… no la vida no, fui yo… quien no la defendió a tiempo de la maldad y el egoísmo de Jessica y de Esme…

No es momento de pensar en ellas, no merecen tan siquiera un solo pensamiento de mi parte, ya la vida misma se encargará de que paguen por el mal que hicieron.

Los recuerdos amargos borraron todos los buenos recuerdos que tenía de Esme, sólo el hecho de que despreciara a mi hija al enterarse de su existencia borró la buena imagen que tenía de ella como madre… en fin, ahora lo que me interesa es llegar hasta donde está mi familia, así tenga que arrastrarme las recuperaría.

Por momentos me desesperaba y caminaba en círculos para tratar de mantener la calma, mis ojos se desviaban hasta las parejas que llevaban a sus hijos en sus coches o en brazos y deseaba tener en los míos a mi bebe. Quería salir corriendo para calmarme pero nada ni nadie me movería de esta sala de espera a menos que sea para abordar el avión, no me importaba que faltaran horas para que saliera el vuelo, no podía arriesgarme a llegar tarde y tener que esperar mas tiempo para regresar, ya suficiente había perdido…

Cuando por fin abordé el avión después de esas interminables horas de espera la ansiedad me dejó un poco de descanso, tenía que serenarme un poco y no dejarme llevar por la desesperación que me ahogaba de tan solo pensar que Bella no permitiera estar cerca de ella y de nuestra hija.

Nuestra hija, que hermoso suena, mi corazón palpitaba con fuerza y sentía que quería salir de mi pecho de imaginarla, ¿tendría los ojos, el cabello y la piel de porcelana de su madre? ¿Tendría mi mini Bella? eso sería maravilloso, de lo que estaba seguro es que era una hermosa niña que aunque no se nada de ella ya mi vida le pertenece, fue el amor que nos profesamos Bella y yo el que creó su maravillosa vida.

Cuando por fin aterricé en Los Ángeles fui el primer pasajero que se levantó para salir del avión, esta vez llevaba mi equipaje a la mano, no soportaría perder minutos esperando el maldito equipaje, me fijé en un reloj que marcaba las 5:30 de la mañana del 13 de abril, Garrett me esperaba tal como me aseguró cuando le envié la información del vuelo que tomaba.

-Bienvenido Edward, y nuevamente felicidades – dijo mientras me abrazaba y le correspondí el abrazo porque era la primera persona con la que compartía mi dicha.

-Gracias Garrett, sin tu ayuda hubiese tardado más en encontrarlas, vamos ya no quiero perder más tiempo.

-Ok Edward aunque te aconsejo un baño – dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza nervioso por como interpretaba sus palabras - no creo que sea agradable para tu pequeña hija conocer a su padre que huele a una mezcla extraña de razas que solo puedes pescar en los aeropuertos – bromeó y cuando me fijé me di cuenta que mi aspecto no era el mejor para presentarme ante mi mujer y mi hija

-Tienes razón Garrett, necesito una ducha y estar presentable, buscaré un hotel cerca para no perder tiempo.

-Bueno jefe, me tomé la molestia de reservar una habitación para ti en el hotel que me hospedo y que está cerca del Hospital donde están Bella y tu hija, claro eso aumenta un poco la tarifa, soy investigador así que el trabajo de guía turístico se cobra aparte – dijo entre risas mientras quitaba el seguro de un coche – tranquilo, el coche está incluido en la investigación.

-Lo que digas Garrett, es más hasta te ganaste un bono por haberlas encontrado justo cuando mi hija nace – aunque me hubiese gustado encontrarlas antes no podía dejar de agradecer que ya no estaría un día más lejos de ellas.

-Eso es lo extraño Edward, mi instinto me dice que estuve dando vueltas en círculos, California fue uno de los primeros estados en donde la busqué, no había nada Edward, ningún rastro, es como si alguien se hubiese encargado de ese detalle.

A pesar de las muchas horas de espera entre los aeropuertos y las horas de vuelo la información que me estaba dando Garrett me hizo pensar en una persona capaz de lograr esconder el rastro de una persona, y tenía todas las razones para hacerlo.

-Garrett, creo que conozco a una persona interesada en hacerlo, y además con mucha razón, Charlie Swan.

-Si tú lo dices, yo lo había pensado Edward pero no tengo pruebas de eso, y por eso ni siquiera te lo había mencionado

-No necesito pruebas para saberlo Garrett, es su padre y debe haber buscado las maneras de mantener a su hija a salvo, lo entiendo ahora como padre.

La conversación con Garrett me ayudó con la ansiedad, llegamos rápido al hotel y en cuestión de veinte minutos ya estaba listo para ir con mis dos grandes amores, Garrett me dejó en la entrada del hospital a las seis de la mañana, y al llegar a la puerta del mismo me esperaba Charlie Swan.

-Edward… te esperaba, no me equivoqué al pensar que estarías aquí – me saludó extendiendo su mano y cuando se la estreché me sorprendió abrazándome, gesto que tranquilizó un poco mi ansiedad.

-Charlie… si tardé fue porque estaba en Londres buscándolos…

-Lo sé Edward, por favor tomemos un café, se que estas desesperado por verlas pero te agradecería que antes habláramos – me interrumpió Charlie y con sus palabras confirmó lo que habíamos pensado Garrett y yo hace apenas unos minutos. Asentí y fuimos a la cafetería.

Estaba desesperado por ver a Bella y conocer a mi hija pero sabía que la conversación con Charlie era importante, de otra manera no me hubiese esperado, nos sentamos en una mesa y pedimos un café para mí y un Té para Charlie.

-Gracias por aceptar hablar conmigo aunque tu deseo sea estar en este momento con tu hija y la mía – me dijo Charlie después de tomar aire como para seguir hablando tranquilamente y agradecí que fuera directo al grano – supongo que sabes que de alguna manera soy culpable de que no hayas dado con Bella antes.

-Hace unos minutos lo pensé y lo confirmé al encontrarlo esperándome, imagino que como padre pensaba en el bienestar de su hija…

-Efectivamente – me interrumpió – las estaba protegiendo pero no de ti Edward – sus palabras me confundieron.

-¿De quién entonces?, la verdad es que no entiendo quién más estaría buscando a Bella – la desesperación de imaginar que había alguien buscando a Bella se estaba apoderando de mí, no entendía nada.

-La misma persona culpable de que se separaran, tu madre Edward

-¿Qué? Co…. ¡Como se atreve a buscarla!, no tenía ningún derecho – exclamé bastante alterado -¿No fue suficiente el daño que ya había hecho? Y encima por su culpa tarde meses en encontrar a mi familia Charlie, porque vengo dispuesto a pedirle perdón a Bella de rodillas si es preciso.

-No tengo respuestas a tus preguntas, que son las misma que me he estado haciendo, no podía permitir que se acercara, no estoy en optimas condiciones para defender a mi hija y mucho menos podía arriesgar mi salud. No es por ser egoísta Edward pero Bella no hubiese aguantado un golpe más

-Lo sé Charlie, no imaginas cuanto lamento no haber estado con ustedes cuando te pusieron el marcapasos, estoy enterado de tu estado, se que estas a la espera de un donante, mi padre es cardiólogo y por lo tanto no es un tema desconocido para mí.

-Bien, espero que no me guardes rencor por haber tomado las decisiones que tomé.

-Charlie, lamentablemente Bella, mi hija y yo volvimos a ser víctimas de las arbitrariedades de una persona, pero ya no se volverá a repetir, la quiero lejos de mi familia, soy un hombre completamente libre y lo único que pesa en mi conciencia es haber sido condescendiente con quien no lo merecía y eso solo hizo que lastimara a la mujer que amo – le dije mientras pasaba las manos por mi cabello para calmarme un poco, quería golpear algo.

-Me tranquiliza saber que te sumas al club de protectores de Bella – dijo riendo un poco – todos nos hemos dado la tarea de cuidarla y animarla, hasta Benjamín se unió encantado – escuchar eso me alteró de tal manera que me ahogué con el café que estaba tomando. _¿Benjamin? ¿Quién carajos es ese Benjamin que se toma la molestia de proteger a Mi Bella, se equivoca si cree que tendrá oportunidad con ella porque estoy dispuesto a aplastarlo_

Charlie se levantó y palmeó fuertemente mi espalda, sin dudas aprovechó la oportunidad para golpearme por las lágrimas que derramó su hija por mi culpa, cuando pude respirar bien pregunté con voz ronca

-¿Quién es Benjamín? – le pedí a Dios que no fuese un pretendiente de Bella, los celos estaban desatados.

-Respira tranquilo Edward que no es competencia, para que te quedes tranquilo lo que mejor explica quién es Benjamín para Bella es que es la versión rubia de Jacob – cuando lo escuché solté el aire que sin saber había retenido en mis pulmones.

-Gracias a Dios, sé que cualquiera puede ser mejor que yo en este momento- le dije sinceramente.

-Es cierto, pero no cualquiera puede entrar en el corazón de mi hija como lo hiciste tu Edward, Benjamín es el jefe de Bella, al menos técnicamente hablando, la verdad es que Bella es la que ha manejado su empresa

-No me sorprende Charlie, ella es una excelente profesional…

-Si es cierto, pero ya basta de seguir hablando, déjame hacer una llamada.

Mientras Charlie hablaba por teléfono analicé la información que me acababa de dar, me costaba creer que Esme se haya atrevido a buscar a Bella después de tanto daño, me encargaría de que no se acercara a mi familia.

Charlie interrumpió mis pensamientos

-Bien Edward ya no te retraso más, ve por ellas, pero eso sí más te vale que hagas feliz a mi hija y a mi nieta, porque en caso contrario te aseguro que lo vas a lamentar

-Gracias Charlie, eso es lo que quiero, hacerlas felices… pero antes que nada que Bella me perdone.

-No pierdas la fe en Dios… buena suerte – dijo mientras me volvía a abrazar torpemente ya que no era muy dado a las demostraciones de afecto, solo con René y Bella y ahora por supuesto mi hija.

Me indicó donde estaba la habitación de Bella y se fue asegurándome que se encargaría que nadie nos interrumpiera hasta la tarde.

Tomé el ascensor hasta el piso dos donde estaba el área de maternidad, y cuando salí del ascensor me encontré de frente con Vanessa que se quedó paralizada al verme, cuando se le pasó la impresión me abrazó fuertemente.

Me aseguró que siempre estuvo segura de que encontraría a Bella y que como ella estaba agotada después de su largo turno y yo desesperado por ver a Bella y conocer a mi hija no me quitaba más tiempo, me aseguró que las dos estaban en perfectas condiciones y se marchó apenas Jacob le avisó que la esperaba afuera para llevarla a descansar, nos despedimos y sin esperar me fui hasta la habitación 212.

Los quince pasos que me llevaban a la habitación donde estaba mi felicidad resonaron en mi cabeza, escuchaba los rápidos latidos de mi corazón, respiré profundamente y toqué con suavidad la puerta, no escuché nada del otro lado y sin poder esperar un minuto más separado de ellas abrí la puerta lentamente.

La imagen que se descubrió ante mis ojos me dejo sin aliento, un nudo se formó en mi garganta y mordí mi mano para ahogar el sollozo, me acerqué hasta la cama lentamente cuidando de no hacer ningún ruido que perturbara sus sueños, me incliné con cuidado sobre la cama observándolas fijamente

Bella y mi hija dormían plácidamente, era la imagen más hermosa que haya visto en mi vida, no pude evitar acercarme y absorber la dulce fragancia de la mujer que amaba y la de mi hija que era más suave, mis recuerdos no le hacían justicia a Bella que estaba realmente hermosa con su cabello sobre la almohada, y mi bebé…

-¡Oh Dios! Gracias…. Gracias… gracias... por este regalo tan hermoso, Te amo – susurré para no interrumpir el sueño de las dueñas de mi corazón y noté como Bella sonreía

No pude aguantarme más y suavemente besé suavemente la frente de Bella, mis labios al entrar en contacto con su piel sintieron la placentera corriente eléctrica que nos recorría a Bella y a mí cada vez que nuestros cuerpos hacían contacto.

Mi hija dormía acurrucada al lado de su madre, y cuando besé a su madre se removió reclamando mi atención, besé también su frente y detalle cada centímetro de ella desde muy cerca, acaricié sus mejillas redonditas que estaban sonrojadas, lo heredó de su madre… y al sentir mi contacto me regaló la más tierna de las sonrisas, ya no tenía corazón porque les pertenecía a ellas.

No tenía cabello así que todavía no podríamos saber si sería castaño como el de su madre o cobrizo como el mío, seguí acariciando sus bracitos hasta que sorprendentemente con su delicada y pequeñita mano atrapó uno de mis dedos, descansé con cuidado mi mano sin soltarme de su agarre que la llevó hasta su pechito.

Acomodé una silla que estaba cerca sin hacer ruido, me senté y descansé mi cabeza al lado de mi hija, llenándome de su olor que se mezclaba con el de Bella, mi otro brazo lo pasé por encima de su cabeza, y viendo a mis dos grandes amores me quede dormido…

Bella POV

Cuando Benjamín me dio su teléfono este comenzó a vibrar y sin fijarme en quien llamaba se lo regresé para que atendiera la llamada, se alejó un poco para hablar y regresó con una mirada de disculpa

-Bella debo irme ¡ya! A buscar a Charlie si quiero conservar mi vida – dijo aterrado quien sabe como lo habría amenazado Charlie – anoche me comprometí a pasar por él temprano pero se me olvidó.

-Solo a ti se te ocurre dejarlo esperando, ve tranquilo, después hago la llamada – le sonreí para que no se preocupara, además que cuando iba a marcar el número de Alice algo me decía que sería demasiado injusto que mi hija conociera primero a sus tíos que a su padre. Me despedí de Benjamin y me quedé sola con mis recuerdos "_como quisiera que estuvieras aquí, con nosotras ya no puedo negarlo"_

Volví a cargar a mi pequeña que era la única capaz de borrar la tristeza de mi corazón, me sentía cansada ya que la pequeña había pasado casi toda la noche alimentándose, aprovecharía que estaba dormida para descansar un poco, me acosté con mi pequeña y de inmediato me quedé dormida.

En algún momento soñé que Edward me hablaba, daba gracias por tan hermoso regalo, susurró que me amaba y hasta sentí la misma sensación de electricidad cuando posó sus labios en mi frente, no quería abrir los ojos, quería volver a soñar y escucharlo.

Hasta sentía su olor, mi subconsciente si que estaba trabajando bien que hasta lo podía oler, debía abrir mis ojos y chequear a mi pequeña. Que seguro no tardaba en pedir de comer.

Sentí una presión en mi cabeza y lentamente abrí mis ojos

_¡Mierda!, sigo soñando porque ahora no solo lo huelo, escucho y siento sino que también lo veo._

Mi hija se removió un poco y lo que vi me aceleró el corazón "_definitivamente este es el sueño más hermoso que he tenido en mi vida"_ mi hija tenía fuertemente agarrado un dedo de Edward, no pude evitar el impulso de acariciarlo, lentamente llevé mi mano a su rostro y lo acaricié….

"_Se siente tan real" _Edward al sentir mi contacto abrió sus ojos, los ojos verdes como los de su hija y al notar que era yo quien lo acariciaba sonrió robándome el aliento.

-Dime que no estamos soñando Bella…

….

To be Continue…

Hola! Aquí estoy con nuevo capítulo.. espero que les haya gustado!

Un super especial agradecimiento a mi betabetza y Bertlin que eficientemente me ayudaron a verificar la información de los tiempo de vuelos entre Londres y diferentes ciudades de los Estados Unidos, Las quiero un mundo amigas, deberíamos pensar en una carrera alterna como agentes turísticas XD Betza es un honor para mi que seas mi beta :D

Gracias por su apoyo, ya quedan 3 capítulos más, si es que los protagonistas no me cambian la historia como lo han venido haciendo desde el capitulo 15, sus mensajes son un maravilloso aliciente para seguir escribiendo y esforzándome para hacerlo cada día mejor.

El próximo capítulo lo podrán leer el 14 de febrero…..no se que va a pasar en serio, mis personajes son autónomos y hacen los que les da la gana conmigo, ¿Bella perdonará a Edward? No seeeeeee!

:D

Las quiero!

Gine XD


	22. Chapter 22

Cansada de Besar Sapos

Disclaimer:

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la fabulosa S. Meyer, yo solo juego un poco con ellos, la historia es mía, cosas locas que están en mi cabecita desde hace tiempo.

Capitulo 22

Bella POV

-Dime que no estamos soñando Bella… - me dijo levantando mientras se incorporaba lentamente ya que estaba sentado con la cabeza apoyada en la cama al lado de su hija

_Creo que me dieron alguna medicina que me hace alucinar de esta manera, porque estoy viendo a Edward y me pide que le confirme que esto no es un sueño…_

De pronto dejé de sentir la presión en mi cabeza y el Edward de mis sueños tomó mi mano que acariciaba su rostro y la llevó a sus labios dejando un dulce beso en ella y la corriente eléctrica se hizo sentir mas intensamente. Cerré mis ojos fuertemente y volví a abrirlos esperando que se desvaneciera, pero seguía allí con su nefasta sonrisa ladeada que me cortaba la respiración y me hacía perder el hilo de mis pensamientos.

-Espero que esto no sea el efecto de una medicina porque me volveré adicta – dije en susurros y mi alucinación de Edward rió.

-No es el resultado de ninguna medicina Bella, ya estoy aquí, ¡al fin las encontré! y no sabes cuánto lamento no haberlo hecho antes – dijo Edward… definitivamente no era un sueño. Abrí los ojos todo lo que podía para captar su perfecta imagen y escuchaba como mi corazón comenzaba a latir como loco

-Eres real, no puedo creerlo – dije apretando su mano en la mía.

-Bella, necesito que me escuches, y después que lo hagas podrás hacer conmigo lo que quieras, porque mi vida sin ti no es nada… sin ustedes mejor dicho, porque ya no eres solo tú, ahora también está esta pequeña... – dijo señalando a Claire, mirándola con adoración, rozando la manito que todavía lo agarraba

-Claire… ella misma escogió su nombre – le dije y pude ver confusión en el rostro de Edward ante esta información - ¿Por qué dices que lamentas no habernos encontrado antes? ¿Nos estabas buscando? – pregunte sintiéndome… inquieta, ansiosa, nunca pensé que nos buscaría, o tal vez si, era una esperanza que estaba dentro de mi interior y que me negaba a exteriorizar, siendo el día del nacimiento de mi hija, cuando deseaba que él llegara a cuidarnos y apoyarme en ese momento…

-Desde el mismo fatídico día que saliste de tu apartamento después de que… esa mujer te dijera esas horribles palabras– vi que arrugaba la cara, y la voz le cambiaba como si le diera asco pensar en ella, pero era su madre, y ahora que soy madre me cuesta ver y acepta el rechazo de un hijo pero también lo entiendo porque tampoco quiero a esa mujer cerca de mi hija, aún cuando su maltrato era debido a su manera de verme como una mala mujer que arruinó el matrimonio de su hijo pero ella por estar ciega y no escuchar nunca a su hijo fue la causante de un dolor inmenso. Recuerdo como me sentí cuando ella dijo que yo no valía nada, pero no es cierto, yo si valía soy una mujer fuerte e independiente y ahora era madre, e iba a hacer lo que sea para proteger a mi hija, así como Esme hizo lo que sea para proteger a Edward… lamentablemente los malos eran otros, u otra específicamente, y ella nunca lo pudo ver

-Le exigí que te respetara y que se fuera de mi vida salí detrás de ti pero ya te habías ido – cuando dijo esto pude ver como sus ojos se humedecían y eso hizo que mi pecho se contrajera más fuertemente y que obviara mis pensamientos anteriores.

-No podía permitir que hicieran daño a nuestro bebé Edward... – dije con voz contenida, sintiendo que mis ojos se humedecían, apreté el agarre de su mano, huyendo de su mirada, sintiendo dolor al recordar ese momento tan negro para nosotros

-Lo sé – me interrumpió – lo único que lamento es no haber llegado a tiempo a tu lado para perderme contigo – suspiró hondo tranquilizándose y me miro con una tristeza tan profunda que por un segundo lo observé paralizada, nunca, en toda nuestra historia juntos, presencie una mirada así de él… nunca lo había visto tan desvalido -Fue una pesadilla Bella – declaró bajando la mirada y respirando hondo - no imaginas lo que me dolía todo lo que pasó y saber que fue mi culpa, por no haberte dado el lugar que merecías, por haber sido condescendiente con ellas…

-No merece la pena nombrarlas Edward – le interrumpí efusivamente - la vida ya se encargará de ellas, no ensucies tu alma con rencores que solo dañan, yo no la odio, sólo la quiero lejos de mi hija.

-Nuestra hija Bella, yo también la quiero lejos, y me encargaré de que nadie dañe a Claire – y se quedó hechizado viendo a la pequeña que comenzó a removerse como hacía cada vez que me sentía alterada por el mismo tema, y ahora también sentía a su padre con esa angustia, comenzó a hacer pucheros y los dos escuchamos como comenzaba a quejarse hasta que abrió sus ojos que eran una copia fiel de los de su padre.

Edward se quedó idiotizado viendo a su hija que cuando lo observó por primera vez dejó de quejarse y se quedó enganchada en la mirada de su padre.

_Otra que cayó en el hechizo de Edward Cullen…_

-Claire te presento a tu papi, bueno imagino que ya lo sabes, y te digo algo… - le susurre cerca de su carita como si estuviese haciendo una confidencia - lo tienes en la palma de tu mano – Claire que seguía atrapada viendo a su padre y Edward estaba atrapado en los ojitos de ella y en su manita que todavía se negaba a soltarlo. Edward apartó los ojos de Claire y me vio con adoración.

-¡Gracias! – dijo mirándome emocionado, respiraba aceleradamente y sonreía ampliamente, como si le hubiese dado lo más grande del mundo - es el mejor regalo que pudiste darme en la vida… ¿la puedo cargar? – me preguntó inseguro.

-Por Dios Edward si hubieses podido sentir las contracciones con gusto te las habría dejado sentir, no debes pedirme permiso… eres su padre y sé que te mueres por tenerla en tus brazos, y ella por estar allí sintiendo latir tu corazón – le dije sinceramente porque no podía negarle ese derecho.

Edward cargó a Claire que se mantuvo quieta mientras su padre la tomaba torpemente y con miedo, pero una vez que la tuvo segura en su pecho lo vi relajarse y disfrutar de ese gran momento papa-hija.

Sonreí al verlos juntos por primera vez, mi garganta comenzó a cerrarse al ver la escena que me había imaginado infinidad de veces, verlo a él junto a su hija, abrazándola y sintiéndola emocionado. Tragué grueso y respiré hondo sintiendo como se humedecían mis ojos, hubo días así ahora no quiera admitirlo que pensé que él nunca volvería a nosotras y no conocería a su bebé… y ahora está aquí, con Claire, donde ambos pertenecían

Me levanté de la cama para darles el espacio que ambos necesitaban para conocerse y Edward me vio emocionado aunque arrugó el ceño cuando me alejaba de ellos

-Solo voy al baño, aprovecharé que están en su momento papi – hija para darme una ducha – le expliqué con voz controlada mientras tomaba un pequeño maletín que había dejado mi madre para cuando me quisiera duchar, y bajando la mirada para que no notara las lagunas que se estaban formando en mis ojos

-¿Puedes sola? – me preguntó preocupado y tratando de ponerse de pie pero con miedo de no tomar bien a Claire

-Tranquilo Edward – dije respirando hondo y trate de fingir una sonrisa - estoy bien… fue un parto normal y puedo moverme solo molesta un poco tu sabes donde…. No tardaré mucho – y sin darle tiempo a protestar decidí seguir al baño.

Si seguía viendo a Edward con Claire no podría seguir reteniendo las lágrimas. Por una parte me sentía feliz de que estuviera aquí con nosotras, pero por otra estaba confusa, ansiosa y triste. Benditas hormonas que estaban haciendo revuelo en mi interior… la verdad es que sabía por qué me sentía así, no era solo descubrirlo allí después de tanto tiempo, y el cumplimiento de tantas fantasías, sino que tampoco sabía que iba a pasar con nosotros, hasta el momento no me había dicho nada más allá de que al fin nos había encontrado y que había salido detrás de mí aquel día.

Quería pensar que si me buscó fue porque me amaba, pero en ese momento no estaba segura de nada, y odiaba sentirme así, tan insegura… antes no era así, pero eso fue algo que tengo que agradecer a ese bendito amor, que vino a mi vida a hacerme cuestionar todo, empezando con la seguridad que tanto pregonaba…

Me metí a la ducha y allí ya no pude aguantar más la opresión en el pecho que estaba amenazando con matarme. Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mi rostro confundiéndose con el agua, deje salir un poco de todo lo que había guardado con llave cuando llegué a Los Ángeles, unido con los sentimientos y la frustración que me invadía de nuevo, o que tal vez nunca me habían abandonado pero que había bloqueado en mi interior.

_¿Qué va a pasar ahora?_

No sabía que pensar, no quería ilusionarme, no quería sufrir más. El amor con el que veía a Claire era una muestra de que había regresado por ella, por su hija… tal vez ese haya sido el único motivo de su regreso y sus intentos de búsqueda. Él es un hombre responsable y no dejaría a un lado a su hija para seguir con su vida como si nada, no había nada que me garantizara que su regreso era porque me amaba… y eso era lo peor de todo, lo que hacía que mi corazón se contrajera con fuerza y quisiera ahogarme en esa pequeña ducha del hospital.

Cerré la llave de la ducha al igual que mis pensamientos poco optimistas respecto a Edward. No valía la pena lo que estaba sintiendo, no era justo ni tampoco importante, yo debía seguir adelante con Edward o sin él, sobreviví meses sin él y volvería a hacerlo de nuevo, así me matara tenerlo en mi vida por Claire… pero nunca había sido injusta, ni en mis peores momentos y sabía que no tenía ningún derecho a negarle a mi hija el derecho de tener un padre.

Aunque en el proceso muriera lentamente no podía alejarlos, ya encontraría la fuerza para seguir adelante, total el error también fue mío porque nunca le hice luchar por mí. Me dejé llevar por la atracción dando por sentado muchas cosas y me fui enamorando como una idiota sin que él siquiera tuviera necesidad de cortejarme. Esa era la única verdad Y ya no más…

Salí del baño y el cuadro que tenía ante mi arrugó más mi maltrecho corazón. Edward le hablaba a nuestra hija en susurros que no podía escuchar desde donde estaba, y mi bebé tenía una de sus manitos en el rostro de su padre... pequeña traidora que también se enamoró por una simple mirada de esos ojos verdes y hasta se olvida de comer…

Ya habían pasado más de tres horas desde que la alimenté pero allí estaba… atrapada en el encanto que otorgaba Edward, igual que me pasaba a mí meses atrás.

Como si hubiesen sentido mi mirada desde la puerta del baño Claire comenzó a removerse y Edward le habló tiernamente - Creo que tu mami está celosa pequeña, no debe estarlo porque es imposible olvidarnos de ella – y al terminar de decirle esto volteó a verme con su maldita sonrisa torcida y Claire comenzó a llorar demostrándole a su padre la potencia de sus pequeños pulmones.

-Sabe hacerse notar cuando tiene hambre o hay que cambiarle el pañal – dije acercándome a ellos, controlando mi revolucionado corazón. La revisé y efectivamente tenía un gran regalo para su padre – te está dando la bienvenida al mundo de los padres, hay que cambiarle el pañal… - dije jocosamente.

-Bien, entonces es hora de que aprenda a cambiar pañales – dijo Edward con expresión decidida, sonriendo, emocionado porque iba a ser la primera vez que atendía a su hija

-Ponla en su cunita para cambiarla – le pedí mientras soltaba mi bolso y buscaba el de Claire para cambiarla. Saqué un pañal y un vestido de cuadros rosas y blancos que le había regalado mi mamá apenas supo que sería una niña unos meses atrás.

Con la mirada atenta de Edward que arrugó la cara al ver el regalito de su hija y su ayuda cambiamos a Claire que se calmó un poco al sentirse limpia; pero en lo que terminamos de vestirla volvió a llorar con bastante fuerza y Edward me vio angustiado ya que no se explicaba por qué seguía llorando si ya estaba limpia

-Ahora llora por hambre, es hora de que esta pequeña glotona coma – le dije mientras me acomodaba en la cama. Una vez allí Edward la dejó en mis brazos y miraba embelesado como la pequeña buscaba desesperada mi pecho.

Se sentó de nuevo en la silla sin decir nada por unos minutos viendo como la pequeña se alimentaba de mi pecho sonreí ligeramente al sentirla comer y la mire con amor… nunca creí que ser madre iba a llenar mi pecho de un amor tan grande… y cuando vi a Edward pude observar una emoción inmensa en su cara.

-Bella… - Edward habló y yo aleje mis pensamientos maternales y lo observe fijamente - sé que cometí muchos errores mientras estuvimos juntos – dijo con la cara seria y la mirada devastadora que tenía anteriormente. Por un rato dejó de verse triste, cuando tenía a Claire en brazos, pero de nuevo volvía a su estado anterior - y no encuentro las palabras para suplicarte que me perdones por haber sido tan estúpido – dijo desesperado mientras pasaba sus manos por su cabello dejándolo más desordenado de lo que lo tenía normalmente – por favor Bella quiero ser parte de la vida de Claire, necesito estar junto a ustedes y no perderme algo más de la vida de mi hija.

_Mi hija… _sus palabras confirmaba mis sospechas de que estaba aquí solamente por Claire. Tragué el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta y obligué a mis lágrimas mantenerse quietas, ya tendría oportunidad de dejarlas salir y liberar este inmenso dolor cuando estuviera sola y mi bebé dormida… no le hacía bien a mi hija transmitirle mi dolor y no era justo con ella ni conmigo…

-No tienes por qué suplicar Edward – dije tragando grueso para pasar el maldito nudo que no quería abandonarme - no soy nadie para negarte ese derecho, ni a ti ni a mi hija, puedes formar parte de su vida, ya estas aquí y la encontraste, no tengo corazón para hacer algo así, lo pasado debe quedarse allí… en el pasado – recite mirando al horizonte, queriendo comerme esas palabras y practicarlas por mí misma. Pasado: Edward y yo formaba parte de ese tiempo; Edward amándome, formaba parte del pasado… yo amándolo no lo formaba, sino que estaba muy en el presente, pero me tragaría ese estúpido e inservible sentimiento y lograría olvidarlo algún día… tal vez en cincuenta años lo consiga… **-** debemos seguir adelante – murmuré todavía sin verlo… adelante… Edward y yo siendo padres de Claire de por vida… ese es el único pensamiento que debía mantener en mi cerebro. Lo demás debería desaparecer.

No pude seguir hablando porque en ese momento entró la enfermera que tenía loco a Benjamin a revisar que todo estuviese bien, aunque la verdad algo me decía que buscaba a mi amigo, esa distracción me ayudó a calmarme y volver a estar serena por el bien de la bebé y de mantener esa conversación, debía pensar en lo importante… tal vez si me lo repitiera mil veces podría por fin hacerlo.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio. No sé si Edward notó mi dolor en las palabras que le dije, ya que no tenía el valor para verlo, sino que seguía los movimientos de la enfermera como si fuera lo más interesante del planeta. Quizás él se dio cuenta que no era el mejor momento para tener esa conversación ya quese quedó observándonos en silencio, mientras Claire se alimentaba, incluso después que la enfermera abandonara la habitación. Eso lo sabía porque sentía su mirada como si estuviese quemándome, como si quisiera perpetrar en mi interior, aunque yo no lo miraba, tal vez porque no deseaba que viera los destajos de mi alma, los que él había dejado cuando toda esa historia había terminado.

Cuando la pequeña se sintió satisfecha le ofrecí que le sacara los gases, mirando a Claire todo el tiempo y con algo de miedo aceptó. Procedió a su tarea siguiendo mis instrucciones, cuando la pequeña soltó sus gases la acostó en su cunita para que durmiera tranquilamente.

Después de observarla unos minutos más se alejó de la cuna y se acercó a la cama tomando mi mano.

-Bella… mírame… - me pidió apretando más fuerte su agarre.

Yo tragué hondo y levante mis ojos hasta que se encontraron con sus orbes esmeraldas. Maldita sea… debería ser ilegal… completa y rotundamente ilegal la intensidad con la que me observaba. Traté, juro que trate de romper el contacto, pero estaba como hipnotizada…

Lo amaba… tan cruel y sencillo como eso… y ese amor iba a ser mi fin después que él me confirmara por última vez lo que deseaba, los motivos por los que se encontraba en esa habitación ese día.

-Necesito que me escuches – dijo acariciando circularmente mi mano con su pulgar y enviando una corriente eléctrica en mi interior - mal interpretaste mis palabras y necesito que me entiendas – me suplicó.

Yo suspiré hondo y asentí sin poder dejar de observarlo – Bien… terminemos con esto, sabes que no me gusta el suspenso – le dije seria, tomando aire para tomar fuerzas y resistir esta batalla o más bien sus próximas palabras.

-El día que fuiste a tu apartamento y me encontraste tirado en el piso de la sala me sentía derrotado por haberte perdido, estaba pensando, buscando una manera de que me perdonaras por haber sido tan estúpido y haberte hecho daño y de pronto llegaste y agradecí a Dios por darme la oportunidad de hablar contigo con el corazón en la mano y entregártelo entero.

Recordé como lo había encontrado en el piso de la sala del que era mi apartamento y ya no pude aguantar las lágrimas que había mantenido a raya hasta ahora.

-Me dolía la distancia que nos separaba, a pesar de estar a centímetros de tu piel estaba a kilómetros de tu corazón y me lo merecía- me miraba intensamente mientras hablaba y la mano que tenía libre estaba fuertemente agarrada a su cabello- Cuando llegaron los demás y nos contaste que venderías el apartamento no podía creer el alcance del daño que te había hecho, y para rematar al saber lo que habías pasado con Charlie me sentí la peor rata del mundo por no haber estado apoyándote en ese duro momento – apretó mi mano y con la otra secó tiernamente mis lágrimas.

-Cuando me dijiste que estabas embarazada la esperanza comenzó a brillar dentro de mí, nuestro amor había creado una vida y era el mejor regalo que la vida y tú me podían dar a pesar de todos mis errores… - Tdijo sonriendo lo que me hizo sonreír a mi al recordar perfectamente esos segundos antes de que cambiara todo nuestro mundo. Y sus pensamientos siguieron los míos porque sus ojos se oscurecieron y me mostraban el dolor, la rabia y la amargura que sentía solo al recordar cuando llegó ella - hasta que llegaron ellas y arruinaron nuestra vida – dijo con voz molesta y oscura yun sollozo se escapó de mi garganta al recordar ese amargo momento que había cambiado nuestra vida.

Edward me abrazó con fuerza, acariciando mi espalda y susurrándome palabras de cariño mientras mis sollozos se hacían más fuertes, a su vez lo sentía respirar aceleradamente y estremecerse, como si en ese momento no fuera yo sola la que esté sufriendo sino que él también lo estaba haciendo y a su vez yo también lo estuviera consolando, dándole el calor que necesitaba. Nos estábamos desahogando y eso era bueno para nuestras almas, los demonios tendrían que salir para poder ser felices, aunque no estemos juntos y tal vez nunca volvamos a estarlo.

-No me permití darme por vencido – susurró cuando por fin pararon mis sollozos, aunque no me soltó, seguía abrazándome con fuerza y yo no tenía la fuerza para alejarlo de mi lado- te necesitaba en mi vida Bella a ti y a nuestro bebé, pero no podía verte a la cara mientras estuviese arrastrando esos fantasmas del pasado. Necesitaba ser un hombre libre, no porque antes no te perteneciera, sino porque quería gritar al mundo que eras mía y que nadie te señalara por eso – yo sonreí inconscientemente por esa declaración, cuánto quería yo en ese tiempo que él dijera esas palabras **-** Tardé un mes en recibir la sentencia del divorcio, y fui yo quien compró tu apartamento porque era algo que me mantenía en contacto contigo, era lo que me ayudaba a mantenerme cuerdo a pesar de sufrir con locura tu ausencia –

Lo aparté de mi lado y lo miré asombrada. No podía creer que había sido él quien comprara mi apartamento, ya entiendo por qué se vendió tan rápido. Edward tomó unos pañuelos de la mesita y secó el resto de mis lágrimas, aunque en ese momento habían vuelto a aparecer en mis mejillas.

-Cuando tuve todo listo me fui a Forks a buscarte, pedirte perdón y suplicarte que me dejaras estar a tu lado, pero solo encontré una casa vacía. Lo único que me dijeron es que se habían ido con los Black. No tuve que pensar nada, me fui a Londres a buscarte, pero ya Vanessa no trabaja donde se suponía que lo hacía. Contraté un detective que te buscara aquí mientras yo te buscaba en todo el Reino Unido.

Estaba sorprendida por todo lo que había hecho por encontrarme o mejor dicho encontrar a su hija… no debía olvidar ese detalle y así evitaría que la esperanza brotara en mi interior.

-Los siguientes meses fueron una completa pesadilla. – dijo frustrado y desesperado caminando por la habitación hasta que se acercó nuevamente a la cama mirándome fijamente, acarició mi mejilla y continuó hablando - no había rastros tuyos en ningún lado. Conseguí que alguien me ayudara a encontrar a Charlie pero el resultado fue negativo. Entonces decidí regresarme aquí y buscarte estado por estado. Llegando a Nueva York Garrett me llamó para darme la mejor noticia del mundo, mi hija había nacido y estaba en Los Ángeles – me vio emocionado y sonrió viendo a Claire con añoranza y después volteó a verme feliz - Esperé horas en el aeropuerto hasta que al fin llamaron el vuelo que me traería de vuelta a las mujeres más importantes de mi vida.

Yo dejé de respirar por unos segundos y él se acercó de nuevo a mi lado. Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y pegó su frente a la mía

-Bella – susurró contra mis labios y yo cerré los ojos al sentirlo tan cerca… era todo tan familiar que mi corazón empezó a acelerarse hasta niveles desproporcionados **-** cuando dije que quiero ser parte de la vida de Claire eso te incluye a ti y no porque seas la madre de mi hija, sino porque eres la mujer que amo, la que hace que respire cada día, porque Bella… - separó un poco su cara y me observó fijamente, su mirada reflejaba tanto amor y cariño que literalmente sentí que mi corazón se detenía por unos segundos - estos meses que no estuve con ustedes era sólo un sobreviviente desesperado por encontrar su oxígeno que lo hiciera vivir nuevamente… y tú eres mi oxigeno… siempre lo has sido…

Cerré mis ojos fuertemente mientras absorbía palabra a palabra lo que me decía Edward, y yo también comencé a respirar de nuevo.

-Te amo Bella y mi vida no es nada sin ti... sin ustedes, y ni siquiera pienses que digo que te amo por ser la madre de mi hija, no es así… te amo desde aquel fin de semana en las cabañas cuando hicimos el amor por primera vez y vimos juntos los fuegos artificiales.

No pude resistir más y lo abracé fuertemente temblando irremediablemente, él me abrazó a su vez y estuvimos así por unos minutos.

Sentí como mi corazón se explotaba y sonreí entre lágrimas al entender lo equivocada que estaba. Me encontraba preparada para decirle adiós, para aceptar que solo fuera el padre de mi hija, pero había sido un miedo innecesario, ya que él me amaba… tan profundamente como yo lo hacía.

En ese momento abrí los ojos y me tensé un poco en sus brazos. Sabía que debía ser feliz, completamente feliz, él estaba de vuelta, podríamos ser una familia, pero… de nuevo la inseguridad y el miedo atacaron mi interior haciendo que alejara a la mujer valiente que había sido en antaño.

Esas palabras que Edward había dicho eran hermosas, la forma en como nos buscó y su mirada llena de adoración eran suficientes para olvidarlo todo, pero lamentablemente no lo hacían.

Mi mente no olvidaba como una y otra vez él no luchó por nuestro amor así me haya repetido que me amaba con la misma intensidad que este día.

Tampoco olvidaba como me sentí nada, triste y no suficiente por culpa de su familia y de él mismo por no darme el lugar que me correspondía.

Ni mucho menos podría borrar que yo me di completa, entregándole todo lo que tenía dentro de mi interior sin darle la oportunidad que él se ganara mi amor.

Aunque creía… pensaba… que si este momento alguna vez fuera a llegar yo iba a estar feliz, satisfecha y le iba a decir cuánto lo amaba invitándolo de nuevo a nuestra vida… la realidad era muy distinta.

Tal vez era el hecho de ser madre o quizás que tantas heridas en mi interior me habían hecho cautelosa… o la peor presunción de todas, que la herida en mi interior era tan grande que los despojos de mi alma no se iban a curar con un simple te amo…

Ya no…

Edward se tensó en mis brazos, quizás al sentir como mi cuerpo se apartaba de él. Lo solté y miré fijamente, su cara se arrugó con dolor, por lo que era evidente que había hecho lo que desde el principio no quería hacer, mostrarle parte de mi alma y el dolor que todavía seguía en mi interior.

-¿Bella? – preguntó él acariciando mi mejilla y yo volteé mi cara rompiendo el contacto visual.

-Tengo miedo Edward – le susurré y sentí como su mano temblaba en mi mejilla - que esto sea un sueño, que en dos meses cuando te canses de cambiar pañales y de atender a Claire esta magia se acabe y descubras que no era amor… - ese no era mi principal miedo, pero de alguna forma es lo único que pude pronunciar en ese momento

-Bella ni siquiera lo pienses – me dijo posando un dedo en mis labios – sé que tienes derecho a estar insegura de mi porque nunca te demostré con hechos el amor que siento, pero es algo de lo que me voy a encargar de ahora en adelante. Así que no temas Bella que si hay alguien aquí que tiembla de miedo soy yo, temó no ser el hombre que esté a tu altura, sin embargo enfrentaré ese miedo y me comprometo a hacerlas felices de ahora en adelante…

Volteé la cara y lo observé asombrada. De alguna forma que no comprendía, él había dicho en voz alta el temor que embargaba en mi interior.

-Edward, si tu cometiste errores yo también los cometí… - Edward no dejó que siguiera hablando…

-No Bella, este sufrimiento ha sido mi culpa, no necesitas culparte para hacerme sentir mejor.

Yo sonreí triste y acaricie su mejilla al comprender algo importante en todo esto. Cada uno de mis miedos no era con respecto a él, sino hacia mí misma. Yo no permití que él luchara por mí, yo di todo, yo permití que él no me permitiera en el puesto que correspondía ya que acepte migajas cuando quería el mundo.

Y todo porque lo amaba…

¿Volvería a cometer el mismo error ahora que sabía lo que había hecho?

-Edward no lo digo para que te sientas mejor – le dije mirándolo fijamente, entendiendo por fin lo que yo había hecho mal. Trague grueso y acaricie su mejilla - mi error fue haberme entregado a ti sin que me importara el que no me dieras un lugar en tu vida, nunca dejé que me cortejaras sino que me di a ti sin condición, no permití que lucharas por mí – bajé la mirada y negué con la cabeza. Así que eso fue lo que ocurrió a la final… sentí como si una opresión en el pecho se alejara como si por fin hubiese aceptado algo que se había vuelto un gran peso en mi interior - y tu error fue no intentarlo, sino aceptar de una vez el amor que te entregué sin condición pero que al final me lastimó… nos lastimó a los dos

-Tienes razón Bella, y por eso te pido que me dejes conquistarte como debí hacerlo desde el momento que mi cuerpo comenzó a desear el tuyo, déjame ganarme tu corazón nuevamente… - me observó fijamente y subió mi barbilla para que no rehuyera de nuevo a su mirada - por favor – susurró mirándome fijamente y unos segundos después pegó su frente a la mía y nuestros labios a milímetros de unirse. Deseaba besarlo. Estaba loca por degustar su sabor pero …

-Edward – susurré mirándolo fijamente - tienes que entender que ahora no se trata de ti y de mi, ahora está Claire. La razón por la cual vine a este lugar fue para darle la seguridad a ella de que nadie le va a hacer daño. A mi me pueden hacer lo que quieran, pero con Claire no, no permitiré que nadie la lastime y eso te incluye a ti. Por eso te digo que no puedo volver a confiar en ti como lo hice en un principio… - bajé la mirada y apreté las manos en puño – no sé si pueda entregarme a ti como lo hice una vez… no sé si mi alma pueda aguantarlo o si le queda alguna fuerza para hacerlo… - me mordí el labio y bajé la mirada sintiendo como mi corazón se quebraba, pero tenía que pronunciar esas palabras.

Escuché como él respiraba hondo y sentí su mano en mi barbilla forzándome a mirarlo de nuevo - Ahora soy un hombre libre – susurró y yo lo miré con los ojos húmedos de nuevo - un hombre enamorado y dispuesto a conquistar la confianza de la mujer que me roba el aliento, que hace latir mi corazón y que se adueñó de mi vida entera. Dame la oportunidad de ser yo el que me entregué completo a ti ahora, sin límites ni precaución. Permíteme amarte Bella… solo eso…

Lo observé por unos segundos, midiendo la veracidad de sus palabras y respirando hondo asentí tímidamente, no se podía hacer otra cosa cuando la razón de tu existencia te pide que lo dejes amarlo… no, no se podía hacer otra cosa.

-Y ahora también soy padre – continuó él y yo sonreí como respuesta - y Claire es tan importante para mi como lo eres tu, no permitiré que nadie, escúchame bien – dijo con sus manos tomándome el rostro y viendo fijamente mis ojos para que no dudara de su palabra – les haga daño, primero tendrán que matarme antes de que lo hagan.

Lo mire por unos minutos y asentí más efusivamente - Hechos Edward – le dije con tono seguro, aunque por dentro estaba más revolucionada que antes - ya no quiero más palabras, necesito hechos para poder confiar en ti, por el momento nuestra prioridad es Claire, ya veremos qué pasa con nosotros… - concluí mirando la cuna donde nuestra pequeña y hermosa creación dormía plácidamente.

-Gracias por permitirme estar con ustedes… – dijo sonriéndome emocionado, respirando hondo como si por fin le dieran la sentencia que estaba esperando, y sentándose en mi cama nuevamente me abrazó fuertemente hasta que no aguantó y suavemente besó mis labios sin buscar profundizarlo, y se lo agradecí porque mi estúpido y masoquista corazón se entregaría nuevamente sin condición, y era un error que me había jurado en ese mismo momentono volver a cometer.

.

.

.

_Cuatro meses después_

Mi vida había dado otro giro y ahora podía decir que era una mujer completa y… ¿feliz?

Si… era feliz.

Edward estaba de lleno en nuestras vidas, lo más asombroso es que todos lo habían aceptado y se había integrado como un miembro más de nuestra familia.

Recuperé a mis amigas y ya nos habían visitado en varias oportunidades en todo este tiempo. Estaban realmente felices. Rose y Emmett estaban casados desde seis meses atrás, un fin de semana en Las Vegas dio como resultado una boda express de la cual no se arrepentían en absoluto, entiendo a Rose, lo hizo para salvarse de la locura de Alice organizando su boda.

Edward compró la casa que estaba al lado de la nuestra y la estaba remodelando por completo. Eso era casi un secreto de estado, ya que no me permitía ni siquiera acercarme a los alrededores. Las remodelaciones se estaban haciendo a ritmo acelerado, me decía que no había mejor lugar que ese para vivir y que no podía separarse de su familia, de su nueva familia en la que estábamos Claire, mis padres, los Black y yo.

Adicional a la casa también decidió montar su propio negocio y me sorprendió cuando me consultó respecto a la idea de abrir un restaurant "marino", bueno… en su poco conocimiento culinario así le llamaba a su idea de negocio. Le ofreció a Jacob la posibilidad de ser socios y con lo tragón que es aceptó sin dudar, además que quería asegurarse de brindarle lo mejor a Vanessa y al bebé que venía en camino. Buscaron asesoría, encontraron un local y la semana anterior me llevó a conocerlo. Era un sitio realmente hermoso, un lugar paradisíaco digno para enamorados que estaba a solo quince minutos de casa.

El restaurant se llamaría "_Papis Cheff"_… lo sé… lo escogió Jake… es lo mismo que si lo hubiese elegido Emmett pero ¿quién tenía el valor de romper sus ilusiones?

Yo no…

Además Edward ayudaba a Jacob en su taller en la parte contable y administrativa y así se aseguraba que su preciado volvo, que había mandado a traer de Seattle estuviese en las mejores manos.

No podía quejarme de él, nos estábamos llevando bien. Aunque mantenía mis reservas por el hecho de que él no había buscado un acercamiento en la parte física lo que me hacía dudar que quisiera estar conmigo como pareja. Ni siquiera me buscaba en las noches que nos quedábamos dormidos agotados de atender las exigencias de Claire, y aunque me llamen masoquista extrañaba mucho sentirme entre sus brazos.

Además que después de la conversación que tuvimos en el hospital no volvimos a tocar el tema y Edward no me había pedido formalizar nuestra relación, de hecho dormíamos en cuartos separados, la verdad no se que demonios estaba esperando para meterse en mi cama y calmar este fuego que me quemaba, _demonios me siento una antorcha humana _y cada roce accidental lo que hacía era alimentar el fuego y por ende mi frustración. No había probado sus labios ni una sola vez desde que llegó al hospital, y aunque me diga que me ama efusivamente no lo demuestra y eso me ha llevado a pensar que su regreso es solo por Claire y eso me tenía muy confundida.

En ese momento me encontraba en el balcón de mi habitación y no podía despegar mis ojos de la imagen que tenía ante mis ojos. Edward estaba sentado en una hamaca en el porche que daba a la playa y Claire lo miraba atenta a las palabras que le decía su padre.

-Esa imagen me recuerda a Charlie cuando tenías la edad de Claire. Las niñas por lo visto son más pegadas a los padres – me sorprendió mi madre parándose a mi lado y la miré por un segundo sonriendo.

-Eso no quiere decir que te quiera menos que a Charlie, es que… digamos que él es más manipulable – y me reí ante mi explicación mientras la abrazaba y me sentí aliviada. Los celos que estaba sintiendo por mi hija no eran nada sanos, no podía ponerla en la situación de que me quisiera más a mí que a su padre, además sé que él necesitaba recuperar el tiempo con su hija.

-¿Cómo va todo? – me preguntó mi madre, todavía no entendía como hacía para saber cuando algo me daba vueltas en la cabeza y salía a mi rescate con sus sabias palabras.

-Creo que bien… la verdad es que Edward ha demostrado sinceridad en estos meses – dije mirando de nuevo la escena en el patio.

-Pero… - replicó mi madre en tono de pregunta.

-Sí, hay un maldito pero… – dije frustrada y molesta - mamá… somos más amigos que otra cosa y me muero por estar en sus brazos como antes. Pero no voy a hacer nada para que él se de cuenta de eso, si me quiere como dice debe demostrarlo – golpee la ventana y respire hondo. No, no iba a dar yo el primer paso. Él me había prometido hechos y yo me había prometido no volver a entregarlo todo… si hubiese sabido lo frustrante, y el sentimiento agonizante que iba a residir en mi pecho por esa decisión ni loca la hubiese hecho.

Había días que me paraba en media noche deseando irme a su lado y dejar atrás todas las estúpidas promesas de no entregarlo todo y dejar que Edward me "cortejara". Gracias a Dios que en el último momento siempre me detenía, a veces por el miedo a repetir mis errores y otras por el simple miedo al rechazo.

Claro en la mañana ese último se alejaba ahuyentado cuando observaba la mirada llena de amor y a veces hambrienta de Edward, pero siempre quedaba la frustración y la constante pregunta ¿por qué demonios no intentaba nada?... estoy aquí, disponible, deseándolo, y completamente segura que él sabe lo que siento, lo que quiero. A veces me mira como si deseara arrancarme la ropa y tirarme contra algún mueble o pared, pero… nunca hacía nada para satisfacer lo que gritaba su mirada.

¿Por qué demonios no lo hacía?...

-Lo hace Bella – replicó mi madre y yo aleje la mano de mi cabello, el cual prácticamente estaba arrancando de mi cabeza - ¿por qué te angustias?, lo demuestra a cada segundo, no todos los hombres se entregan en cuerpo y alma al cuidado de los hijos como lo ha hecho Edward. Cuando le han tocado las vacuna a Claire es él quien prácticamente llora mientras la pequeña apenas hace pucheros, lo que va a pasar pasará, recuerda que el tiempo de Dios es perfecto – y después de decir sus mágicas palabras me dio un beso en la mejilla y me dejó sola en la habitación con la mirada perdida en el mar a lo lejos.

Mi madre tenía razón. Edward me estaba demostrando con pequeños detalles su amor, y me estaba enseñando a confiar nuevamente en él. Hace un mes había comenzado a trabajar desde casa porque todavía Claire se alimentaba solo de mi pecho, y los días que era indispensable que fuera a la oficina, Edward se encargaba de llevármela para que la alimentara y terminaba pasando la tarde jugando con ella en mi oficina.

Esa noche mientras cenábamos estábamos recordando mis antojos a los cinco meses de embarazo ya que Vanessa se había antojado todo el día de dulce de lechosa, y lo peor es que nadie entendía como se preparaba el bendito dulce hasta que ella misma salió enfurecida al supermercado, compró tres lechosas y leche condensada, ese era su dulce de lechosa. Mientras reíamos de su para nada apetitoso postre llegó Benjamín y lo noté angustiado.

En ese momento sentí como Edward se tensaba, pero ni siquiera lo observé ya que sabía que estaba mirando a mi amigo con rabia y otra cosa que no lograba nunca definir. Me molestaba que Edward a veces se pusiera pesado si hablaba mucho con él pero que se jo… Benjamín es mi amigo, mi socio y parte importante de mi vida, además si se siente tan inseguro de mí mejor que deje las cosas como están entre nosotros o que por una vez por todas intente algo, y me arrastre contra una pared o un mueble, me quite toda la ropa y sin preliminares hunda su gran y hermoso… _¡demonios!, benditas hormonas que no terminan de normalizarse._

-Bella ¿podemos hablar? – me pidió Benjamín una vez que terminamos de comer. Yo lo miré por un segundo y fruncí el ceño al ver su semblante

-Claro, vamos afuera – le dije porque lo notaba bastante nervioso y no quería que se incomodara más por Edward. Éste de inmediato se excusó diciendo que debía revisar la obra de su casa y salió sin decir nada más. Mi mama me dijo que estaría al pendiente de Claire y fue así como salimos Benjamin y yo a hablar.

-Celosito… - dijo Ben burlándose mientras se carcajeaba negando con la cabeza.

-Al grano Benjamín, ¿qué te tiene mal? – le pregunté sin querer tocar el tema de la actitud infantil de Edward, no entendía por que esos celos tan absurdos, sobre todo porque nada más eran con Ben, con ningún otro compañero de trabajo o con otro amigo actuaba así.

-Le voy a pedir a Tia que se venga a vivir conmigo – me dijo de sopetón y no pude evitar reírme. No entendía lo asombroso de la noticia, porque prácticamente estaban viviendo juntos y eso era algo que solo yo sabía

-Será que le dirás que termine de llevar sus cosas – le dije cuando pude calmar mi risa.

-Bueno si, tienes razón, pero es que… bueno Bella le compré esto y no se si le va a gustar, si me va a decir que si o si en cambio recogerá todas sus cosas y me dejará por apresurarme – me dijo mostrándome un hermoso anillo de compromiso y antes de que se alteraran mas sus nervios lo abracé y le hablé suavemente.

-Si te ama aceptará el anillo y le va a encantar, debes explicarle qué la fecha la pone ella, así no se sentirá tan presionada – y sentí como se relajó y comenzó a reír como loco.

-Gracias Bella eres la mejor – dicho esto me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo como loco.

-De nada – susurré y me senté en la hamaca donde en la tarde estaban Edward y mi hija.

Edward POV

Ya habían pasado cuatro meses desde que mi vida volvió a tener sentido. Ser padre era algo verdaderamente maravilloso. Claire era lo mejor que me había pasado, su ternura y el verla crecer es algo indescriptible, y siempre hablaba con ella de los planes que tenía para nuestro futuro. Le contaba de las cosas que había mandado a hacer para nuestra casa, le describí la habitación que sería de ella y le pedía que me ayudara a conquistar de nuevo a su mami.

Bella…

La amaba, incluso más cada día si era posible. Sabía los límites que me había impuesto, ella quería que le demostrara con hechos lo que siento, y yo le prometí que me entregaría tanto como lo había hecho en el pasado. Y así lo iba a cumplir. Así me estuviera matando poco a poco.

No era nada sencillo cumplir con mi promesa ya que la quería en mi vida como antes. Necesitaba besarla, abrazarla, tocarla y repetirle una y otra vez que la amaba y que fuera mía para siempre. Pero sabía que tenía que ser paciente y trabajar poco a poco las bases de la confianza.

Entendía que le había herido profundamente, cualquier duda de eso, fue aclarada cuando note la tristeza y vacío de su mirada en un momento de la conversación en el Hospital.

Primero tenía que mostrarle que iba a estar allí para ella. Que no me iba a ir y que tenía la intención de protegerla, idolatrarla, amarla… solo si me lo permitía.

No era fácil para mí mantenerme alejado de Bella, al menos en el plano físico. La deseaba con locura pero no quería que pensara que solo la quería para sexo, la amaba y le demostraba con pequeños detalles lo importante que era para mí.

Por eso me obligaba a ir despacio, inclusive a mantenerme apartado. Sabía que no podía permitirme cometer un error más y simplemente con tocarla sentía como si fuera a perder el control. A veces quería tomarla, poseerla como loco, arremeter contra ella en cada mueble de su casa sin control ni prudencia. Gracias a Dios que nadie podía leer mentes porque no había sitio donde no la había poseído mentalmente en esos últimos cuatro meses.

Pero debía controlarse… llegaría el momento… y cuando fuera así, iba a ser de por vida. No iba a perder la oportunidad que le dio la vida. No después de todo lo que luché por ella.

A pesar de lo extenuante que era aprender a ser padre, de lo complicado de montar un nuevo negocio y estar pendiente de la remodelación de lo que sería nuestro hogar estaba feliz con todo lo que estaba viviendo. Sabía que a veces me sentía inseguro de sus sentimientos hacia mí, esos celos que me cegaban cada vez que la veía cerca de Benjamín, como ahora que estaban hablando.

Pero no eran celos por desconfianza o porque creyera que de alguna forma Bella iba a tener algo con ese maldito hombre. Confiaba plenamente en ella, sabía qué tipo de mujer era y estaba completamente seguro que nunca me seria infiel, incluso en este momento donde estábamos en la zona más gris de nuestra relación y no había una definición de qué éramos.

No era eso sobre lo que versaban los celos que invadían mi interior… sino que entre ellos había una camaradería que me dolía infinitamente, porque antes era yo quien gozaba de esa confianza con ella a quien ella miraba con libertad plena y con quien compartía cada idea y pensamiento.

Pero ahora lo hacía con él…

Y me aterraba el pensar que su corazón dejara de amarme para aceptarlo a él que estuvo presente en momentos difíciles para ella mientras yo estaba al otro lado del mundo anhelando estar a su lado.

Así que no era que me fuera infiel lo que temía, sino que se diera cuenta que entre nosotros dos, Benjamín era mejor que yo y no importa su promesa de permitirme amarla se vaya con él, dejándome solo y vacío, sin posibilidad de conseguir la felicidad. Ya que sin Bella no iba a ser capaz de conseguir ese estado jamás.

En ese momento me encontraba en la casa que quería que fuera nuestro hogar, ya la habían terminado y esperaba que le gustara porque era aquí donde mañana le pediría matrimonio.

Desde el momento que compré la casa adquirí también el anillo con el que le pediría que fuese mi esposa pero no me atrevía a pedírselo porque me paralizaba el miedo de que me dijera que no, eso me mataría.

Pero no podía aguantar más, debía asegurarle que la amaba con locura antes de que San Benjamín la conquistara.

¡No!

Bella me amaba, me lo decían sus ojos y no podía dejarme llevar por el miedo. Tenía que confiar en ese amor que nos une, que es tan grande y que dio el mayor fruto de todos en Claire.

Alejando esos pensamientos pesimistas me fui a ver a mi pequeña para darle las buenas noches.

Cuando llegué a la habitación de Claire encontré a Bella sentada en la mecedora alimentándola. No aguanté las ganas y me acerqué a ella, besé a mi hija en su cabecita le deseé buenas noches y luego besé a Bella con todo el amor que sentía.

Bella al principio se sorprendió, y la entendía, tenía una política en esos cuatro meses de cero contacto, pero me moría si no la tocaba y la acariciaba. Por un segundo no respondió, y después me besó con la misma necesidad que sentía yo, cuando nos faltó el aire nos separamos.

-Te invito a cenar mañana, a las 8 vendré por ti –le susurré contra sus labios, abrazándola fuertemente y acariciando su espalda. Le ordenaba a mi cuerpo que la soltara pero el muy bandido se negaba a cumplir mis órdenes.

_Maldito traidor…_

-¿Y Claire? – me preguntó cuándo recuperó el habla, respirando aceleradamente y acariciando mi espalda.

Yo respire en su mejilla y sonreí ligeramente, logrando apartarme por fin de su cuerpo - René me dijo que estará pendiente, además no estaremos lejos, cenaremos en casa – y sin decirle nada más y para que no se negara salí de la habitación, aunque la verdadera razón de mi salida a la carrera era no dejarme llevar por el deseo que me consumía, todavía no era el momento.

Casi no dormí, los nervios me atacaron sin piedad. Temía que Bella se negara pero no podía dejarme llevar por el miedo, ya lo hice una vez y el resultado fue perderla, y no quería que pasara de nuevo.

Cuando por fin amaneció pase a ver a Claire y como ya era costumbre dejamos a Bella dormida y nos fuimos a caminar por la playa aprovechando el sol de las primeras horas de la mañana. Luego al regresar almorzamos en familia y evitaba quedarme a solas con Bella para que no me preguntara nada de la cena de esta noche.

Sé que no le gustaban las sorpresas, pero a mí me encantaba sorprenderla. Busqué las flores, los manteles y el chef que había contratado para el restaurant sería el encargado de la comida, y el postre. Por fin habíamos dado con la torta de chocolate que tanto significaba para Bella y para mí. Me encargue de cuidar muchos los detalles, era demasiado importante.

Cuando eran veinte para las ocho fui a la habitación de Claire a darle las buenas noches y llenarme de su paz para no dejarme ganar por el miedo. A las ocho en punto estaba en el recibo de la casa esperando a la dueña de mi corazón.

Y ella afortunadamente no me hizo esperar mucho…

Estaba realmente preciosa con un vestido rojo que resaltaba su busto dos tallas más grandes después de dar a luz y que acariciaba su cuerpo. Simplemente me dejó sin aliento verla de nuevo en los tacones que odiaba pero que eran mis cómplices para tenerla en mis brazos.

-Estás realmente hermosa – le dije cuando pude articular palabra, extendiendo mi mano para tomar la de ella y llevarla hasta mis labios.

-Gracias – me respondió sonrojada, y yo solo quería tomarla en brazos, llevarla a una habitación y perderme en ese cuerpo y en esos pechos que estaban tan asombrosa y magníficamente apetecibles…

_Dios esta mujer me está matando…_

-Vamos – le dije, y aclare mi garganta alejando el tono ronco de mi voz, a la vez que contaba a mil para controlarme. La guie hasta el porche trasero que se comunicaba con el de la que sería nuestra casa. Nos despedimos de René y Charlie que sabían muy bien el motivo de la cena y le encargamos mucho a nuestra pequeña

-¿Al fin me dejaras ver la casa que has mantenido oculta con tanto recelo? – me preguntó interesada, mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados como siempre hacia cuando sospechaba algo.

-No era necesario que la vieras con todo el desastre que implica una remodelación entera, mucho polvo y eso te podría hacer daño, pero eres la primera persona que la ve – le dije y su rostro se hizo más hermoso con su sonrisa. Abrí la puerta y se quedó paralizada ante lo que estaba a la vista

-Bienvenida a casa – le dije al oído mientras ella observaba todo. Las rosas alrededor de toda la estancia, la mesa puesta para dos personas con las velas encendidas y vi como sus ojos se volvían cristalinos al fijarse en la pared del salón con muchas fotos de nosotros tres.

-Edward es hermoso – me dijo con voz entrecortada caminando hacia la pared central de la estancia donde estaban las fotografías expuestas en la pared como si fuese una galería de arte

-Me alegra que te guste. – dije emocionado al verla en el lugar que tanto había imaginado desde que compre la casa - ahora te invito a que te sientes, lamentablemente si esperamos más la comida puede estropearse porque soy bastante inútil en la comida y Laurent me matara si daño alguna de sus delicateses – y la ayudé a sentarse a la mesa para comenzar a servir – después podrás ver las fotos todo el tiempo que quieras.

-Gracias – me dijo y comenzamos a cenar. Fue una cena deliciosa, me dejé guiar por mis sentimientos y asombrosamente ella estaba igual por lo que pudimos disfrutar mucho como aquella cena que tuvimos en su apartamento de Seattle donde concebimos a nuestra hija.

Cuando terminamos de cenar, la ayudé a levantarse y fue directo hasta la pared donde estaban las fotos enmarcadas. Habían fotos a color, en sepia y hasta en blanco y negro, solo nosotros tres, pero la foto central era de Bella y Claire con el mar de fondo y las dos sonreían y esa foto era la que tenía guardado nuestro futuro.

Fui hasta el equipo de sonido y puse un cd del violinista David Garrett que nos gustaba a los tres y era fondo musical perfecto para lo que vendría a continuación.

-Me dejaste sin palabras Edward, es realmente hermoso todo esto – dijo señalando todas las fotos y deteniéndose en la foto central.

Aproveché de tomar el marco plata donde estaba enmarcada la foto en mis manos y se la entregue a ella, para que pudiese ver el anillo que había colocado en un borde del mismo.

-Esta foto desde que la tomé me dejó sin aliento – dije con el corazón en la mano - porque no hay nada más bello en el mundo que lo que muestra, el amor entre madre e hija, la felicidad que me da ser parte de sus vidas y presenciar el milagro de sus sonrisas – Ella que veía mis ojos pasó al sitio donde había colocado el anillo liso con el diamante pequeño que había escogido y que sabía le iba a gustar ya que siempre había sido tan sencilla y observé como sus ojos se humedecían y dejaba de respirar – y espero seguir siendo partícipe de esa maravilla…

-Edward… – susurró tocando el anillo con dedos temblorosos y aproveché de sacarlo, dejar la foto en una mesilla que estaba al lado y tomé su barbilla para que me observara. Necesitaba leer su alma, y que supiera que hablaba de la mía propia.

-Bella… eres el primer milagro de mi vida – sonreí ampliamente y tomé su mano izquierda - porque contigo conocí el verdadero amor, el que te da todo sin exigir nada a cambio, y me regalaste el segundo milagro de mi vida Claire que con cada sonrisa y balbuceo me hace sentir un hombre sumamente afortunado. Humildemente te pido que seas mi esposa, para seguir llenando nuestras vidas de milagros – le pedí y sentía mi corazón palpitar desenfrenado y mis manos sudaban esperando su respuesta.

-El mayor milagro de la vida es el amor Edward y con amor viene el perdón y la entrega y… – secó las lagrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas y tomó aire para seguir hablando – y demonios está sonando la canción de nuestra hija, eso debe de ser una señal del destino para darte la respuesta correcta… ¡si Edward, acepto ser tu esposa! – dijo riendo y no tardé en ponerle el anillo y abrazarla y comenzar a dar vueltas como loco por todo el salón con ella en mis brazos hasta que me detuve y la besé demostrando en ese beso toda el amor que sentía por ella.

….

To be Continue…

_Aaaaawwwwww, díganme que estos dos no son …. Especiales, bueno este es mi regalo del día del amor para quienes están enamorads y a las que no como es mi caso pues es mi regalo del día de la amistad…_

_Las amo a todas, por que les aclaro que uno a las personas las ama, y a los objetos los quiere así que amo a muchísims a gente y por eso soy feliz a pesar de que mi sapo anda escondido quien sabe en que charco jajajajajajajaja_

_**Este ha sido un capítulo a cuatro manos ya que sin la maravillosa mente de mi Drama Queen favorita y mi gran mentora (y no de madres), beta, amiga, mosquetera dedo, y la nueva de hoy lee mi mente etc etc etc no hubiese salido este capítulo tan especial… Betzacosta . **_**Gracias por ayudarme con el picante que nos hace llorar día a día con estos sapos… te quelo un mundo**

_Gracias por todos sus comentarios a: __darky1995, EdithCullen71283, Adriu, joli Cullen, Bertlin, Gery Whitlock y betzacosta, __las tres últimas mis mosqueteras del alma que se atreven a llamarme la mosque perra ¿por que será? Son ustedes las que me piden que explote esa vena perver…. Jajajaja las adoro, eso es para que vean como me tratan mis mosqueteras. Sus mensajes de verdad que me alegran la vida y bueno espero que hayan disfrutado todas de este capítulo taaannnn dománticoo_

_Quedan dos capítulos para el cambio y fuera de esta historia! O.O no lo puedo creer…._

_Feliz día de San Valentin!_

_Gine XD_


	23. Invitación Boda

_**Invitación**_

**Edward Anthony Cullen e Isabella Marie Swan**

Tenemos el honor de invitarlos a ustedes a

**Nuestra Boda**

La cual se celebrará en 2 semanas a la hora del Crepúsculo en la playa….

Traje: completamente cómodo e informal (se reservará el derecho de admisión a aquellos que lleven corbata y tacones)

Bella POV

-En efecto esta es la invitación a nuestra esperada boda ultra secreta, Edward y yo estamos organizando todo para que Gine pueda estar relativamente tranquila en esta temporada de locura que esta viviendo en su trabajo … pobre los cierres de año fiscal la están volviendo loca, bueno mas loca de lo que ya está.

-Bella si Gine se entera de esto creo que puede suspender la boda y sabes lo que eso implica ¿verdad?

-Ups… si lo siento, no me quiero condenar a mas tiempo de abstinencia – no puedo evitar estremecerme ante el pensamiento de esa tortura ya que mi adorado y amado futuro esposo se antojó de esperar hasta nuestra boda para reactivar nuestra intimidad – Edward … manos quietas que después se te arma la tienda de campaña y ya que decidiste esperar no pienso ayudarte a desmontarla hasta la noche de bodas

-Pero bastante que me provocas con esos vestidos cortos y esos tacones de infarto, y los minúsculos bikinis

-Entendí Edward pero no es mi culpa …. Tu decidiste esperar

-Ok nos desviamos del tema Bella…. aja sentimos este cambio de tema pero ustedes nos comprenderán, volviendo a lo que nos interesa, como les decía Bella, nuestra querida Ginegine está súper agobiada con su trabajo, de hecho se levanta a duras penas a las 7 de la mañana se va a su oficina y luego de 12 horas trabajando llega a su casa y continúa trabajando hasta la madrugada y apenas le vemos las inmensas ojeras que se tatuaron en su rostro, y los fines de semana apenas duerme un poco mas para seguir trabajando desde casa.

-Es cierto, Edward y yo la llamamos y nos dijo muy apenada que todavía le quedan dos semanas con ese ritmo de trabajo agotador, pero que sin falta apenas vuelva a la normalidad nos regalará el tan esperado capítulo de la boda, nos aseguró a Edward y a mi que sería bastante especial y nosotros no tenemos duda de eso

-Bueno eso es todo por el momento, nosotros debemos cumplir con unas tareas que nos asignó Gine en la organización de nuestra boda, Las esperamos!

Edward y Bella


	24. Chapter 23

Cansada de Besar Sapos

Disclaimer:

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la fabulosa S. Meyer, yo solo juego un poco con ellos, la historia es mía, cosas locas que están en mi cabecita desde hace tiempo.

Este capitulo tiene música cuando vean (1) escuchen la canción de este enlace h t t p : / / w w w . you tube . com / watch ?v=oh44R4oPFUg

ya saben sin espacios

_**En el capítulo anterior…..**_

-Bella, eres el primer milagro de mi vida porque contigo conocí el verdadero amor, el que te da todo sin exigir nada a cambio, y me regalaste el segundo milagro de mi vida Claire que con cada sonrisa y balbuceo me hace sentir un hombre sumamente afortunado y humildemente te pido que seas mi esposa, para seguir llenando nuestras vidas de milagros – le pedí y sentía mi corazón palpitar desenfrenado y mis manos sudaban esperando su respuesta

-El mayor milagro de la vida es el amor Edward y con amor viene el perdón y la entrega y – secó las lagrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas y tomó aire para seguir hablando – y demonios está sonando la canción de nuestra hija y eso debe ser una señal del destino para darte la respuesta correcta… ¡si Edward, acepto ser tu esposa! – dijo riendo y no tardé en ponerle el anillo y abrazarla y comenzar a dar vueltas como loco por todo el salón con ella en mis brazos hasta que me detuve y la besé demostrando en ese beso toda el amor que sentía por ella.

Capítulo 23

Bella POV

Ver la emoción en los ojos de Edward al colocarme el anillo y después sentir sus labios acariciando los míos y como en ese beso sentía lo que me dijeron sus palabras lograron dar vuelta a mi mundo que de por si ya estaba de cabeza, pero esta vez todo, absolutamente todo tenía sentido y por primera vez desde que nos separamos sentí que todo estaba en su lugar.

El beso fue subiendo de intensidad y mi cuerpo actuando por cuenta propia se aferró al cuerpo de Edward, mis piernas se subieron a su cadera y las manos de Edward estaban firmes en mi trasero _"oh Dios esto es la gloria"._ Cuando nuestros centros se unieron los dos gemimos al sentir la gran excitación que nos embargaba.

Edward caminó conmigo en sus brazos sin separarnos y se dejó caer en el gran sofá de la sala, mis manos estaban en su cabello, deleitándose al sentir la suavidad de ese rebelde cabello cobrizo, poco a poco fui bajando las manos por su cuello, acariciándolo y reconociéndonos ya que las manos de Edward también se deslizaban por mi cuerpo.

Sentir sus manos en una dulce y a la vez sensual caricia por mi espalda me hizo temblar, y sentía mi sexo palpitar desesperado reclamando atención que hacía tanto tiempo no sentía.

Cuando Edward comenzó a acariciar mis piernas terminando de subir mi vestido sin separar sus labios de mi cuello me sentí desfallecer. Literalmente me estaba derritiendo en sus manos.

Yo bajé mis manos por su cuello, quería sentir su piel así que fui desabotonando su camisa hasta que dejé su pecho descubierto y sentí su corazón palpitar desbocado.

-Eres tú quien hace latir mi corazón así – dijo Edward sobre mis labios y con la respiración entrecortada. Busqué su mano derecha y la coloqué sobre mi corazón.

-Siente el mío, está feliz de latir en armonía con el tuyo. Ahora si se siente vivo, gracias por regresar mi corazón a la vida – le dije y nos volvimos a besar pero ahora con mucha ternura, era la completa reconciliación de nuestros corazones.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias Bella por aceptarme, por darme una hermosa hija y sobre todo perdonar todos mis errores y hacerme una mejor persona, Te Amo Isabella Swan futura Sra. Cullen – me dijo emocionado con nuestras frentes unidas y todavía nuestras manos posadas sobre el corazón del otro.

-Y yo te amo a ti Edward Cullen, me diste el mejor regalo que puede existir, una hermosa familia – le respondí y volvimos a besarnos con ansiedad, la ansiedad que tenían nuestros cuerpos por volver a unirse

El beso expresaba la necesidad de nuestros cuerpos por sentirse, por amarse sin límites, podía sentir la gran erección de Edward contra mi propia excitación y eso revolucionó por completo mi cuerpo y comencé a frotarme en él más intensamente

-Bella… - gimió Edward abrazándome fuertemente deteniendo nuestros movimientos, descansó su frente en la mía y los dos teníamos la respiración entrecortada. Vi como Edward cerraba los ojos tratando de controlarse, me quedé inmóvil y esperé que abriera sus ojos para tratar de entender por qué me detuvo – Bella por favor… ¿Cuándo?

-¿Cuándo?... ¿Cuándo que Edward? – le pregunté totalmente perdida y mi rostro se contrajo mostrando mi confusión.

-Cuando nos casamos Bella, pon una fecha ya… esta vez quiero hacer las cosas bien – me contestó Edward mientras delicadamente pasaba su mano por mi frente borrando la tensión.

-¿Hacer las cosas bien? – _oh por Dios estoy realmente perdida _- ¿a qué te refieres?

-Me refiero a que me muero de ganas de hacerte el amor, a que quiero que la próxima vez que te haga el amor seas mi esposa, para que nada ni nadie pueda separarnos nunca más Bella, que quiero regalarte una noche de bodas perfecta, a eso me refiero – me dijo acunando mi cara en sus manos.

Me quedé paralizada al escuchar sus palabras que me hicieron amarlo mas si es que eso es posible, y yo también deseaba lo mismo, quería un nuevo comienzo y aunque mi cuerpo protestara o explotara por una combustión espontánea acepté.

-Mmmmm tres semanas, deben ser suficientes para organizarlo todo y no corremos el riesgo de morir por exceso de excitación – le dije causando nuestra risa por mi ultima frase.

-Ni lo digas, en este momento estoy sufriendo las consecuencias de mi decisión, pero bien merece la pena Bella – me dijo besándome castamente.

-Estamos en las mismas condiciones amor, pero tienes razón valdrá la pena esta espera – _aunque será divertido provocarte para que caigas en la tentación, estas tres semanas serán una tortura _- ¿cómo será la boda? – le pregunté algo temerosa porque no quería nada ostentoso ni multitudinario.

-Bella sea de la manera que sea yo seré feliz porque me estaré casando con la mujer que amo, no importa si lo hacemos debajo de un puente o si quieres invitar a todo el estado y hacer una boda multitudinaria. Yo seré feliz solo por el hecho de que me digas "Si, acepto" – me dijo y no pude más que abrazarlo feliz.

-Quiero algo sencillo – le dije mientras pensaba en la boda que siempre había soñado y lo mejor de todo es que todas las condiciones estaban dadas para cumplir mis deseos, solo había algo que me inquietaba y mi rostro reflejó mis pensamientos porque Edward notó mi angustia

-¿Qué te preocupa?

-¿Te molestaría si mantenemos la boda en secreto?

-Nop, todo será como tú lo desees – me respondió mientras acariciaba tiernamente mi espalda para relajar mi repentina tensión.

-Es que quiero que todo sea como he soñado desde que era niña y sé que en lo que Alice y Rosalie se enteren van a querer intervenir en la organización y querrán hacer las cosas a su manera, lo que dará como resulta a tu futura esposa estresada y con un seguro ataque de nervios.

-Eso es algo que no pienso permitir mi amor, no te preocupes, entre los dos lo organizaremos, solo hay un detalle, tus padres saben que iba a proponerte matrimonio esta noche y no me extrañaría que estén sentados en el patio esperando para que salgamos a darle la noticia.

-No lo dudo, es cuestión de minutos que toquen la puerta, mi mamá no es una persona muy paciente que digamos – le dije riendo y Edward me acompañó en la risa porque en estos meses había llegado a conocer muy bien a mis padres.

-Bueno ¿qué tal si les decimos que la boda será en tres meses en vez de tres semanas? – propuso Edward.

-Eso sería genial, quiero algo sencillo, informal y completamente original… bueno al menos nunca en mi vida he visto o escuchado de una boda así por cierto, ¿tu te casaste por la iglesia con ….. Jessica? – le pregunté temerosa de que hasta ese sueño me fuera arrebatado

-Afortunadamente no, no quise hacerlo porque no fue un matrimonio por amor, y a pesar de que Esme y Jessica insistieron no les di gusto – me contestó con alivio - ¿cómo sueñas nuestra boda Bella?

Justo cuando iba a comenzar a describirle la boda de mis sueños escuchamos que tocaban la puerta que comunicaba con el patio de casa de mis padres insistentemente.

-Me parece que hay personas realmente impacientes – dijo Edward aguantando las ganas de reír sin mucho éxito. Se levantó del sofá liberándome y pude ver como seguía excitado y mordí mi labio inferior para frenar mi lujuria.

-Creo que no es conveniente que abras así con ese circo allí – le dije señalando el bulto de su pantalón.

-Definitivamente sería bochornoso – dijo incómodo y con gesto de dolor.

-Yo abro y así te evito un mal momento – le dije poniéndome de pie bajando mi vestido y tratando de arreglar el desastre de mi cabello, Edward se acomodó en el sofá y yo fui a abrir la puerta y me sorprendí al ver a la persona que acompañaba a mis padres.

Lo conocía por fotos y la sorpresa de verlo allí con mi madre me hizo estremecer.

-Perdón hija, pero el Sr. Cullen acaba de llegar y está buscando a Edward – dijo mi madre.

-Papá – escuché que Edward se acercaba a la puerta sorprendido al igual que yo.

-Siento interrumpir hijo, pero llegue hace unos minutos a Los Ángeles y me moría de ganas por conocer a mi nieta y su hermosa madre – le respondió abrazando a su hijo.

-Que agradable sorpresa, pasen adelante – les dije pero mi madre se disculpó un momento para ir a buscar a mi pequeña Claire después de preguntarme con la mirada y acepté sin problemas. El Sr. Cullen nunca se opuso a nuestra relación.

-Lamento haber llegado de manera inoportuna, no era mi intención interrumpirlos – dijo apenado.

-No se preocupe Sr. Cullen…

-Carlisle, llámame Carlisle, porque con Sr. Cullen me siento muy viejo – dijo sonriendo dulcemente. Una sonrisa que ya había visto en Edward cuando estaba con nuestra hija.

-Carlisle, mi madre no tardará en traer a Claire, y como le dije antes es usted bienvenido.

-Gracias – me respondió y Edward me abrazó fuertemente agradeciendo mis palabras.

Cuando mi madre volvió con mi padre y Claire el ambiente se relajó por completo. Carlisle fue víctima del encanto de mi pequeña apenas puso sus ojos sobre ella, ya se le veía algo de cabello castaño lo que la hacía ver hermosa.

Edward y yo aprovechamos de darles la noticia de nuestra boda y tal como habíamos acordado les dijimos que sería en tres meses pero que en tres semanas bautizaríamos a la niña por lo que nos aseguramos de la presencia de Carlisle en tan importante fecha.

En ningún momento se mencionó a Esme. Carlisle respetaba nuestra posición respecto a ella y estaba de acuerdo con nosotros en mantener las distancias después de su comportamiento cuando supo de mi embarazo, no dijo nada en su defensa porque era algo que no le correspondía y que era ella quien debía ganarse nuestra confianza y respeto.

Después de esa noche comenzó la locura de organizar todo de manera discreta para que nadie sospechara. Edward era el que estaba más abocado a la organización por disponer de más tiempo que yo y sin embargo siempre tenía tiempo para que disfrutáramos los tres como familia.

Les dijimos a todos del bautizo de nuestra hija y todos habían confirmado su asistencia. Llegarían el día viernes para no correr el riesgo de perderse el bautizo que sería el sábado.

Edward propuso que nuestros seis amigos fueran los padrinos tanto de la boda como de nuestra hija, ya que todos eran súper importantes para nosotros y no queríamos vernos en la dura tarea de escoger solo a 2 padrinos.

Una tarde tuve que hacer magia para salir sola con mi hija para buscar lo que sería nuestro atuendo para tan importante fecha. Edward estaba renuente a dejarnos solas pero eso era algo en lo que él no me podría ayudar aunque quisiera.

Me había citado con una joven diseñadora que había encontrado por internet para que me ayudara con el que sería mi traje de novia. Senna estaba encantada de ayudarme en cuanto le explique lo que necesitaba y cuando llegué a su estudio me esperaba ansiosa con varios modelos preparados para que me los probara.

Entre los modelos que tenía listos hubo uno que me robo el aliento pero dudaba que me quedara bien ya que había quedado con unos kilos demás después de haber dado a luz.

-Bella ¿por qué no te mides ese modelo que no has podido dejar de ver desde que te lo mostré? – me preguntó sonriendo a mi pequeña que descansaba feliz en su regazo

-Senna, la verdad es que dudo mucho que me quede bien, apenas hace cuatro meses que di a luz y todavía tengo unos kilos de más – le dije con mi ceño bastante marcado.

-Tonterías Bella, yo te veo perfectamente y no tengo ninguna duda de que te va a quedar muy bien, pero eso solo lo sabremos cuando te lo midas, deja el miedo y confía en mí.

No lo dude mas y entré al probador para medirlo y cuando salí para verme al espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía Senna en su salón me quedé paralizada, ese era el traje indicado sin lugar a dudas, no me había dado cuenta que los kilos de más sólo estaban en mi cabeza porque mi cuerpo había recuperado su figura.

Senna aplaudió emociona y ese gesto me hizo recordar a Alice cuando me hacía probar ropa a montones. Luego ella buscó los accesorios que complementarían mi traje y me sentí feliz cuando tenía todo lo necesario, el resultado era el que siempre había soñado.

Después nos dedicamos a buscar el traje de mi princesa Claire que estaba cómodamente dormida en mis brazos, cuando ya tuvimos eso, comencé a elegir el traje de las madrinas, afortunadamente conseguí un modelo que encajaba perfecto en las tres tomando en cuenta que Vanessa ya tenía casi 6 meses de embarazo.

Lo mejor de todo es que Senna me ofreció ver un catálogo especial que ella denominaba fantasía y al abrirlo pude comprender el nombre del catálogo, definitivamente Senna se había convertido en mi hada madrina porque sin duda alguna me había proporcionado el regalo de bodas que quería para Edward.

El jueves antes de la boda Edward, Claire y yo nos escapamos hasta el ayuntamiento para celebrar nuestra boda civil, fueron nuestros testigos Garrett, y su secretaria Kate, fue una ceremonia bastante rápida e íntima justo como lo queríamos.

_El día de la Boda_

Gracias a Dios Edward y yo estábamos vivos después de haberles informado a todos nuestros amigos en la cena de anoche que aparte del bautizo de Claire también celebraríamos nuestra boda, nos costó mucho hacerles entender que esa era la manera en que queríamos hacerlo.

Mis padres y Carlisle afortunadamente no se molestaron por la sorpresa, al contrario estaban encantados con nuestra idea de darles la sorpresa a todos y respetaron nuestra posición, a ellos lo que más les importaba era nuestra felicidad.

Fue emocionante cuando les dijimos a los chicos que los seis serían los padrinos tanto de la boda como de nuestra hija.

Después del revuelo inicial Alice, Rosalie y Vanessa me volvieron loca con miles de preguntas respecto a la boda, logré tranquilizarlas cuando las llevé a mi habitación para mostrarles sus trajes.

Ahora estaba aquí en mi habitación dando de comer a mi hija y disfrutando algo de calma antes de que llegara la invasión de madrinas para ayudarnos a prepararnos.

Edward estaba en nuestra casa a tan solo unos metros de distancia con su padre y sus hermanos que fueron los encargados de impedir que nos viéramos después de despedirnos al terminar la cena.

El ejército de madrinas no tardó en llegar y tomaron el control de la situación, me ayudaron a vestirme y ellas se encargaron de arreglar a Claire que estaba feliz de recibir tantas atenciones.

Cuando estuve lista no podía creer que era yo la mujer que refleja el espejo, era exactamente como había soñado toda mi vida. El brillo de mis ojos mostraba lo feliz que estaba de dar ese paso tan importante con Edward.

Mi padre entró a la habitación acompañado de mi madre y me entregaron una peineta con zafiros que había pertenecido a mi abuela Marie. Alice se encargo de ponerla en mi cabello, ahora si estaba lista.

Tome a mis padres por cada brazo y vi que Claire iba con su tía Rosalie y salí con ellos hasta el lugar donde se celebraría la boda.

Cuando faltaban aproximadamente doscientos metros para llegar al restaurante de Edward donde celebraríamos la boda mi padre y yo nos bajamos del carro y los demás siguieron su camino no sin antes preguntar el por qué nos quedábamos allí.

-Isabella ¡por favor! ¿Qué otra locura nos has ocultado? – preguntó mi madre bastante alterada.

-Mamá tranquila, anoche hablé con Charlie y está de acuerdo, estoy segura que les va a encantar esta locura mía, es algo entre Charlie y yo, ni siquiera Edward lo sabe, por favor asegúrate de decirle que llegaré sin falta.

-Está bien hija, cuídense y no tarden – me respondió resignada porque sabía que cuando Charlie y yo nos uníamos en alguna locura nada nos podía sacar de allí.

Después que el carro siguió su camino Charlie y yo nos fuimos hasta la orilla de la playa donde nos esperaba Nahuel, el encargado de tener los dos caballos listos y esperando por mí.

Si… Charlie y yo llegaríamos a la boda a caballo, mi padre me entregaría a mi futuro esposo en la orilla de la playa desde su caballo. Cuando pensé en tener la boda de mis sueños me preocupé porque Charlie pudiese acompañarme en este medio de transporte, consulté con Ben si le haría daño montar a caballo y me explicó que mientras no se excediera en la velocidad y la distancia no tendría ninguna repercusión en su salud.

-Bella, ¿estas segura que puedes montar con ese traje de baño novia? – me preguntó Charlie algo divertido

-Eso está fríamente calculado papá, no pienso arriesgarme a sabotear mi noche de bodas – le dije mostrándole una manta que me protegería de cualquier maltrato de la silla de montar – el trayecto es corto y no iremos de prisa, será una serena cabalgata para que disfrutemos de los últimos minutos de mi soltería – le expliqué mientras me subía a la yegua blanca adornada con flores que me llevaría hasta Edward

Tal como imaginé el camino fue muy emotivo para mi padre y para mí, porque recordamos cuando yo era una pequeña y me iba de paseo con él y me enseñó a montar a caballo en la finca de un amigo suyo en Forks.

Cuando divisamos el lugar donde celebraríamos la boda Charlie se detuvo acercó su caballo al mío y me abrazó fuertemente cuidando de no estropear el bouquet de Fresias (imagen en mi perfil).

-Deseo de todo corazón que seas muy feliz mi pequeña, Edward ha demostrado que te ama y que se desvive por hacerte feliz a ti y a mi hermosa nieta, espero que me den muchos más nietos porque quiero disfrutarlos a todos, no sabemos cuánto tiempo más me quede hija pero todos los días le pido a dios que sea mucho y me permita seguir con ustedes.

-Papá, por supuesto que será mucho tiempo – le dije aferrándome a él mientras unas lágrimas traicioneras se deslizaban por mi rostro, lágrimas que él limpió tiernamente.

-Sé feliz hija, eso es lo único que te pido.

-Lo soy y tú eres parte importante de ella – le dije y después de que me asegurara que mi maquillaje seguía intacto seguimos nuestro camino.

Edward estaba a la orilla de la playa esperándome vestido de blanco, completamente informal, un pantalón corto, una camisa casi transparente y descalzo que lo hacía ver como un ángel, no pudo evitar reírse cuando se dio cuenta de medio de transporte.

-Siempre me sorprendes mi pequeña, se supone que el príncipe es quien llega en su corcel blanco a buscar a su princesa – dijo cuando se colocó entre los dos caballos.

-Ni tu eres un príncipe ni yo una princesa, ¡gracias a Dios! Y sabes que me gusta sorprenderte, y hoy quiero ser yo quien te rescate a ti de las garras de la soltería – le respondí emocionada y con el corazón latiendo desbocado.

-Edward, te entrego a mi hija, espero que sean muy felices y la cuides con tu vida – le dijo mi padre mientras le enlazaba nuestras manos.

-Con mi vida Jefe Swan – dijo Edward muy seguro y luego me tomó por la cintura para ayudarme a bajar del caballo y darme un corto beso en los labios

-Estas hermosa… te amo – dijo admirando mi atuendo que era un traje de baño blanco de una manga y un corte asimétrico que dejaba parte de mi cintura al descubierto. Mi atuendo lo completaba un pareo blanco que llegaba hasta mis pies descalzos.(imagen en mi perfil)

Charlie le entregó los caballos a un chico que estaba encargado de retirarlos de allí. Y nosotros fuimos hasta la orilla de la playa de frente a todos los invitados.

Alice se acercó para tomar mi bouquet y así pude tener mis manos despejadas para tomar las de Edward durante toda la ceremonia. Vimos hacia a delante donde estaban todos nuestros seres queridos, en primera fila estaban Charlie, René, Carlisle y Billy acompañados de nuestros seis padrinos, las chicas con su vestidos azules y frescos (imagen en mi perfil) y los chicos con pantalones cortos y camisas como la de Edward pero en color azul pastel.

Detrás de ellos estaban los chicos de La Push, Sam, Emily, y compañía Seth y Leah con sus padres Harry y Sue, Ángela y Ben, Carmen y Eleazar también vimos a Garrett con Kate, Benjamin muy acaramelado con Tía y lo que más me sorprendió fue ver a Aro entre nuestros invitados. Habían otras personas que no recordaba sus nombres pero sabía que eran parte del equipo de trabajo de Edward en su nuevo restaurant.

Todo había quedado perfecto, estábamos en la orilla del mar a las afueras del Restaurant de Edward, los invitados estaban sentados viendo hacia el mar, y nosotros en la orilla de frente a ellos, quisimos hacerlo asó para cumplir a cabalidad el dicho de que nos estábamos lanzando al agua.

Había una pequeña mesa que cumplía la función de altar y detrás de ella a espalda de los invitados y de frente a nosotros estaba el sacerdote que celebraría nuestra boda. Porque Edward estaba cumpliendo de principio a fin mi boda soñada.

No fue fácil convencer al sacerdote de que celebrara la boda de esta manera, pero después de hacernos una extensa entrevista primero conmigo y luego con Edward nos anunció que estaría encantado de celebrar nuestra unión ante Dios.

La ceremonia comenzó a la hora del crepúsculo y el sacerdote me sacó de mis agradables pensamientos, ya había llegado el momento y no quería perderme ningún detalle.

Cuando llegó el momento de decir nuestros votos nos pusimos frente a frente para poner en palabras lo que nuestros corazones sentían.

Edward se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar viéndome a los ojos

-Bella, no soy un hombre perfecto, pero eso lo sabes tu mejor que yo, porque has sido la persona que se ha encargado de hacerme ver mis defectos y lo mejor de todo es que me has aceptado con ellos, y eso de por si es un milagro, no te ofrezco el imposible de bajarte la luna, en cambio te ofrezco noches interminables admirándola juntos – no pude evitar sonreír ante esa ofrenda

-Tu lugar es a mi lado hasta que lo quiera Dios. Yo nunca estuve tan seguro de amar así sin condición - Las lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro y yo me encargué de limpiarlas con adoración y totalmente emocionada con sus palabras y él en un acto reflejo dejó caer su cara en mi mano, buscando mi calor sin perder nunca el contacto de nuestras miradas

-Mirándote mi amor te juro, cuidar por siempre nuestra unión. Hoy te prometo amor eterno ser para siempre tú y yo en el bien y en el mal, Hoy te demuestro cuanto te quiero, Amándote hasta mi final – terminó de decir y besando mi mano para después llevarla hasta su corazón que estaba igual de acelerado que el mío.

Aclaré mi garganta para decirle con palabras lo que mi corazón estaba gritando dentro de mi completamente desbocado de emoción y no pude evitar que se me escapara un gemido en mi tarea de contener toda mi emoción, respiré profundo.

-Si fueses el hombre perfecto serías un hombre completamente aburrido, parte de tu encanto está en el reto que representa hacerte ver tus defectos, así como tu me haces ver los míos, no se trata de cambiar a la persona que amamos, se trata de aceptarla y eso lo aprendí contigo, no estamos exentos de cometer errores, lo importante es saber pedir perdón por ellos y aprender la lección, así como eres te amo, contigo aprendí el valor de un Te Amo y un Perdón de Corazón. No vale mirar atrás para seguir lamentándonos, hay que seguir adelante viviendo el hermoso presente juntos. – al terminar de decir esas palabras tomé aire profundamente para continuar

-Lo mejor que me ha pasado fue verte por primera vez y estar así de mano en mano, Es lo que siempre soñé amor – ahora era él quien limpiaba mis lágrimas y acunaba mi rostro de manera tierna mientras me escuchaba emocionado - Hoy te prometo amor eterno Ser para siempre, tú y yo en el bien y en el mal Y hoy te demuestro cuanto te quiero Amándote hasta mi final

Y apenas terminé de hablar besé su mano y también la guié hasta mi corazón y entonces nuestros dos corazones se convirtieron en un solo latir.

El sacerdote se aclaró la garganta conmovido ante nuestra promesa de amor y pidió los anillos y entregó primero a Edward el mío indicándole las palabras que debía decir.

-Isabella, recibe esta alianza en señal de mi amor y fidelidad a ti.

Luego el sacerdote me entregó el anillo de Edward.

-Edward, recibe esta alianza en señal de mi amor y mi fidelidad a ti.

Luego el sacerdote tomó las arras y siguió con el rito.

-Bendice Señor estas arras que pone Edward en manos de Isabella y derrama sobre ellos la abundancia de tus bienes – dijo mientras las depositaba en las manos de Edward para que luego las depositara en mis manos mientras me decía.

-Isabella, recibe estas arras como prenda de la bendición de Dios y signo de los bienes que vamos a compartir.

-Yo las recibo – contesté y de inmediato las devolví a sus manos diciendo lo que me indicaba el sacerdote – Edward recibe estas arras como prenda de la bendición de Dios y signo de los bienes que vamos a compartir.

Le entregamos las arras al sacerdote y para finalizar con el rito del matrimonio nos dijo unas hermosas palabras.

-Edward, Isabella confieso que cuando fueron a hablar conmigo para pedirme que celebrara su matrimonio acepté encantado porque vi en ustedes un amor que muchos pregonan pero no sienten. Día a día vienen a mi muchas parejas jurándose amor eterno y más de la mitad me ha llamado tres días antes de la boda para cancelarla porque se odian, es reconfortante ver el amor de ustedes y por eso es para mí un honor y una gracia de Dios bendecir esta unión.- nos sonrió mientras se acercaba a nosotros

-Isabella, eres una mujer con temple admirable, que defiende a los suyos a capa y espada, pero también tienes un corazón gigante y es por eso que Dios te ha bendecido con una hermosa familia que nos acompaña hoy – dijo señalando a todos los invitados – tu para mi eres una muestra de que el perdón es posible, admiro tu capacidad para superar las pruebas y no dejarte guiar por el rencor, todavía les queda un largo camino de perdón, es un trabajo que ahora deben hacer juntos – dijo el sacerdote y yo sabía que se refería a Esme, pero eso era un tema que analizaría después

-Edward, tu eres la muestra viviente de la perseverancia, cuando la adversidad los golpeó no te rendiste nunca en tu lucha y por eso lograste el perdón de la mujer que amas, y ganaste la dicha de una familia, tus deseos de dejar los errores atrás nos ha traído hoy hasta aquí para bendecir este amor que sienten ante Dios es por eso que para mi es un honor declararlos marido y mujer. Que lo que Dios ha unido hoy que no lo separe el hombre, muchas felicidades y Edward ya puedes besar a tu esposa

Sin que el Padre terminara de decir esas palabras ya Edward me estaba besando como si su vida dependiera de eso, era un beso que sellaba nuestro amor ante Dios y como si dudáramos de eso sentimos que una ola reventaba con fuerza a nuestros pies mojándonos casi por completo.

-Te amo señora Cullen – me dijo con su frente pegada a la mía y con nuestros labios rozándose.

-Te amo mi esposo – le respondí mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente y escuchamos como nuestros amigos nos aplaudían emocionados.

Nos acercamos hasta donde estaban ellos y tomamos a nuestra hija en brazos mientras nos felicitaban.

Cuando pasó el revuelo de las felicitaciones, el sacerdote nos pidió que fuéramos hasta el altar que se había dispuesto para comenzar con el bautizo de nuestra pequeña.

Los dos lloramos emocionados con nuestros hermanos durante toda la ceremonia.

Luego del bautizo nos dirigimos hasta el restaurante que había sido arreglado para la celebración, las mesas estaban vestidas de blanco con arreglos de rosas y fresias blancas con candeleros en el centro. Alrededor se habían dispuesto mecheros que le daban un toque romántico al lugar a medida que la luz del día desaparecía para darle paso a la luna acompañada de las estrellas en el firmamento.

Llegó la hora del brindis donde unos muy felices Charlie y Carlisle dieron unas sentidas palabras que emocionaron a todos los presentes. Después del brindis llegó el momento de bailar como el Sr. y Sra. Cullen. Escuchamos las primeras notas de Hasta mi final de Il Divo, esa canción fue la que inspiró nuestros votos y era la que queríamos bailar. (1)

Edward se encargó de cantármela al oído de principio a fin, repitiendo las palabras que habían desbocado mi corazón unos minutos antes.

Después de ese primer baile siguieron muchos otros con todos nuestros amigos, la celebración fue sencillamente perfecta. Mi hija se portó de maravilla, las veces que tuve que alimentarla Edward estuvo con nosotras disfrutando de su familia, sosteniéndome en su pecho mientras amamantaba a nuestra hija.

Alice y Rosalie me informaron que estaban pensando en mudarse a Los Ángeles, Emmett estaba negociando un local para abrir otro gimnasio aquí y Jasper decidió abrir su propio bufete de abogados.

Para mí era un regalo maravilloso de la vida el estar cerca de mis hermanas nuevamente.

Entre baile, comida y brindis pasó la celebración, bailamos con todos los presentes pero yo quería tener a mi esposo solo para mí, ya había tenido suficiente abstinencia y no había nada que me impidiera tenerlo para mi sola ahora, al menos mientras mi hija me lo permitiera. Y al parecer mi cara reflejaba mis pensamientos porque Edward me preguntó mientras bailábamos

-¿En qué piensa señora Cullen?

-En que deberías secuestrar a tu esposa para poder comenzar nuestra noche de bodas.

-Sólo estaba esperando que me lo pidieras, te vi disfrutando tanto de nuestra boda que no me atrevía a privarte de nada.

-Me estas privando de tu cuerpo y eso es algo que no pienso seguir tolerando Sr. Cullen, tengo un regalo especial para ti pero sólo para ser usado en tu noche de bodas, así que vamos a despedirnos de nuestra hija y vamos a consumar nuestro matrimonio – le dije dirigiéndolo hasta la mesa donde estaban Charlie, René y Carlisle con nuestra hija que dormía plácidamente en su coche.

-¿Será suficiente con la leche que le dejaste?- me preguntó angustiado. Había sido difícil aceptar dejarla con mis padres en nuestra noche de bodas, pero me había encargado de dejarle suficiente leche que había extraído de mi pecho para que pasara la noche.

-Ya váyanse Edward. Claire estará bien y si pasa algo los llamaremos pero todo va a estar bien – le dijo mi papá a mi esposo cansado de escuchar otra vez la angustia de nosotros por dejarla.

-Papá es que no es fácil para nosotros dejarla – le dije haciendo pucheros.

-Lo que no va a ser fácil es irse si esperan más, escuchamos que los chicos planificaban secuestrarlos para que no tuviesen noche de bodas como castigo por guardar la boda en secreto – nos dijo Carlisle riendo – tomen las llaves de mi coche porque el de Edward no va a arrancar.

-Gracias papá, por favor nos llaman si sucede algo – dijo Edward y cuando iba a abrazar a Carlisle este le advirtió a tiempo que si los chicos nos veían despidiéndonos actuarían para que no pudiésemos marcharnos.

Tuvimos que disimular para salir porque los chicos se acercaban a la mesa donde estábamos, primero salió Edward simulando hablar por su celular y a los minutos salí yo con la excusa de buscarlo, Edward ya estaba en el auto esperando por mí.

Cuando me monté tuvo que arrancar a toda velocidad porque Jasper y Emmett se acercaban corriendo con los demás chicos detrás. Les dañamos su plan de arruinar nuestra noche de bodas…

Por fin llegamos al hotel donde pasaríamos nuestra noche de Bodas, estaba en la orilla de la playa y Edward había reservado uno de los áticos que tenían vista al mar.

Retiramos nuestra llave en recepción donde nos felicitaron por nuestra boda, ya nuestro pequeño equipaje había sido enviado con anticipación para evitar el desviarnos para buscarlo. Yo estaba realmente incómoda por las miradas que nos daban los huéspedes que estaban en el lobby que sonreían al vernos con nuestros trajes de boda bastante originales, además que estábamos descalzos.

Subimos a nuestro ático que era una habitación completamente hermosa, amplia y luminosa con vista al mar, en la cama había pétalos de rosa y una fría botella de Champaña nos esperaba para brindar. (imagen de la habitación en mi perfil)

-Buen recibimiento, lástima que no pueda beber – dije haciendo puchero como una niña.

-Una copa no le hará daño a nuestra hija, así que vamos a brindar – dijo Edward mientras se dirigía a la mesa donde estaba la botella.

-Bueno prepara esas copas mientras yo preparo tu regalo de bodas

Le dije mientras entraba corriendo al baño, la verdad estaba loca por ver la cara de Edward al verme. Se supone que el esposo ayuda a la esposa a desvestirse en su noche de bodas, y Edward definitivamente lo va a hacer, sólo que no con mi traje de novia sino con la fantasía que me había comprado especialmente para él.

Cuando estuve lista salí del baño y lo encontré sentado en un sillón de la habitación viendo ansioso a la puerta del baño. Cuando vio mi atuendo de Hot Cheff (imagen en mi perfil) abrió la boca y no podía articular palabra.

-Hoy prepararé Esposo a la Bella – le dije juguetonamente acercándome a él y tomando las copas de la mesa alcanzándole una mientras me sentaba a horcajas en su regazo

-Cocíname vivo si quieres, de haber sabido que este era mi regalo te hubiese secuestrado hace muchas horas – me dijo mientras con su brazo libre me acercaba a él y pude sentir a mi muy emocionado esposito.

-Si te lo decía no sería sorpresa, y me hubiese perdido tu cara de vampiro sediento cuando me viste – bromee con él mientras me frotaba con su excitación – brindemos. Por el comienzo de nuestra vida juntos hasta mi final

-Hasta el final e incluso más allá Bella, porque cuando ya no esté en este mundo te seguiré amando… salud – y después de chocar nuestras copas y beber el champán de un solo trago nos fundimos en un apasionado beso.

Nos entregamos a la pasión que habíamos contenido durante estos meses de reconciliación. Dejé caer la copa hacia atrás para poder tener libres mis manos y comenzar a desvestir a mi esposo.

Comencé a luchar con los botones de su camisa y en lo que estos se resistieron un poco decidí arrancarlos y apartar la camisa de mi camino para poder acariciar el pecho de mi esposo.

Edward bajó el corsee de mi traje y liberó mis senos para acariciarlos con sus manos y su dulce boca.

-Beberé el champán de tu pecho para que no le haga daño a nuestra hija – dijo mientras tomaba la botella de champán de la mesa y vertió una pequeña cantidad en mi pecho bebiéndola de allí lo que me hizo gemir fuertemente.

Después de beber de mi pecho puso la botella a un lado para tener las manos libres y explorar mi cuerpo, cuando metió las manos bajo la pequeña falda se quedó paralizado

-¡No llevas nada debajo! – dijo con voz ronca.

-¡Sorpresa esposo! - Le dije juguetonamente mientras me movía sobre su mano lo que lo hizo gruñir y tomarme entre sus brazos para llevarme a la cama.

Después de dejarme en la cama se regresó por la cubeta y la botella de champán para tenerlas cerca.

Yo me senté en la cama con el propósito de quitarle su pantalón, Edward simplemente se dejó hacer lo que yo quería con una sonrisa de suficiencia en sus labios, entendí su sonrisa cuando desabroché su pantalón y descubrí que no tenía ropa interior.

-¡Sorpresa Esposa! – repitió mis palabras riéndose y yo sólo atiné a tomarlo por el cuello y me aferré a él haciéndolo caer en la cama cubriendo mi cuerpo.

-Me gustan tus sorpresas, pensar que pude darme un festín de emergencia y no lo sabía – le reproche con voz ronca de excitación. Nuestras respiraciones estaban agitadas por el alto nivel de deseo que nos consumía.

-Lo bueno se hace esperar "mi amor" nada de festín de emergencia, soy completamente tuyo – me dijo mientras se estiraba en la cama a mi lado, yo me acomodé sobre su cuerpo y vi la cubeta de hielo con la botella de champán y tuve una idea de cómo podría disfrutar de su cuerpo.

Tomé la botella y un trozo pequeño de hielo que fui deslizando desde sus labios y luego los bese, bajé el hielo por su cuello para que mi boca siguiera el sendero frio que dejaba el hielo en su cuerpo y lo calentaba con mi aliento y mi lengua.

Edward gemía y se retorcía de placer, sabía que lo estaba torturando y después él me torturaría a mí, pero ese era su castigo por hacerme esperar tanto tiempo para disfrutar su cuerpo.

Del cuello bajé por su pecho, me detuve más tiempo en sus pequeños pezones que se endurecieron con el frío y lo hacía temblar luego con mi boca. Edward me tomó del cabello para que mi boca no se apartara, después deslicé lo que quedaba de hielo por su estómago y lo dejé caer en su ombligo y eso lo hizo gruñir sumamente excitado.

Dejó que siguiera el camino del hielo sabiendo el placer que le esperaba. Tomé el hielo en mi boca y con él en mi boca le acaricié camino a su muy endurecido miembro.

Cuando llegué allí trague lo que quedaba del hielo y tomé un sorbo de champán directo de la botella y la dejé en el piso para evitar derramar más de la cuenta en la cama. Sin dejar de ver a Edward a los ojos trague el champan y de inmediato lo tomé con la boca lo que lo hizo gritar como loco.

-¡Oh Dios mi amor! – gritó descontrolado y yo estaba feliz de darle tanto placer como el que estaba sintiendo yo al tenerlo en mi boca. Poco a poco fui acelerando el ritmo de mi boca en él y cuando vi que estaba a punto de perder el control lo saqué de mi boca y me fui hasta sus labios para expresarle con mi beso lo mucho que lo deseaba y necesitaba dentro de mí.

Sin darle tiempo de nada me coloqué encima de él y lo guié en mi interior y no pude evitar gemir fuertemente al sentirme completa de nuevo.

-Te Amo Edward – gemí cuando me sentí completa con su cuerpo y él gruñó antes de responderme

-Te Amo Bella Cullen

Mi cuerpo lo anhelaba, lo deseaba, lo necesitaba con locura y eso se lo demostré mientras me movía desesperada para alcanzar nuestra liberación.

Edward se sentó y me ayudó en las embestidas, lo sentía profundamente y nuestros gemidos eran una dulce sinfonía de entrega y pasión. No nos cansábamos de decirnos te amo, expresando con esas dos palabras lo que nuestros cuerpos estaban expresando unidos.

La imagen de su cuerpo completamente desnudo tomando el mío vestido con unas medias de malla a media pierna, una minúscula falda de encajes negros y un corsee blanco con botones en mi estómago porque mi esposo había liberado mis senos para degustarlos era la imagen de nuestro amor entregándonos libremente.

Mis paredes comenzaron a cerrarse en torno a Edward lo que nos llevó a nuestro más deseado y anhelado orgasmo, volvimos a ver las estrellas de nuestra primera vez pero ahora con fuegos artificiales que anunciaban nuestra felicidad.

-Te amo Edward – le dije casi sin voz derrumbándome sobre su cuerpo

-Te amos Bella – me dijo aferrándome a su cuerpo sin permitir que me moviera ni un centímetro y sin romper la unión de nuestros cuerpos nos dejamos llevar por un dulce sueño

.

.

.

Sentí los rayos del sol filtrarse por las cortinas, sin abrir los ojos me removí buscando el olor del cuerpo de mi esposo, después de la primera entrega y de dormir un rato nos despertamos amándonos de nuevo toda la noche, la luz del alba ya se asomaba cuando caí rendida acurrucada en su pecho.

Aparte del olor de Edward había otro olor que me hacía pensar en un rico desayuno, pero también me llegó el olor de mi pequeña Claire y fue eso lo que me hizo abrir los ojos de golpe y sentarme en la cama.

Edward se me quedó viendo interrogante por mi despertar pero entendió todo cuando me quedé viendo a nuestra hija que dormía plácidamente en su pecho

-Buen día mi amor, nuestra pequeña llegó con su última reserva de leche hace 1 hora, se lo dí y decidió compartir el pecho de su papi con su mami – me explico feliz de haber tenido a sus dos amores en su pecho, velando sus sueños.

-Gracias por hacerla venir amor, era capaz de sacarte de la cama muy a mi pesar para buscarla – le dije dándole un beso a mi hija en su cabecita para después besar a mi esposo _que bien suena esa palabra esposo _

-Yo también la extrañaba, además que ella pasará con nosotros este fin de semana que será nuestra corta luna de miel, es así como la quiero pasar, con mi esposa y con mi hija, mi familia, y te prometo que nuestra luna de miel será muy larga, por el momento no podremos hacer el viaje que quiero, pero en lo que esta pequeña esté mas grande lo haremos para que disfrutemos los tres.

-Te Amo, eres un hombre maravilloso Edward, que no resiente el hecho de tener que compartirme con nuestra hija

-Amor ahora no somos dos, somos 3 y en el futuro espero que seamos más, y eso es una promesa…

….

_**Y colorín colorado mis perver este capítulo ha terminado…. Ya el próximo es el final, espero que hayan disfrutado tanto este capítulo como yo.**_

_**Ya me siento completa porque se acabó la locura del cierre fiscal que me tenía sin vida**_

_**Un agradecimiento especial a mi betabetza por estar todos los días pendiente de mi cordura y dándome ánimos para que escribiera este capítulo TQM amiga**_

_**Gracias a todas por su paciencia y apoyo de todo corazón las adoro**_

_**Mis mosqueteras Gery y Vero (perdida en acción) las adoro y ahora si creo que podamos darle play al nuevo reto jejejeje las adoro mosqueteras**_

_**Besos a todas**_

_**Gine :D**_


	25. Chapter 25

Cansada de Besar Sapos

Disclaimer:

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la fabulosa S. Meyer, yo solo juego un poco con ellos, la historia es mía, cosas locas que están en mi cabecita desde hace tiempo.

Este capitulo tiene música cuando vean (1) escuchen la canción de este enlace h t t p : / / w w w . you tube . com / watch?v=pkVfANH5Zrc

ya saben sin espacios

_**En el capítulo anterior…..**_

_-Gracias por hacerla venir amor, era capaz de sacarte de la cama muy a mi pesar para buscarla – le dije dándole un beso a mi hija en su cabecita para después besar a mi esposo que bien suena esa palabra esposo _

_-Yo también la extrañaba, además que ella pasará con nosotros este fin de semana que será nuestra corta luna de miel, es así como la quiero pasar, con mi esposa y con mi hija, mi familia, y te prometo que nuestra luna de miel será muy larga, por el momento no podremos hacer el viaje que quiero, pero en lo que esta pequeña esté mas grande lo haremos para que disfrutemos los tres._

_-Te Amo, eres un hombre maravilloso Edward, que no resiente el hecho de tener que compartirme con nuestra hija_

_-Amor ahora no somos dos, somos 3 y en el futuro espero que seamos más, y eso es una promesa…_

Capítulo 24

Bella POV

Me asomé al balcón del ático y allí en la playa los vi. Era una imagen hermosa padre e hija tan compenetrados que hasta daba miedo. Edward estaba tumbado en una hamaca con nuestra hija, obviamente no escuchaba que locura le hablaba a Claire pero la veía reír a carcajadas, era una imagen que siempre me robaba el aliento desde que mi pequeña nos regalaba su risa y si éstas eran provocadas por su padre el efecto era devastador en mí.

Tuve que hacer acopio de todas mis fuerzas para terminar de arreglar nuestro equipaje que había aumentado considerablemente con las cosas de nuestra hija, es asombroso como una personita tan pequeña necesite de tantas cosas, sin duda alguna Alice tuvo que ver con su equipaje.

Cuando terminé de arreglar todo aproveché que ellos seguían entretenidos, puse a llenar el jacuzzi y le agregue unas sales para perfumar un poco el agua. Coloqué un poco de música de fondo, comencé a quitarme la ropa y me metí en el jacuzzi tarareando la canción que sonaba hasta que escuché una garganta aclararse.

Volteé y me encontré a Edward mirándome fijamente con Claire en brazos quién al verme comenzó a reír y estirar sus bracitos para que la tomara, su padre no se daba cuenta porque estaba muy ocupado devorándome con la mirada.

-Hola, pensé que tardarían un poco mas y no resistí la tentación de consentirme un poco – dije mientras levantaba una pierna y la acariciaba con mis manos en un gesto seductor para ver si Edward reaccionaba, lo vi mover la cabeza como para despejarse de sus pensamientos lujuriosos.

-Malo malo – dijo negando – debiste esperarnos, sabes muy bien que esto es una fiesta de tres – me reclamó.

-Ustedes estaban muy ocupados sin mami allí abajo, así que estamos a mano y la verdad Edward no sé qué estás esperando para venir aquí conmigo.

Y como si hubiese dicho las palabras mágicas le quitó la ropa y el pañal a Claire y me la pasó. Cuando me la entregó comenzó él a quitarse la ropa y torturarme, ahora yo era la que estaba hipnotizada viendo como su glorioso cuerpo quedaba a mi vista, afortunadamente el cuerpo de mi hija me ayudó a centrarme en ella y no en el padre como quería.

Edward se unió a nosotras en el jacuzzi y se sentó frente a nosotras. Claire estaba feliz porque tenía toda nuestra atención y se entretuvo bastante salpicando agua como loca.

Yo me sentía realmente feliz y en los ojos de Edward podía leer el mismo estado, después de recorrer un largo camino al fin estaba donde quería atrapada en su amor, sin duda alguna estaba destinada a estar con él. Y como si el destino o la vida o quién fuera quisiera darme la razón comenzó a sonar _Bound to you de Christina Aguilera_ (1) y comencé a cantarla. Edward al escucharme nos atrajo hasta sus brazos, recostando mi espalda en su pecho mientras Claire seguía jugando a salpicar agua por todos gritando emocionada.

-Te amo – me susurró al oído para después morder mi lóbulo y excitarme más si es que era posible. Se me escapó un gemido lo que lo hizo reír y con su risa pude sentir que él también estaba excitado.

-Edward – medio hable medio gemí – la niña, no comiences algo que no podamos terminar.

-Te prometo que te haré el amor en un Jacuzzi, no sé cuándo ni dónde pero es una promesa y te la voy a cumplir, esto – dijo pegando su muy erecto miembro a mi trasero – no se queda así.

-No permitiré que se quede así, esa es mi promesa – le respondí mientras me movía y fue el turno de él de gemir ante mi acción.

-Mi dulce amor, yo estoy atrapado en tu amor, eres todo lo que necesito cuando te abrazo y cuando te veo, en cada segundo de mi vida, a ti y a Claire, al fin encontré mi camino y sé que lo vamos a transitar juntos, te amo Bella Cullen – me comenzó a susurrar Edward siguiendo la letra de la canción.

-Tú eres mi camino y amo estar atrapada en tu amor, eres lo que necesito para ser feliz, estoy destinada a estar contigo, te amo… - y después de escuchar mis palabras hizo más fuerte su abrazo abarcando con el también a nuestra hija y me besó tiernamente.

.

.

.

.

Fue difícil salir del hotel después de ese fin de semana tan maravilloso. Edward y yo vivimos nuestra micro luna miel con algunos contratiempos como pareja porque varias veces cuando estábamos en la mejor parte de nuestra pasión nuestra hija reclamaba nuestra atención.

Ahora estábamos llegando a nuestro hogar y me emocioné mucho al ver que mis amigas no se habían marchado, los chicos estaban afuera con Jacob que revisaba el auto de Emmett. Alice y Rosalie apenas esperaron que Edward detuviera el coche para correr hasta donde estaba.

-Bella ¡Qué bueno que llegaste! Ya te extrañábamos – gritó Alice mientras me abrazaba después que Rosalie tomó a Claire en sus brazos.

-Sólo fue un fin de semana exagerada, no sé qué hubieses hecho si nuestra luna de miel hubiese sido más larga – le dije riéndome.

-Bella es que… siento que debemos recuperar todo el tiempo que hemos perdido, además Rose y yo queríamos hablar contigo antes de irnos a Seattle a terminar de arreglar las cosas para nuestra mudanza. Edward espero que no te moleste que nos robemos a Bella unos minutos – Él se encogió de hombros sabiendo que era inútil negarse.

-No me queda otra opción ¿Carlisle ya se fue? - preguntó y como si lo hubiese llamado en voz alta apareció Carlisle acompañado de mis padres que venían de su casa.

-¡Al fin llegaron! – gritó mi madre mientras nos saludaba a los tres. Se notaba que todos nos extrañaron mucho.

-Repito sólo fue un fin de semana mamá.

-Sí pero ahora no eres solo tú, son los tres y estamos muy acostumbrados a ustedes y sobre todo a esta pequeña – me respondió mientras le hacía morisquetas a Claire quien de inmediato se lanzó a los brazos de su abuela.

-Bueno bueno, después nos contarán de su luna de miel pero por el momento nosotras nos robamos unos momentos a Bella – dijo Rosalie mientras me tomaba de la mano y me jalaba por el patio de mi casa hasta la playa, yo apenas pude voltear y vi que Edward era arrastrado por los hombres.

Ya en la playa las chicas y yo nos sentamos en la arena y ya no aguantaba la curiosidad por saber qué era lo que las tenía tan ansiosas por hablar conmigo.

-Ok, ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que pasa que tenían tanto afán por hablar conmigo separándome de mi esposo y de mi hija? Por cierto Alice, ¿Todo bien después del acto de malabarismo por ganarte el bouquet de mi boda?– les dije ya un poco desesperada.

-Todo perfecto Bella, es que no podía permitir que Leah me ganara el bouquet, yo ya tengo a mi Jazz y a ella todavía le falta el novio, en mi boda se lo lanzaré a ella – dijo Alice haciéndonos reír

-Bueno Bella a lo que vinimos… no habíamos tenido la oportunidad de hablar contigo como antes de que te marcharas, sabemos que hiciste borrón y cuenta nueva pero yo… necesito pedirte perdón – me dijo Rosalie mientras agarraba fuertemente una de mis manos entre las suyas.

-¿Por qué me tienes que pedir perdón? – le pregunté extrañada.

-Porque te fallamos – me contestó Alice agarrando mi otra mano entre las de ella – te fallamos cuando más nos necesitaste. No estuvimos para ti en los momentos difíciles, nos concentramos en nuestra felicidad sin darnos cuenta de lo que tú estabas sufriendo.

-Y lo que es peor permitimos que nos alejaras para que nuestra felicidad no se viera afectada por lo que les pasaba a ti y a Edward. Bella eso sólo lo hace una buena amiga como tú, siempre lo has hecho y no es justo.

-No era justo que yo les empañara su felicidad y créanme que fue bastante difícil para mí alejarme de ustedes, ¡Sí! Las necesité pero debía seguir adelante por el bien de mi hija, afortunadamente la vida me devolvió a mis amigas y al hombre que amo.

-Bella perdóname por no haber acudido a ti aquel día que me llamaste desesperada y yo te dije que no te ahogaras en un vaso de agua. Cuando al rato de hablar contigo me puse en tu lugar me di cuenta de lo egoísta que fui y te busqué pero ya te habías ido – dijo Rosalie y vi que una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla.

-Mi diosa del hielo no llores que es algo que está perdonado desde el mismo instante, era mi problema no el tuyo – le dije mientras me soltaba de su agarre para limpiar su cara y vi que sonreía por el sobrenombre.

-Bella yo no estuve para ti porque todavía estaba disfrutando de los efectos de los afrodisíacos de ese fin de semana con Jazz…

-No digas más que no hacen falta más detalles por favor – casi le grité y las tres nos soltamos a reír por mi respuesta – lo importante ahora es que seguimos siendo las hermanas de siempre, y quiero que sepan que estoy feliz con el hecho de que se muden para Los Ángeles, son muy importante para mi así como los chicos lo son para Edward, además ¿Qué soy yo sin mis mosqueteras? – y sin más nos unimos en un abrazo donde sellamos un pacto de seguir siendo las mosqueteras de siempre.

.

.

.

_3 meses después_

Estaba en la oficina. Se acercaba la hora del almuerzo y quería terminar mi trabajo antes de que llegaran Edward y Claire por mí. Benjamín estaba tan ocupado como yo analizando los estados financieros de la empresa, era increíble ver cómo habíamos crecido en tan poco tiempo, a veces Edward nos veía tan atareados que él se unía a nosotros y terminábamos de trabajar más rápido.

El restaurant de Edward y Jacob era todo un éxito y siempre estaba lleno a rabiar, lo bueno de ser la esposa del socio mayoritario era que nunca faltaban en casa todas las delicias que ofrecía el menú y me ahorraba el cocinar, así tenía más tiempo para dedicárselo a mi familia.

Terminé el informe y se lo envié a Benjamín por correo. Cuando me llegó la confirmación de haberlo recibido entró Edward a mi oficina con Claire dormida en sus brazos, algo en su rostro me dijo que algo había pasado

-Hola amor ¿Todo bien? – le pregunté

-Hola amor, si todo estará bien – me dijo acercándose a mí y besando mi frente, yo besé la frente de mi pequeña que ya tenía ocho meses y era una bebé muy inquieta – debemos ir al hospital – me dijo Edward abrazándome.

-¡Oh por Dios! Vanessa va a dar a luz, vamos rápido no perdamos más tiempo - le dije mientras intentaba soltarme de su abrazo.

-No es Vanessa, hay un donante – y al escuchar esas palabras sentí que mi corazón se paralizaba por unos segundos para luego comenzar a latir desbocado.

Al fin había llegado el momento que tanto habíamos esperado, mi papá tendría una nueva oportunidad. La agonía de la espera por un donante comenzaba a ahogarnos porque después de la boda su salud había estado algo delicada, la operación que le habían hecho era algo temporal hasta encontrar el donante apto para hacer el trasplante.

Edward me abrazó fuertemente y me transmitió en ese abrazo la seguridad y el apoyo que necesitaba en ese momento. Salimos de la oficina después de avisarle a Benjamín quién me aseguró que él se haría cargo y que yo me quedara tranquila con Charlie.

El camino al hospital fue silencioso, no hacían falta palabras. Edward me sostuvo la mano en todo el trayecto, me estaba dando espacio, él conocía mis temores y siempre me apoyaba cuando mis miedos querían ganar la batalla, al fin había llegado el momento, había una esperanza.

Si bien era cierto que la sola operación era un gran riesgo no tenía miedo de ella, mi mayor temor era que nunca apareciera el donante compatible con Charlie. Sentía pesar por la familia del donante, ellos en este momento estaban sufriendo la pérdida de un ser querido y sin embargo no negaron la oportunidad a otra persona a seguir viviendo. Tenía fe de que Charlie saldría bien de la operación y ya encontraría la manera de agradecer a la familia del donante la oportunidad de vida que le estaban brindando a mi padre.

Me di cuenta que habíamos llegado al hospital cuando Edward desabrochó mi cinturón de seguridad y me abrazó fuertemente, primero sin decir nada hasta que después de unos minutos me habló - Todo va a salir bien, Carlisle llegó hace unas horas porque Ben lo llamó apenas se presentó la posibilidad del donante, en lo que confirmó la compatibilidad llamó a Charlie y luego a mí, ya Charlie debe haber llegado.

-Sé que todo va a salir bien amor, pero no puedo evitar pensar en los familiares del donante, imagino el dolor de su pérdida y me siento mal de alegrarme por la oportunidad de vida que se le presenta a Charlie, mis sentimientos están encontrados.

-Te entiendo perfectamente y también venía pensando en eso, entremos a ver cómo va todo y ya veremos si tenemos la oportunidad de Apoyarlos.

-Me alegra que Carlisle esté aquí, es una garantía más para que todo salga bien, no me alcanzará la vida para agradecerle toda la atención que le ha brindado a Charlie y el apoyo que ha dado a Ben en el seguimiento del caso de Charlie – le dije mientras me acomodaba en mi asiento para salir del coche.

-Lo hace gustoso, lo sabes – me respondió saliendo y dirigiéndose hasta mi puerta abriéndola y ayudándome a salir para después abrir la puerta de atrás y sacar a Claire de su silla. Ella que estaba dormida hasta ese momento comenzó a abrir sus ojitos y en lo que me vio pidió que la cargara, la tomé en mis brazos y Edward se encargó cargar sus cosas, me pasó un brazo por mis hombros y entramos al hospital.

Estábamos esperando el ascensor para ir hasta el piso de cardiología donde ya Edward tenía los datos de ingreso de Charlie cuando escuchamos una voz ahogada llamándolo. Esa voz nos paralizó y como acto reflejo apreté fuerte a Claire contra mi pecho y Edward afirmó su abrazo, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a voltear, sólo nos quedamos mirando fijamente a los ojos.

En los ojos de Edward pude ver muchas cosas, sorpresa, anhelo, rabia, incertidumbre, lo entendía perfectamente y sabía que aunque no era el mejor momento la vida por algo la puso en su camino. Asentí para hacerle saber que lo que hiciera tendría mi apoyo y los dos nos volteamos hacia donde provenía la voz.

Allí estaba ella, la mujer que nos separó por su egoísmo, Esme Cullen estaba en medio del pasillo con una mano en su boca para ahogar los sollozos que se escapaban de su garganta.

-Edward Hijo...

-¿Qué haces aquí Esme? – le preguntó Edward en tono molesto y desconcertado

-Supe que tu padre venía a Los Ángeles y no quise quedarme sola, últimamente me paso la mayor parte del tiempo sola… aunque sé que es mi culpa.

-Al menos lo reconoces – le contestó mordazmente.

-Edward, te espero arriba – le dije y me acerqué a él para dejar un beso en sus labios antes de alejarme de allí. No estaba preparada para enfrentarme a ella, no era el momento de lidiar con tantos sentimientos, mi padre era lo más importante para mí en este momento pero tampoco podía negarle la oportunidad a Edward de conversar con ella

-¿Es mi nieta? – preguntó Esme emocionada queriendo acercarse a Claire que se había vuelto a dormir en mis brazos.

Antes de que pudiera contestarle como se merecía fue Edward quien contestó - ¿Ahora si es tu nieta? Que yo recuerde dijiste que era un bastardo. Lo lamento Esme pero éste no es el mejor momento para hablar, mi suegro está a punto de ser operado y necesito subir para apoyar a mi esposa y mi familia, así que hasta luego – le respondió sacando el veneno que tenía guardado dentro de él desde el día que nos separamos por su culpa.

-¡Por favor! Sólo les suplico que me escuchen – dijo mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos, busqué la mano de Edward y la presioné en señal de apoyo.

-Yo no tengo nada que escuchar Sra. Cullen, usted dijo todo aquel día en donde se dio a la tarea de insultar a mi hija, yo no puedo perdonar eso como madre, usted debe entenderme

-No sabes lo que me arrepiento de haber dicho esas palabras… estaba completamente cegada – dijo pasando las manos por su cabello tal y como hacía Edward cuando estaba desesperado-

-No … por favor no quiero excusas, a mi no me hacen falta, yo no puedo negarle a Edward que tenga algún tipo de contacto con su madre, y desde que comenzamos nuestra relación se lo dejé claro a él, jamás escúcheme bien, jamás lo pondría a elegir entre su madre y yo, no le diré lo que debe hacer y lo que no, a mi no tiene que decirme nada, ya lo dijo todo esa tarde donde me ofendió y humilló, preocúpese por el perdón de su hijo y tal vez algún día pueda tener contacto con su nieta

-Sé que me merezco tus palabras y todo esto que estoy sintiendo, actué cegada por las mentiras de un ser egoísta y perdí a mi familia, pero por favor no me nieguen la oportunidad de hablar ¡Por favor!

-Te enviaré un mensaje con Carlisle, adiós Esme – le contestó mientras entrábamos al ascensor que acababa de llegar, una vez que el ascensor comenzó a subir nos abrazó fuertemente como asegurándose que seguíamos allí con él.

-Ya nada podrá separarnos, el pasado hay que dejarlo donde pertenece y quiero que sepas que decidas lo que decidas tienes mi apoyo – le dije para tranquilizar su angustia, a pesar de todo el daño que nos había causado yo no tenía el corazón tan egoísta como ella para negarle a Edward que sanara su corazón de ese rencor que yo sabía no lo dejaba ser completamente feliz.

Si hay algo que nunca iba a cambiar en mi era mi capacidad de perdonar y seguir adelante, la vida sola se encarga de hacer pagar por nuestros errores y yo no era nadie para juzgar a Esme.

Que Edward hable con ella y ya veremos lo que sucede, obviamente no iba a ir a ofrecerle mi otra mejilla, pero no le negaría la oportunidad de reconciliarse con su hijo y más adelante conocer a su nieta. No me importaba lo que pensara o sintiera por mí, eso dejó de quitarme el sueño hace tiempo, y estaba segura que Edward se encargaría de cuidar a mi hija de lo que ella pueda decir o hacer.

.

.

.

La operación de Charlie afortunadamente salió bien, su cuerpo aceptó su nuevo corazón sin ningún contratiempo, y respecto al donante Ben nos contó que se trataba de un hombre de cuarenta años que sufrió un accidente de tránsito por culpa de un conductor ebrio que embistió contra su coche causando su muerte cerebral.

En sus documentos de identificación estaba un carnet que lo identificaba como donante voluntario de órganos. Al investigar un poco en su historial supimos que se había hecho donante al perder a su esposa por una insuficiencia renal. Él no pudo donarle por no ser compatible y su esposa no resistió la espera de un donante. De allí no supimos nada más porque los familiares así lo pidieron.

Pasaron los días. Charlie se recuperaba satisfactoriamente y todos estábamos felices, pues ya la sombra de la espera no estaba sobre nosotros y al fin podríamos reír y seguir adelante con la seguridad de que todo estaba bien.

Renée y yo nos turnábamos para cuidar a Charlie mientras estuvo en el hospital y cuando después de tres semanas lo dieron de alta lo recibimos en casa con una gran fiesta de bienvenida. Ya Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie se habían mudado a Los Ángeles y vivían a unas cuadras de nosotros, ellos fueron de gran apoyo en el proceso de recuperación de Charlie ayudando a Edward a cuidar a Claire los días que yo me quedaba en el hospital y él tenía que estar hasta tarde en el restaurante.

En esas tres semanas Edward se reunió con Esme en su restaurante y después de dejarle bien claro que no permitiría que se metiera de nuevo en su vida y en sus decisiones y de que ella reconociera todos sus errores y admitir que estaba orgullosa de él por luchar por lo que quería se perdonaron. La relación no era la misma pero Esme sabía que tenía que esforzarse por recuperar la confianza de sus hijos y sobre todo disfrutar de su nieta. No sé si en el futuro yo entraré en esa ecuación, eso sólo el tiempo lo diría.

Estábamos todos reunidos en el porche trasero de la casa de mis padres en medio de la celebración cuando Vanessa rompió fuente y salimos todos de nuevo al hospital con la emoción de que ya Billy Jr. estaría con nosotros. Charlie y Renée se quedaron en casa porque mi papá todavía no podía agitarse mucho, así que nos hizo prometer que le llamaríamos en el mismo momento que naciera Billy para informarle de todo lo referente al bebé.

Fue un parto bastante rápido, el pequeño no le dio mucha guerra a su mami para nacer. Una hora después yo estaba informándole a Charlie que el pequeño había nacido pesando 3 kilos con 500 gramos y midiendo 55 centímetros, se notaba que iba a ser un hombre grandote como su papi.

Jacob estaba realmente feliz y sentimental con su hijo y no dejaba de besar a Vanessa agradeciéndole el maravilloso regalo de un hijo tan hermoso.

Ya en la madrugada volvimos a casa dejando a Jacob y a Vanessa descansando. Edward y yo estábamos realmente agotados y Claire ya tenía una hora que había caído rendida en los brazos de Morfeo por lo que no sintió nada cuando la cambiamos de ropa y la dejamos acostada en su cuna, gracias a Dios ya dormía toda la noche y a veces hasta nos regalaba unas horas de descanso en la mañana.

Entré a nuestra habitación quitándome la ropa, Estaba desesperada por darme una ducha y acurrucarme en el pecho de mi esposo. Edward al parecer tenía la misma idea que yo porque se unió a mí en la ducha y de manera tierna nos enjabonamos el uno al otro, sin decir palabras sólo hablándonos con nuestras miradas, si bien no habíamos podido hacer el amor desde la operación de Charlie no estábamos desesperados, al contrario, solo disfrutábamos el uno del otro, no había prisa.

Cuando terminamos de ducharnos nos secamos el uno al otro y cuando me coloqué frente al espejo para desenredar mi cabello Edward se paró detrás de mí pasando sus brazos por mi cintura y se dedicó a observarme mientras me peinaba. En sus ojos había adoración y eso era algo que calentaba mi sangre a más no poder y eliminaba el cansancio. Le pasé el peine y me tocó a mí adorarlo mientras lo veía peinarse o al menos hacer el intento.

Sentía su masculinidad despierta pegada a mi trasero y mi respiración comenzó a acelerarse cuando Edward soltó el peine y su mano comenzó a acariciar mi pecho, sin dejar de vernos por el espejo, era realmente excitante estar así.

Comencé a moverme contra su erección logrando que gimiera y se apretara más a mi cuerpo. Mi mano se unió a la que él tenía en mi cintura y la otra se fue hasta su cabello, cuando pase mis dedos por su cabello lo escuché suspirar y dirigió su boca a mi cuello comenzando a chupar haciéndome gemir de placer.

Nuestras manos fueron bajando de mi cintura hasta mi sexo que ya estaba bastante húmedo y mi centro anhelaba sus atenciones y éstas no se hicieron esperar. Mientras nuestras manos comenzaban las caricias en mi clítoris sus labios buscaron los míos y comenzamos a besarnos con toda la pasión que nos estaba quemando.

-Te amo Bella – me dijo mientras con su pierna empujaba las mías para poder acomodarse mejor entre ellas desde atrás – y quiero hacerte el amor aquí y ahora, quiero que nos veamos mientras nos amamos

-Soy tuya Edward, y te necesito ¡Ahora! - le contesté temblando de excitación. Mi cuerpo estaba desesperado por sentir el suyo, necesitaba sentirlo llenándome y la posición en la que estábamos me excitaba sobremanera, apoyados en el lavabo y viéndonos por el espejo.

Edward al escuchar mis palabras se posicionó en mi entrada y no pudo evitar gemir al sentir la humedad

-Mmmm Bella siempre tan lista para mí y tan divina- dijo esto mientras llevaba mi mano que estaba unida a la de él acariciando mi clítoris hasta sus labios, al verlo saborearme de manera tan exquisita y todavía sin entrar en mí busqué con mis labios su mano y comencé a chupar sus dedos gimiendo.

Ese gesto fue suficiente para que Edward se dejara llevar por la pasión y entró en mí de una sola embestida. La imagen era lo más erótico que había visto hasta ahora, Edward penetrándome desde atrás con uno de mis dedos en su boca y sus ojos cerrados disfrutando, yo con sus dedos en la mía y su otra mano agarrando mi pecho.

Un fuerte gemido escapó de mi boca al ver la imagen en el espejo y Edward al abrir los ojos y ver los mismo que yo gruñó de placer y sus embestidas que hasta ese momento eran lentas y profundas se fueron haciendo más frenéticas, sacó sus dedos de mi boca para poder sostenerme con las dos manos a medida que aceleraba el ritmo de sus embestidas.

-Te amo mi hermosa Bella, eres mi perdición – gimió en mi oído.

-Tú eres la mía Sr. Cullen, y déjame recordarte que eres mío para toda la eternidad – le dije entre jadeos y gemidos.

-Hasta que dure nuestra existencia Bella – gimió y comenzó a succionar mi cuello aumentando mi placer.

-¡Ohhh! – fue lo que pude decir porque ya mi cerebro no podía procesar palabras, sólo sentir.

Yo me sostuve del lavabo para inclinarme un poco más y sentirlo más profundo dentro de mí y Edward se inclinó conmigo buscando desesperado mis labios. Mi orgasmo se acercaba por el ritmo frenético de sus estocadas largas y profundas y sentía el frío del mármol del lavabo justo en mi clítoris lo que me estaba llevando a la locura.

Nuestros gemidos y jadeos se escuchaban en el baño y nos excitábamos más al escucharnos, mis paredes comenzaron a cerrarse en torno a Edward, mis piernas ya no me sostenían de tanto placer que estaba sintiendo y mi cuerpo entero temblaba. Las embestidas se hicieron más frenéticas y pude sentir cómo Edward crecía y se tensaba más dentro de mí en señal de que su orgasmo también estaba cerca

-Te amo Bella – escuché que me decía y me dejé ir. El calor invadió mi cuerpo por completo, mi sexo apretaba el de Edward dándome mucho placer y sentí cómo llegaba al orgasmo conmigo, percibir como llegaba dentro de mí me daba un placer inexplicable, me hacia quedar sin fuerzas y casi sin sentido.

Edward me sostuvo fuertemente contra su pecho y poco a poco salió de mí para después tomarme en sus brazos. Se metió en la ducha y abrió el agua caliente para limpiarnos y quitarnos el sudor que nuestra pasión había dejado en nuestros cuerpos.

Yo me sentía sin fuerzas y me dejé consentir por él. Después de lavarnos y secarnos me volvió a tomar en sus brazos para llevarme hasta nuestra cama. Nos acostamos desnudos, así nos gustaba dormir para poder sentir el calor del otro y nos facilitaba todo cuando en la madruga alguno de los dos despertaba con ganas de hacer el amor.

Sabíamos que no siempre podríamos hacerlo porque nuestra hija estaba creciendo y nosotros debíamos adaptarnos a las circunstancias pero era algo que no nos preocupaba porque teníamos la suficiente imaginación para aprovechar las oportunidades que teníamos para amarnos.

Estaba feliz de haberme cansado de besar sapos porque pude ver a este monumento de hombre que me enseñó que el amor vale la pena, que la vida es un camino de rosas y debes cuidar que las espinas no hagan tanto daño, y si te lastiman las espinas el tiempo ayuda a sanar las heridas.

-Dulces sueños amor – le dije ya casi dormida en su pecho.

-Contigo siempre son dulces sueños mi vida, te amo – escuché y eso fue todo lo que necesité para caer rendida en sus brazos… por siempre.

FIN

….

_**Y ahora sí mis perver… colorín colorado esta historia ha terminado…. **_

_**Gracias a todas las que me han acompañado a lo largo de esta historia brindándome su apoyo con hermosas palabras, ocupan un lugar muy especial en mi corazón, las adorooooo**_

_**Lloré cuando puse las 3 malvadas letras que ponen fin al fic pero así es la historia, sobre un epílogo… no creo los personajes lo dirán o si a alguna de ustedes les gustaría saber algo más de este sapo tan bello me lo dicen ok.**_

_**Bueno y para que no me extrañen mucho pues aquí les dejo el link de mi nueva creación http : / / www . fan fiction . net/s / 6929309 / 1 / sin espacios claro!**_

_**Me despido por ahora porque voy a pasar mi despecho con mi betaBetza amiga GRACIAS por tu amistad, apoyo y etc TQM, ya me habías dicho que terminar una historia era duro pero hasta hoy es que lo he sentido.**_

_**Y a mis otras dos mosqueteras Gery Withlock y Bertlin, las quiero un mundo**_

_**Besos a todas**_

_**Gine :D**_


End file.
